Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga - 'Light and Darkness of Love'
by tmdrago
Summary: We're back...! Only, this takes place between episode 17 after the trial and 18 a bit as well. An eye of some Impure King of demons is taken by Shadow Demons, by ones. The Shadow King wanting power and a war? With Kiyomi being affected to trap Zuku in a shard...Only Rin, Yukio, Kuro, Mephisto, Shura, Shiemi, Shima, Bon, Miwa, and Izumo make their way to Kyoto. With lots to do... :)
1. Small Beginnings

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 1 - Small Beginnings

(Tayla: I'm back! 'Or rather, it's back'. Time for season two to start where we left off, to be the very beginning of a whole new adventure and such. Hell yeah! :D Now, shall we begin? Where do I even start? By the way….It takes place during Rin and Kiyomi's team training after the truth was told, Amaimon, fearing the Spawn of Satan, to still be saving Miwa's life from the Gufu with his arm was still hurting and such. So yeah, that's pretty much it to still be training during the Summer break. What happen before then 'way before episode 19 started' during the Summer break and such and still train to pass as Ex-Wire at True Cross Academy? So now time to enjoy the show.)

 **Phase # 1 – Shadows**

 _ **Life. Love. Learning. So many things I wish to understand from the humans more and more than I do in my world. I am different, and yet I know I'm a lot a like them, like that human woman. Like I want to be free from my kingdom since my mother pass on leaving my cruel father to be in charge as king in some parts to rule certain demons, and where does that leave me…? A prince to the air who wishes to live a normal life without royalty? No. I have decided to move forward to learn a lot from this world. I don' care of what my father said or if he's king or me as a prince, I want to be more than that and I will. I'm off to be free forever. So, goodbye, father…**_

 _ **And…Scene!**_

Good intro there, huh? You'll guys be seeing and reading that part a lot in every chapter/episode for all of you to know that. Anyway…Let's begin also try guessing what that part means if you can because it's important. It all starts off in True Cross District 5 'where Mephisto always like to owe everything in the area, doesn't he?' – a group of exorcise surround one part of the area to capture of certain person. Wait…Person or a demon? With one of them keeping guard for a mother and her son to look at the stay out of danger. A boy name Saturo goes running in the dangerous area to see the fight for the exorcise member and his mother try stopping him.

When suddenly, a man in a black long coat wearing a gas mask appears to grab hold of the innocent Saturo for a few people try to stop him from the other building 'with Goblins inside as well'. They need to save the child from this awful person. Using a little kid as a human shield, that's mess up! A man name Saburota Todo comes to the rescue to tell the strange to stop; only to have a jar of some strange looking eye in it that looked important and dangerous from the fear in Todo's eyes to do something dangerous. Like what though…? Watching from afar were three looking shadow figures being girls from – one looking like an old lady with long nose with a blue hat, one big with a yellow hat, and the other with a sweet look and a red hat on. Sisters? Were they friend or foe? They take off within the shadows. More Shadow Demons…? With one being the mean looking from somewhere close in Assiah all the way from Gehenna. What was going on here?

Elsewhere at True Cross Academy of one looking abandon type drone's rooftop is where Rin Okumura, Kiyomi Saki, Kuro, and Zuku were training to control their powers, more on Rin's end to control his blue flames more and more since his Koma Sword was fix in time. With Kuro watching, while Kiyomi was lifting weight 'with Zuku's help belonging into them for her to exercise', as for Rin…You could say that he's trying to improve a bit. More like it was their secret training for the four to only know about.

"One! Two! One! Two! One! Two!" said Kiyomi while working out. "Come on, Zuku! Let's keep it up! Feel the burning! Let's go! Go! Go!"

Looks like those two were doing well, and remember this was before Kiyomi knows that Zuku was Kagome Saki as a new Familiar during the time and escape from Gehenna in time. While Rin was controlling his flames so far, with a lot work to be done. Again…

"Ah, man…I got wrong again, didn't I…?"

"They're such pretty blue…" said Kuro who was sitting down next to Rin.

Zuku got mad to have the fire get in her way during Kiyomi's training, she flies over to Rin to pinch him in the butt. He got mad to be in pain.

"Stupid Zuku…!" he said. "What the hell was that for!?"

The shadow demon sticks her tongue out at Rin for Kiyomi to pull her own shadow back to where she was standing at.

"Zuku…! What did you do to Rin this time?" She sees the problem. "(It didn't give her the right to pinch him…)" Kiyomi turns her attentions to Rin next. "You still having trouble?"

"What do you think, Kiyomi." Said Rin. "This is hopeless. I can't get the hang of it. Crap…"

I can't blame Rin for being tired in doing so, he was trying very hard even with Kiyomi supporting her boyfriend all the way through.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm trying too and so is Zuku."

"Easy for you to say, that little thing's part of you. Zuku's like a spoil kid!" said Rin.

So Zuku was 'being Kagome's child split personality of hers in that form'.

"Come on, Rin. I know you can do it." Said Kiyomi.

With Kiyomi sweating to have her breasts being big from her work out clothes and her butt, Rin was turn on by her outfit.

"(Super-hot…!)" Rin tries being sexy to his girlfriend. "Come here, Kiyomi, and let me get that sweet breasts of you're a squeezing and your tight ass."

And so, says Rin to being sexy with his hands moving around to hold them, leaving her embarrasses to do on top of the roof of the building outside.

"But, Rin, we're training…"

"Come on! It'll help me train more!"

Kiyomi laughs to go over to Rin to hug him, right where his face was in her big breast to feel so nice.

"Oh, you…"

"So, sweet and romantic…" said Kuro.

With Rin hugging Kiyomi's breasts, he then had the other hand on her butt.

"(Sweet!)" he said with his nose bleeding.

"Rin…If you wanted some loving, you should've just asked if we're alone in our rooms. This is silly to be doing this right now."

"Sorry."

As the two were making out from hugging, kissing, and such all the ground for Kuro and Zuku to give them space, soon they hear a familiar voice to come up and check on them…For Rin, Kiyomi, and the other two familiars weren't the only ones to know about their secret hide out for training.

"Unbelievable…I don't see any improvement at all." It was Shura herself. "Kiyomi is fine so far, for her and Rin to love each other, but be serious for once!"

Shura Kirigakure, Kiyomi's older step-sister who was related to Kazu Saki being their father but those two had different mothers. And she was wearing her P.J.'s on while she was outside. Super…

"It's Shura." Said Kiyomi.

"Shura? (So much for our make out time…)" Rin was a bit upset.

Kiyomi just kisses him on the cheek to make her man feel a bit better.

"To be continued, Rin." She said. "Morning."

"Morning, Rin…Morning, Kiyomi, Zuku, and Kuro."

Well, someone as powerful female demon like Shura was and a higher rankings of an exorcist, she sure was tired in the mornings.

"You found us?" ask Rin. "Kiyomi and I been training in secret…"

Looks like she knew from the very beginning about their secret spot.

"I knew you two have been training up here every morning."

"What? Seriously?" Rin was shock.

For Zuku looked at Kiyomi to nod a yes of knowing about this for a while now, she just goes on with her day without a care in the world.

"That's my sister for you…"

"Well, duah…" she said. "My job is to monitor you as a potential threat." Shura then pointed to the ground. "As Kiyomi is training herself with Zuku to control her powers more and more every day, you still got a lot to do, Rin. And didn't I say not to burn them all? You're supposed to light the two on the sides simultaneously while avoiding the middle one."

And yet, Rin had nothing good to doing that on his end.

"I know that!" he said to Shura.

"We have been trying, Shura, I'm helping him out besides us in love as a couple." Kiyomi said to her sister.

Shura was being serious here because of Rin had to be doing this.

"Less dating at times and more training, you two! Listen, Rin, if your flames ever go out of control again, you'll be executed as an exorcism target."

Rin already knew that…From that camping trip for Amaimon to set Rin off after mind controlling Kiyomi to fighting, lose control from his powers, his sword almost cracked, and almost burned the entire forest to defeat that mad demon it was something else to almost losing his woman to Mephisto to save her man in time in court; between a fair trial to do so, Arthur trying to hurt him, and finally battling Amaimon in the end for the others to fix it 'with Y-Kun's skills' for Yukio, Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, and Shima helped out in the end but Miwa who still fears him a bit and Nemu stayed behind. So yeah, never to happen again!

"How could I forget that day… (What a nightmare…Because of my clothes still need some cleaning twice a day, I'm stuck wearing a girls' uniform until then. Damn it, Mephisto!)" Yeah, Kiyomi has too due to demon moth powered she got to be getting sick.

"You see?" said Shura. "Start by getting control of your flames. Don't draw your Koma Sword until you do. Kiyomi, both you and Zuku must make sure that your boyfriend does that. Go on dates and kissing-rubbing bum-bum later to be training more and more every day until he gets something right."

Rin and Kiyomi's faces turn red to not have sex unless they were using protection to be careful.

"We know that!" the two lovers said.

Soon Shura gets a call on her cell phone to get a report to come in District Five right away, must be getting worse then if it was that urgent.

"Understood." She said to hang up after. "Let's get moving, Rin. You too, Kiyomi. And keep Zuku by your side no matter what."

With Rin confused and Kiyomi gets herself and Zuku all set to get a move on for another mission to do 'as a team', the area was now being blocked up to create a scene for the others to be seeing it with lots of exorcists surrounding the areas with others being treated from the event that just happened this morning. Yukio Okumura makes a scene to see what was going on and to meet up with Todo who was lucky to get out of that mess to be treated in time and saving the rest of the other bystanders. This looks serious…With him showing his ID badge to the others, behind him enter Shura, Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku entering through the yellow line tape to show theirs too and introducing themselves as well.

"I'm Shura Kirigakure. Senior Exorcist First Class."

Todo sees the other two were new to the team.

"And who are they?" he asks.

Yukio didn't think Rin and Kiyomi would come at a time like this, for Rin was laughing to act cooler than his little brother was.

"Who, me?"

"Rin?!" Yukio was surprise. "What are you and Kiyomi doing here?"

Rin's being cool to be the hero of the day. He's something else, the way that Kiyomi loves him for.

"I'm Rin Okumura., Exorcist Ex-Wire! I'm here to save the day!" he then shows his ID badge next. "And this sexy beauty is my girlfriend name Kiyomi Saki, another Exorcist Ex-Wire like me."

Zuku stood next to Rin to tell about the little shadow demon too.

"Rin…" Kiyomi felt shy when Rin called her sexy.

"Oh, right." Rin was being sarcastic to Zuku. "And this is her familiar name Zuku, the Shadow Demon."

The little demon bows down to everyone else like she was part of a Broadway show with Todo being new to see them in person. Seems that he knows a lot about the Okumura brothers and Rin being a half demon, or the Son of Satan.

"Isn't he the…You know?" Todo drops the subject. "Is that a good idea? And this woman with a Shadow Demon, that's rare."

Was it now…?

"(A half breed like me? A rare one? Zuku too? Really?)" new to Kiyomi.

"Law Enforcement Division's orders." Shura explains. "Kiyomi's my little step-sister, so she and her partner are good. Her boyfriend Rin, I can't let him out of my sight." She starts holding Rin by the shirt collar from behind. "I'll keep him a tight rein on him, so you can trust him."

Rin didn't like the idea to be treated like a dog for Kiyomi to pat him on the head to be liking it.

"There, there, Rin."

"(Thanks, Kiyomi.)" he said to be smiling.

Now getting back to business for Yukio asks Todo and the other exorcists on what's been happening…

"Could someone tell us what happened?"

With lots of people down for the count to be weak and hurt, Todo had to tell them everything to be hurt a little and worried of the other's safety.

"P-Please allow me-!" he was in pain.

In pain, the female exorcist name Kinoshita tries calming Todo down.

"Please, you need to rest!"

But he had to tell them…

"Let me explain what happened. I'm Saburota Todo, Senior Exorcist Second Class and Deep Keeper Director. This all began when the Left Eye of the Impure King was stolen from where it had been sealed away in the deepest regions of the academy."

Once Todo said that, it couldn't be any good news for Shura and Yukio to be hearing about it. News to Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku.

"The Impure King's…" Yukio was speechless.

"Left Eye…" Kiyomi was confused.

Rin was really confused on not knowing on what was what they were talking about.

"…Left Eye?" Rin was lost. "What the heck's that?"

Zuku titled her head to be hearing about this.

"Stole it? How?" ask Shura.

Soon, Yukio tells on what the Left Eye and Impure King was all about. I think just some of it…

"The Deep Keep should be the most densely warded area in the entire school.

"It's unclear how he broke in and stole it." Todo tells on what happened in a flash back. "The elite of the Deep Keep, myself included, pursued a man in a gas mask, who we believed to be the thief, into this alley. The man used the boy as a human shield, and then…"

Leaving where we left off Todo and other exorcists try to stop the strange man to save Saturo and to have the eye with him in a jar, he releases something of black smog to spread all over the place to flee with Saturo still with him. Not good and Saturo's Mother was really worried about him. Seems that that man was in an abandoned building right now for Todo to tell the others about it and take them there right away, with more bad news to tell about with it.

"I take it that the man with a mask is in there with the boy?" Kiyomi asks Todo.

"That he is." He answers back to be worried. "He took the boy and fled into that building, where he's still hold up. To make matters worse, a large quantity of miasma has been released into the area, and 31 people, including civilians, have been contaminated. There aren't enough Doctors to help them. The boy took the full brunt of the miasma when it came out of the flask. There's a strong possibility his life is in danger. And if the Left Eye gets stolen, this will be the biggest fiasco in the history of the Order of the True Cross!"

And that's the whole thing going down, and Rin still didn't know what the Impure King and Left Eye was all about to be asking his little brother about it.

"Look, Yukio, what's the deal with this Left Eye thing? I don't-!"

But Yukio gently pushes Rin aside to alert everyone to remain calm always in the area to be saved and try saving Saturo by any means in time. And with any luck.

"Please remain calm. We'll do everything we can." He said.

Looks like Zuku and Kiyomi sees that this will be a while to get some answers later.

"So much for more details…"

"Is this gas masked guy tough?" ask Shura.

Even Todo wasn't sure about the stranger for stealing the Left Eye belonging to the Impure King thing. From the napkin on his face, he must've been hurt to barely escape alive.

"Well, that's unclear as well." He said. "He only ran; he never fought back. We don't even know if he's a demon or a human."

Shura then had an odd look on her face when Todo said that. What was up with that? Yukio knows what he had to do 'or at least try to save Saturo from the strange and get the eye back'.

"In any case, we must hurry. First, Ms. Kirigakure and I will-!" But before Yukio could finish, Saturo's Mother comes by to beg them to save her son no matter what happens.

"Excuse me…Is there any news about me son?" she said to sound and look upset and coughing too.

For Rin and Kiyomi will do their best for her.

"You're the abducted kid's mom?" Rin asks her. "We're on the case, so rest easy!"

And with that, Kiyomi agrees with her boyfriend for her and Zuku to do the same thing too.

"We'll do what we can, ma'am. We promise you this." She said.

"You said it, babe." Rin gives the mother and Kiyomi a thumbs up to be smiling too. "We'll get him back safe and sound! You have our-!"

Soon Yukio gets in front of Rin to say something else to Saturo's Mother on a different news that didn't sound good at all, if something bad were to happen to the boy. Oh, no…

"Sorry, but…We can't guarantee the safety of your son. You should prepare yourself for the worst." Once Yukio hate to say that to the mother, she starts to panic again.

"Oh, no…"

Yikes! Yukio then goes on inside of the building for Kiyomi and Zuku begin to worry, as Rin wanted to save someone and talk some sense 'again' into his little brother. True, there's a slight chance and something you should probably not say to a mother to not be able to save her own son like that…

"(Yukio?)" Kiyomi was lost. "(We wish to help the boy out; you know?)"

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin calls out to him.

All that Yukio does was to say this to Kiyomi and then to Shura.

"Kiyomi, you and Zuku defend yourselves if you have to. And Shura, keep an eye on my brother and his girlfriend. She is your step-sister after all."

Leaving Rin and Kiyomi confused 'with Zuku to be moving around to want to help out too', Shura was on the job to be doing something to that just came up.

"Will do." She said. "Actually, I just remembered something I need to do. Let's go, Rin and Kiyomi."

With Yukio going into the abandon building alone, Rin wanted to help and Kiyomi as well by her boyfriend's side.

"Screw that, I'm coming with you!" he said. "Come on, Kiyomi!" As Rin grabs hold of Yukio's shoulder, he turns around to move his arm to let go and grab hold of his skirt to look and sounded serious to him.

"Hey! Yukio!" Kiyomi tries calming her friend down.

"Listen! Exorcists are not perfect! We can't always save everyone! Don't make promises you can't keep!"

And…the two brothers are fighting again from agreement to disagreement.

"Don't jump to any conclusions before we even try! You chicken!" he said.

So Shura grabs Kiyomi hand to take off for Zuku to follow, and pulls Rin away from the area.

"Okay, that's enough of that."

She pulls Rin away.

"Hey! Leggo, Boobzilla!" Rin said to be calling Shura that.

"Rin! Shura! Wait up!" Kiyomi follows them.

And with them gone, Yukio gets suited up to go inside so he won't be effect at all along with stopping the man and get the eye back too. Looks like Todo will be going with him too since this was his responsibilities to get the item back no matter what; lucky to not be affected to also be wearing the suit too with the little bird to carry in a cage they enter inside for those two only to find the man in the gas mask and the boy. For Todo has been the Deep Keep for generation in his family to do his job, also Rin escapes from Shura to run into the building for Kiyomi and Zuku to go find him.

"Ah, great!" she got mad. "Rin, you damn idiot! Get back here!" Shura then turns to her sister. "Whatever…I need some work to do. Kiyomi, you and Zuku know what to do."

"You want us to go follow him?" Kiyomi ask. "What about you?"

"I got some research in mind, just you two stay close." Shura than takes off. "I mean it!"

And with that, Zuku becomes Kiyomi's shadow-like wings to go after Rin to go inside the building to catch up to him.

"Rin!" she calls out to her boyfriend. "Wait up!"

He sees them for the three go on in and to be ready for everything.

"Right on time, let's go in." he said to catch up to the other two men. "So, what's wit this 'Left Eye' thing?"

This surprises Yukio and Todo to see the two showing up.

"Rin!" shock Yukio.

"Sorry, Yukio, Rin wants to help out." Said Kiyomi for Zuku was ready for action. "And if he goes, I go too."

Zuku got her punches and kicks down.

"What are you two doing here? Where's Shura?"

"I manage to give her the slip and then my Kiyomi tagged along." Said Rin.

Yukio puts his hand on his head to have to deal with this so many times.

"Again, sorry…" Kiyomi said.

Still, they had to at least try saving the boy and helping them out.

"Look, Yukio, we both gave our word to the kid's mom that we'd save him. I can't stand by and do nothing!"

"And I…Well, Zuku and I second that!" Kiyomi said as well.

Rin could at least aid Yukio to do one thing and save the boy.

"Want me to carry that bird for you?" Rin asks his brother.

So, Yukio allows them to tag along, they might need their help after all.

"Fine, carry it." He gives it to Rin. "Just don't do anything else. And Kiyomi, you and Rin know what to do."

She and Zuku understood into doing so for them and Rin.

"On it! (Lucky us…Thanks, Rin.)"

And with that, the five kept on going while Rin was holding on to the bird in a cage. Was it important? Don't tell me it's one of those back in the old days using poor canary birds to know where the gas is to kill one of them in the end? I don't like that at all. It's also known as a pseudo-canary, it'll stop chirping when it senses any miasma to be different than any other birds then, thanks to Yukio telling Rin and Kiyomi about it. But the bird stop chirping when Yukio explain to them already, meaning that they found the stranger with Saturo and the Left Eye for Zuku goes into beast mode to be ready to fight.

"It stopped?" questioned Yukio.

"Look!" Kiyomi points out.

"There he is!" and Rin too and sees the boy. "The kid's still alive!"

Seems that Saturo will be fine to be a little sick and still have a chance to save him from the looks of it.

"He's in critical condition, though. We have to hurry." Said Yukio to draw out his gun. "Don't move!"

Soon the stranger comes walking slowly towards them for Yukio must stand his ground to shoot him down if he needs to.

"Yukio, he's coming…" Kiyomi said to be ready for anything.

"Another step and I'll shot!"

As he kept on walking without stopping from Yukio's warnings, he shoots at the stranger only to turn into a goop type of shadow to disappear to fly off 'looking like a bat being another Shadow Demon like Kiyomi and Zuku were to see there were more than them left alive' to make its escape in time leaving Saturo left on the ground and the jar of the Left Eye to be in there and saved in time.

"(Was that…?)" Kiyomi turns to Zuku. "You see that, Zuku. It looks like another Shadow Demon like you and I, more of them…I thought there was only us two left since my parents were killed and the Shadow King left in Gehenna. I don't get it."

Zuku wishes that she knew that herself and to know more about this now.

"He disappeared!" surprise Rin to go check on the boy next. "Hey, are you okay?"

Seems to be alright for some to still be breathing which was good. As Kiyomi and Zuku looked at the eye, something was wrong with it.

"Yukio, the eye."

Yukio picks it up to see that it wasn't real at all. Not good…

"Not good. It's a fake!" he said.

Just then, Todo comes up behind Yukio to kick him down. Oh, no! He's a traitor, isn't he!?

"Yukio!" Rin cries out to his brother.

Moving away in time to avoid going down and being shocked about what was going on now and Todo taking Yukio's gun to use against him.

"Mr. Todo?" confused Yukio.

"Hey! You dare betray us!?" Kiyomi said to after Todo. "You'll pay for this! Zuku, let's go!"

Todo wanted Kiyomi and Zuku to come at him. Soon he jumps up high to grab her from behind with his strength to hold her and injects something within her body to be affecting Zuku to making her body turn into diamond-like stone to be frozen up into, for Kiyomi couldn't break out of this one leaving Rin and Yukio to worry even more.

"Kiyomi!" both Rin and Yukio said to worry of her safety.

"Zuku! Zuku!" this made Kiyomi upset. "What did you do to my friend!?" she then started to feel weak and as a hostage. "(No…! What's wrong with my body…? I can't free myself, save Zuku, or…Break free-!)"

She passes out for Todo got it done to get a hold of Yukio and Rin to trap them, seems to be working for the stranger as Todo was showing his demon appearances. Why was he doing this?

"Kiyomi!" Rin got upset. "Let go of her!" said Rin.

"Don't hurt her!" same with Yukio.

"Don't worry, I got what I needed to be done within this girl. She'll be important to us later." He said. "And if you have figured it out, I guess that's that. I'll buy as much time as I can."

He removes the suit to show Todo's true form 'with claws, ear, teeth, and a tail' to not be afraid of anything and with Kiyomi still out cold with Zuku gone and as his hostage, what can the brothers do now to save her?

"(A demon? He's gone over!)" shock Yukio for he had to tell Rin to get the boy out of here. "Rin, that boy's life is hanging by a threat. Hurry up and get him out of here! I'll rescue Kiyomi from Todo's grasp. I promise."

At least he has another gun to draw and use against Todo, for Rin trusts Yuki to save his woman to get Saturo out first.

"Go it!" he said. "(Be safe, Kiyomi. We'll save you.)"

But Todo won't let those two escaped at all.

"Now, now." He uses his powers to slow Rin down and traps him. "I can't have you running off just yet."

Some black smog coming from this man goes after Rin to use his blue flames to destroy it out of his way.

"Back off!"

The flames only hurt from the things on Saturo, for some bad virus was affecting him to stop in time.

"Rin!" shock Yukio.

"You should be…focusing on me." He then moves in fast to retrain Yukio from behind by holding him down and freeing Kiyomi for Rin to save her next, for the boy was with him by Rin's side.

"Kiyomi!? Are you okay!?" he checks on her. "Hang there… (Why did he just do to her?)"

"When I look at you, Yukio Okumura, it's like I'm looking at my past self. As far as I can remember, I'd been on a track fate had laid out for me, unable to even vent the doubts I had for years and I worked my whole life like a good dog for the good of the Order, of my family. I wanted to be like my father. Like my big brother. But what do I have to show for it after a life like that? Nothing. So, I decided to admit to myself that my feelings were true. My father, my brother, the Order…That I hated everything in this world. And you know what? When I admitted to myself, I felt so wonderful. Like a piece of me that was always missing finally fit into place. It just means you're weak. That you gave in to a demon's temptation! There I weakness lurking in the hearts of all men. Are you afraid to acknowledge yours? Like I did to Kiyomi, who'll know about her part soon enough thanks to my help I put into her body."

As Yukio stared at Todo in anger, he wasn't afraid or cared what he said about him but to worry more about Kiyomi on what he just injected into her body.

"What did you do to Kiyomi…!?" he asked in anger.

Soon Todo looks at his watch to look to the time.

"Well, it's about time I go. As for Kiyomi's fate, you and your brother will know about that part soon enough later and her kind. With her familiar trap, this is priceless." Said Todo to get off Yukio's back. "I enjoyed this unexpected that I got to have with you, your brother, and his girlfriend. Even if you don't understand them now, my words will wend their way through your body. Like I put something in Kiyomi to get to her first."

Yukio tries getting up for he was lost on what Todo was saying to him.

"What…? What are you…saying!?" he asked. "Kiyomi…!"

"She'll thank me and our master after we set her true shadow powers free. Long live the Shadow Demons!" he said. "When the day comes, I will welcome you with open arms, Yukio Okumura."

Todo then disappears within the walls to become a shadow like the other one being the strange that escaped too. Does he work for them to steal the Left Eye of the Impure King or what? Yukio was too late to stop the traitor of the Deep Keep exorcist member in time.

"Wait!" he said.

With him feeling up in failing his job, Rin see Kiyomi waking up to find Zuku.

"Kiyomi?" he checks on his woman.

"Rin…What happened…?" she asked.

"That Todo guy's a demon to be working with that weird powers and made his escape."

She couldn't find Zuku anywhere to soon have a sore neck from being injected with something and a necklace around her neck, look like a crystal shard for Rin to notice.

"What is it, Rin?" Kiyomi asks him.

"What's this necklace you have?"

"A necklace?" she then felt Zuku was trapped within the necklace with no way out from the inside or the outside to try breaking it open. "Oh, no…Zuku! What happened!? How did you…!? How did you get in there!? I can't get her free!"

Rin gives it a try as many times as he could, but with no luck.

"What's going on?" Rin was lost. "What did that guy do to you?" soon he had to help Saturo. "(Oh, no!) Y-Yukio, he's…What should we do?"

Ouch! Saturo was covered in strange black bubbles covering the poor boy to look weak for Yukio to try treating him quickly before it was too late.

"What's happening to him?" Kiyomi asks Yukio. "And why can I use my other powers to save Zuku?"

"The sporangia must've been burned by your flames, Rin. And then rapidly multiplied to try to repair themselves." He said to get to work as a doctor he was. "We'll never get him to help in time. I'll treat him here! Kiyomi, I might have to with you too. Just in case you are infected."

She'll do as Yukio said for she might've been injected from the thing that the boy has on him.

"Alright then."

As Yukio gets the gear out to prepare the medicine but couldn't do it to be under pressure.

"I can't think...not like this!" he said. So, he takes off the suit to do things easier to inject himself from the thing to spread if he needed to.

"Yukio?" Rin was worried. "Hey, is that safe? I can do-!"

"Don't do anything!" Yukio tells his brother to stay put. "I got this…!" Yukio feeling upset he had to do it to try not to be afraid to save the boy, himself, and Kiyomi too.

"You sure you got this, Yukio?" she asks him. "(What's wrong with him?)"

Yukio needed to inject and place small needles of the stuff carefully in spots where the bubbles were sticking out on Saturo's body carefully. Staying alert without letting one get destroyed so badly. From his hands shaking like when he was a kid to see and hear demons and tries to be brave and strong like Rin and his step father Shiro Fujimoto; it was hard to remember Todo saying to him a few minutes ago saying that he has a weakness like some men do in their hearts and like him to change, and he thinks that Yukio will to hesitate. The stuff was spreading on to him now.

"Yukio!" Rin started to panic.

"I'm fine…!" Yukio injects himself to be cured in time. "I got it. Your turn, Kiyomi."

Looks like Yukio will fight back to not be afraid or be weaken by Todo's words to still be himself no matter what, as Kiyomi get injected too 'since she can be affected a little but not so much' to still be safe than sorry. Soon enough Saturo was getting a few lefts within him to look like himself again and in time, he was spared.

"It worked. You did it, Yukio." She said.

"Good work, you two." He said. "You're going to be fine, Kiyomi. And Rin, you did the right thing. Not bad, big brother."

"Yeah, sure thing." Said Rin. "(What's that Todo guy up to for them? Yukio…Kiyomi…And why is Zuku imprison?)"

With Yukio smirking to the two as Saturo had to be check on before finishing up, Kiyomi and Rin begin to worry about Zuku's condition to still be alive in a shard piece of a prison to her and unable to break free even with Kiyomi's powers acting weird suddenly…Rin was also worried about his little brother besides curing himself for saving Saturo's life. From what was on his mind that he or Kiyomi don't know about yet? Getting out of the building to walk outside with Yukio carrying Saturo to feel better as the mother goes up to be hugging him and happy to have him safe and sound.

"Saturo!" she said with joy.

"Mommy?" he was confused but he will recover.

Good thing those four save the boy as promise.

"Thank you so much!" she bows down to say her thanks to them.

For Kiyomi was happy but still worried about Zuku for Rin to be upset as well, with Yukio to smile for the mother to be happy to have her son back in her arms.

"It was nothing."

With a lady exorcist walking the mother and son out of the scene afterwards, someone starts talking to Yukio on another fine work he did today. As well as Rin and Kiyomi to see who it was too.

"That's our Mr. Okumura! First class work all around."

It was Mephisto Pheles himself eating a Popsicle as Shura walks with him after doing something on her own.

"Mephisto!" both Yukio and Rin said to be seeing him.

"Oh, great…Mephisto…" Kiyomi sounded not happy at all from seeing him after the last time.

Yeah, he tried having his way with Kiyomi to fight back only because he use to have a crush on her mother Kagome Saki who loved Kazu even more to be married and had a daughter, so mess up. For he liked her in a girl's uniform of the school to be having hearts for eyes.

"Kiyomi sweetie! You look super sexy in that uniform! To be wearing until your other one is good as new, I promise." He then runs over to Kiyomi. "Come! Let me hold you in my arms and kiss your beautiful soft lips!" Having a kissing mood to run up to Kiyomi, she kicks him away to be push down and getting back up only to be smiling instead.

"Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!"

"No kidding…!" Shura said to be agreeing with her sister there. "Nice one, Kiyomi."

Rin stands next to his woman so the mess won't happen again.

"Touch her again, and I'll kick your ass…!"

Mephisto just laughs to not give up on Kiyomi at any time to win her over again any men even from Rin loving her more.

"Don't think I'll back down from a threat, Rin Okumura, I will beat you to win over Kiyomi's heart." He said.

"Not happening!" said Kiyomi to be happy with her Rin only.

"You can't hide your feelings from me forever, Kiyomi, I will win." Getting back to the matter at hand. "My goodness. What a mess. This little incident seems to have been a diversion. The real Left Eye was stolen."

Not good to be hearing about that from the stranger 'might be another shadow demon for Todo to be working for' took the real Left Eye and trying to find them both right away. Things has gotten serious right now.

"I have my familiar tracking it down now." Said Shura.

That was fast for Shura's smarter than she looks to use her snake familiars to aid her out to know that something was up.

"Smart…" Kiyomi was surprise to show her sister something. "Shura, Zuku got trapped in this necklace for some reason when Todo betrayed us, turn into a demon, and stabbed with something to go into my body. Something's up with my shadow powers. And…There might be more than Zuku and myself left."

Kiyomi shows Shura and Mephisto everything to be telling them about it too.

"No way…! This is weird." Shock Shura. "At least Zuku's alive and kicking to be alive in it. Still, what did Todo want with you?"

"You got us. I can still fight with some power within me to us, it just…I don't know what's going on."

"Or why there are more Shadow Demons out there besides you, dear Kiyomi, and your grandfather?" Mephisto said first to look at the necklace too. "Hmm…Now this is something we'll consider right away, so fear not, Kiyomi." Mephisto kisses her hand to be nice about helping Kiyomi out.

"Ah, geeze thanks. (I think…)" she tries to smile.

"Me too, Kiyomi." Said Shura. "We won't let to this hurt you or your familiar. We will find your mother and stop the Shadow King soon enough. So, you boys don't have to worry about Kiyomi here, just stay close even if she can still fight."

Kiyomi at least smiles at her sister for Mephisto was a bit happy to see his woman to be smiling.

"Thanks, Shura." Said Kiyomi.

Then Yukio had something to ask Shura on how and when she did some research already.

"When did you…?"

She answers for him.

"That Todo geezer seemed fishy, so I did some digging and my hunch was right. But he seems to work for the Shadow Demons, like the Shadow King could be behind it all to get to Kiyomi."

"And one other thing." Mephisto speaks up next while eating on his Popsicle. "We don't have any details just yet, but it seems there was also a ruckus over the Right Eye at our Kyoto field office. This is a dire situation indeed. And hurting Kiyomi like that, would you, your majesty? To your own half breed granddaughter? You have cross the line this time, my old rival."

Right…Soon, Rin and Kiyomi had to know what the whole eye of left and right to the Impure King is all about.

"Left Eye, Right Eye, and this Impure King…" Kiyomi was wondering. "I wonder if they have something to do with the Shadow King and the other Shadow Demons' doing? (Are they in war with us?)

"Look, would someone please explain what this 'Right Eye' and 'Left Eye' -?" Before Rin could finish asking a question, Mephisto speaks up again to say something else.

"In any event, we must assemble a crack team to retrieve the Left Eye and begin tracking it at once. Mr. Okumura, I'm putting you on the team." He said to Yukio.

Seems so since things has gotten serious now.

"Me, sir?" Yukio was lost.

"Yes, of course." He answers back. "As we still don't know our enemy's goal, we know it has something to do with Kiyomi being the target. Zuku will live inside the shard, for those two are part of one being to survive while trying to free the little demon out soon enough and whatever Kiyomi was affected with. You medicine didn't work for this case. So, wearing the necklace to keep Zuku alive is the only thing to keep her safe."

That's not any good news there for Kiyomi to be hear. With Zuku trap like a small goldfish in a small bowl, this was getting serious now.

"What!?" she was shock. "Then what is inside of me!?"

Rin hugs Kiyomi.

"We'll be all right. Luckily, you're not a walking zombie."

"I know that, Rin, but Zuku…"

"So, what's in her?" ask Yukio.

Shura took come blood and took a picture of Zuku's prison-like shard to have it look at right away.

"Guess we'll soon find out more as we study these things." She said to be hugging Kiyomi. "It'll be all right, sis, you're stronger to fight the unknown thing off. I know it."

"Shura…"

Continue for Mephisto explains the rest to them…

"You see, Kiyomi? You'll be fine, my dear. You get it now, Mr. Okumura? I want you on this mission as the only one who has had direct contact with him. Maybe it'll lead us to Kiyomi's dear mother and the love of my life to stop the Shadow King, but the eyes come first before it'll be too late."

Yukio must to carry out the mission and protect to save Kiyomi and Zuku always.

"Understood." He said.

"Very well, meet me in one hour in the center of the base." Said Mephisto to be leaving.

As Yukio follows the direct, he'll study on what's in Kiyomi to free her and Zuku soon enough.

"You'll be fine, Kiyomi, stay close to Rin at all times."

She tries to and to keep Zuku 'who was trapped' safe around her neck no matter what happens next until then.

"If you say so, Yukio…" she tries to be strong.

He also tells Shura the same thing to still be doing her job.

"Shura, keep an eye on my brother and Kiyomi too." Yukio then leaves the area.

"You got it." She said to be smiling too. "(I will do so and protect my sister.) Sheesh, that 15-year-old, is such a grumpy old man on the inside. He's so gonna go bald young."

Rin will not let go of Kiyomi no matter what now.

"Rin…?" confused Kiyomi.

"We'll be fine, Kiyomi." He said to say something to his brother next. "Hey, Yukio! I'm gonna make you eat my dust; you hear!? Just watch me!"

This surprises Yukio when Rin said that to him.

"You, make me?" he then acts serious again to wish Rin good luck. "I doubt that. Those jokes must sound funnier in your head."

He was saying that to Rin because deep down Yukio really cares for his older brother, but he doesn't get it to be a bit clueless.

"What?" he got mad there.

"Here we go again…" Kiyomi said to feel a bit silly.

"As you can see, Rin, I'm busy. I can't babysit you 24/7."

Really, Yukio ha do some things on his own to prove to Shiro in spirit that he can be strong like Rin was to protect his brother. For Kiyomi knows of that, just not Rin to still be mad at him as he leaves with Mephisto.

"That stupid jerk!" Rin said in anger. "I'm going to surprise you so bad your jaw's gonna hit the floor!"

Isn't that more in cartoons for your jaw to hit the floor like that though…? Anyways, Shura had something to say to Rin and Kiyomi 'as Zuku listens in'.

"Kiyomi. You and Rin better be ready to go with some help on this mission."

"Mission to do what?" ask Kiyomi.

Shura smiles to say this to the two lovers.

"You guys along with the other students too of True Cross are going to Kyoto."

Kyoto? That's where Bon, Shima, and Miwa were born at! The curse temple, Bon's father, the metal that Y-Kun use to fix the Koma Sword, temples, lots of monks, looking like an old Japan time, and such the sad thing happening to those three of their families on the Blue Night with the blue flames killing people from 15 years ago, really being Satan controlling them and Rin's flames not hurting his friends, just bad demons, Remember? So, the next day…Shura leads Rin and Kiyomi 'and Kuro too as Zuku was there to watch and listen in through the shard' to pack up to go on a field trip/mission type of vacation to protect the Right Eye of this Impure King person next before worse Shadow Demons and Todo go after the next thing. This was Rin's first time going with his love by his side, a field trip for him and Kiyomi. This should be kind of fun to do…To the Tokyo, Japan train station they go!

"So, we're really going to Kyoto to protect the Right Eye?" question Kiyomi. "This should be fun to see the place while still doing our mission. (And with Rin by my side, I won't feel left out to stop this thing that's holding Zuku like this. We will free her and stop on what's in me to slow down my shadow powers.)" She got that right 'for Kiyomi's love will keep her strong no matter what happens', Rin's firs time to go on any field trips in a while.

"I didn't get to go on my junior high field trip, so this'll be Kiyomi and me our first time in Kyoto!" Rin sounded happy to be looking at a boo with lots of details about it. "A date for Kiyomi and me and being our mission to work too! Huh, babe?"

Rin hold Kiyomi close to him while walking for her to be giggling.

"Oh, you…"

"There'll be a banana in my snack pack, right?" ask Rin.

Kuro sees it all on top of Rin's head.

"Sounds like fun."

Shura just smiles to see Kiyomi was feeling a bit better and still herself, so that was good.

"You're so excited, Rin, it's almost entertaining…" she said to be smiling. "But remember you two, this ain't a pleasure trip. Go on, get in."

Once the four 'with Zuku too' enter inside of the train 'for the others to see Rin as the Son of Satan to still be an afraid of him', this was a bit hard to do.

"Ignore them, Rin." Said Kiyomi.

"Yeah, I know." He said to try finding a place to sit down with his girlfriend. "So, where should we sit at?"

"Read the room, kid." Said Shura. "You two love birds take a seat up front."

Kiyomi holds Rin's arm to take him to the right place for them to sit together with Kuro on the floor carefully to lie down on.

"Is this spot good, Rin?" she said to be holding on to his arm.

"It's fine. (Her breasts…So soft…!)

Shura sees them being all set to go.

"There we go. Now I'm gonna go up to Car 3 to see how the inoculations are coming along. So, you, Rin Okumura, keep your butt in that seat with your woman to sit with and don't cause any trouble."

Rin understood for Shura checks on the other room.

"Got it." He said to be looking at the traveling guide still. "Right, then…" Rin then sees something cool on the guide book. "No way! Kyoto Tower! They've got a tower in Kyoto, too?"

Kiyomi sees it as well.

"Looks like it, Rin, I can't wait to see it."

Rin hugs Kiyomi still.

"So cool! Man, I gotta hold in my excitement!"

Soon Zuku spotted Shiemi Moriyama about to come in to sit down somewhere on the train, only to see Rin to not be herself lately and her friend Kiyomi was doing well.

"Rin…Kiyomi…" she sounded worried.

Rin and Kiyomi were happy to see her.

"Look, Rin, it's Shiemi." She said.

"Shiemi!"

Kiyomi waves to her best friend.

"Hi, Shiemi! Come sit with us!"

Shiemi wanted to, but she looked scared and was unable to talk to them for some reason. She then turns away to make them look confused.

"I'm...sorry...!" she walks away.

"Huh?" both Rin and Kiyomi said together.

But Shiemi turns back around to see Ryuji 'Bon' Suguro, Renzo Shima, and Konekomaru Miwa coming in to take a seat to their home town again. She looked like herself again to be seeing the three, Kiyomi was different to be smiling a little to see her friend was okay to try saving Zuku.

"Suguro! Miwa! Shima! Good morning!" she said to the boys.

Kiyomi sees them coming in as well.

"(Bon. Shima. Miwa.)" she said. "(Oh, right. We're going to their home town after Yukio told on how and where they got the Koma Sword fixed at that place.)"

Those guys looked and sounded happy to see Shiemi.

"Good morning." Said Bon.

"Good morning, Moriyama!" Shima said to her to try hitting on Shiemi again. 'As if!'

"Morning!" and Miwa too. "Ms. Kirigakure said to go to Car 3 to get inoculated!"

I hope Miwa's arm was getting better for Shiemi goes back in to the room with them.

"Oh. Right."

And so, they do to be seeing Kiyomi and Rin saying hi to the three boys. No problem with Kiyomi at all 'for Bon to be worried about her even more after what he heard what happened to her', Rin however…

"Hi, Bon! Hi, Shima! Hi, Miwa!" said Kiyomi. "(At least Miwa's getting better.)"

"Hey, guys!" and Rin does the same. "I'm glad to see you're okay! Hey, did you know about this 'Kyoto Tower' place?" he asks to remember something to still be smiling. "Oh, duah. You guys are from Kyoto! You gotta tell Kiyomi and me what other places that we should check out!"

Bon looks at Rin to be very mad, after finding out about him being the Son of Satan and all. He then asks Kiyomi something.

"Hey, Saki…You feeling well?"

This was new for him to be saying it to her.

"Ah…Yeah, I'm fine. Zuku knows that Rin and I will save her yet. Are you feeling all right, Bon? Why did you ask?"

Once Kiyomi ask Bon that question, he started to feel funny from the way he was looking at her suddenly. His face was starting to turn red all over.

"Well, I know…It's…" he changes the subject. "Nothing! You shouldn't be around Okumura…!"

"Excuse me?" Kiyomi was lost.

But Miwa steps aside to find a place to sit for him, Bon, and Shima so no fight to be happening today.

"Bon, let it go." He said.

And so, Bon does having no other choice.

"I know!"

Soon the three find a place to be seated for Rin tries calling out to Miwa.

"Konekomaru!"

But he ignores Rin to say this to Kiyomi only as he passes by.

"Bon was worried about you, Saki. We were too, so…Be strong."

Rin was upset to be ignore for Shima tries to calm everyone down and make a move on Kiyomi next.

"Kiyomi…"

"Please don't." she said to gently push Shima away.

"Well, I tried." He then follows his friends and calls Miwa by a nickname. "Koneko! Be less subtle, why don'tcha?"

As Shima sat down with Miwa and Bon, Miwa was still scared to be around Rin because he was the Son of Satan to be afraid of.

"Wh-Why is he here like nothing happened? What're they gonna do if he goes on another rampage?" he asks in fear.

"It's what the bigwigs decided." Shima answers. "Just let the sleeping dogs lie."

Poor, Rin. At least he had Kiyomi as his girlfriend to cheer him up.

"You guys…" she hugs Rin. "Don't worry on what they say, Rin, give them time."

Miwa still didn't think so on his end.

"How can you be so laid back about this, Shima?"

Well, can you blame them? Just a little…? Rin sits back down for he knew that showing his true powers up close to his friends with Amaimon force him to when saving Kiyomi and their lives, Rin knew that this would hurt them in the end. Soon Izumo Kamiki and Nemu Takara enter in the room to find a place to sit, well for this girl tries to find a place as Shima tries making another move on her.

"Izumo!" he calls out to her. "Why don't you sit over here?"

But she decided to sit across where Rin and Kiyomi were sitting at, for Izumo didn't care at all on what she thinks of Rin being a half demon. To Shima's surprise, he likes a woman like that.

"Izumo? You're sitting next to us?" confused Kiyomi.

She just looks at them to be very serious.

"What is it?" she asks them.

But they let it be.

"Nothing…" said Rin.

"Never mind!" Kiyomi tries being nice to her.

Soon the train takes off. All abroad! And away they went to go all the way to Kyoto to be both fun and something else for the eight students to be doing together once again, or try to get along with Rin again…And for that, Shura explains everything on what their mission was going to be like. While Yukio was making his way there to in a car with the other exorcist joining in too.

"Okay, your attention, please!" Shura said to everyone. "I'm Shura Kirigakure, unwilling backup team leader. Let's start off with a rundown of the situation. Early this morning at the Order's Deep Keep installation, parties' unknown stole the Left Eye of the Impure King, sealed there as a designated Special Hazard Demon Part. We know that the thief was working under the orders of former Deep Keep Director Second Senior Class Exorcist Saburota Todo, but his objectives and accomplices remain unknown, other than wanting to do something with Kiyomi to place something in her to stop her shadow powers and seal Zuku in a shard. A curse maybe? A war against us from the bad Shadow Demons to be more than her and the Shadow King? That's remains a mystery to consider further…Other than protecting my little step-sister Kiyomi Saki to still aid us on this mission, our investigations are still ongoing. Furthermore, the Kyoto field office's Deep Keep off to the west was also attacked by someone at the same time. That attempt was foiled, but their target was the Impure King's Right Eye. It could be connected to the Shadow King himself and his goons we're up against."

For Kiyomi and Zuku to be hearing about this, it was news to them to hear from Shura. Izumo then asks Shura a question about it.

"Excuse me," She said with her hand up. "what are the Impure King's Left and Right Eyes? We haven't studied him."

"That we didn't, Shura." Kiyomi said to her step sister. "So, this Impure King thing has anything to do with the Shadow King and the other Shadow Demons?"

Something like that for Shura to tell them about and still be looking up on that part.

"You could say that, Kiyomi…" she then answers Izumo's question. "And no surprise there, Ms. Kamiki. For he isn't consider one of the biggies."

So, what was the Impure King and his body parts to being separated all about then…? To shows a picture of the olden times on what that thing was and does for a cloud of deadly demon catch the humans feeling for their lives, for Nemu 'or rather his puppet asks Shura this next question'.

"So, what is this the king thing already?" ask Nemu's puppet.

"You really want to know?" so she says it. "The Impure King is an upper-level demon said to have spread plagues in the Late Edo Period. At the time, it claimed more than 40,000 lives. His Right Eye and Left Eye are said to have been plucked out by the priest named Fukaku as proof that he defeated him. Even the eyes by themselves emit powerful miasma and are extremely dangerous items."

Well, that makes sense for everyone else to finally know all about on what they may be up against, but hopefully to not let that happen again centuries later.

"Oh, yeah…I have heard about that story!" said Kiyomi to her surprise. "And here I thought it was all made up. I guess fairy tales of good and bad to come true when it comes to demons. But is it the Impure King's cruse to cast on to Zuku or the Shadow King's doing…?"

Still don't know anything about it at all, Rin thinks that the Fukaku guy might've not did a good job from long ago.

"What the heck was the Fukaku guy thinking?" Rin said to be complaining a little. "Was he that eager to show off?"

Soon Izumo said something about this whole thing of the demon himself.

"The Impure King…"

Continuing for Shura to explain a bit more…

"In any case, although the enemy's objective remains a mystery to also try to find out what's wrong with Kiyomi and Zuku too, it's clear he intends to use the Right and Left Eyes for nefarious purposes." She said. "The Kyoto field office is guarding the Right Eye, so it's possible it'll be attacking again. In short, our mission is to tend to the Exorcists who were injured at the Kyoto field office and to beef up their weakened security. You Ex-Wires will be helping with that. So, let's all work together, protect Kiyomi as well, and do our best. And now, please give me some peace and quiet…" As Shura went to go rest in one of the seats after tells them on what their mission was, it'll be a while to get Kyoto to just relax throughout the trip.

As Izumo looks at Rin and Kiyomi, for Rin knows that this girl was nice deep down to know her better.

"Ah, Kiyomi…" Rin tries talking to his girlfriend.

She knows what she needed to do next…

"Alright, I'll try." Kiyomi goes to talk to Izumo. "Ah, Izumo…?"

"Yeah?" she answers. "Is Rin going to keep calling me Puko-Brow?"

He did already to learn that lesson to tell Rin her real name last time.

"No, not that…You still care about Rin and me? You're not afraid of him being the Son of Satan and all of that…?"

Izumo looks at Kiyomi to really like her coolness to still be herself, she does care deep down.

"Of course, I do, Kiyomi, calm down." She said. "We're friends, right? And you have okay of a boyfriend like Rin there. And really, we human and demons do get along to be on the same side. So, you of the whole Order trying to see if he'll keep him alive or not, to prove that your love is strong to control his powers if so. A test of courage, skills, and a good weapon to stop Satan by Sir Pheles' orders. His idea after all. So really, Kiyomi, you and Rin will be fine. Give the others some space, and tell your boyfriend to not freak out like an idiot already. There. You happy now?"

Seems that Izumo does care for Kiyomi to smile.

"Thank you so much, Izumo. You're right." She said.

"You're welcome…" and she goes back to being herself by hiding her feelings again. "I mean, whatever. I'm only saying the truth. Nothing more than that."

And so, does Rin too by smiling at Izumo as well.

"And we thank you for that, Izumo." He said.

Izumo was blushing with joy and happiness to act like it didn't matter to her at all to hide he is feeling deep down 'again'. With Shura sleeping, Izumo was really worried about Kiyomi too with Zuku being seal up and trap, she admits one thing being true for the others to know about Rin was still himself to be in training too.

"Listen, don't think nothing of it!" she said. "I hate cowards who spout silly sap like 'to defeat Satan' or 'for my friends'! And then get cold feet when things get tough, that's all!"

Well this touches Shiemi, Shima and Miwa 'a little after hearing all about it coming from Izumo's mouth', but not so likely on Bon's end.

"I decide to stay out of it, and you start mouthing off!" he said to Izumo. "Who are you calling a coward?"

Izumo just smirks at Bon to say this to him instead.

"Who are you, then?"

"Ah, man…! You shouldn't have been saying that, Izumo…!" Kiyomi begins to worry.

Well, she sure got Bon mad again for Rin to stop them from fighting by getting up from his seat.

"Cut it out!" said Rin. "We're supposed to be teammates!"

"(No kidding!)" Kiyomi agrees with her boyfriend.

Soon Bon turns his attentions to Rin.

"Teammates?" he repeats the word.

"Suguro! Believe in me!"

"Believe in you?" Bon questions Rin again. "How can I do that?"

Well, he 'sort of' has a point. But not in a bad way! When Bon, Miwa, and Shima try to save Kiyomi being mind controlled by Amaimon' doing during their boot camp training in the woods, it was a total nightmare; pushing Shima aside to a tree, breaking Miwa's arm with one flock from Amaimon's finger, and trying to strangle Bon to death for Rin to show his true form into battle in front of them, Shiemi, Izumo, and Nemu to see it all happen. Though Rin won to sort of burn the forest but not his friends or Kiyomi up to save them during the fight, and after the trial when all was good before the part of the secret to be train began…it wasn't much of a happy ending on Rin's end after seeing Y-Kun about the sword being fixed… during night time for Rin to see his friends with Yukio to stare at him for Kiyomi, Zuku, Shura, and Arthur to be holding Rin down for now wasn't a good time in a flashback here…

"Guys! Are you okay?" he asks them.

With Arthur holding him down a bit from behind, everyone looks at Rin to feel scared and betrayed a bit.

"Shiemi?" Bon…?" Kiyomi was confused and scared on what they were doing to her boyfriend. "Shima? Miwa? Nemu? Izumo? What's wrong with you guys? You all saved Rin and his sword, so this is the thanks he gets!? He has a reason to keep this a secret! Just listen-!"

"Why?" But Bon stops Kiyomi from talking.

"Bon…?" she was confused.

"What's the Spawn of Satan doing here?" ask Bon in anger.

With Rin shock to be hearing that along with Kiyomi and Zuku too…Yukio grabs hold of Bon to leave inside of the building to go somewhere else. Along with Nemu, Shima, Miwa, and Izumo joining them. As Shiemi looks at them for Rin tries being himself besides his tail to be showing off.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Suguro!" said Rin. "Don't let my looks fool you! I'm not that different from a regular human!"

Rin grabs his tail to stop moving for right now as Kiyomi tries to reach out to Shiemi to believe in them.

"Shiemi! You believe in us, right? Friend…?" she said to be worried even more.

"I-I'm not doing a great job of convincing you, huh Shiemi?" Rin asks her.

With Rin laughing, Shiemi just questions him.

"Wh-Why? Why are you laughing?" she asks to be really upset. "There's nothing funny about this!"

Crying in tears as Mephisto watches from behind, Arthur pulls Rin away for his own good for Shura and Kiyomi to follow them.

"Shiemi…" Rin look shock and upset.

She leaves with the others, leaving Kiyomi to feel left out for Zuku and Shura to try cheering her up.

"No, Shiemi…Not you too."

Remember during the trial before that? Yukio explains the truth to Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo, Shiemi, and Nemu of Rin being the half breed human and demon of the Spawn of Satan and him without powers 'not yet though' to be check on every day lately. So, Rin was told after Kiyomi whispers to Rin on what happened when he was out cold during the trial on what they went through to saving him and the sword to be fixed, and then ignore/shunned again? So, sad for Rin to see that to make Kiyomi upset – besides Izumo…Nemu, Shiemi, Shima, and Miwa didn't say a word.

"Oh, no…" Rin gets it now.

"But listen, I got Rin under control!" Kiyomi said to Bon. "He's not like that!"

Bon didn't think so to grab hold of Kiyomi's hand.

"Saki, why are you still dating him? His powers will hurt you if you date with the Son of Satan. Stay away from her."

Kiyomi pulls away from Bon grabbing hold of her to be acting weird all of a sudden. Was he…? Was Bon falling for Kiyomi Saki?

"Let go of me!" she said in anger. "I love Rin Okumura and you should all know that by now! I don't care what or who he is!"

"Is that so? Or haven't you forgotten the Blue Night?" Bon says it again. "On the Blue Night 16 years ago, the followers at my temple died in those blue flames. Blue Flames can kill people!"

Kiyomi didn't think so since it didn't hurt her a tall at the forest.

"No, it doesn't!"

But like Bon will listen to reasons at all…

"My grandpa! And Shima's grandpa and oldest brother! And Konekomaru's parents! They all died because of it from that night."

Yeah, Bon said that to mention to Rin again to make Shima and Miwa upset just thinking about it all over again. This shocks him and Kiyomi to understand more and more.

"(What?)" Rin and Kiyomi said at the same time.

Kiyomi knows of this to feel the pain from Bon, Shima, and Miwa a lot more. But again, not Rin's doing or he never ask to be like this.

"Bon…Shima…Miwa…It hurts, we know." She said. "(But we just want to still be friends with you guys. So why hate me? Because I'm dating with Rin? Is that it?)"

"The followers at my temple are like family to me!" said the anger Bon. "How do you except me to trust you after what you did to my family?"

As Bon was yelling at Rin, Kiyomi's head started to hurt to feel the pain to say, 'stop it' repeatedly.

"I'm sorry you went through that." Said Rin. "But so, what? That's got nothing to do with me!"

As the two glares at each other, Miwa tries to calm his friend down.

"Bon!"

"Oh, right…" said Bon to try believing in Rin if he could. "You said you were gonna defeat Satan, right?"

He was! For Kiyomi was still feeling weak…

"Damn right!" Rin said in anger. "So, don't lump me in with him!"

Kiyomi then let's out a big scream.

"That enough!" she sounded and look different almost to make a scene and then stops.

What just happen to Kiyomi just now? Sure, got everyone their attentions too. And with Rin burning up from Rin's flames to show a little 'but not so much' Shura places her sword across from him and Bon to stop fighting.

"Kiyomi!" Shura checks on her sister.

Kiyomi was freaking out to almost be crying.

"I…I don't know…What I just…!" she was scared and speechless to leave her seat to use the bathroom. "Excuse me…!" She runs off, for Rin to go after her.

"What was that?" Bon was confused.

"Kiyomi-!"

But Shura had something to say to stop the fight first.

"Listen up! Are you two gonna go at each other's throats when you're under fire?" she asks Rin. "You'll die." Shura moves the sword away. "Exorcists can't fight alone. Because of this, Kiyomi ran off crying. She still cares for you guys! And for what? You hate her too because she's dating with Rin being the Son of Satan to be different than his real mess up father? Huh!? Maybe you should learn how to work together."

As Bon sits back down with Shima and Miwa, Shiemi relaxes the best she could be sitting with Nemu, as Izumo felt their pain and Kuro with Zuku too, Shura knows what she met there. As Rin was still sad to go see how Kiyomi was doing as she tries to calm down in the lady's room to have the sink rung to stop crying. For she doesn't know what she did for her powers to act different suddenly to show in a second to go away after that, it happened she got mad. Does it have something to do with Todo's injecting her with something and trapping Zuku as well? Looking in the mirror, she wasn't sure about that herself.

"(What did that Todo person do to Zuku and me…?)" she questions herself.

As Yukio was on his way in with the other exorcists in the car driving for Shura's familiar type of Snake to keep track on the stranger to finding the other eye, he must be strong for Shiro's sake to protect Rin always and Kiyomi too without giving up on it. As his older brother protected him over the years growing up when they were little, could Yukio do that? With him thinking about it and Rin too as he checks on Kiyomi to see if his love will be fine to always be there for her no matter what happens next for them.

"(Kiyomi…Whatever happen just now, it wasn't your fault. You're so good to me as my girlfriend…)"

And with that, what will happen next? Was Todo 'being a demon now' a Shadow Demon working for the Shadow King to start a war to get the Left and Right Eyes of the Impure King to cause chaos? With Kagome Saki still trap and Kazu dead, how many more Shadow Demons were left out there in Assiah to get there from all the way from Gehenna? With three of the sister-like girls was one, the stranger, Todo himself, and some other bat-like creature with two small yellow eyes to be spying from afar to see from far distances with good eye sight. Calling himself Poka, of some bat-like shadow demon with wings to fly back to his master to report back as he was spying on Rin, everyone else on the train, Yukio from another far distance, and Kiyomi 'the most'.

"Ooh…More half breeds, our enemies Poka sees." He said to be talking funny. "Still on our goal, with one half breed looking special to be awaken…Poka must keep on researching…For master's sake."

And with that, more to come next time to be only the beginning. A weirdo at that! With more answers to be told little at a time I hope. Well, hope you guys are liking this with more to come next time, please leave nice reviews too. Thank you.


	2. Strange Bedfellows

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 2 – Strange Bedfellows

 **Phase # 2 – Whole New World**

 _ **As I've escaped from the old world I once call it 'home' without looking back, I felt different being somewhere else and to find that human woman with any luck. No longer being the prince to one kingdom of a different race of being that won't except us, my so call father was always telling me on what to do, falling from the same fate in my past, and such…No! For I made friends to come and to love Assiah of humans than I do in my awful home world being Gehenna. Not for me that is. I've see things to love life even more if it wasn't for my closes friends of different species; being Sir Pheles and Father Fujimoto. Maybe with their help and guiding me from all of us been through, maybe there's hope for me yet to live a better life on my own. I don't care of betraying my kind, or so they think. I just want to see…No wait! I want to be with her. That's all I ever want to do.**_

 _ **And…Scene!**_

Remember that weird looking shadow demon-like bat name Poka who was spying on Rin, Kiyomi, and the others on the train? He makes his way to somewhere unknown to have a word with the master mind behind the stealing of the Impure King's Left Eye to get the Right one next 'for Todo and a few more are working for him', the Shadow King himself. Looks like he was watching from afar to be in a war right now…All of this because his late son Kazu fell in love with Kagome Saki to have a daughter? What gives? Also… 'when did Kai became a half related to the family mix with the succubus murder her own father or just the two lovers'? Hmm…Poka reports on what's going on to his king to be loyal as other bad Shadow Demons were within the walls to be hanging out all over this hideout-place looking so weird to be in. So much to learn about in this one that we don't know about just yet and so on later I bet.

"Master! Master" Poka calls out to his king. "Master! Poka's come back to report! Poka has news!"

This Shadow King was a giant with deep dark eyes of evil with nothing else in it, looking muscular, dark color skin or armor all over his body, grin with the sharp teeth in his mouth, spikes sticking out of his shoulders and arms, with sharp claws, long legs, and he was very deadly to be beaten in battle to never lose; not to mention he was the master of all control of shadows within his grasp to his control all to be in his army by force to use dark magic as well. This is one higher rank demons compare to the Impure King himself and Satan too, so why does this Demon King of Shadows want to revive the Impure King?

"Poka…" said the king to not sounding like he cared. "What is it now?"

"Master. Poka has return to report back as your faithful servant of researching and trickery, has brought news for you."

As the Shadow Demon kept on watching the world within his crystal ball to know all and see all, he'll try to hear Poka out.

"And that would be…?"

"New member Todo has got the Left Eye to be back with it…But the Right Eye of other demon king from ago…Foolish humans from Kyoto are bringing reinforcements as we speak to try stopping us." Said the bat demon to sounding upset about it. "At this rate, Poka believes we're unable to get the next eye if it's well protected by damn exorcists…"

Once Poka said that, the Shadow King's powers went up to start crushing the hard rock of the walls to break to make the other demons to hide in fear and Poka to start panicking.

"They have…What!?" angered the king. "How can I complete my war against Assiah when they're having backup!? I was supposed to have the upper hand! Even the Deep Keep member Todo sole his soul to become part of my clan! And in return to have one thing done, you give me that type of news, Poka!? I will not accept this…!"

As Poka tries to fly away from the Shadow King's powers, he wasn't done reporting back to tell another good news to try calming his master down.

"Wait! Wait! Poka's not finish yet!"

So, he calms down a little to give his servant another chance…That king's scary.

"Haven't you now…? Speak up." Said the king.

"Thank you, Master." Poka was relief. "New enemy trying to stop us will be arriving in Kyoto real soon. The monk at one cursed temple, his son Suguro will show up. Along with another Shima with three brothers left and one Miwa member. The rest are still unclear but they all work for that older son of Satan being Mephisto Pheles himself…Bad news as it is and sounds, there are good news of one of the members. Two of them that'll please you, Master. Very, very much."

Now the Shadow King wanted to know more about the two suddenly…

"Is that so, Poka? Then I demand some answers. Show me!"

And so, he does within the crystal ball for Poka to show two important people that the king wanted to know, this wasn't good at all.

"Very well, Master…" Poka shows Kiyomi Saki first. "Poka has done research, that Poka did. Found your half breed granddaughter that you, Master, son Kazu had daughter from human woman. Strong powers for Todo place something within her. More powers to be awaken for Poka to feel out and study upon in your interest. See…? Her familiar is trap as well, so less problems to still have Saki's powers to show her true darker shadow powers. Soon to be kicking in within her body more and more."

Not good, the Shadow King sees his granddaughter for the first time being Kiyomi who was place with a curse from her powers to trap Zuku in a shard too because of it. Once the king sees her, he went from being upset, to be liking this instead.

"My…granddaughter…? Kazu. My son had a half breed daughter from that worthless woman who was murder with him…?" the Shadow King then laughs in madness of his amusement. "Kiyomi Saki's her name, right?"

Poka was then happy to see his master was happy even more.

"Yes! Yes!" said the little demon. "Poka's please if Master is! That's her name with the curse within her thanks to Todo's help and usefulness he is."

The Shadow King places his big hand to touch the crystal ball to look at Kiyomi Saki from her beauty and her powers to be flowing through her body. Ew! He does know that this demon was Kiyomi's grandfather and he's interest to liking her looks 'without looking or feeling old' is like he was hitting on his own half breed of a granddaughter. That's wrong! You know what I mean…?

"Excellent! Yes, my own granddaughter looks…So lovely. And with such power growing through her, I rather thank that useless Todo after all. With the curse following through her whether she changes or not, I'll have her as part of my army as we speak." He turns to Poka next for a task he must do. "Poka, for this woman being my granddaughter, keep an eye on her to keep reporting back to me, understood?"

The little shadow bat understood indeed.

"Yes, master!" he said. "Poka will do so. And now for the second being to learn about, being Saki's boyfriend and his brother of enemy Mephisto and Son of Satan too. Look…Him."

The Shadow King then sees Rin Okumura in the crystal ball to be laughing even more to his entertainment to like more and more.

"Son of Satan…Yes, I remember that being fell for a human woman to have twin boys. One being normal to see and hear demons, and another having the powers like him." The king sees Rin. "Rin Okumura, is it? I can feel the blue flames of his to see his inner form of anger all the way from where we are now. Those two are in love, aren't they?"

"That they are, master!" said Poka. "Okumura's powers work well when Saki's with him for a flame turns from blue to red, for others being their friends fear him but your granddaughter. Still training to control flames."

Now everything changes for what's to come in the Shadow King's plans to tell Poka on what to do next and stick to it.

"Wonderful…" he smirks with joy in an evil way. "In any case…I want to learn more to keep those two in check, I shall have one by my side and the other for power before Okumura's dear father takes over his flesh…" turns to his servant. "Poka, this is an order! Keep an eye on Saki, no matter what to report back to me every day! I want her alive! That goes double for that Okumura boy…A fight with him would be wonderful. As of his younger brother Yukio, I guess he could be spare for some backup energy for me."

Poka was more than happy to do for his king.

"That Poka can do, Master! Leave it to Poka to get done!"

"You know what your orders are…?" the Shadow King asked.

"Yes!" Poka understood. "Watch on Okumura brothers to keep alive for power and Saki to join us one way or other. Poka gets it. As for others in the way with enemy Mephisto?"

The Shadow King just laughs a little.

"Leave that to me…As for Todo will be more useful to continue, no need to worry about that worthless human. Now, continue with your work, Poka, don't you dare fail me…"

Poka takes off to continue no matter happens without fail.

"Got it! Poka out! Be back soon, Master!" said the annoying shadow bat-like demon.

With one danger with Rin, Kiyomi, and maybe Yukio too are now being watched by the Shadow King's doing…With Poka and Todo continuing with their work as order on each end of theirs, the king then calls out to three more of his servants to come aid him in the room of the three odd looking sisters.

"Now then…" the king speaks up. "Come to me! The Trio of Darkness Sisters!"

And so, they do for the three girls calling themselves 'The Trio of Darkness Sisters' for they appear out of the shadows.

"We are here, Master of Shadows!" one of the three of the girls said.

One at a time, they introduce themselves from ugly one, big one, and pretty one…

"Baha, the Ice of Darkness. At your service."

"Meme, the Lighting of Darkness. Has…Ah? Arrive?"

"And Vivi, the Fire of Darkness. Hello!"

They then say something together as one to introduce themselves.

"For we are…The Trio of Darkness Sisters!"

"Good, good." Said the Shadow King. "Now, ladies, this is an order I wish for you three to do for me. A few. So, listen carefully…"

Baha, Meme, and Vivi understood to listen carefully on what to do before taking off in doing so, trying to kill everyone standing in the way 'but the Okumura brothers and Kiyomi' to get the rest of the parts and Right Eye of the Impure King besides Todo doing the other one.

"Just tell us what to do, sir, and we'll do it." Said Baha. "We're professional after all."

That doesn't look and sound good at all. Also…Baha's mean, for Meme's clueless, and Vivi doesn't look so mean deep down. More one them later I guess. Elsewhere…Our heroes have arrived at Kyoto for the train to stop at Kyoto Station for it looked great to see it all; for Kiyomi tries to be strong after calming herself down to come out with Zuku by her side 'and still trap' to catch up to Rin and the others – for it'll be a while for them to trust in him again as their friend for being the son and Satan and all but not as their enemy.

"Kiyomi!" Rin goes over to his woman to be hugging her.

"Hey, Rin." She tries to stay strong from the even she did from earlier.

"You feeling any better?"

Zuku just gave her the sign to say something to Rin.

"Oh! I'm fine now…Just feel weird for whatever it's inside of me. Not good at all." She said to try smiling.

"You sure…?" Kuro asks her.

With that, Rin knows how Kiyomi was feeling to try smiling for her still.

"Hey, come on babe. We'll fix this somehow to have your powers back within you." Zuku stares at Rin to forget her. "And…Your friend/familiar Zuku to set her free as well."

With that, all was good for those four joins with Shura, Bon, Miwa, Shima, Izumo, Shiemi, Nemu, and the other exorcists to be walking out as Kuro pointed out for Rin and Kiyomi to see the view of the area including the tower in front of them.

"Look!" Kuro pointed out. "It's the tower you were talking about, Rin!"

It did look really cool to be looking at, something to remember from a trip/mission and taking pictures of on Kiyomi's end with her camera.

"Amazing…" she loved it.

"That's so cool! Right, guys?" Rin asks the others to go on without him.

Still!? The others 'but Shura and Izumo a little' are ignoring poor Rin? So, rude. Kiyomi, Zuku, and Kuro won't to say the least.

"Come on, Rin." Kiyomi said to be holding his hand. "Give them some time to be your friends again like I am…Izumo has so far, so little at a time. Trust me. (I know that they still like Rin deep down.)"

Rin having his girlfriend to still love him, he'll try to hang in there.

"Thanks, Kiyomi…" he said to try putting a smile on his face. "(God, I love that woman so much…Don't know what I do without her! I just hope she'll be okay whatever it's inside of her, I have to get it out!)"

Arriving to the streets for people were picking up some people from far away area of Japan 'like them' one person was holding up a sign being related to Shima himself, having a brother in the family and to be working at the temple. He was known as Kinzou Shima…He was waiting for the group of our exorcist team while holding a sign saying, 'Order of the True Cross Japan Branch', meaning that he was their ride to the temple by driving all the way there by taking a bus. So off they go into to drive there for Kinzou introduces himself to everyone on the mic while the bus driver was driving to the temple they needed to get to, for Shima felt embarrassed for his brother making a scene of goofiness already in front of everyone else. Isn't the first time, huh?

"I'm Kinzou Shima, envoy from the Kyoto field office." He tells everyone on the bus. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

OK…? From the way Kinzou was making an awkward scene at himself and the way Shima was feeling embarrassed for his own brother to be doing that, Kiyomi and Zuku could already tell that they were related alright from looking at the two.

"I know, Zuku. This guy is related to Shima, that's for sure. He has a brother." She said.

Continuing with the talking 'the best he can do'…

"I'm taking to you where you guys will be staying. Once you're settled in, we'll have you assist with Temptaint victims. So, thanks in advance!"

Right…And with that, Bon seems to be upset to really be going back to his hometown and not happy about it at all. Same with Miwa and Shiemi who were just sitting down on the way to the place 'as everyone else was too' but Kuro to have a look around to tell Rin and Kiyomi about it.

"Rin! Kiyomi! Look at that! Look!"

And Shima still feeling embarrassed to hide his face in shame, poor dude.

"Man, kill me! Someone, just kill me now…" he said to himself.

Some bus drive this turn out to be…The bus soon stops to finally reaching to their destination.

"And here we are." Said Kinzou.

Well, Bon knew that he would be back at his home being an INN too for his family to be working at, his mother that is. The monks greet the heroes to be coming in and staying at as well saying come on in, thank you for coming, and right this way to guide them, and then seeing Bon to be very happy about it to surprise everyone else too.

"Hey! It's Bon!"

"You came back!"

For the monks saying that to them, Bon just wanted to be minding his own business.

"Hey! This ain't personal home visit!" he said to them.

Even Kinzou was happy and shock too in seeing Bon again without noticing on the bus to still do his business. While Kiyomi was right about one thing…He was very popular including both Shima and Miwa.

"(Talk about being famous…)"

"Bon!" surprised Kinzou. "Sorry for not saying hi earlier! I didn't see you! Wow, what a happy occasion!" then he calls out to someone. "Hey, ma'am!"

Bon got mad at him to be calling someone that he knows of.

"Knock it off!"

A woman appears who must oversee the INN building to get out her shoes and comes right out know of Bon already to be seeing him again. Though he was a bit scared of seeing her again, been a while too.

"Ryuji!" she said to go up to him. "You…" she then grabs hold of Bon's hair. "You went and dyed your hair! You looking to become a rooster in the future or something!?" This lady was yanking Bon's hair hard in anger.

"Th-This is to motive me!" he said to her.

"Motivation, my foot! I won't stand for it!"

Shima was laughing from seeing this and Miwa knew that this would happen to their friend. Leaving the others who were new to the place in seeing this woman knowing a lot about Bon.

"Um, what?" ask Izumo.

"Oh, my…" Shiemi was speechless.

The woman then acts like her normal self again to the guests.

"Oh, where are my manners? It's nice to meet you. I'm Ryuji's mother." She then bows down with a smile to be thanking everyone. "Thank you for looking after my Bon."

This was shocking to Rin, Izumo, Shiemi, Nemu, Kuro, and Zuku on their end but Kiyomi. For she was known as Torako Suguro.

"Should've known from her attitude was a lot like his…" She said to be laughing, leaving Bon to have his face turn red to see Kiyomi was more beautiful up close.

"(Saki…I didn't think she was a lot more up close until now, kind of hot looking too.)" he said to himself.

Leaving Rin to be saying this to the mother of Bon…

"You're Suguro's mom!? I always assume you'd be more…" From Rin imaging Bon with his mother and father to look like a strong ogre and a scary house hold woman, cross that woman part off then.

"Rin, please be nice." Said Kiyomi. "I doubt that would-be Bon's mother being scary looking…"

Rin just laughs to be shy about it.

"Well, I knew that…"

So Shima explains to them.

"This is Bon's family home."

"From the looks of it, I can already tell." Said Kiyomi for Zuku to nodded about it too.

Leaving poor Rin to still be confused about Bon being a rich kid and all.

"I thought Suguro's family home was a bankrupt temple." He said.

"The temple couldn't make ends meet anymore so I took over my family's inn." Said Bon's mother.

Izumo then laughs about something to know why everyone and his family call him Bon all the time.

"What's up, Izumo?" Kiyomi asks her.

"Oh, nothing…" she said to try holding in the laugh. "I'd always wondered why they kept calling him 'Bon'! He's the bon-bon 'young master' of the inn!"

Ouch! That got to Bon hard when Izumo was laughing about it and Zuku was too.

"I'm standing right here, Kamiki!"

Kiyomi tries calming everyone down the best that she could.

"Please, you guys. Not now."

With Shura signing everyone in on paper to give to Torako, they were all good to go.

"Thank you for putting us up." Shura said.

"Think nothing of it!" she said back and hand the papers over to Torako. "We appreciate the continued patronage of the Order of the True Cross."

"We'll head straight out to the field office to provide assistance, but I'll leave half of our Doctor's here, so please use them to treat Temptaint victims."

Shura, for someone who gets drunk and has big breasts, you can still get the job done in the end.

"Thank you very much." Said Torako.

Before Shura took off, she had something to say to the three boys who lived in Kyoto to do something before getting to work.

"Suguro. Shima. Miwa. This is your first visit home in a while, so go say hello to your families."

"Yes, ma'am." Both Shima and Miwa said together at the same time.

They'll come right back to work, family comes first for them. As Shura tells the others on what they need to do on their ends.

"Moriyama, Kamiki, Okumura, and Kiyomi, you'll help with the injured. And Kiyomi, if you're feeling weak and such, let me know right away."

Zuku hate to see Kiyomi feeling weak again due to the curse within her body to make her Shadow Demon powers to go crazy.

"Understood…" she said to stay strong.

"Good, that is all then. Dismissed."

And with that, Kinzou leads the others to the injured people next.

"Yes, ma'am! Hey! Follow me, kids!" he said to the others.

Looks like it was all good to go. With Shura busy with Torako too running the INN…he, Shima, and Miwa go see their family who were still alive right away with Kiyomi trying to be strong and still feeling like she was on fire from her body with Rin holds her hand to walk together; they, Zuku, Kuro, Izumo, Shiemi, and Nemu enter in a room with the injured people to be heal up right away for another attack if it were to happen in protecting the Right Eye of Impure King to try to be taken again. This will be some mission. All over the room, lots of hurtful people were in their beds to be treated.

"There are so many…" Shiemi was upset to be seeing this.

Lucky for all of them to be hanging in there for Kinzou explains to the rest of the heroes.

"Will they be okay?" ask Kiyomi.

"They'll be fine, my dear." Kinzou moves up to Kiyomi to make a move just like his brother. "And I hope you are too…"

She whacks him on the head hard.

"I got a boyfriend! Buzz off!"

And so, he does, Rin was laughing for what Kiyomi did to him on her own.

"Okay, it's good. Sorry…" being serious now. "There's another 15 or so in the guest house out back besides these people."

It's true, as one exorcist member Yunokawa 'Sensei' tells the others on what they needed to do on each of their ends.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do for now. They're making an herbal tea antidote in the kitchen, so go hand it out. Also, replace any empty drip bags, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" Shiemi, Izumo, Nemu, Rin, and Kiyomi said.

As Shiemi puts her hair up for she, Izumo, and Nemu get to work but Yunokawa stopping Rin from going anywhere for Kiyomi, Zuku, and Kuro had to stick with him on other things. Also, due to Kiyomi feeling weak from some of her powers.

"Hang on." He stops Rin by the collar shirt from behind. "Not you, Okumura. You too, Saki, you're still weak from the curse. So, you two had something else to do."

So, they have no choice for Zuku had to be stuck without pain or fear but to worry about Kiyomi's safety, at least when she does thing it'll keep her familiar alive and well.

"Okay then, I guess." She said. "We have to follow orders, Rin."

He knew that.

"Yeah, I know, Kiyomi." He then asks Yunokawa something. "What do you want her and me to do then?"

"Hm, let me think…" he starts to think hard. "What can you two do? Go pick up…something."

Pick up something? That's all?

"Like what?" both Rin and Kiyomi ask.

"Trash, I guess?" Ouch, looks like Rin must. With Kiyomi having something to do as well. "And you, Saki…Maybe you can clean the hallways floors for a bit. A good way to control your powers still and stay in shape. Just in case…"

Looks like they have too.

"Well, let's get to it." She said.

"Chores for us? Damn…" Rin goes along with it to hate it still.

Well, lucky for Kiyomi…she doesn't mind doing some body exorcise to relax in controlling her half demon powers with Zuku watching and hearing even though she is trap and Rin taking out the trash in a way to control his flames better; while Bon's mother takes her son, Shima, and Miwa to go see another monk Yaozo 'being Shima's father' who was hurt and see how he was doing for a chief running the place to be feeling better with some others too to thank Bon and Miwa for working hard – for a guy with a big scar on his face this Yaozo guy is strong. Well, loves his son to dye his hair pink to give him a hard time. Bon then asks where his father was...Tatsuma Suguro, remember? He wasn't hurt and it looks like his own son wanted to talk to him for even his own wife didn't know where at since he didn't carry a cell phone. Did those two have a fight or what?

As Kiyomi was about done to check up to Rin finishing up on his and feeling tired 'with Kuro on his head', he was just looking around for Kiyomi had another headache suddenly.

"Kiyomi!" Rin rushes to her side. "You okay?"

She tries to hang in there.

"Yeah…! I'm fine, Rin. No worries. I wish I can get out whatever that's in me."

Soon someone calls out to the two to ask for some help outside of the temple.

"Hey! You two! Could you kids give me a hand?" It was none other than Tatsuma himself to ask for their help by cutting some watermelons for him looking well to eat.

"Wow! Look at this!" Kiyomi love the sight of the food.

"Watermelons!" said Rin. "Those look so good!"

Tatsuma then tells Rin to keep his voice down for him out of nowhere.

"They're for the injured. Can you two slice them up and hand them out?" he asked. "You can have a slice, too."

Kiyomi bows down to be thanking Tatsuma for that and in exchange to help him out.

"Thank you so much!"

"Will do!" said Rin. "Kiyomi and I will slice and dice them!"

Rin sure looked happy to help, for Tatsuma sees the tail sticking out to know who he was already from the looks of it but as a friend. Though the smell coming from this monk was too much for him to be drinking this early.

"This guy reeks of booze." Said Kuro.

Both Kiyomi and Zuku don't like the smell of it at all.

"Isn't it a little early to hit the bottle, pops?" Rin asks Tatsuma. "Some priest you are…"

"Uh-ho. You found me out, huh?" he just laughs and feels silly for doing that. "It's so hot I couldn't help myself."

When Rin was looking at Tatsuma 'and Kiyomi as well', he reminded them of Shiro when he was alive to be and act this way he was with them.

"(Wow…)" surprised Kiyomi. "(When looking at this man, he does act a lot like Father Fujimoto was a while back)."

Rin already likes this type of monk.

"Talk about a degenerate priest…You're just like my Dad."

Tatsuma just laughs with Rin to like the two.

"He was a good man back then…" said Kiyomi.

"Really now?" he questions them. "I like you two. You both must be a couple."

Rin turns red when Tatsuma said that to him.

"Oh! You realize…?" Rin hugs Kiyomi to keep his arms close to her breasts pressing together. "She's my world. A beauty queen, a smart one, and we're a lot alike. And me to nuzzle our love…"

Kiyomi laughs to hold Rin back.

"Rin, please…"

The two begin to cut the watermelons together little at a time.

"What are your names?" ask Tatsuma.

They introduce themselves…

"Rin Okumura."

"And Kiyomi Saki." She said. "This is also my Familiar Zuku who's in a pickle like me right now to be fixed, and Rin's familiar Kuro. He's a Cat Slithe."

Once they told him their names, Tatsuma was surprise to hear his son Bon had friends, the son of Satan and a half breed Shadow Demon being the daughter of Kazu.

"Oh…so you're them."

Then they ask on who he was, they will know right away with a shock.

"You know who we are…?" Kiyomi asks him.

"Well, who are you, pops?"

"Who, me?" he laughs again. "I'm Ryuji's Suguro's old man!"

Another shock for the four to hear.

"Bon's father!?" shock Kiyomi. "(Should've seen that part coming!)"

"For real!?" and Rin too. So, cross out Rin's image of Bon's made up father there too. Now they meet his real-life parents.

"Yes, for real!" Tatsuma laughs. "Can't you see the resemblance?"

Rin doesn't want to admit on his mistake he almost made again.

"Really? Suguro looks a lot cooler."

This monk didn't think so on his end.

"You think?"

Zuku didn't think so to be arguing in a small shard and Kiyomi tries correcting her boyfriend.

"Rin, please be nice." She said to him.

"What? I'm just saying."

Tatsuma then says this to them.

"Young lady, you sure are good to my son. And you, good sir must be really good friends with Ryuji."

Yeah…About that…From Rin getting upset when he and his friends found out about his powers, he feared and was angry with Rin to be related to Satan and all only to fight his so call father with Kiyomi defending him to be losing her friends as well because of it. I feel bad for them.

"Oh, man…" Kiyomi was upset.

"We had a fight." Said Rin looking disappointed from the look on his face.

Somehow, Tatsuma wasn't surprise for Bon to be fighting with them too so was his own father for some reason.

"Oh, dear. You too, huh?" he asked.

"Well, not me. He's been acting odd since he first found out. Being mean, then act caring too much for me…" Looks like Kiyomi doesn't get it at all on how Bon feels about her just yet besides Yukio, Mephisto, and little from Shima.

"Is that so…Maybe he might have a small crush on you."

"Huh?"

Tatsuma quickly changes the subject for Kiyomi and before Rin almost found out from that lucky guess there.

"Ah! Well…Actually, Ryuji and I are in the middle of one, too!"

"You too, huh?" Rin asks him.

With Kuro just walking around for Zuku to be feeling award listening in to all of this, Rin was still sad and upset to feel and look down to think about Bon and the others 'but Izumo' never talking to him or Kiyomi ever again. With that, Kiyomi can know and see how her boyfriend truly feels the way Bon was fighting with Tatsuma, his own father.

"Lots of thing's been happening lately. Good and bad ones you can say." She said.

Rin then says something to Tatsuma with his head down low of being sad.

"He can be a real minefield, can't he?"

"That's for sure." He agrees with Rin.

"But he's a good guy." Rin said. "So, I want to patch things up with him. Both me and Kiyomi with the others."

Zuku and Kuro agree with that part.

"On the bright side of things, Izumo and Nemu don't mind you at all, Rin. So that's a start." Said Kiyomi. "And we will keep on doing it too, no matter what."

Tatsuma gets where the two lovers were getting at very much.

"I know how you two must feel."

Funny, how he's telling it all to Rin and Kiyomi to first be meeting with each other to know that Bon will care about them more again. Elsewhere down below the area for of Kyoto's field office Deep Keep is where the Right Eye of Impure King was at and guarded very well for Shura to check it out; as Kinzou explains to the whole detail in guarding the place in time before more trouble came and Shadow Demons to retreat in time from the fight in protecting one item like that and the Left Eye was still stolen, hard to do. But you know what? A job was still a job. Rin and Kiyomi were done slicing the watermelons for those two to have and give the rest to the injured people next.

"They look good enough to eat." Said Kiyomi.

"Yep! We're done!" and Rin to turn his attentions to Tatsuma next. "Hey, pops, why don't you carry in some of these yourself?"

Soon they see Tatsuma just taking off to be in a hurry from the looks of it.

"Sir? Where are you going!?" Kiyomi calls out to him. "Rin!"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

All he does was to wave to them and smile before taking off.

"I'm glad I met you two, Rin and Kiyomi! Let's chat again sometime!" And Tatsuma heads out for Rin and Kiyomi couldn't get him in time.

"Hey! Wait, you-!" Rin tries stopping him.

So, weird, but at least they'll bring the two plates of may watermelon slices to everyone. Soon they hear some people talking in the other room, being the injure ones and they don't get along from belonging to different areas from the sound and looks of it. Another brother of Shima and Kinzou to be a monk was Jiyzou Shima who was fighting with a group of triplet sister girls with bad attitude with white hair and skin of a snake, one of them was known as Mamushi Hojyo; for those two hated, each other to be like the Hojyo for some of them really hate the Shima family. As the three girls laugh to support each other and giving Jiyzou a hard time…Rin, Kiyomi, Kuro, and Zuku come into the room with watermelon slices to give out to the people, maybe not all of them.

"I thought Kyoto was supposed to be more refined…" Rin said.

"Me too…" Kiyomi agrees with Rin.

Things were getting worse in this fight to be listening and seeing it all.

"You always make up excuses, snake face hags!" shouted Jiyzou.

With him throwing his staff at Mamushi to dodge, she uses her powers against him next by using hand signs.

"Stupid ape!"

With her arm turning into a snake and Jiyzou making his staff the K'rik to fly, they attack at each other. And not good too…! Their attacks were about to attack the other people in the other room.

"Look out!" Rin warns them.

"No!"

Kiyomi runs over there, only for some shadow power to try slowing those attacks down in time for the staff. The snake was destroyed by another spell in time thanks to Bon, Shima, and Miwa 'with his arm still healing up' doing that as a team. Nice one, but Kiyomi started to feel weak suddenly.

"That's enough!" Bon said in anger.

They stop fighting to be happy and more shock in seeing Bon again.

"Bon?" shock Jiyzou.

"Master Ryuji!" Mamushi and the other two girls said too.

Right on time to talk some sense into these people, Bon.

"Somebody out there is targeting us! This is no time to be at each other's throats!"

They understood to put their rivalry aside for the temple's sake in doing their jobs.

"M-My apologizes…"

Jiyzou understood and a bit from Mamushi's end to still be a bit selfish.

"I wish you'd say that to the face of the Master, your father." She said with a smirk. "The public mocks him as a degenerate who's a high priest in name only."

Ouch…That got to Bon hard there, didn't it? For he knows to not to be told twice about it.

"Mamushi! Give it a rest!" Jiyzou snaps at her.

"No." But Bon says something else instead. "Mamushi is right."

Kiyomi, Rin, Kuro, Zuku, Shima, and Miwa feel bad for Bon here, bad the way he's been acting lately.

"Bon…" Shima started to worry.

"Anyway, cut it out."

He then leaves the room after that looking and sounding upset. Rin and Kiyomi feel bad for their friend as well, leaving Kuro to try getting some watermelon slices by reaching out with his paw.

"Is anyone gonna eat these watermelon slices?" as the demon cat.

"Yeah…" Answer Rin.

Kiyomi tries talking to Bon.

"Bon, wait. We-!"

Soon Kiyomi started to see a horrible image in her head to freak out about and then falls to pass out 'due to the curse within her body'. Leaving Rin to check on his woman to leave everyone else to panic for Bon, Miwa, and Shima went to help them out while Mamushi and Jiyzou watch the horror happened before their eyes.

"No! Kiyomi!" Rin panics. "Hey! Are you okay!? Damn it!"

With Zuku being trapped and useless to see Kiyomi was in pain, Rin and Kuro were worried about her condition.

"Rin! Her fever's up really high!" said Kuro. "Not good!"

Bon was panicking to give Kiyomi a hand with some help.

"Konekomaru, get an extra bed for Saki right away. And take your time because of your arm still needs some healing."

"Got it!" he said.

He does that leaving Bon and Shima to pick Kiyomi up.

"Shima, give me hand here."

"On it!" said Shima. "Hang in there, Saki!"

With everything all set up, Bon say something quickly to Rin for him to help his girlfriend.

"Okumura! Just shut it and give Saki a glass of water! I'll place a wet cloth on her forehead!"

"Okay!" Rin does it in time to treat Kiyomi. "Drink up, babe!"

She does so with Bon letting her get warm and cool off too, Rin sees that Kiyomi will be fine from the unknown curse she was having for Kuro aided her some watermelon slices to have.

"Here you go, Kiyomi, eat up."

She does to then be feeling a bit better now, just a little.

"Ah, man…I felt dizzy." She said to try clearing her head. "Zuku? What's wrong with us? Our powers? And me…?" Kiyomi begins to worry again from that part and from earlier on the train, so it was spreading within her body.

"Kiyomi…" Rin hugs Kiyomi to make her feel better to embrace their love to keep her going.

"Oh, Rin…"

Bon then got a little sad to say this to Kiyomi after seeing her feeling a bit better now.

"You scared us, Saki. Try taking it easy, will you?" he said. "We can't protect you during this type of crisis going on."

Kiyomi understood to try smiling back at Bon.

"Understood, Bon. Thanks."

He then leaves for Shima and Miwa handed out the watermelon slices and for Rin too.

"Think nothing of it, really…Just be more careful." Said Bon to be hiding in something. "(Okumura…! Damn you. Why him? Why not me?)"

Huh…? This was getting weirder and weirder here to say at least that Bon, Shima, and Miwa were being more open minded to Rin again and no trouble a little for Kiyomi either. So much was going on at this temple besides protecting an eye. Still, Kiyomi was beginning to worry even more to get rid of the curse anytime soon. As the past as shown in a flashback of Bon, Shima, and Miwa were happy to be running the temple one day in their hometown village; as the three ate some nice grown veggies for Bon visits his father Tatsuma working as the head master monk to listen in everyday to practice and run the place like him, when he was a boy to making him very happy to always be with his father like that. Today's day however, seems that Bon doesn't want to talk about his past a lot for Shima and Miwa to worry about him even more. Even while working outside…

With Shiemi, Izumo, Nemu, Rin, and Kiyomi 'working a little a time on after what has happened to her', Torako comes out to ask to bring some food out next. Rin had no trouble making the meals and carrying all the boxes out for her, with Kiyomi tagging along.

"Thank you so much!" said Torako.

Bon follows them 'since his mommy said so by force', for them, Shima, and Miwa give out the food for everyone else and with Shiemi working in the kitchen sink. Rin wanted to say something to his friend there and Kiyomi too, only to get a move on by delivering the foods to the people and Shura at the Deep Keep building.

"You coming, Kiyomi?" Rin asks his girlfriend.

"Be right out!"

"Okay, just don't strain yourself!"

Kiyomi tries saying to Shiemi before taking off, but she sees Rin leaving to say something to her instead.

"Kiyomi…Please be careful." She said. "I was worried about you after what Ms. Kamiki told me."

Kiyomi then smiles a little to feel a bit better.

"Thanks, Shiemi. That means a lot to hear it from you. We're still best friends?"

"Yes."

"And you still like Rin? For us to still be a couple?" ask Kiyomi.

She tries to be strong to try saying something nice to Kiyomi, if she could…

"Just be safe, both of you…please?"

Kiyomi tries her best and the same for Rin too, another one to care still. So far…

"We'll try, Shiemi. Our love is strong to keep us to still be ourselves and not the enemy." She takes off. "See you later then. Thanks for checking up on me."

Seems so…As Kiyomi takes off with Rin, Bon, Shima, and Miwa delivering the food to Shura and the others for them to eat tonight. With her saying for them to rest for tonight with some juice and other food to eat 'making Rin happy to hear'; Bon tries asking Shura if he could go out to go see Tatsuma but it was late to know the mission comes first and not go out at night to be dangerous. He understood to go turn himself in early for bed and was still upset.

"Kiyomi. Get some rest, got it?" Shura said to her. "We need to get whatever that's in you out of your body soon enough."

"Alright, Shura, I will do that." She said. "Come on, Rin."

He was happy to have some food and to give some to Bon in time.

"Coming!" he tries catching up to his friend. "Hey, Suguro! Your bento!" Rin follows Bon. "Man, you're grumpy…That's because you haven't eaten. Eat something! Here, gorilla!"

Bon turns around to grab the things and still get mad at Rin over nothing.

"Quit bugging me!"

Kiyomi walks up to Bon to give him the dirty look for Miwa, Shima, Rin, and Zuku to be seeing this.

"Bon!" she snaps. "Please be nice…! What Rin was trying to say is that he gave you the food and a juice. To also be saying thank you for helping me out. Isn't that right, Rin?"

"Ah, yeah…" he remembers to try saying thanks too. "It's all good."

Bon then smiles a little at Kiyomi for a few seconds to then leaving the place with the two things.

"Yeah, yeah. Take it easy, Saki."

So much for him saying something nice to Rin, still needs more time with him.

"I made him mad…" Rin was upset again.

Kiyomi goes over to Rin 'carefully' to say something nice instead.

"Now, now, Rin. Don't let it get to you."

"I should get going, too." Rin tries to ask Miwa to join him and Kiyomi to eat.

"Konekomaru! Wanna join us?"

Surprise to hear Rin asking him that, so was Kiyomi to be joining in.

"Pretty please, Miwa?" she asks him.

Though it was nice to have friends for them to care about Miwa still, he kindly declines to do something else that was important.

"Sorry, Saki." He said to be feeling sad. "But I want to go pay my respects to my family."

They understood very much for Miwa to be doing that.

"I see. Well, that's important." Said Rin.

And with Miwa leaving too, that leaves Rin and Kiyomi to enjoy their meals and drinks together. But Rin's juice was different to be skipping on with Shima trying to get out on his own to 'kind of' be afraid

"Um…I guess, I should also…"

"Shima…" Kiyomi tries being nice to him. "Could you join us?"

He then smiles for her only.

"Sure thing, Saki! You're still pretty to feel a bit better. Good! I do anything to you…"

"What!?" Kiyomi was lost.

Ouch! Change the subject, dude!

"I-I-I mean I do anything for you!"

Rin then has his blue flames up and…looking drunk? Oh, boy.

"What the hell?" said the drunken Rin. "You ain't gonna eat the bento I brought, either?"

With Shima being scared, Kiyomi stays close to Rin always leaving Kuro to eat his meal too.

"There, there, Rin. Take It easy please."

And you know what happens next? Shima joins with them to eat to be liking the food as Kiyomi was too giving Zuku some energy even if she was trapped.

"Hey, this bento is really good! Right?" Shima said to them.

"It is!" said Kiyomi.

For her and Rin, Shima was eating further from where they were sitting at.

"Hey, man. Aren't you kinda far away?" Rin asks Shima.

That Shima was…

"I am?"

This made Rin upset again while he was still drunk. What was up with his juice?

"You're scared of me like everyone else, aren't you?"

"I'm not scared!" Shima said laughing to be tense instead. "If I had to say, I just don't like hassles. Nothing against you, Okumura. And you, Saki, not a problem at all."

That's the least of their worries…

"How sweet of you to say…" she goes along with it. "(Shima does know I have Rin as my boyfriend, right?)"

"Wait…You don't like hassles?" ask Rin to then sneezes. "Lame! Sheesh, you're so uncool!"

Looks like Shima got burned by Rin.

"Hey! You called me uncool? I can't let that slide!" he said. "I'm famous for being cool, I'll have you know!"

Or so Shima thinks for Rin 'even if he wasn't drunk' didn't think so, while Kiyomi and Zuku look at each other to know that he was just plain old Shima himself to be a friend to them.

"You?" Rin questions Shima and then laughs.

"Oh, Rin…" Kiyomi was worried about him.

This made Shima mad.

"It's not that funny! Saki! Tell him!"

"Tell him what?" she goes along with him. "Don't get me into this mess."

Rin then shows a paper chart he made of seven people's names on it of the coolest people by far, or they 'Personal Coolness Rankings'. From Kiyomi 'Rin's girlfriend', Shiro, Bon, Miwa, himself, Kuro, and Yukio's in sixth place. Funny!

"Look close! On my list of cool people, you rank somewhere around here!" Rin points it out below the paper.

"I'm below Kuro?"

Not likely, Shima was way down for Rin to point it out invisibly.

"Nope. You're off the page!"

"That just mean!" he said.

"But it's sort of the truth." Said Kiyomi to see Rin passing out. "Oh, dear. What type of juice did you have, Rin?"

Shima didn't think Rin would fall of sleep after all of that.

"He's asleep!?"

"Seems so…" she said to him.

But Rin gets back up and drunk again for Shima to be puffing up over nothing to take a deep breath and calm down to be smiling.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to avoid you as much as possible, but here I am, talking to you, Okumura, like always."

He was just laughing for Kiyomi to be laughing in a good way too for Rin to watch and listen in a bit.

"Well, it's good to at least see you talking to us, Shima." She said. "Thanks."

Shima was happy to be thank by Kiyomi.

"Welcome. You see? It's way more of a hassle to avoid somebody. Okay, I give!'

A few down to liking Rin as friend again so far.

"Damn right! Just give up!" said Rin. "It ain't gonna do you any good, so laugh it up! Laugh it up!" Then he laughs too for Kiyomi and Zuku to be joining in with him.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Said Shima to be looking up at the skies next. "Even Bon, even Koneko...Everybody's way too uptight…"

"Well, they just need time is all. It will happen though. I know it well. And so, does Zuku too." Said Kiyomi.

Rin and Kiyomi do the same thing too until Rin says something next at Shima again.

"You're, like, the king of lame."

"Why are you talking like that to me, Okumura!? Knock it off!" Shima got angry.

Rin then passes out for Kiyomi needed some help getting him back to the inn and sleep for Shima to lend her a hand.

"Oh, boy…Shima, could you lend me some help here?"

"I don't see why not." Shima didn't mind at all.

As Bon was eating and drinking where he was sitting at…Another flashback of him as a kid to love Tatsuma's work with Shima and Miwa supporting him too; for some monks wanted to get out to not work for him making Bon upset to try running the place on his own one day to beg of them to stay at the temple for it was hard to keep the Myoda Sect thing unchecked or something; even Juzo back then tries to keep things in spirit for Bon wanted his father to run the place but refuses to at all of a line being called for of the Order of the True Cross. For Tatsuma will allow Juzo and Uwabami to run it instead to be fine with it and all.

Poor Bon…He also remembers of his own father refusing to go to True Cross Academy to get revenge against Satan to disobey him and his mother to go on his own any ways. As well as thinking about Kiyomi a lot to be with Rin more but was in pain to get him mad, but what for? Soon Uwabami sees Bon again to say hi and such, he's investigating something about a traitor at the Myoda to be doing bad things, or maybe the director behind it all to report to Bon about it only. So, he allows it to ask Tatsuma 'by force' if he must and continues with the work and Bon hopes for the best…Maybe. Wait, Bon's drunk too? All of this to get upset to bring the temple back without running away like his father was and such.

"(Saki…You don't run away, but you know Okumura needs to keep you safe?)" Bon said to himself.

With Miwa praying at the graves where his parents were killed, Shiemi was sitting alone outside looking at the stars, with Izumo seeing her from afar too, and Shura eating her meals to having her beer, but it was juice instead…That's why Bon and Rin were drunk. Oh, boy. A mix up! With Shima carrying Rin back to the place with Kiyomi helping him out too for Kuro runs on home to know on what he should drink the next time.

"How did I get myself into these messes…?" Shima questions himself.

"Well, at least you're helping Rin out. No worries." She said. "I got it when we're at the door. Thanks again."

"For you, Saki, anything I can help you out with…Just say it."

With Rin sleeping and dreaming about him and Yukio when they were young of drawing Shiro a Father's Day picture was sweet and cute to remember. Speaking of Yukio, he and other three exorcists see that Shura's familiar Snake senses the target from the abandon car to check it out. And once they look inside of it with their guns ready, seems that it was a mess for some people were killed or melted into enough for the power to affect them by Todo's doing. Not good, for he was about to make the next move too by the Shadow King's orders, for he wasn't alone, so were The Trio of Darkness Sisters as well on the other side to carry out their master's orders.

"Understood, Todo. Leave it to us…" said Baha herself to be laughing. "Sister! Are you ready?"

"Yes, gah!" Meme said.

"Okay!" and Vivi too.

What will happen next? For Rin getting others to care about him again as his friends? Bon to feel better in seeing Tatsuma again? Kiyomi and Zuku freeing themselves from the curse within them? Todo and the sisters to attack next? Protecting the eye and such…? As Shima goes into his room next for Kiyomi takes care of Rin to clean himself up before bed 'for Zuku and Kuro sleep the night away too'. Kiyomi was ready on hers for they got to sleep in a special room to be in as they were a couple in love very much. For Rin can hold his own liquor 'for a 15-year-old kid' to still be himself.

"Rin, come on. You need to get some sleep." Rin then pulls Kiyomi closes to him to be kisses her all over.

"Kiyomi…" he said to be half awake.

"Rin." She tries freeing herself. "Not now. It's bed time…!"

The two kisses passionately.

"Babe, I love you so much." He said. "Please stay with me tonight. Come cuddling time."

"I'll do that. But you need to rest, you drink Shura's beer and you're drunk." She said.

"I know, but I'm not stupid to show you my feelings towards you. Please love me…Kiyomi, I want you to fill me up. In other ways, we can to still be together without it being sex."

"What…?"

Rin holds Kiyomi close to his bed side.

"Please kiss me."

"Rin…Oh, Rin! Hold me!" Kiyomi does it with him. "(I'm scared of this mess that Zuku and I are in! But I'm not alone! I got Rin with me! I love him so very much…) Take me away."

"I will." He said to be smiling.

For Rin and Kiyomi get half naked 'with their underwear on only' to really be kissing, holding, touching each other to feel the emotions of love and all, and lots more to really be loving it for Rin to be controlling his flames to glow up in red this time to make Kiyomi feel good all over – for this was a lovely touch and all to make it count in not doing intercourse and all. Close enough, right? Those two really love each other no matter what happens to either one of them – curse or training to control your powers to be friends again. It will happen little at a time; they won't be alone to say the least so that was good enough to know.

"Oh, Rin..."

"Kiyomi…" Rin asks his girlfriend something. "Do you love me?"

"I do…" she said back. "More than anything."

With her touching Rin's face, he kisses Kiyomi's skin still to be happy to hear.

"Then I was thinking…We can't have sex but do this and be together and wait for the other things until then…Maybe we can…" he had trouble saying it.

"Can what, Rin?"

This was confusing Kiyomi for Rin to spit it out already.

"Let's you and I…Get married!"

Well, that was out of the blue for Rin was being serious about this. But Kiyomi didn't get it at all.

"MARRIED!?" Kiyomi was shocked to speak up too loudly to quiet down in time. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Of course, I am-!" he does the same thing too. "Just not the whole set up, not now…I meant a type of marriage to keep us a couple still to feel like one until it really does happen one day. You know? We'll be living together when we get back and…God! This is so hard! Kiyomi, when the time comes in the future...Will you marry me for real?"

Kiyomi then gets what Rin was getting at.

"I see…Like a long-term relationship marriage for you and I." she explains. "We're together as a marry couple and still ourselves, until one day in the future…Like that type, right?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Rin said to smile about it. "Drunk feeling or not, I'm serious. Will you do that? And then get married in the future? Whenever?'

Kiyomi smiles to be crying with tears of joy to live a life with Rin still and forever in love, so she will do that and then one-day place for their wedding later.

"Even if I'm still cursed?"

"We'll get that out of you and Zuku in no time, babe." He said.

And so, it was settle for them, Kiyomi makes a ribbon tying thing for her being pink and his blue to keep on his clothing or wrist forever like she was too.

"Then, yes." She said to be holding Rin's hand. "Starting tonight, you and I are a couple. In love and together forever on what we do best, Rin Okumura."

Rin was so happy to be kissing Kiyomi a lot and grabbing her breasts and butt so much and laughing with joy.

"Alright! Thank you! I'm so happy!" he said with joy. "I love you so much, Kiyomi Saki!"

"Oh, Rin…I love you too."

Well, looks like one good news is done to be staying and living together for good 'as a marry couple kind of' but were still dating to be madly in love with each other – yeah! For the two then sleep and they were holding each other for no matter what happens to Rin and Kiyomi next, they'll never be appear no matter what to be fixing things. As well as someone was watching out from a far of a hooded man to be wondering around. But was he a Shadow Demon or a friend? Hmm…


	3. Suspicion Will Raise Bogies

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 3 - Suspicion Will Raise Bogies

 **Phase # 3 – Differences**

 _ **Wait…What is this place? The human world known as Assiah? Did…Did I escape from Gehenna…? Yes. Yes, I did! I'm finally free! And with that, I can do whatever I wish to with this new world to not be a prince to my father anymore and to marry and do what I want and that I must to do that by seeing that beautiful human woman I must see; while at the same time I can visit my allies to protect this world from the bad demons and even go up against my own kind if it happens then so be it for Father Fujimoto, Sir Pheles, and I can do this. This new world is different to be very peaceful with people, half breeds, and some good demons to be living here without any war to be going on, violence, fighting, death around me, and such…With this new world that I am from home, I'm free to do whatever I want now. A whole new life is waiting for me sooner than I think in no time. Yes, I just know of this. I can feel it.**_

 **And…Scene!**

Still getting good there little at a time huh? It's good. Within the distances for the Shadow King order Todo to once again get the Right Eye of the Impure King from the exorcists as he was following Yukio and the others, while The Trio of Darkness Sisters – Baha, Meme, and Vivi to get ready to do their parts to serve their master too. As Baha was the leader and very cold of a shadow demon, leaving Meme to be a big, dumb, and powerful in the team, as Vivi is the sweet, innocent, and looking. Just those two girls find Vivi to be very ugly and are very rude.

"Alright, dear sisters. Are we all set?" ask Baha. "Meme, you know what to do if we see any member who work for Mephisto Pheles, right…?"

Meme remembers to be laughing about it too as she always say gah too, 'the way she always does'.

"Ah…We crush them! Gah!"

"Correct." Said Baha. "And Vivi, what do we do if we bump into the Okumura brothers and Lady Saki being our king's half breed granddaughter again?

Vivi knows that part already to be smiling, giggling, and saying it to her older sister.

"Oh! I know! I know! We capture them to bring them back alive for those three only!"

"Good, good. Then we're all set to go." Baha then sees something that Vivi had in her hands. "Huh? Vivi, what is that you have on you?"

Vivi couldn't hide the item forever so she shows it to her sisters.

"Well…I got this at the gift shop in Kyoto village, this nice and beautiful dancing fan!" she shows it and dances around. "It looks so pretty, that I had to get it." Meaning that Vivi stole it, but she didn't know any better.

"You mean you stole a worthless and ugly fan?" Baha questions her sister.

"Ugly…" Meme just laughs.

"Worthless…? Ugly...?" Vivi said to be looking sad.

Baha just freezes up the fan into ice to break into pieces after that.

"Damn fool! We may be bad, but we don't steel worthless things, Vivi! You should know better by now!"

Meme always hits poor Vivi upside the head for Baha to talk bad about her a lot.

"Ouch! Sorry. Please forgive me, Baha!"

Baha and Meme just laugh together after doing that, so rude of them treating their sister like that all the time.

"You better be sorry, Vivi." She said. "Now. Hand over the photos of our captive victims to get and groups of humans to destroy."

But Baha only carries it to never let Meme 'to be eating it' or Vivi 'thinking that she'll forget about it' to not have it on her at all.

"The what now?" Vivi questions her older sister.

Meme knows where this was going again.

"Oops…"

"What!?" Baha back mouths Vivi again. "I told you to hold on to the papers on this mission!"

"But you have them!"

"Liar!"

"No, really you do, sis." Said Vivi. "You said that I was forgetful to hold on to something important, and Meme would eat something again. So, you have them. I know it!" Meme hits Vivi again to make Baha very angry over nothing.

"Enough!" she shouts to take something else away from her next. "Give me that…Vivi, since you're useless but in battle, your punishment will be to not to travel around this Kyoto place anymore. The panel of the guiding booklet will be in my hands. That will teach you to disobey and make another foolish mistake on me again."

Vivi then was on the ground and she was crying on what Baha did to her.

"Ha!" Meme laughs at her own little sister like that.

"That's telling her, Meme." Said Baha.

"No…" Vivi was upset. "Why, sis? Why…?"

The three had more work to do than to argue little at a time, for Baha wasn't done with her little sister just yet.

"Now that problems done, we can at least try to do our job. Keep your eyes sharp, Meme. You remember faces well, point it out when you do see the three and the rest to destroy. Until Todo gets the other eye somehow. Keep on guard, my sisters. That's an order from our master! Long live the Shadows Demons!"

Meme nodded for she will do that while Vivi tries to as well to still feel sad.

"Long live!" Meme spoke up.

"Long live…" and Vivi a little.

Oh, boy…What are they going to do if they do bump into Kiyomi, Rin, and Yukio? Or one of them…? Anyways, the next morning for Rin to be up 'a little' due to drinking beer by accident like Bon was too as he goes to eat with Miwa to know to watch when drinking alcohol, the next time; as Kiyomi was still weak and curse to train her mind and body and made a promise to Rin to be married 'as a loving couple' since last night was very real. Rin looked cute when he's half asleep and to be yawning too as Zuku was doing fine on her end while still being trap without using the shadow powers too much. This sucks…!

"Oh, Rin…" Kiyomi laughs.

"What's…so…funny…?" he asks her.

Zuku felt what went down between Rin and Kiyomi from last night, she can feel her out since they were the same.

"Zuku, please." She talks to her boyfriend next. "Rin, you accidentally drank the beer from my sister instead of the juice. Good thing nothing bad happened last night."

"Yeah…" Rin holds Kiyomi close to him next. "Besides that, was a slip up, I'm glad we're together in love…Besides getting married in the future! I still have the most beautiful girl ever! With a fine body, huge breasts, and a nice sweet ass for me to fond with so much!" Rin places around with Kiyomi's butt by using both hands to make her freak out a little.

"Ah, Rin-!" Before Kiyomi could scream, Rin kisses her on the lips in time to enjoy their moment from that love of theirs.

"What? I can't help myself on how super-hot you are to me."

"Oh, you…" she was smiling. "I'm looking forward to the wedding in the future too. But, Rin, remember that we still need to train to use our combat skills with powers, no Kuma Sword or my Shadow Powers." Kiyomi looks at Zuku. "Until I free myself from the curse someone, we'll fight as one, Zuku, promise. But Shura said I'm not supposed to for my powers almost loss control a few times already, but without hurting anyone to say the least."

Zuku understood to still hate to wait around until then, but still be supported. While Rin understood to keep one thing aside to still tell the others that their love was closer than ever 'from later to episode 19 and so on for season one to end'.

"Right." He understood. "I can deal with that. Just if you're by my side, Kiyomi, that's all that matters to me."

With the two holding hands with each other to moving them slowly, it was all set up. Besides being a marry looking couple for Rin and Kiyomi, they will be way later to be living with each other close.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kiyomi tries to withstand the pain inside of her like she was sick. "(Rin, stay with me for no matter what happens to either of us. Please…)"

While that was going on for them to be eating breakfast with each other, Bon tells Miwa on what happened to him last night to be drinking beer by accident too like Rin did. Figuring that mess up switch by Shura's doing, for Miwa to make sure that his friend was doing well to feel drunk and tire to pass out was all it was for him; and Bon sees that Miwa was doing well to say that he paid his respects to his parents at the cemetery last night to be a bit happy about it – allowing for Bon to take off in seeing his friend again later today. Bon passes by Kiyomi to at least say this to her on the way out.

"You feeling better, Saki?" Bon asks her.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am. Thanks to you, Shima, and Miwa yesterday. Thanks again." She said. "Boy, I hope to get over this curse anytime soon."

Bon tries saying something else to feel shy, only to be holding Rin's hand instead to change his mind suddenly.

"Oh, that's good. See you later then."

Well, besides Bon to be really supported to Kiyomi as he and Miwa both seem to be doing fine. Well, Miwa was more upset seeing Rin to fear him still as Shima comes in to eat with him and Kiyomi.

"Morning, Okumura! Morning, sweet Kiyomi and Zuku!" Shima comes in the room to sit with them.

"Good morning to you too, Shima." Kiyomi said. "(Weirder that he is, he's still a good person to count for as a friend to me. Not to be hitting on me though.)"

True to that for Shima and Izumo were the first few people to talk to Rin again so far…

"Ah, Saki, it's nice to hear you say that to me." Shima changes his mind to not see Rin angry. "Whoa, that's some serious bedhead!"

Oh, Shima…If only you knew that half of it even for Rin being drunk.

"Rin got drunk by accident last nice for mixing Shura's drink with juice." Kiyomi said to him.

"Well, either way…Did he get to the room okay last night?" Shima asks Rin.

Sadly, the only thing that Rin remembers of him and Kiyomi making out for them to becoming marry-like.

"I don't remember a thing. (Other than what Kiyomi and I did…)"

Shima was surprise to hear to be laughing about it afterwards.

"That's not surprising!" he said. "Man, I was right not to drink that 'juice'!"

It was kind of funny for Kiyomi, Zuku, and Shima to be laughing about that for Shura makes sure to never do that to anyone again with the mix of juice with beer and such. Rin got mad at Shima only to say something about it while having food in his mouth to look a bit angry, has he always like that?

"He's got you there, Rin. Kind of…?" Kiyomi tries to make her boyfriend feel a bit better.

"Oh, really?" he says it to Shima. "What about you, Shima? You okay with talking to me like a normal person? Besides hitting on my bride- I mean my woman!?"

Shima didn't mind at all the way Izumo was like that, just a bit different.

"Yeah."

With him laughing, someone comes charging in the room to know about him.

"Ren…zo!"

Shima stops laughing to hear the voice sounding familiar to him.

"That voice!"

It was Kinzou, Shima's other older brother to come out of nowhere to kick him to the ground. And for everyone else to see while still eating their breakfast, that was an odd way to be making a scene. Brothers…

"(Is that…the guy on the bus who's also Shima's brother…?)" surprise Kiyomi.

Zuku put her head down in shame to be seeing all of this was going on, she knew how Kiyomi was feeling right now as well.

"What the heck was that, Kin!?" Shima ask in rage.

"What do you mean 'what'? That was a flying kick." He said. "Are you some kind of idiot?"

Like I said before, brothers…

"You're an idiot! A total idiot!"

Soon Jiyzou appears with Kinzou to see his little brother Shima once again and to be recover very after last night. Good to see that.

"Renzo!" he said. "It's good to see you're looking well!"

"Another brother?" Kiyomi was confused and surprised to see that. "Well, look at that, Zuku."

Shima crawls on the ground to see his two older brothers were doing very well.

"Ju!" Shima calls his older brother Jiyzou that nickname to then introducing Rin and Kiyomi to them. "Oh, these are my two friends. Well, one being cute to me. Okumura and Saki, with little Shadow Demon that needs saving name Zuku."

Jiyzou smiles to the two lovers to see that Shima made some good friends with Kinzou already chowing down on his food too.

"Oh, you two are? I'm Jiyzou!" he said to be sitting down. "I'm Renzo's big brother."

Rin and Kiyomi were happy to see Shima's two older brothers up close to be nice to them. That's a good sigh there!

"Hello." Said Rin.

"Nice to meet you, boys." And Kiyomi too.

Unlike Shima sometimes to Kinzou still liking Kiyomi's hot looks, Jiyzou was a gentleman to like her with respect.

"Wow, a nice-looking woman that Shima's friend woman." He was teasing with his brother. "Try getting close to her?"

"Well, I tried to…" Shima was playing around. "Here and there, but Okumura has beaten me I'm afraid."

Zuku was confused for Kiyomi didn't get it either.

"Your guess as good as mine, Zuku…" she said. "Oh, boy. (So many male handsome looking Shimas' brothers hitting on me. Neither of my types at all.)"

With all four of them enjoying their meals together, Jiyzou tries asking Miwa to join with them and not sitting alone to eat his food.

"I guess it seems like it, Renzo. Keep on trying then." He laughs to talk to Miwa next. "Hey, Koneko! Come and join us for breakfast!"

As Miwa was too scared for the other Shima brothers to talk to Rin and sitting with him, he was still afraid but worries more about Kiyomi. So, he tries putting a smile on a his 'by force' to make up an excuse to get going.

"No thank you. I'm already done."

So, he takes off for Shima, Jiyzou, Kinzou, Rin, and Zuku to be confused of his behavior lately but Kiyomi.

"Ah, Miwa…?" she tries talking to him.

"Ah…I'm glad you're feeling better, Saki." He said to be bowing and leaves as he was crying on his was out. "Please excuse me."

With Kiyomi to worry about him still avoiding Rin, he was confused as Jiyzou was a bit worried of their friend they need for years.

"What's his problem?" Jiyzou asks Rin.

As Shima was done eating for this morning, he takes off for Miwa wanted to talk to him to sounding and looking upset. Again, Shima just goes along with it 'without doing the whole hassle thing' to still care about Rin on who he is still as himself 'as Izumo didn't have a care in the world'. Miwa was still upset and afraid of Rin…Soon Shima, Miwa, and Bon go to a meeting of a Myoda Sect later today along with a few others joining in while Rin and Kiyomi were finish eating to see Shiemi was working hard on her end.

"Good food…" Kiyomi sees it too. "Wow, look at Shiemi go, Rin."

He sees her through the window at the other building down below.

"Wow, she's already working?"

"Rin, we should get to training again."

Once Kiyomi said that, Rin slaps his hands on his face to get ready for anything.

"Right!" he then sees Torako passing by the hallways. "Suguro's Mom! If you have any spare candles, can I have them?"

Good idea there, Rin.

"Candles?" she was confused.

"It's for…Special needs for Rin and me on this project we're doing… (As if she'll buy that one.)"

Rin tries saying something like that too on Kiyomi's end as an excuse.

"What Kiyomi said! Basically, we want as many as possible please!"

As she'll allow that for them to use them all, Bon was waiting outside of the village for his father Tatsuma to show up and see again but again has yet to come forth. And so, the general Myoda Sect meeting has started with the three boys, along with Kinzou, Juzo, Jiyzou, Yaozo 'being in charge today since Tatsuma wasn't there and looked sick like the kid did', Mamushi with her two sisters Ao Hojyo and Nishiki Hojyo, and Myoda who was their father. They begin the meeting…

Juzo begins telling on what happen on that day that their Deep Keep thing in holding the Right Eye of Impure King was there. All of it. A flashback is shown of inside the temple of the Deep Keep for Juzo calls on Tatsuma for their head on something for the eye to protect in case it gets stolen 'like the Left Eye did' for he begins placing things within the fire to begin chanting for Juzo and Mamushi watch to see that he won't be joining the order anytime soon on Tatsuma's end; as in the Myoda's oral tradition – it says that the founder to it being the Fukaku forces the King in submission with nothing remaining in the world but the hate to the man who sealed the demon away from the eyes. And it's been established the Myo-O Dharani Sect and kept seal away by many ancestors for many centuries went by. Part of their destiny of their work to keep on doing so without no end to it.

With Mamushi begging of Tatsuma to join the Order as Juzo finds her annoying. Suddenly, the fire goes crazy out of nowhere. Tatsuma tells everyone to get out of the area for Mamushi tries getting the Right Eye away from the fire for Juzo tries to tell her to stay away; so Yaozo pushes Mamushi out of danger to go get the eye instead for the sealing jar was melting away to shield it in time for lots of Shadow Demons were around the area to try getting something but failed to retreat by the Shadow King's doing. As Juzo got the Right Eye out of danger to get very weak to fall in the water leaving Juzo and Mamushi were hurt too. So that's what happened.

So that leaves Tatsuma, Juzo, Yaozo, Mamushi, and her two sisters near that Deep Keep room during the mess that was going on. As they also fear of the Shadow King was behind half the part and to find the traitor among them in the temple as Todo was working for the man demon as well; so Mamushi and Juzo worked for Todo to be fooled on his betrayal to be blaming from one another on who did who was getting crazies of the blame game for Myoda wouldn't blame her own daughters for it – Mamushi saw what was going on during the time for Tatsuma looked like he was chanting the fire to come to life on her end to witness, this makes Bon to worry about his dad to be a likely suspect. Miwa didn't want to believe in this at all! So, with all this Yaozo stops the argument to say something else instead about this mess…for he'll talk more about this with some one name Uwabami and waited until Tatsuma shows up the next time, so adjourned for now.

Oh, boy…With Miwa was close to Tatsuma to raise him since he lost his parents made him have a whole new family to know for Bon to not think that his own father could be a suspect. But he might, who knows? So, Bon wants to be on his own in the room to think while Miwa takes off to worry of his friend even more, or what to believe in him. While Shiemi was upset that she could summit Nii since the camping trip to still be useful, for Izumo's words cheer her up to try to train on her own for Rin was doing the same thing right now. You go, girl! It would seem that Rin is trying to control the blue flames to light up the candles on the roof top to get it on fire again for Kiyomi helps him put it out.

"Well, that didn't work..." said Kiyomi. "Practice makes perfect after all. (Or tries to.)"

"Crap!" Rin panics.

"Rin! Lend me a hand here!" Kiyomi puts out the fire on the other side.

Shura just watches them to be working really hard.

"Hey! Who told you to set roof on fire?" Shura taunts Rin.

At least he's still trying not to.

"Get off my case, boobzilla!" Rin makes fun of Shura again.

So, Rin puts new candles to keep on going…

"Let's try this again." Said Kiyomi.

As Shura was chilling out on the roof top.

"Kiyomi, you haven't use any of your Shadow powers, right?" she asks her sister.

Zuku make sure that Kiyomi didn't due to curse within them.

"I haven't…Don't worry."

"Good to know. Keep at it until we get a cure for you two." Said Shura. "Anyways, Rin, you could buy every candle in Kyoto and it might not be enough."

Both Rin and Kiyomi got the candles all set again for he was good to go.

"Relax, I got it covered!" Said Rin. "I just need to ask Suguro's Mom and she'll get me as many as I want!"

"Oh, that's good to hear." Shura said. "Hey, that means you totally except to fail!"

"Shura, stop that!" Kiyomi tries defending her boyfriend.

Shura got Rin mad again.

"I do not!"

Well, Rin's blue flames seems to be appearing all over his body out of nowhere to still be training the best he could. Kind of a good point on Shura's end.

"Rin…" Kiyomi tries calming Rin down.

"I'm trying, Kiyomi, really I am…" he said.

"I think this is gonna take a while…" said Shura. "I'm gonna buy some beer."

With Shura taking off to get some beer while Rin continues with his training, with Kiyomi and Zuku to train too…As the day goes to the afternoon for the sun was setting and Miwa was going to pay his respects to his mother and father again and Rin still missing the candles to be lid up only to melt repeatedly. Yikes, for Zuku argues with Rin's mistakes again to try harder for Kiyomi tries calming her down.

"Zuku, calm down." She said to then feeling weaker to fall again. "(Oh, no…!)"

Rin stops to check on his woman again by catching her in time from almost falling off of the roof almost.

"Kiyomi!" he panics. "You all right!? Damn this curse!"

But this was something else than the bad feeling within Kiyomi's body…She felt something nearby being another Shadow Demon like her and Zuku, only not a very nice one to not be on their side.

"No, Rin…It's not that…!"

"What do you mean?" he asks her.

"I feel…! One of another Shadow Demon, working for the Shadow King…There's one, no. Three of them nearby."

Not good for Rin and Zuku to be hearing about this matter.

"What?"

Once Kiyomi tries pointing it out to Rin, they see the Trio of Darkness Sisters were wondering around. Might be trouble, Rin must go check it out to keep them away while Kiyomi texts Shura of the issue going on quickly before heading down there.

"Three girl looking Shadow Demons. I texted Shura to come right away. But for now, we need to stop them from doing anymore danger, Rin. Come on."

"Are you sure you can fight?" ask Rin.

"I'm fine…" she said to try to be strong. "I'll try not using my powers for now until this curse is lifted. So, let's go."

"Alright then." He keeps Kiyomi close to her. "Stay close to me, babe."

The two go follow the three Shadow Demon girls so they wouldn't cause any trouble in the village. For Rin and Kiyomi stay close to spy on them, until some powerful lighting shook the ground to try shocking them as Kiyomi pushes Rin away from it in time.

"Look out!"

Close call there…That couldn't have struck them to be burned to death, the two got out of there alive.

"Hey! Who try to shoot lighting at us!?" angered Rin. "Come out and show yourselves already!"

And so, they do for all the three sisters appear within the shadows to introduce themselves – all three of the Trio of Darkness Sisters Baha, Meme, and Vivi were ready to capture Rin and Kiyomi alive as order by their Shadow King himself.

"Gah…" said Meme laughing in her own words.

"So, you found us out, didn't you?" said Baha. "Glad you two did. In fact, we've been looking for the both of you of the three so far to bring back to our king. He wants to meet you two."

News to Rin and Kiyomi to be hearing about this as Zuku felt something wrong from the shadow demons that was familiar to her.

"(Zuku…?)" confused Kiyomi. "Wait. What do you mean by Rin and me that you want us by your king's orders? The Shadow King?"

"And who else do you want too besides Kiyomi and me?" Rin demanded to know. "Shadow Demons turn against Kiyomi and Zuku's kind…Who the hell are you three!?"

The sisters just laugh together in an evil way of fun to them.

"Who are we…?" Baha repeats back. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm the lovely leader Baha, the Ice of Darkness. Follow by my second youngest but dumb sister with power name Meme, the Lighting of Darkness. And…Our youngest sister who is weak, ugly, less powerful, but comes with some fire within her to be at some use Vivi, the Fire of Darkness."

Vivi was sad when her own older sister said that to her.

"Ugly? Less powerful? Weak…?" she said to sounding sad.

"And we are the…" Before Baha could say it, Vivi says it instead of their names being wrong.

"The Three Hot Beauty Babes!"

Again, it wasn't Vivi's fault to make Zuku, Rin, and Kiyomi to hate that type of name already.

"The three Hot…?"

"Beauty Babes?"

Baha got mad for Meme hits her up side of Vivi's head again to hurt her.

"Ouch!" she said in pain.

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong, Vivi! All wrong!" Baha said in anger. "We are The Trio of Darkness Sisters! You get it!? What type of 'Three Hot Beauty Babes' name is that for us!? Huh…?"

"Gah!" Meme spoke up.

Vivi started to cry.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey! That's no way to treat your sister like that!" said Kiyomi.

"We do as we please to this useless one." Baha said to her. "Enough of this! Sisters!"

As the three shadow demon girls stand together to create a huge shadow for an arm to reach out to grab hold of Rin and Kiyomi to drag them back to their Shadow King by force if they had to.

"Hey!" Rin had trouble getting out.

"Let us out!" same with Kiyomi too.

Before the sister had their victory, a huge snake stops them in letting the two go in time from the shadowy grip.

"What!?" shock Baha.

"Shura!" both Rin and Kiyomi said to be happy to see her again.

"Glad to see you two alive and without fighting just yet without my help." She said to throw something to the two. "Kiyomi. Rin. Catch! Your new used weapons for the time being."

Rin caught one and so did Kiyomi to use for controlling their half breed human powers within them with Shura's help in doing so.

"What are these? Weapons?" Kiyomi was lost.

"You bet. Like my being a sword of a snake type of power, each of you two will harness two different ones with great skills when using it in battle and training without the Kuma Sword to Shadow Demon powers due to a curse." She explains. "Rin. You have a sword to keep the fire within in check when wielding it, cuts well to having some metal chains to throw at your enemies."

Rin gives it a try to be swinging and breaking down a few trees down with the chain that hangs from the end of the sword handle.

"Ah, sweet! This is so cool!"

"And, Kiyomi. Yours is a whip which can also be a staff too. It's more a two of a weapon being in one…Your energy that can use your shadow demon powers with Zuku's help is useful to release at your enemies with one whip, or long-range attack to use for a staff to defend yourself and strike back in seconds to move faster like a huge gust of wind."

Kiyomi does the same thing too by making a powerful gust of wind type of whip as well and leaves out markings on the hard ground from her whip.

"Cool!" she said. "Zuku! We can still fight after all. Thanks, Shura."

"You're welcome, sis." Said Shura. "But remember, these two are for using for the time being. I need them back when your training's complete. Understand, Rin?"

"Ah, come on!" he got upset.

"Sorry, Rin, but this is better than not doing anything at all so to say. Be happy that Shura's helping the both of us out." Said Kiyomi. "Just got to make the best out of these."

So, Rin goes along with it and wish he could keep it.

"Alright, fine…Thanks Shura-! I mean Ms. Kirigakure!"

"That's much better." She said smirking. "Now you two get ready! Time to take these ugly bitches down!"

As the three were ready for battle, so were the Trio of Darkness Sister were too.

"So…Can we fight now?" Vivi asks.

"Gah…?" Meme was lost.

Beha go the ground all frozen up and was ready to go all out.

"Finally! A three on three battle." Said Baha. "We will have you, half breed granddaughter of our master and the Son of Satan with his brother too…"

"Yukio!?" Rin was shocked to make sure that the enemy doesn't hurt his little brother. "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

"Oh, really…? Alright, sister! Put those two out so we may capture them and that woman to be destroyed by our powers!" said Baha. "Attack!"

Both Meme and Vivi were ready to fight too.

"Blue hair, mine…" said Meme.

"Ah…I guess I'll take out the half breed Shadow Demon then?" Vivi took a guess on that part.

Shura got her sword ready to go.

"Kiyomi, you and Zuku carefully use your powers to stop the red one. Rin, take out the yellow demon, and got their leader being all blue. More to soon be black and blue all over after I'm done with her."

"Right!" said Kiyomi for Zuku was ready to aid her partner a little.

"Really? I get to go after the fat and ugly demon!?" Rin goes with it.

And the three on three battle begins for them to defend the village by taking this deep within the forest where it's much safer. Shura, Rin, and Kiyomi vs. the Trio of Darkness Sisters.

"Here we go! All hail the Shadow King!" the three sisters say it together.

With the three giving it their all against the other three bad demons. For Shura cuts away at Beha to make herself an ice sword to fight back to be fast in moving while swinging their weapons around; leaving Kiyomi to feel something different from Vivi being somewhat good within her as she still whips it out her weapon to strike at the demon while this shadow demon uses her fire and Kiyomi switches to staff in time to go back and forth. It's also fire proof.

"(Wow, Shura, you are good when it comes to aiding us with good weapon here.)" she said to continue with the fight.

As Rin was strong to face against Meme to be very powerful and her lighting skills to shock Rin, he does his best to use his chains to move aside fast to strike back by using his other sword to be hard to cute the demon down due to her size and weight as a shield, gross. Still, they're giving it their all against the Trio of Darkness Sisters to then by showing more of their powers to them next, going all out in their Shadow Demon powers.

"Damn…" Baha tries catching her breath. "Tougher than you two look, I see. I can see why the Shadow King wants you the most, Ms. Saki."

This was new to Kiyomi to know about her evil grandfather, but Zuku fears him a lot…?

"Wait, you do? What do you mean by that?" she asks them. "What does he want with me and Zuku?"

Baha just laughs.

"Not that familiar of yours…Just you. And for that, my sisters and I should go all out on our next move to complete with our goal. Get ready, you two." She says something to Vivi quick. "Vivi! You stupid ass! I'll be giving you a very ugly punishment if you fail in this battle!"

"Yes, sis…" said the sad Vivi.

Seems that Rin catches on to Vivi being all upset for the way her sisters were treating her, including Kiyomi and Zuku already.

"(Hey! What the hell does this old icy hag think she is by talking to her little sister like that!?)" Rin questions himself.

Suddenly…Baha, Meme, and Vivi's powers go crazies for the place goes into darkness for Kiyomi to feel out to be losing control to be in pain. Fearing the worse for Rin and Shura to see this, she tries fighting back by cutting herself with a tree branch to end it in time to then be going away after that 'but not after something really freaky looking shows up like beasts to disappear after that'. Even those two saw it like the enemies did too.

"(Go down…Go down…!)" Kiyomi has done it to patch herself up in time. "That was close. Zuku, I'm fine. Let just finish this fight. Those girls who work for my grandfather won't be taking us so easily!"

Zuku understood. The shadow demon sisters attack back…Vivi with her exploding fireworks to throw Kiyomi off to move away in time with the snap of her fingers, Meme to thunder clapping for more lighting to shock Rin when she touches him painfully, and Baha quick movements to freeze up Shura's entire body to be unable to move at all. They need to get out of there and fast!

"Rin! Kiyomi!" Shura calls out to them. "Remember what I taught both of you…! Use your powers to fight back at your opposite enemy to make an escape! Do it!"

"Right!" they understood her.

With that, Kiyomi jumps from Vivi's other attacks by whipping in the air to use her staff to push her to Shura's side to get out to melt the ice off her. Leaving Kiyomi to whip her a lot until she was down for the count with lots of water soaking her and her powers up. Sorry, Vivi…

"One down!" said Kiyomi. "(That was too close on my end.)"

"Oh, no…Sorry, sis."

One down. As Shura uses her Snake Fang to send a gust of wind to throw Baha off to get shock by Meme's attack instead of Rin and for him to grab hold of the ice shard to freeze Meme up to be trapped in there for a while to go down with a type up chain to go flying up and back down hard by his doing.

"Yeah! That's how we do it!" Rin said to feel like he was the king of cool.

Another one down to be very cold to move at all on Meme's end.

"Gah…Sorry…"

Leaving Baha left to freeze up the place if she must in making her magic very deadly.

"Why you…! Time to show you three on what I'm made of!" she said in anger. "Take this!" She starts throwing shards at Shura to move away that was falling out from the skies by Baha's doing Rin and Kiyomi do the same thing too, and destroys some of them in their way as a team. She made Rin smaller to have him weak and her to become larger and powerful to strike back at Shura…

"Hey!"

"Rin?" Kiyomi was shock. "Did that shadow demon did this to you?"

With Kiyomi and Zuku protecting the small Rin, Shura goes all out against Baha and her ice magic being huge and all.

"I say… the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" she kept on fighting.

"Oh, really!?" Baha taunts with Shura.

The two were still fast, strong, powerful to crush the ice grounds and such to not stop at all. But Rin and Kiyomi tries holding her down, from Rin being small to still chain her from behind and Kiyomi to whipping at her too and getting all tied up; this was Shura's chance to call out her familiar and shock the delights out of this sister to finally turning off her powers to go back to her normal size and Rin's too. For she was out of it like her two sisters were too.

"Yeah, really." Shura talks back at Baha to spit on the ground. "Nice plan there, you two. Thanks for saving my ass too."

"No problem." Said Kiyomi for Zuku was pleased as well.

"I'm glad I didn't get stuck as a mini-me forever…" and Rin to be big again.

"Noooo…!" Baha said in pain to feel shock-like all over her body. "We've lost…"

Looks like Shura, Rin, and Kiyomi 'with Zuku's help too' work together while training for some to defeat all three of the Trio of Darkness Sisters. This was Shura's chance to get them to talk on what the Shadow King's plans were for the exorcists to arrest them and her sword pointing out to each of them from not going anywhere else.

"Alright, Trio of Darkness Sisters. Start talking." Said Shura. "What is it that you want with Rin, Yukio, and my little step sister? What's the Shadow King up to in getting the eye of the Impure King's together? Well!?"

But they go within the shadows to make their escape and Kiyomi couldn't get to them in time since hers were working right now.

"Shura! Stop them-!"

But it was too late for that. For they heal up to make their escape, knowing that they haven't seen the last of those three.

"Ah! You're kidding me!" Well, Shura did try but fail to catch up to them.

"Sis! You all right?" Vivi asks her.

"Gah?" same with Meme.

"Blast!" Baha was angry. "Maybe we didn't think things through to learn about our enemies...Along with Saki and the two Okumura brothers just yet…Vivi! Meme! We would've won if you put a little muscle into it! You two will be getting the worse class punishment of your lives when we get back to the palace! Now, retreat!"

And so, they do that, from Meme…

"Gah…OK!"

She escapes in time like Vivi was too after falling and getting back up to still feel upset.

"Yes, Sis…"

Kiyomi tries stopping Vivi to help her out.

"Wait! Come back…" she said.

But that was too late there, leaving Baha to escape as well to also being saying this to the three.

"Not bad for our first fight, Okumura and Saki…But don't think that this is over yet! We will have you brought to our master and Yukio too, leaving your friends to die!" she said. "We will be back to complete with our task, sooner than you think. (I saw it all through Saki…Therefore that Todo did this for our Master. Makes perfect sense. I saw it all.)"

From the odd power that Kiyomi almost release on uncontrollably? Oh, boy. So, The Trio of Darkness Sisters retreat 'for now' leaving Shura to be ready for them to be capture and questioned the next time. Not bad for Rin and Kiyomi were doing well with their borrowed weapons, huh?

"So much for questioning them…" said Rin.

"In that case, we'll be ready for them next time." Shura said. "Better report this back. Kiyomi, both you and Rin get clean up and continue with your boyfriend's training later."

"Whatever. At least those old hags are gone! Well, the fire one…I felt sorry for. (Guess Kiyomi has every right to worry about it too.)"

Before taking off, Kiyomi had to tell her something.

"Wait, Shura!" she said. "Did I do okay for almost…? You know."

Shura just smiles for Kiyomi's cut did heal back up in seconds.

"You did great, besides the cutting part. Just keep at it until you can use your powers again, Kiyomi. It's only a matter of time." She walks off. "Don't worry so much!"

"Okay then…If you say so." With that for Kiyomi to believe in Shura, Rin goes up to be kissing with her hand and they headed back to the temple.

"She said it's all good, Kiyomi." He said. "Let's head on back."

"Alright then…"

Looks like those two lovers are good, leaving Shura to see a face of a wolf in the shadows coming from Kiyomi's curse powers to be losing it from within her body. She fears the worse if nothing else is done in time.

"(Kiyomi…I want to help you out, before it's too late. Our so call grandpa will come and…I can't let that happen to you!)"

Huh? Soon as Shura told the other exorcists on what happened and Rin and Kiyomi got clean up, to continue on with the training back on the roof top for the same old watching and candle lid tricks to still do on Rin's end by using his blue flames to control. While Kiyomi and Zuku supported and help him out as well. Still, it was hard to do and after that fight was something else.

"Damn it, again!?" Rin got upset to put the fire out.

"Take it easy, Rin. Come on…" Kiyomi pats her man on the back.

"Look, you think 'boom'!" said Shura. "Listen, don't I keep telling you to picture the 'poof!' of flame lighting the candles?" She did and that made Rin feel like a bigger fool about than he ever was leaving Zuku to snap her fingers to act like she said, 'oh snap'.

"I'm gonna go cool off." He said to be leaving off the roof top.

"Rin! Wait up!" Kiyomi goes with him.

"Crap… 'Poof', huh?" he kept on saying it. "Poof…Poof? Poof. Poof. Poof. Poofity poof!" When Rin jump off the roof top, the candles lid up from the left and right only for Shura and Kiyomi to see.

"Wow…Zuku, did you see that?" she asked. "So, cool there!"

Even to Shura's surprise that Rin was doing well or not at all to be thinking about. With Rin cooling his head off with water to feel better after that, Kiyomi caught up to him to say something of a sort of good news.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" he said to be cool off now.

"Rin!"

"Sorry, Kiyomi. I'm coming back." He said. "Something on your mind? Has your body been feeling any better yet?"

"I'm okay now." She said to her boyfriend. "Anyways, you're sort of getting better at your powers, with some ways to go…Keep at it."

"Still need a lot on my end, but thanks, Kiyomi." Rin hugs her. "You're so sweet!"

"Oh, Rin…" Kiyomi hugs him back.

With them having another moment again for Zuku try to look away from it 'and peeking a little', they soon hear Miwa's voice to be talking near the cemetery.

"Father. Mother. Honorable Ancestors."

Rin follows that voice to go see Miwa.

"Hey, that's Miwa's voice, isn't it?" Kiyomi asked.

Kiyomi follows Rin too as Miwa was praying to his mother and father's graves to ask for their help on what he's been through lately was hard enough to feel weak about it, as if!

"I'm powerless." He said in praying. "What do you think I should do? (The head of the Miwa family…)"

With Miwa looking upset, Rin goes over to talk to his friend for Kiyomi tries to warn him not to.

"Rin, wait-!"

"Konekomaru!" shouted Rin.

But Miwa sees Rin to run off instead for he tries to tell his friend something.

"Miwa!" Kiyomi tries to as well.

"What? Hey!" Rin's body goes up into blue flames again. "Okay, now I'm mad!"

Not good…! Rin jumps up to block Miwa from going anywhere just to get some answers out of him from being afraid a lot.

"Ah! Rin! Please calm down!" Kiyomi beg of him. "You might make things worse!"

Miwa was freaking out now.

"Hey! Why are you running from me!?" Rin demanded to know. "I'm trying to make up with you, damn it!"

"Miwa, I'm so sorry about this!" said Kiyomi. "Rin is doing that to really care about you as a friend, and everyone else too."

Miwa tries telling Rin about it the best he could to be speaking up.

"O-Okumura, I want you to stay away from Bon!" he said in anger. "Besides Saki, h-he's having a tough time right now!"

I don't think that's on Rin's mind right now…

"I'm not talking about Bon!" Rin said to Miwa. "Konekomaru, I'm talking to you right now!"

So, Miwa says his reasons on why the best he could to spit it out already.

"Miwa…?" Kiyomi sees if he was feeling all right like Zuku was.

"I…I have nothing."

Rin turns off his flames for him and Kiyomi to listen in.

"What do you mean you have nothing?" Kiyomi asks him.

"I…don't have any family." He said. "(Or talent like Bon or Shima)"

Of course, Rin and Kiyomi heard loud and clear on what happened to Miwa, Shima, and Bon's family members from 16 years ago on the Blue Night to lose them in this village of Kyoto; the way Bon told those two about it during the train ride. How could they not learn about that part at all?

"I'm so sorry, Miwa." Said Kiyomi. "Zuku, Rin, and I are."

Continuing with Miwa's story…From growing up with Bon and Shima, to be having fun, playing, the villagers helping Miwa out when he was young, and Tatsuma raise him the most like a second son in the family.

"I was alone, but the people of the Myoda Sect took me in and raised me. So, I want to repay them someday. In the future, I want to work to help the Myoda. They're the only place I can go back to. They're my home! Anyone who threatens them…is an enemy to me!"

Before Kiyomi could say anything, Rin stood in silence to look like he was sad and upset. But he really wasn't to hear Miwa's reasoning's.

"Rin…?" Kiyomi was confused.

"Okay. I get it." Said Rin. "So…Once you see that I'm not a threat, you'll make up with me, right?"

This was a surprise for Miwa to hear this coming from Rin.

"Yeah, just you watch, Miwa." Said Kiyomi. "And I'll get rid of this curse within me too. It's going to be okay."

"And it's just like you said. My training isn't going so well. I've still got zero control over my flames. Well, only when I'm using this weapon that Shura let Kiyomi and I use. It's bad ass." He shows his to Miwa. "It's no surprise I make you nervous. Okay, I get it now!" Rin sounded serious and ready for anything. "Right! I'm going back to my training! Let's go, Kiyomi. Zuku."

Kiyomi and Zuku were touched by Rin's words by proving that he can still be himself and control his powers for everyone else to see that.

"(Rin…) If Rin knows of this, then I have faith in him, Miwa. Just you watch." She said.

As the two were heading back to train some more, Rin had something else to say to Miwa.

"Oh, right. Seems to me you've got a whole lot of stuff you want to protect." Rin smiles. "You've say got nothing? As if."

Looks like Shima was right to say that to Miwa since this morning. From Rin being himself for the others to still talk to him and all and Kiyomi proving a good point, he sees that now to be brave and cries tears of joy.

"Okumura…"

Well, looks like it's getting there for Miwa to 'sort of' care for Rin as his friend again with more training to be done. As Shiemi will do her best too in training, helping others, and getting Nii back. The training continues for Rn with many more candles to be done for Shura to watch and Kiyomi 'with Zuku too' to cheer him on.

"Next round." Kiyomi gets new candles to set up.

"Get a handle on your flames already, for crying out loud." Said Shura. "How long are you gonna keep at this training, Rin?"

Rin helps Kiyomi.

"Thanks, Kiyomi, I got the last one." He said to talk to Shura. "And I know already! Let's go at it again."

"We got this, Shura, it's all good." Kiyomi winks at her sister. "(I won't become something that I shouldn't become into…I just won't!) Are you ready, Rin?"

Rin does it again to get it right as many times until he does.

"Okay…I'll get it this time!" he said.

I hope so too, Rin. Long ways to go for Rin to control his flames and Kiyomi to get rid of the curse while controlling her from going haywire, for Shura sees them improving a lot even for their love for each other that makes them stronger. As Shiemi goes to work and train hard, Mamushi knows that something was wrong and to know that her own two sisters wouldn't think of betraying anyone at all…As Juzo spies on those girls to make sure that them being the spy and traitor wasn't true at all, for Bon to still be sitting in the meeting room to be thinking about the whereabouts of his own father Tatsuma in not being a traitor at all; while also be thinking about Kiyomi suddenly to image her face to be laughing as her normal self to be saying Bon's name, making him each out to what he was imaging in his head.

"(Saki…)" he then changes the subject again. (Dad…Where the hell are you?)"

Speaking of Tatsuma, he was in another empty dark room to e chanting near the fire place and doing something very odd. Like what though…? Who was the spy? What was the Shadow King's next move for the three sisters to report back to him? Will Rin control his flames at any time soon? Also for Kiyomi to get the curse off her and Zuku too? Well, besides Baha, Meme, and Vivi failing their tasks the leave the rest to Todo to report back to their boss in showing on what went down in their fight today – from Rin's powers, Shura's, and a lot more from Kiyomi to peek his interest suddenly.

"So…This is my half breed of a human granddaughter of mine on what she does best in battle." Said the Shadow King. "It's awakening…Soon, my dear, your powers will be mine!"

Not good…Please leave reviews for me. :D


	4. Act of Treachery

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 4 - Act of Treachery

 **Phase # 4 – Visiting the Past**

 _ **So many things to see again that I was so long, since I last visited Assiah. Now this is home to me…From Sir Pheles, owning his own True Cross Academy building to train humans, half breed demons, and/or full demons to train. For I am becoming full time exorcists with reasons to fight back against any bad ones, controlling their powers, starting a new life, and such to know some good in these young beings and those reaching to their adult-hoods. Mephisto and I have been good friends since our childhood to have a terrible father like Satan, the same goes for me too with the Shadow King. And let's not forget the human who saved me the first time during the war between Assiah and Gehenna once for this priest of a human being to care for others and be the best of the best. Like his familiar of a Cat Slithe known as Kuro. Good partners they are…With a church that he runs with four more human men and what I heard that Shiro Fujimoto, or better Father Fujimoto has two twin boys name Rn Okumura and Yukio Okumura. They both appear to be half breeds to Satan himself, so much to learn about this world to meet with my two closes friend once again.**_

 **And…Scene!**

Getting more and more interesting for this person's story, ain't it? Anyways, continuing…During night time with everyone was sleeping 'even for Rin and Zuku too inside of the strange shard', Kiyomi was getting clean up to hit the hay until she heard something that might be another shadow demon to stop. So, she gets her weapon of a whip/staff to try stopping it as she goes outside to stand guard, Kiyomi was ready to stop the person in a hood.

"Halt!" she said to the person "Who goes there!?" Seems it wasn't a demon or Shadow Demon, to turn around to show it was some old man in a hood to sound odd and to be covering his entire face but his hands to look like burn marks. He looked scared to be ducking in fear for Kiyomi left her guard down to see that he wasn't a threat which was very good. "Oh, so sorry. I thought you were…an intruder?" The man stops being afraid to look at Kiyomi to seem to be trusting her. "So…What are you doing at this late hour?" she asks him "You need something to eat? Drink? Here. I got some crackers and a bottle of water." Once Kiyomi gave the Old Man some food and drink, he was a bit scared to move any closer to grab them in a hurry to eat and drink fast. "Ah…I guess you were hungry and thirsty after all." She laughs a little. "Maybe you should sleep somewhere." But instead, he pleaded a no from moving around a lot and taking off afterwards in a hurry. What was that all about? Kiyomi wanted to follow him only she felt something very familiar to her to stop…Nothing bad, just an odd feeling going on. "Okay, see ya… (What was that all about?)"

Kiyomi just goes to sleep by Rin's side through the rest of the night after that, happen last night by the way... 'This was still going on all night from the last episode, just forgot to put that part in so my bad'.

"Ah, my hot Kiyomi..." Rin said in his sleep.

Cute and funny, huh? Anyways, Bon leaves finally to see that Tatsuma 'his father' might be the traitor after the meeting they had today talking about it, only to see Juzo in the hallways looking at Mamushi and her two sisters from the window for some reason. After talking to the monks to hear about an emergency summons at the office field to be using a special key to go into the room for Bon to follow him quietly only for some odd-looking eye ball was spying on the place being the Shadow King's doing to get the Right Eye of the Impure King once again; once Bon got in he sees all the monks on the floor and hurt for Juzo sees more where the eye is being held in and kept safe. But this isn't good at all…

Elsewhere outside, Rin continues with his training to control the flames for Shura, Kuro, and Zuku watches him while Kiyomi helps him out.

"Come on, Rin…" Kiyomi cheers her man on. "You can do this."

Rin is really giving it his all with the candles.

"(Stay calm…)" Rin said to himself. "(If I stayed calm and think about it, I've been to focus on lighting the candles.)"

Well, Rin has been trying lately. Putting the candles on fire didn't work, not getting the middle on but the rest didn't either, or just get everything else on fire but the candles. Kiyomi holds Rin from behind to make him feel calm and loved from her touch and her big breasts pressing against his back.

"Rin, just try."

Heart racing moment of love happening here…

"Kiyomi… (Ah, man! So, soft and nice…!)" he acts like himself in public. "I'm trying to here, thanks. (She's right, but all I've been doing is why I set the whole candle on fire! What I really want to burn…is this part here!)"

Yep, Rin needs to light up the lid up the candle part for Zuku to point that part out.

"The lid of the candle?" Kiyomi knew what Rin was thinking about doing. "That could work. Try that." Kiyomi knows that Rin can do it if he puts all his heart into this one.

"(Which means all I need is a small flame. Just enough to give it a little flick…)" he turns to Kiyomi. "Kiyomi, I need you to kiss me."

Why is that?

"Huh?" she was confused. "At a time like this?"

"I think it might work for me to focus better, please…"

I think Rin might be right about this idea of his.

"Well, alright then. (Please work…)"

And with that, Kiyomi does so for Rin and she have a passionate kiss for Rin to be calmed to have his blue flames turn into red as it lids up two candles on the left and right but the middle. It worked! To Shura, Kuro, Zuku, Kiyomi, and Rin himself were all surprise to see that happened.

"I did it." Surprise Rin.

"No way!" even Kiyomi too. "You did it, Rin!"

Rin got up with joy.

"I did it!"

Zuku's mouth dropped within the trap shard she was in to be seeing it all happened.

"You sure did!" said Kuro.

Rin picks up Kuro and hugs Kiyomi to be dancing for a job well done so far.

"I did it! Come here, babe!" the two lovers were laughing and dancing with joy.

"Oh, Rin!" Kiyomi was laughing with happiness.

"I could not have done this without your help!" Rin kisses Kiyomi a lot on the lips.

The two were laughing and such to fall and getting back up after that, for Kuro was jumping with joy as well.

"Glad I did help you out in the end."

"Yep." Rin said to turning to Shura next. "How do you like that, Shura? I lid 'em! I lid 'em! I lid 'em with style!"

Shura was please on Rin's work and his love for Kiyomi does make him stronger to focus better from it with the red flames.

"Yeah, you sure did." She said. "I guess you're finally at the starting line now."

Since Rin got a head start, he still got long ways to go to keep on training.

"You mean I haven't even started yet?" he got upset.

Kiyomi and Zuku nodded that they felt bad for Rin to keep on going.

"Sorry, Rin, it is what it is for you."

"She's right you know." Shura said to him. "Be happy that your girlfriend is with you, because she's curse from her powers, remember? You must have perfect command over your flames. If you flame up and lose control again, you'll be put down as an exorcism target."

Shura was right about that for Rin didn't need to be reminded or to Kiyomi too. Now we remember what happened then, right? Amaimon made Rin show his true power to face and broke his Kuma Sword to get fixed for Kiyomi was captured and treated by Mephisto to try marrying her as she, Zuku, Shura, and Arthur were brought in court 'for Rin was frozen up to control his powers in a deep sleep as Yukio and his friends got it fixed for him in time'; the people in the room argue that Mephisto wanted his little brother to become a weapon to stop Satan and proven by Kiyomi fought back that she loves Rin to keep his powers under control, and from the battle to place their bets to keep Rin around to pass the exams within six months to have his flames under control. Yeah, from Amaimon almost raped Kiyomi and try crushing Rin in his sleep to fight back in time…As Yukio, Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Shima, her, Zuku, Arthur, Shura, and Mephisto witness that the Grigori people let Rin live to see if he can truly be a hero of Assiah and for the Order. So, yeah, we get it.

"Rin…" Kiyomi has her boyfriend's back. "We can do this."

He knows, it was still upsetting and scary about it to have Rin's sword back to normal in time and never get it broken ever again.

"Damn it…" he said. "Yeah, I've still got ways to go and to be with Kiyomi. The woman that I love. But this is one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind!" Well, seems that Rin won't give up at all which was good.

For Kiyomi and Zuku find that line to be odd on what he just said there.

"You got that line from Neil Armstrong, didn't you, Rin?" she asks him to be laughing.

That sure got Rin's face to turn red from embarrassment.

"It was just a figure of speech!" he said.

Shura thinks that Rin was being a weirdo again.

"What are you yammering about? Maybe you should calm down first."

That will be a while for that to happen for this guy…

"Ah, Shura? Can we take five and pick up on Rin's training next?" Kiyomi asks her older step-sister.

"Well, I don't see why not…Fine." She said. "Just stay here while I get myself to drink. Don't leave this place."

"We won't and thanks."

Zuku never understands Kiyomi's sister at all to always be drinking…For now, it gives Rin a chance to spend some time with his girlfriend/future wife to be to get his powers going and under control in no time even more while Kuro just walks around the roof top for a bit 'and for their alone time, even for Zuku to keep an eye on things.

"Be right back, you two." He said.

And with that, Kiyomi begins her stretches, leaving Rin to move in closer to his woman very carefully.

"(Ah! Kiyomi and I are alone with each other again! This might be my chance to make out with her more to have some sexy breast grabbing and groping action to control my flames more and more! Yeah! I think our love power can make it happen!)" As Rin was moving in closer and slowly towards Kiyomi to be sticking out her butt a lot 'from being in her skirt' for Rin to get a better view with his tail moving around to being happy, a few more steps…Until Rin almost fell off the roof to slip down face first hard to be in pain. Kiyomi checks on her man.

"Rin? Are you okay?" she asks him.

"Ouch…! Damn it!" he tries brushes himself off. "(So close!) I'm fine…I mean, I'm fine, Kiyomi. Why do you ask?" Rin tries being cool again for Kiyomi just laughs with him for being so cute.

"Oh, you…" she hugs Rin. "You were trying to stare at my butt again, weren't you?" Kiyomi covers her skirt. "I have this skirt…"

"No! No! No! I love your girl's uniform!" said Rin. "Come on, you can wear for me even when you get your other one back just for me. But not Yukio or that perverted weirdo Mephisto! Next time I see that head master, I'll rip his-!"

"I get it, Rin." Kiyomi stops Rin from there. For she kicked Mephisto already while Zuku dream of running over the headmaster's nuts with a truck.

"I know…" he said to feeling sad.

"What's wrong now?"

What was on Rin's mind besides getting jealous from other guys hitting on his woman? Like Yukio, Mephisto, Yukio, Shima, Amaimon, and of course Bon at times…

"Kiyomi…We're in love as a couple to get married way later, but…You do love me a lot, right?" Rin asked.

"What?" confused Kiyomi. "What are you talking about, Rin? Of course, I love you. More than anything in the world." She hugs Rin to be liking it a lot.

"(Sweet!)" he touches Kiyomi from his favorite spots. "I know you do…! It just, if any of the other guys take you away or try hitting on you more that I know of, you'll never love me."

Zuku didn't think so at all, he was being dramatic over nothing for Kiyomi could tell on what her familiar was thinking about.

"(I know that already, Zuku, believe me.)" she tells Rin this. "Rin, of course I will always love. Bon, Yukio, and Shima are my best friends ever. And Mephisto is here to help both you and me. And believe me, he's not my type! And Amaimon was a total creep! You know? Like hell I would be with the likes of him after what he almost did to me…!"

Don't even want to think about it at all…No kidding!

"Don't even remind me…" Rin tries calming himself from thinking about beating up Mephisto. "Anyways, I'm glad to hear that, Kiyomi. Sorry."

"Over reacted again?" she asks him.

"Kind of…" Rin tries not admitting it. "Only because that you're the first girl who ever liked me a lot! I'm not wrong!"

"Okay…?" confused Kiyomi. "Look, Rin, I love you. Even with or without my powers from my grandfather's doing…"

Rin didn't think so on his end.

"That Shadow Loser is a show off! He'll pay for cursing and hurting you a lot! Not to mention sealing Zuku away!" he said.

"Huh…? Well, yeah…Rin, I know that."

"You know that I won't let him or his goons get a hold of you or Yukio! Not even me!"

Speaking of Shadow Demons, from the sisters today that they fought for Vivi was being bullied by her own older sisters.

"Even though those types are my enemies, but one." Kiyomi as thinking about Vivi.

"Oh, yeah." Rin knew what she was talking about. "Kind of felt sorry for her. Do you think...?" thinking about something at first. "Never mind!"

Kiyomi and Zuku wanted to know what was on Rin's mind suddenly.

"No, tell me." She asked.

So, Rin says it to feel a bit shy to be talking about it to sounded tough but really caring 'as always'.

"I was wondering… (Come on, Rin! Say it! Kiyomi loves you and she'll understand!)" he tries to spit it out. "Look, I'll give those ugly Shadow lady bitches a thing or two in repeating their little sister the next time we see them! Like I do with Yukio. You know, a brother bounding kind of thing we have. When we want to!" Rin got shy there, for Kiyomi to understand why Rin was saying this to her. Because of Rin having someone in his family to love and care about growing like Shiro too as his step-father it would make sense to feel bad for Vivi.

"Rin…" Kiyomi was touched by her boyfriend's words. "That's a good idea. Maybe there's some good in some Shadow Demons we can save."

"Huh? I mean really!?" surprise Rin.

Kiyomi sounded happy about it.

"Yes! Like you and Yukio getting along, we can let one demon decide on what she wants to do. She looks like the type who isn't bad at all, but they are. A witch and a fatty."

Rin then started to laugh about it to make Kiyomi feel silly on what she just said.

"Ha! Good one!" Rin was laughing. "A witch and a fatty…! I love it!"

"Hey! That's what they are to me but the one who can control fire!"

"But you said it." Rin teases Kiyomi.

"Cut it out!" she plays slaps with him.

As the two were laughing to be fooling around and then falling together 'but on the roof top still', they were lying on top of each other again to enjoy this moment.

"Sorry!" Rin said.

"My bad!" her too.

"Wait…I like this."

So, Rin and Kiyomi didn't get back up, just yet…

"Me too, Rin." She kisses him. "I will always be with you no matter what happens, I can fight back at any other man touching me. I want for us to always be together."

"Well, we are a marry couple now you and me. So, we will." He puts his head in Kiyomi's boobs.

"Hey! Stop!"

"I love doing this".

"Oh, really…?" Kiyomi tickles Rin's chest. For those two laughed to be holing each other next, to then embracing themselves.

"Yeah, really…" he said. "Kiss me."

"Okay, Rin." Kiyomi said with a smile.

The two kiss each other to be holding a lot to be touching all lover. Hair, face, the body, and all and tongue kissing as well to enjoy their moment for both Rin and Kiyomi. So cute! Everything was good to last a about a minute or two, maybe more…Until Shura comes back to pour beer all over Rin to get him wet and freaks out to stop.

"Ah! Shura!" he got mad.

"Times up." Shura hands Rin a towel to dry off. "Back to training, you two can have a lover smoothie smooth in bed. With protection!"

So, break time was over to get back to training again.

"Okay, Shura, we get it. And yes, we'll use a condom if we do. But we won't!" said Kiyomi. "Let's go, Rin, I got your back. Always."

Rin just smiles to still have Kiyomi to keep him going to control his flames.

"And I do for you too." He said. "Alright! Let's do this!"

"Go, Rin! Go, Kiyomi!" Kuro cheers for them.

Zuku cheers them on to continue for Shura to keep on watching Rin and Kiyomi 'from her curse and powers might lose it again'.

"(Those two love each other very much, don't they? As long as Kiyomi's happy then I am too.)" she then tells Rin to hurry it up. "Come on, Rin! We ain't got all night!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

More work ahead for Rin here…Anyways, back at the temple for the injured monks were at and guarding the Right Eye 'for Bon was watching and listening in' – Juzo sees the traitor being none other than Mamushi herself alone and hurt as he knew that she had to be a traitor from the very beginning to hate each other a lot. No kidding! Mamushi did it to show the real traitor being Tatsuma Suguro himself to be blinded that he didn't want to be head leader of the temple itself and Mephisto too, in denial here! This was going to be very hard to explain everything, but here goes…

When Mamushi join at True Cross eight years ago and when Todo was himself and not insane then, he tells her 'as his proud student to study under his work' about the Impure King and the both Left and Right Eyes for the Myoda clan and Mephisto owns the rights too for it to be all for real to her surprise. Also for Todo to say to Mamushi that Mephisto was being odd for him to notice and for her to learn about for a while now; she was working for Todo for a long time now to learn that bad secret about Mephisto and Tatsuma of having Rin being the Son of Satan and their weapon to beat Satan himself to keep it hidden from everyone else from learning all about it. Oh, no…! Bon couldn't believe that Mamushi was doing this for Todo to believing in his lies to take actions in her own hands for her master, even for Juzo was shock about it all. By doing all of this, Mamushi was also working for the Shadow King for he and Todo must seal both the Left and Right Eyes together, but it's all a lie! So, she summons her two giant snakes to aid her.

Looks like Tatsuma, Yaozo, and Uwabami were listening in from the other room to find the traitor to arresting her next. Sucks that Uwabami allows it to be her daughter to be mad and upset about. As Juzo fights Mamushi to come to her senses to save his friend 'no matter how much they fight for the Shima family fight with them a lot', Bon tries stopping them…Until the ground started to shake for Rin, Kiyomi, Shura, Kuro, and Zuku feel it from outside of the roof top as well. Looks like their other training will have to wait for a bit.

"Whoa!" surprised both Zuku and Kiyomi. "What was that!?"

"What's going on?" same with Rin. "Everything's shaking!"

Kuro then smells it out to point out to them on where it was coming from.

"Over there!"

The four 'and Zuku too' see what was going on from where the Right Eye was at. It was bad news from the looks of it.

"Something must've happened at the field office." Said Shura. "Rin, both you Kiyomi stay here." Shura sees Rin taking off with Kuro tagging along for Kiyomi to follow but stops to tell her sister about it.

"Ah, Shura…" she shows where Rin was out. "He's right there."

This made Shura mad.

"Grr!" Shura grabs hold of Rin with her hand being sharp that it was to be hurting his head like a ticking time bomb that was about to go off.

"Ow!" Rin said in pain. "Kiyomi! Stop your sister!"

Kiyomi felt bad for Rin while Zuku was laughing her head off.

"Sorry, Rin…But sometimes Shura can scare me even if she's not doing this to me in anger…"

"Hey! No running off!" Shura said in anger. "Don't forget what they decided at the disciplinary hearing!"

"I get it!" Rin was begging for mercy for Shura won't let him off that easily.

"You sure as hell don't!" She just kept grabbing on to Rin's hair hard.

"OW ow ow ow ow!"

From Rin wanting to help with Kiyomi too and to be sparking up less now, Shura let's go of him.

"I think he gets the point now, Shura…" she said. "(I thought she was going to rip his skull out!)"

Then Rin tries to say something too.

"Still…"

From everything being shaken up again, Shura sees that this was serious to do something about it backup.

"Oh, well…You two and cat, come with me." Shura said to them.

She goes off first for Rin, Kiyomi, and Kuro follow her to the other building to stop Mamushi from stealing the Right Eye.

"Come on, Kiyomi!" said Rin.

"Alright, Rin." And Kiyomi.

The two hold hands to be heading there right now…From the shaking feeling wasn't an earthquake at all, for the monks must hurry to the Deep Keep right away as Bon and Juzo see a hole being made from the ceiling. Rotting away? From the shadow type of power from the looks of it! It's Todo! He comes down to help Mamushi with her white snake to bring the Right Eye up leaving Poka to get a message back from him to tell their master the Shadow Demon right away.

"My King!" he flies around-like crazy. "Todo! He and that human snake lady have Right Eye! Poka just heard!"

The Shadow King smiles about it.

"Good…Tell Todo to come back to base right away with it." He said. "No delays. We shall have Kiyomi and the Okumura Brothers soon enough. Poka, make sure those two get back here with the last eye."

"Poka can do that! Poka get other army to aid them now!"

Not good here for the Shadow King now has two of the Left and Right Eyes of the Impure King in his hands and a report of a background check about Rin and Kiyomi from the fight they had. For Poka get some other Shadow Demon army to back Todo and Mamushi up 'since she's been working with them for a while to know all about the Shadow King'; for Todo was aiding Mamushi on this task for her own reasons only and was getting the eye out of the sealed protected jar for Juzo, Bon, and the other monks couldn't stop her in time. No! She thinks they were all being fooled by Tatsuma and Mephisto's dirty work of Rin being the Son of Satan and all, for she uses the Right Eye's powers to make some black misty-like fog as she and Todo make their escape back to their Shadow King for he was laughing to get some of the things done so far.

They were too late! As Juzo, Yaozo, and Tatsuma tries to remain calm and allowing for Bon to talk to his father face to face to be in a hurry to stop Mamushi and Todo to get both eyes back from the Shadow King's doing…Father and son relationship here, not doing so well for them. As Kiyomi, Rin, Shura, Kuro, and Zuku arrived to be too late and sees Bon fighting with Tatsuma.

"They eye!" Kiyomi was shock. "It's been taken!"

"No way…!" same with Rin. "More of those Shadow Demons?"

"In likely, yeah." answer Shura. "Todo and the traitor both work for him, remember? (This is really bad.)"

Zuku pointed out of Tatsuma to be seeing him again.

"Hey, it's Tatsuma talking to his son, Bon. (Not good.)"

And they just came in at the wrong time too for everyone else to listen and watch this whole thing going on.

"Go after Mamushi?" Bon repeats on what his father just said. "All in all, the reason she betrayed us, the reason we're in this mess, all of it is your fault! What were you doing instead of attending the meeting?"

Not good for Kiyomi to be seeing this as Rin tries stopping the two from fighting…

"Suguro!"

But Shura stops him from doing anything right now.

"Who's that?" Shura asks Rin.

"Suguro's father."

Damn, things were getting serious for Bon for Tatsuma was shocked to see that his own son was still mad at him.

"Start talking, Dad. Did you betray us like Mamushi said?" Bon demanded to know.

"O-Of course not!" he said.

"If that's true, say what's really going on right here in front of everyone!"

This was news to Tatsuma as well from the look on his face like he doesn't know at all himself, at least he's not the enemy.

"What's really going on…" he thinks to be smiling out of nowhere next. "It's a secret. I can't tell this secret to anyone. Not even my own son."

This still surprises Bon to be confused about all of this.

"How can you say that after what just happened?" Bon asks him.

"Anyway, I must go after Mamushi right away." He said to place his hand on Bon's shoulder. "Ryuji, do as your mom and teachers say and stay out of trouble. Got it?"

But Bon got mad again to hit Tatsuma's hand away for Rin and Kiyomi was hearing all this to be going on as everyone else was just standing there doing nothing, not even for Shura.

"Don't pull the dad act on me! Don't try to act like a dad only when it suits you! If you're gonna take off, without explaining yourself, then you're not my father…You're nobody to me!"

"Bon!" shock Kiyomi. "How can you say that to your own father!?"

Once Bon said that, Rin's eyes were wider to be very hurt when his friend said that to his own father. Like he did with Shiro on the night his powers were wakened to live from then own and felt bad too before Satan took over his body and died for it in the end. Very sad…Even Kiyomi and Zuku both remember that day it happened too. And Tatsuma puts his smile on his face to get back to work and tells Bon to be good after hearing those harsh words from his own son.

"Look, I have to go." He takes off. "Be patient, alright?"

But then, Rin comes out of nowhere to stop Tatsuma for he was angry. For Kiyomi had to be by his side on this one just in case.

"Rin?" she rushes to him. "Oh, no."

"Wait." Said Rin.

As everyone was surprise and Shura losing sight of Rin again for Kiyomi to take over, Bon wanted to know what was he doing.

"O-Okumura! Saki!"

But Rin was talking to Tatsuma right now.

"Why are you walking away? You're his dad! Aren't you!?"

"Rin?" Tatsuma was confused.

"Is this okay with you? Well, is it?" Rin asks him to say the same to Bon next. "And you, Suguro! Don't be such an-!" Rin punches Bon hard to the floor.

"Bon!" shock Tatsuma.

"Rin!" same with Kiyomi to understand the pain still. "Bad timing to show your flames…"

With some of the monks helping Bon back up, he saw the blue flames from Rin again to be a bit upset about.

"What's you deal?" Bon asks Rin. "And you, Saki. It's hard on you because you're sick from the curse right now, and other people need to stay out of it."

For Kagome and Kazu leaving Kiyomi from her mess up grandfather being the Shadow King is understandable.

"(You don't understand, Bon…)"

"Like hell they do!" Rin speaks up. "I don't know what went down between you two, but let me tell you that you're both gonna regret this later! Listen up! Apologize to your dad! While you still can!" Now Rin just mad Bon mad.

"I said this is none of your business, Okumura! Stay out of this!"

"Don't write off your old man like that!" angered Rin.

"You're one to talk!" and Bon too.

This was going nowhere for Rin to have a good point and Bon was too stubborn to listen to reason, as Tatsuma tries stopping them.

"Now, now, Rin. Ryuji. Why not patch things up here, okay? A lady is present to close to the two of you." He meant Kiyomi.

For Kuro tries rubbing his body on Rin's face to calm him down, Bon was still upset to snap at Tatsuma to be saying this to him next.

"Go whatever you want, but just go away!" said Bon to be tighten up his hand into a fist in anger. "And never come back!"

Wow, that was harsh! For Rin got really upset to think about Shiro being killed and Bon not caring for Tatsuma at all now. Even for Kiyomi to think about Kazu to once love her when he was alive and now dead from his own father's doing the Shadow King…She begins to cry to have some pain within her form the curse for Zuku fears the worse, and Rin thinking about the death of his stepfather and Kiyomi losing hers too that she barely knew…Rin's flames go crazy due to his feelings.

"No…! Not true, Bon, not true…!" Kiyomi was really letting it out of her. "Daddy! Why did you have to die on me!? Daddy!"

Bon freaks out to make Kiyomi cry.

"Saki…I didn't mean-!"

Rin unleashes it, but without knowing about it either to turn into a full flesh demon this time.

"(Kiyomi!) You just made my Kiyomi cry…! I use to think you were cool!"

Tatsuma was shock on what he was seeing just now, even Shura tries stopping Rin.

"Rin!" she shouts out.

"Man, I was so wrong about you, Suguro!" said the angry Rin.

Kuro jumps off Rin to be burning up for everyone to see that he was the son of Satan even for Juzo and Tatsuma, for Kiyomi tries stopping her boyfriend.

"Rin! Rin, stop!" she said in fear.

Shura goes over there too.

"That's enough, Rin!"

Rin was really upset to see Kiyomi said and what Bon said to his own father to talk some sense into his friend while he still had the chance to do it.

"It ain't like…"

He goes charging at Bon to punch some sense into him for he uses a spell to place a barrier to stop Rin twice. For Shura rushes to his side and Kiyomi tries hugging her man from behind to calm him down.

"Calm down, Rin! Calm down!" said Kiyomi.

For Bon to see her crying, he was shock from the look on his face to hear this from Rin in his saying as well.

"Saki…" he was speechless. Bon let his guard down for Rin to come through to him.

"It ain't like…I wanted to be Satan's son!" he grabs him by the shirt collar. "But it's different with you! Tell me I'm wrong!"

Bon hates to admit it, but Rin was right. As Kiyomi had to say something to.

"Bon! Rin's right!" she said. "I never asked to be a half breed Shadow Demon either…And with the Shadow King wanting my powers and me being cursed, I hate it. Because Zuku's in prison and I'm suffering even more, as well as my Dad died to protect me and my Mom is caught by that monster's doing too. I was alone with new friends or someone to love until Rin came into my life to be raised by my Aunt and Uncle growing up! Shiro guided me too… hen he died protecting his adopted son name Rin and Yukio! Rin is saying that if you say those mean things to your father now, what to say if he gets killed tomorrow!? You'll live through the pain the way that my boyfriend is! The love of my life! Think about it!"

Now Bon knows about Kiyomi's sad past to understanding hers along with both Yukio and Rin as well.

"You get it now!?" Rin questions Bon. "Now apologize to your dad! It'll be too late when he's dead! Don't make the same mistake I did! Apologize to him right now!"

Once Rin said that part to Bon, he was shock and surprise that he and Kiyomi talk some sense into him to understanding a little. I'm hoping so too! Kiyomi then withstands the pain on her own to hold Rin to putting his blue flames down much better from his emotions.

"Rin…Bon gets it. We'll make sure that he does with his dad. Just calm down." She said. "They know who you are now, but I got you and won't let go…"

Rin's flames go down a bit.

"Kiyomi, thank you…"

Before all was good, Juzo comes running in to save Bon and Kiyomi's life, or so he thought…

"Bon!" he comes flying in with his staff.

"Rin!"

"Look out!" said Rin. Rin pulls Kiyomi away from Juzo strike in time.

"Juzo!" surprise Bon.

"I'm sorry to cut in. But please go away."

"What?" shock Kiyomi. "Wait! Rin's on our side to control his powers, he's not on Satan's side even if they're related! I got his back, I'm his girlfriend too! Just hear us out please!"

As Kiyomi plead to hear them out and shock for everyone to see that a human was a half breed granddaughter to their enemy the Shadow King and in love with Rin being the Spawn of Satan. Soon Shura uses a spell to control Rin's tail to move around-like crazy and weakening him 'since there was a ring on it'. That had to hurt for him!

"Kiyomi!" Shura walks over to Rin.

"Ah!" Kiyomi tries aiding her boyfriend. "What did you do, Shura!?"

"I played with your man's tail to ease him. So, relax." She said. "Rin, calm down. Kiyomi did the same for you too. Have you already forgotten the conditions they laid out at the hearing? If you flare up again, you'll be designated an exorcism target and put down. You'll lose your woman too, and you wouldn't want that to happen. Right?"

Rin knew that and yet he wants to help Bon and Tatsuma patch things up together.

"I know that, but…Right now…I'm having an important conversation!" he said while catching his breath. "Stay out of it! Hag!"

Zuku was like to her hand of a 'oh no she didn't' type of thing and Kiyomi felt the worse to come again on to Rin by Shura's wrath.

"Oh, no…" Kiyomi couldn't watch.

"Hag…?" Shura does it again at Rin's tail to be in pain as everyone else watches.

"What in the world?" confused Uwabami.

Rin then goes out cold for Kiyomi and Kuro stood by his side.

"Shura!" angered Kiyomi.

"What? He had it coming and he'll be fine!" she said to her sister. "What a dumbass."

Kuro goes over to Rin to see how he was doing.

"Rin? Rin!"

"Kiyomi, sorry but I need to do this for now. You can be with him later. I promise." Said Shura to ask for some help. "Hey. Can somebody gimme a hand putting this idiot in isolation? He's out cold, so it's okay now!"

Rin was and he'll be fine, for Kiyomi didn't like this idea at all.

"What do you mean…?" she gets it now to be hugging Rin. "No! No! Shura! You can't separate me and Rin! I need him and he needs me! It's the only way to control his powers, please!"

Soon Yaozo goes over to Shura to say something.

"Commander Kirigakure."

Shura tries playing it cool with him by trying to be nice and a understanding person.

"Director!" she said. "I'm ever so sorry for making such a scene!"

"I assume we will receive an explanation for this later?" ask Yaozo.

"Yes! Of course!" answer Shura with sparkles in her eyes.

Kuro kept on poking at Rin's head to see if he was all right, but he'll be out for a while as Kiyomi stood by her man and she was hugging him.

"Rin! Rin!" said the sad Kuro.

As the people were carrying Rin out of the room to put him somewhere safe for a while and Shura looks at Kiyomi to try be there for her boyfriend but was being held back by other people.

"No! Rin!" she tries reaching out to him. "Shura! How could you!? Give him back! I want my Rin back to me!"

As she leaves with the other monks, so do they to try putting Kiyomi somewhere too until…

"Hey!" Bon steps in. "Don't treat Saki like she's some type an animal! She just been curse from using her powers! I got this."

As Tatsuma leaves to get to work along with Uwabami, Yaozo, and Juzo too on there in so do everyone else.

"Forgive us, Ms. Saki." Said Juzo before leaving. "I hope that your boyfriend will be fine. And you too."

With that, another new plan to get the eyes back, stopping Todo, capture Mamushi, and the Shadow King was next for Tatsuma to plan now. As for Rin needed a quiet room to be in to heal up until he comes too by Shura's orders as Kiyomi was upset to have her boyfriend lock away 'for now', Bon felt bad for her as Zuku couldn't do anything much or Kuro for this one.

"No…Rin…Don't leave me…!" she said in tears. "What am I supposed to do now…?"

Bon felt bad, angry, and sad to try cheering Kiyomi up.

"Hey, Saki, come on." He tries helping her back up. "I'll take you to your room. You need some sleep, so I'll keep an eye on you until Okumura gets out. It's going to be okay…"

Kiyomi had no choice but to do so for Bon will keep an eye on her for tonight, until Rin gets out. As she was crying hard for him to be holding her because of it to really like her a lot more than being friends, he would never see her cry like this.

"Rin! I want him back, Bon!"

"I know." He said. "It's going to be okay Saki, I got you. I'll protect you if you're upset and if Okumura's not around. You will be safe from that so call grandfather of yours! You can count on it."

What now? What was Tatsuma's real goal to keep hidden from Bon and his own wife? How will the others get the eyes back from Todo and Mamushi? How can they stop the Shadow King and his helpers? Will Rin be release real soon to train from controlling his flames? And will Kiyomi be okay without any other guy hitting on her, even for Bon tries to? So much going on as the traitor's been found and more to come next time. I hope you guys are liking this and the Anime itself too. And please leave some nice reviews, thank you.


	5. Mysterious Connections

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 5 – Mysterious Connections

 **Phase # 5 – Discovering**

 _ **There are so many things to see and look around in this new world of Assiah. Much better than Gehenna, if I do say so myself. There are happy looking humans with little ones, old ones, and young ones making their lives to live in to the fullest. So, touching to see…Placing to go to when buy things like food, drinks, things to buy from clothing, items, new animals to give them good homes, or things to play with for the young ones, and so much more to make a living and to live in homes; for I have seen so much in one day since I've arrive and I'm already loving every moment of it all that I can't stop talking about it. Still, it makes me wonder if my new life here would allow me to see her again and then for us to start a new life together when we do. I wonder…? Oh! Wait now…Is that. It is! It must be her! At long last since the last time we met during that battle, I have finally come back for you. My love…**_

 **And…Scene!**

And the plot keeps on thickening from then on, doesn't it? Poor Kiyomi. As Zuku and Kuro felt bad for her that Rin had to be isolated for a while for almost 'but didn't that time' from losing control of his blue flames because of Bon's fight with his father Tatsuma for not spending time with his own son or telling him anything or what's going on…No kidding! And with Mamushi being the traitor and steals the Right Eye of Impure King to make her escape of her own choosing of denial and helps both Todo to look up to and the Shadow King, things were starting to get much worse from here on out. Also, here's what happened while Rin's being carried away and Kiyomi was upset for Bon to watch her back…

"(Rin…Please be all right, I'll be with you soon.)" said Kiyomi.

As Kuro stood by the out cold Rin's side, while Yaozo tells his son Juzo to watch on Tatsuma without being followed and less worrying about Rin's powers for now. Sort of good…?

"Juzo!" Yaozo talks to him while Uwabami aids the man.

"Dad, those flames and shadow powers were-!" But his father stops Juzo before he could finish talking.

"We need to focus on locating the Right Eye right now and stop the Shadow King." He whispers something to his son. "Listen, I want you to tail Master Tatsuma. Whatever you do, make sure he doesn't see you."

Looks like Juzo might know that something else was going on with Tatsuma's behavior lately.

"The Master?" Juzo question his father.

Whatever it is, he must be doing to be something very important to still be on the good side, right? Talk about a punch coming from Rin and his flames didn't hurt or burn him at all.

"Bon?" Kiyomi checks on his cheek.

"I'm…" he was being shy again. "I'm fine, really."

Speaking of Tatsuma, he had something to say to Shura.

"Miss Kirigakure, are you Rin's guardian? And Kiyomi's half older sister?"

"Hm?" she turns around. But it looks like Tatsuma was not only odd and mysterious…He was also a pervert to be rubbing his hand on Shura's butt.

"Nice tush!" he said to be liking it.

Oh, boy…This got Shura all mad.

"Hands off! And don't you think about doing the same to my sister!"

As Shura was about to kick some sense into Tatsuma, he just jumps away in time like it was nothing to him. This surprises her and Kiyomi to stop crying a little.

"Ah…What just happen?" ask Kiyomi to be cleaning her face up.

"Everything will be okay with your boyfriend, Ms. Saki. I promise." Said Tatsuma to be smiling. "And please, look after Rin, you hear?

Okay…? Shura then felt something sticking out of her pockets of her shorts, a letter for Tatsuma place to ask her to give to Rin and then he just left just like that for Kuro couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where did he go?" the cat demon looked around.

Shura then tells Kiyomi something before Bon takes her out of the room to rest for a while.

"You heard the old fart, Kiyomi. Rin will be fine, so rest up until later. I'll make sure of it or die trying."

Bon helps Kiyomi out for she tries talking to her.

"But, Shura-!"

"No, you rest." She said. "I mean it. Suguro, you and the others look after her if you must from any other Shadow Demon attacks. Please. We had three to deal with for one day."

"Okay, let's go, Saki." Said Bon.

Off they went for Kiyomi hopes for the best, and Zuku too to be watching and hearing all of this to wish to do something more than being trapped. Shura then gets a call from Yukio for he and his team were doing any better, but no luck in finding the Left Eye since the Right Eye has been stolen.

"Shura here." She answers her cell phone. "Oh, is that you, Yukio? Where the heck have you been? Did you get he Left Eye back? Huh? How are things here?" Shura repeats Yukio's question. "Well, we've had a bit of a situation here."

Looks like now that Yukio and his team will be at the temple of the village real soon for Shura to fill him in on everything that happened so far today. Now with that going on and then hearing from Shura about Rin's case and Kiyomi's to be the granddaughter of the Shadow King to be their enemy 'she feels bad for locking up her sister's boyfriend for the time being', for Bon to take care of her for the night. Oh, boy…And he really likes her a lot!

"Ah, Saki, hey…" Bon offers Minako some food and drinks to have. "Come on. Try eating something light. Have this peach."

Kiyomi tries calming herself down for she does need to eat something before bed.

"Rin…" she was upset.

"Come on. Okumura will be fine, just eat up."

And so, she does and drink some water too.

"Thank you, Bon."

"That a girl." Bon's face was blushing. "You…better take a shower. Get going."

So Kiyomi does that to have a good one to then being in her P.J.'s too, and lies down in bed for Bon was still trying to cheer her up as Zuku wishes her the best of luck to get better. She likes her master to be happy and her cheerful self than she was upset and sad to worry about Rin a lot.

"Oh, Rin. Please be okay…" said the sad Kiyomi. "God, this is so hard."

Bon got out a painting to put something on Kiyomi's back out of nowhere.

"Hold still."

"Hey!" shock Kiyomi up. "Bon!"

"Would you relax? I need to put something on you, because of the curse within." He explains. "This is a spell to control your inner powers to go haywire. Listen, my people hate the Shadow King being their number one enemy which try destroying this village to try investigating you since you're related to that damn thing to be his granddaughter; and since he's after you to losing control and Zuku is unable to do anything but to be some shard prisoner thing…So you know…" Bon had trouble talking. "Just let me fix you up!"

Kiyomi sees that Bon was telling the truth to allow for him to do that.

"Really? Okay, you can. Will this stop the pain?"

"It can slow the shadow powers of yours down." He said. "In case everything goes crazy within your body, it cools off everything from your blood. As I make the marking spells by using body paint, I'll chant some words to be spread through your body to last long until the curse has been remove. So, hold still for me." Bon begins saying some lines to complete the spell, with one hand on Kiyomi's back to get it to go within her body to hold off the curse to ever happen until it's been remove soon. The spell has been done.

"Well, that was easy." She said. "I hope this holds it off within me."

"It will, no need for thanks. I…just felt like…after what you and Okumura said, so whatever."

From the words that Rin said to Bon to care about his father Tatsuma.

"Oh yeah…Thanks again, Bon."

"It's fine." He said to her. "Just go to bed and get some rest if you have to, and I'll be in the other room to keep watch if those Shadow Demons come after you."

Once Bon leaves the room to get some sleep himself and be on alert for protecting Kiyomi, she gets some rest for Zuku to do the same thing too. She tries to do so as she hopes that Rin will be okay to see again later for crying won't do her any good to not live without her boyfriend/husband so she needs to be strong.

"Alright. Good night, Bon. Sleep well." She said to lie in bed. "(Rin, please be okay. I know that Shura had to isolate you for a now, but I will come back for you. You would do the same for me…But I'll do it without seeing you get into any trouble. We're met to be together. I just know it…From your training and removing my curse, we can overcome this.)"

Kiyomi falls fast asleep for Bon sees that happening to keep her warm in bed. While placing a blanket around her body, he couldn't stop staring at her beauty to be touching her hair gently to really like this feeling.

"(Saki…Keep being yourself, because I'm here for you if Okumura's not. I don't want to see you cry and suffer like you are now.)" Bon was close in kissing Kiyomi on the lips to be hit by accident by her arm hitting him. "(Ouch! Damn it…! She's strong, but…I brought that upon myself, I still want to protect Saki, thank you for cheering me up about my Dad and me. So yeah, good night. I guess.)"

So much for that, at least it didn't happen for Bon to keep watch in the other room and Kiyomi has been sleeping well for a while tonight 'at least until she does so after training for Kiyomi had trouble sleeping', and as much as she can get while still upset from everything else. Okay, okay…Well, Yukio and his team arrived for Shura to meet up with him and the others. Talk about a long day, huh? As well, as Mamushi was really going through all this trouble to aid Todo and the Shadow Demon armies to bring the Right Eye with the Left Eye at some location…It was affecting her body badly! While Poka summons another member to carry out the task for their master the Shadow King being a Shadow Demon type of wolf with a lot of them following their leader – known as Mifo, the Shadow Wolf for this one barely talks but growls a lot like other wolves do.

"Mifo! Come!" said the annoying Shadow Demon Poka. "Poka has message from Master! Master wishes that you and friends of yours to do task. Go find and bring half breed granddaughter of Master's alive and Spawn of Satan brothers by force if must. Got it?"

Mifo barks as the other howls to understand their task that they must do.

"Yes…" Mifo spoke a little and to be drooling too.

"Good. Do it now!" Poka continues with the other task at hand. "Poka got eye with Todo being and Snake Girl, Mifo do other one."

And so, off Mifo and a lot of Shadow Wolves run off into the village while Poka takes Todo and Mamushi somewhere with the eye right away. As Yaozo ask Yukio, Uwabami, Shura, Chelsea Applebee, and a few other exorcist members and monk members too as they all gather to a small meeting on what's been going on lately was a crazy night; not to mention of Todo leading Yukio and his team on the wrong trail that had two other member's bodies rotten up in the car 'being decoys' and already dead. Ouch…! So much for getting the Left Eye of the Impure King back, it was too late. Not to mention ruining the commutation as well.

"I still can't believe that both the Left and Right Eyes are-!" Yaozo coughs again badly from the injury he had.

"Master!" Uwabami helped him out.

So, there was one thing that Yukio needed to ask to Yaozo about the two eyes which were now stolen…

"What will happen when the Left and Right Eyes of the Impure King are brought together?"

So Yaozo was strong enough to tell him and the others all about it. 'For little did they know, that the old man from earlier was listening in'…Just who was he? Anyways, the answer please.

"For more than 150 years, the Myoda Sect has kept secrets within secrets."

"Secrets within secrets?" Yukio repeated.

What does that mean?

"The only ones who knows and safeguards all of our secrets are the leader of our sect, high priest Tatsuma Suguro." Said Yaozo with a lot more to say about this whole thing. "However, there is a secret that is divulged to those of us in the upper ranks."

Yukio looked interested all sudden when he hears about that part.

"Which is?" he asks Yaozo.

"According to 'On the Impure King,' which is passed down among the upper priest rank alone, it's said that when his left and right eyes are united, an even more miasma will be released."

A powerful miasma if those two eyes are as one powerful weapon? Not good…No wonder why the Shadow King wants it for revenge against everyone human in Assiah to go into war again.

"An even more potent miasma…" surprised Shura.

"I don't believe it." Same with Yukio too. "Both Todo and the Shadow King's objective is too…"

Yep, whatever it was to be bad from those two working together for those powers and getting to Kiyomi to be cursed as well, and having Yukio and Rin for some reason as well.

"So that's why the Shadow King is after his own granddaughter Kiyomi for power after cursing her by Todo's doing. Also, since he and Satan work together to overwhelm both Yukio here and his brother Rin because of the power…" Shura said. "From the shadow triple sister group getting to use their weapons to train their powers and me helping them out to stop us while they…It was a set up. As for the two eyes becoming one powerful weapon, I mean I really don't know how powerful this stuff will be, but it sounds bad."

Yeah, Shura only told Yukio so far about them fearing the Shadow King as they worse enemy for centuries now and him going after Kiyomi for Todo curse her and Zuku for that reason, as well as both him and Rin were also wanted by the mad demon too.

"Is that true?" ask Yukio. "Who knew he would go through this much to attack us in this village, and put innocent lives in danger…!"

No kidding! I would get mad too if it was happening to me and my friend, family, and love ones as well.

"Tell me about it." She agrees with Yukio on that part. "But we won't give up and free Kiyomi from the curse yet without the inner bad shadow powers of the demon within her go crazy. Count on it!" Shura sounded serious there. "This might be more than the Order of the True Cross can handle by itself. Is this true why you all fear of Kiyomi Saki's powers because of this mess and the curse?"

The people nodded for the exorcists were shock, though sad to hear for they like Kiyomi as a kind person…To worry more about the two eyes to get back and the power to stop besides finding out about Rin had the power of Satan with the Blue Flames showing up close.

"Afraid so…" Yaozo says it.

"It's true." And Uwabami. "Please forgive us. We like the girl very much, but between her curse of her powers and her boyfriend's…"

Getting back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I see your point." Said Shura to drop the other subject for now. "(Damn it all…! Kiyomi…)" she was really worried of her sister this upset. "In any case, I'd say our priority is to find Todo, Hojyo, the Shadow King, and his goons."

"And to free Kiyomi from the curse before things get out of hand." Yukio said.

Yaozo also says this about the matter at hand too.

"About that…We're currently searching the most likely places, but as they vanished into thin air, we had no luck picking up their trail."

Uwabami says something next.

"To prepare for the worst, I believe we should request assistance from the Doctors as well as the other divisions."

That could work, for Yukio still fears for the worse might happen if this isn't taken care of quickly in time. For he knows that Todo and the Shadow King are planning something else with the eyes to use. I mean, remember what Todo said to Yukio the first time they meant? Something about him being like he was back then to come crawling to him later soon enough. What did Todo mean by that? Todo has two of the eyes of the Impure King to use to release a very powerful miasma, he knows there's a lot more to it and want nothing more than to protect Kiyomi too through this whole mess…Yukio wishes that he would've saved her from Todo injecting her from the curse in the first place, but was too late in doing so and blames himself for it. Then Shura talks to Yukio privately from the other members about Rin on what he 'kind of did'. As for the strange old man in clothing, he takes off for Yukio saw him for a few seconds too late.

"(Who…Who was that just now?)" he questions himself.

"Hey, Yukio." Shura whispers to him. "So, about the situation I mentioned earlier."

The two moved somewhere else in the room to talk.

"What is it?" Yukio asks her. "I know I should've protected Kiyomi when I had a chance when Todo jumped on her, but I failed…You, Rin, and her stopped the first three of the Shadow King's armies with more of them coming. And with the weapons those two are using, that's good to control their powers with them. We will free Kiyomi and Zuku soon enough."

"Yeah, but that's not it."

"What else happened then?" he asked.

"Well, um…" she had trouble saying it.

Yukio knew that this was about Rin doing something 'kind of' bad today from the sound of it.

"Is it about my brother?" This surprises Shura for Yukio took a lucky guess there to be laughing about it.

"Sharp as always!"

"What did he do this time?" ask Yukio. "Did Kiyomi…?"

"Kiyomi almost lost control, but the others and Rin aided her in time. So, she's fine and resting up right now. Suguro's got her back. Other than she kind of lost it to almost show the bad powers coming out to be crying…" Shura says the bad news. "This made Rin mad to see his girlfriend was sad, then flared up, and everybody saw it."

Yep, Yukio got mad to be tightening his fist for Shura to see this part coming.

"That idiot!" angered Yukio to then calming himself down after that. "Alright. Where is he now?"

Guess those two will be seeing Rin soon enough downstairs at the Solitary Confinement of Block 1 where Rin was still out cold and lying on the floor in his cell room. Waking up a little to look upset and worried about Kiyomi so much to feel sad for not having his woman by his side right now to be saying Kiyomi's name a lot in sadness.

"(Kiyomi…Kiyomi…Kiyomi…)" Not just that, Rin also remembers a few things. From when he and Kiyomi see the Kuma Sword for the first time for Shiro gives it to Rin to hold on to and opens it up to show his true demon powers within him, for Rin has been warned after all when Shiro said all of that to him. Everything! That changed his life forever after that and Kiyomi's too for her to get into it all. Keeping it a secret, he had to show it to Bon, Shima, Miwa, and the others too for saving them from Amaimon's dirty trick and Kiyomi's life was in danger to learn the truth…Almost losing it too from burning the forest when that demon left a crack on the sword to get fix in time thanks to Y-Kun's help. Though was given a second chance to train his blue flames to be under control in six months by the True Cross or else die by their hands 'to win the trust of his friends again' and Kiyomi by his side. The court was something else for them and stopping Amaimon's another rampage too and Mephisto hitting on Kiyomi, it was a good sign. Only the beginning of the hard times! Getting mad from the courtroom 'which he would've said but didn't' let it out in his head to release the anger. "Shut up!" he said. "All your yammering is getting on my nerves! You go around labeling people…Like Kiyomi and Zuku too…! I'm not a weapon or a demon king or anybody's savior! I'm Rin Okumura! And with the love of my life Kiyomi Saki by my side, I'm gonna be the most powerful exorcist ever one day! Both Kiyomi and me!" Rin was burning up with passion within his head to image it was happening for real but it wasn't. "And don't you bastards forget it!"

I hope Rin will be okay…For he kept on calling out to Kiyomi to leave out one message for her to sense out in her sleep.

"Rin…" she was half awake and confused.

"Kiyomi?" he felt her out. "Listen to me, Kiyomi! I'll be fine! You just worry about yourself because of the damn curse! I'll get out of here soon enough, got it!?"

Kiyomi tries to be brave for him to still feel upset though.

"But, Rin…"

"Hey! I mean it!" Rin sounded serious there for their love will keep the two of them strong even when they're apart for the time being.

"Okay…? I believe in you then…" Kiyomi believes in her man.

"Sorry…" he felt silly and then smiles. "So, don't worry about me. I'll come right back when I...Whatever those people here will say to me next, hopefully it won't be as bad. So, wait for me. And don't cry, I don't want you to worry about me in tears, Kiyomi, be strong. I love you so much." Rin touches Kiyomi's face to feel his warmth already.

"I will."

"Good. Then I'll be back before you know it, or call me if you need some cheering up to do. Keeps me going. Later!"

Seems that now Rin will be fine to feel out that Kiyomi will be just fine now, soon she wakes up from that dream to feel real as Zuku felt it as well.

"Oh, Rin-!" Kiyomi wakes up. "Rin…? I knew it was you. It felt so real…Didn't it, Zuku?" Zuku nodded a lot on that part. With Kiyomi was sleeping for at least five hours now, she couldn't go back to sleep and gets up to have a drink a water quick while Bon was fast asleep though. Couldn't stay up for too long, couldn't he? With Kiyomi drinking up and was feeling a bit better now to get some fresh air outside, someone makes a scene for her to feel out and see. The strange old man she helped a while ago…? "(Hey, isn't that…?)" she tries calling out to him. "Excuse me! Please wait!" But he takes off to feel like he feared something to understand Kiyomi's pain for her to see that in his eyes. "What was that all about…?" Then Kiyomi felt someone else close to be hearing his voice.

"Long time no see, Kiyomi my sweet." Said Mephisto.

Yep, he makes his appearances just for 'his' Kiyomi to pay her a visit from the curse that she was in. Like she and Zuku were so happy to be seeing this pervert again.

"Mephisto!?" she was surprised to see him.

He comes flying down with his umbrella to be floating gently.

"The one and only! Did you miss me?"

"Not really…" Kiyomi was freaking out. "Shouldn't you be back at True Cross to watch over your students, teachers, or something?"

"But I am! Well, you guys. I heard what happened to your poor Rin Okumura, but I do feel his pain from his friend Suguro. He and daddy dreariest aren't getting along so well, aren't they? How sad." So Mephisto already knows on what else's that's been happening lately.

"(That was fast!)" surprise both her and Zuku. "So? What of it? We're doing our best to be training, get rid of my curse, stop the Shadow King and his men, get the eyes back somehow, and…Well, I'm waiting for Rin to return to me like he promised me that he would."

"How do you know that?" he asks her.

"Well, I…I felt him out! That's how!"

Zuku pointed at Mephisto to be saying it too, for Mephisto throws the necklace of the trap familiar aside on the ground and off Kiyomi's neck.

"Boring!" he pushes Zuku aside. "The couples are talking, little one, so sit back in the corner."

Zuku wasn't so happy on that part.

"Zuku!" this made Kiyomi mad. "Hey-!"

But Mephisto point his finger out to move back and forth in Kiyomi's face.

"Hold it…! Don't want your out of control powers due to your curse gets crazier again, right? So, ease up on the anger issue for the time being, my dear."

So Kiyomi does.

"(Crap! He's right!) Ah!" Mephisto tries making his move on Kiyomi by laces his hands on her two giant breasts to move around a lot, she hated that but Rin to be doing it to her instead.

"My, me! So soft! Round! Smooth! And bouncy!" Mephisto was loving it. "I wish I was your pretend husband to soon marry you, Kiyomi. Just you and me…"

Kiyomi couldn't use her powers, but she could fight by head butting Mephisto's face hard with her to move up hard to let her go.

"I rather look like a skinny old lady than to be married with the likes of you, pervert!" she said in anger.

Mephisto just laughs.

"Pushy, aren't we…?"

"So, what if I am!?"

"Okay, okay, I came here to tell you something else important besides tease you. Just you and me only…" he said to be floating in the air next. "No one knows that I'm here right now, well...Maybe you do, Kiyomi, but that's fine."

Kiyomi and Zuku were ready to hear Mephisto to get to the point already…

"And what's that you wish to talk about with me?" she asked. "(And why me of all people instead of Yukio or Shura?)"

"Okay then!" he says it. "I'll get to big scoop...The Shadow King wants both Yukio and Rin for their powers of Satan to give his army of other bad Shadow Demons tons of energy in this war, besides the whole Impure King's eyes; and your powers to harness with the powers of the curse that'll show your most inner demon energy to be unlocked by the traitor Todo's dirty doings is only the main course. For a half breed like yourself, your grandfather didn't like your mother Kagome, to despite his only son Kazu even more because of this to hate you, but…Not anymore to think you're a real cutey. With the powers of Rin and Yukio's blue flames with or without blood, yours too, and the two eyes giving out powerful miasma it'll create and unleash a powerful demon compare to the Shadow King himself who once rule this world before time began centuries ago, one of the first powerful Shadow Demons who almost destroyed Assiah to ruled over Gehenna to be release again after sealing the deal! I'm talking about…The Shadow Queen! Nothing related to your grandfather to be his great, great ancestor."

The Shadow Queen? Great, this is something new that Mephisto had to say that Kiyomi or Zuku don't know about for she sounded like bad news already to be first Shadow Demon back then to be seal and might be set free to try ruling the world again.

"Wait…The Shadow Queen?" Kiyomi was confused. "Hold on, Mephisto! Don't tell me that this is another enemy that Rin, myself, or the others don't know about yet!"

"You could say that…" He knew that Kiyomi would say that to Mephisto to not be an idiot about it.

"So, tell us who this evil demon is!" Kiyomi demanded to know.

Mephisto just laughs to stroking Kiyomi's face to keep his mouth shut about it.

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

"Can't do what!?" Kiyomi as mad again.

"Settle down, my dear." He said. "Look, I will tell you everything that you and the others need to know about this demon. But only if you and Rin do one task for me."

A task that they must do…?

"What kind of task?" ask Kiyomi.

"Well, I was asking for a kiss…" Mephisto teases Kiyomi again. "But the task is this. Go within this village buried in deeper, somewhere here to know all about the Shadow Demons' history. All of it. Learn it's background to know what you seek right in front of you two, and by the power of love changing within the flames…Well, only within the heart can tell you the answers. And free you from the curse, Kiyomi."

Seems to be telling the truth coming from Mephisto's mouth for Kiyomi to try knowing the rest on her and Rin's end.

"So that's it?"

"That's it." Mephisto takes off by flying with his umbrella again. "Well, I hate to leave for our love, but I have so much work to do…But I'll be back to check on you and see if you two find the answers soon enough. Love you. Take care of yourself! And TTFN!"

"Ah…Ta, ta, for now?" Kiyomi took a guess on that part. "Whatever."

He just laughs while flying off with the air like Marry Poppins.

"Kisses and love will always be thinking about you, Kiyomi!"

"O, shut it!" she said.

So Mephisto takes off for he'll be back real soon…Leaving Kiyomi to feel a bit better to learn this part on what she, Rin, and hopefully the others will find the others of the Myoda Sect's darker secrets soon enough. For now, she gets Zuku back to wear and keep for her to clear her mind a bit longer.

"(Find the answers from below both Rin and I to follow our hearts for the answers. All of this to learn more about this Shadow Queen? This is so much to be doing at the time like this…)"

No kidding! As Shura and Yukio were headed down stairs where Rin was being isolated in, knowing that all this training from the True Cross was hard work for Yukio to protect his older brother as promise to Shiro's grave no matter what happens. While Izumo 'was in her komodo' to check on Shiemi to be working hard after they talk to each other; as well as to aid Yukio and Rin out no matter what from the danger they were in without her knowing about it, even Kiyomi to be cursed and hopes for her friend to get better soon enough. As well as feeling the earthquake but Shiemi to be working hard – Izumo then notice something about caring about Rin and Kiyomi were in love to be good friends with them, as she and Yukio really like each other more than just being friends.

"Wait… Are you saying that you and Mr. Okumura are…?"

As Bon wakes up to see Kiyomi was out of her room, he freaks out.

"(Ah, crap! Saki had to leave at a time like this-!)" Bon was feeling the pain on his face where he was punch at. "(Damn it…! Better heal this wound first, and then find Saki right away. But I should get some help from the others.)"

And so, he does…As Shima and Miwa that Bon runs into them as they come in the room to see Shiemi and Izumo were together to catch them by surprise.

"Excuse me!" Miwa felt silly scaring the girls. "Sorry about that."

Shima was liking Izumo's look.

"Izumo! You look awesome in that yukata!"

"Moriyama! Bon's been hurt, so could you find some ice?" Miwa asks her.

She does her best to be helping her friends out.

"O-Of course!" Shiemi w shock on what she just heard. "He's hurt!?"

With Bon coming in the room to get some ice on his face 'thanks to Shiemi's help to be sitting there and looked upset' as Shima, Miwa, Izumo, and Shiemi see that he wasn't himself today.

"I need your help finding Saki…Please help me." Bon begged of them.

So Izumo had to ask this question to Bon.

"Fine, what happened?"

"The Right Eye's been stolen from the field office." Bon said to sound upset about it.

This shock the other four to be hearing the bad news.

"No way!" shock Izumo. "That can't be!"

"Also…Saki's curse is getting worse for the others to learn about her being related to the Shadow King, they fear of her powers to be losing it." Bon had more to say to be more bad news. "And Okumura's been taken into custody."

Another shocker for the four to hear.

"Hot Saki under house arrest and Okumura's in custody!?" Shima was shock as well.

It was true for Bon felt bad for Rin now and was more worried about Kiyomi.

"When Saki got upset, he flared up and everybody saw it."

Well, if Bon and Tatsuma didn't have a bad fight of father and son not getting along to say mean things made Kiyomi upset…That was the reason why Rin flare up to not hurt anyone but his secret to get out. And so was Kiyomi as well.

"Th-Then…Where's Okumura?" Miwa asks Bon. "I'm sure Saki's is unharmed somewhere in this place, but what about him?"

"In the cell at the field office." Bon had to say that part to them.

"Um…" Shima says this part next. "Doesn't that mean Rin is in serious trouble? And Saki too?"

To Miwa, Izumo, or Shima hated to think about the worst was yet to come and Shiemi was shaking in fear for her friends were in danger.

"Rin…Kiyomi…"

Bon felt the same way too like Shiemi was…Soon those two, Miwa, Izumo, and Shima hear something within the room and outside of the place that didn't sound like a normal dog at all to be out this late at night.

"What was that?" confused Izumo.

"A dog maybe…?" guess Miwa.

Then it sounded serious to be a growling and barking-like noise to not sound so friendly.

"I don't think so, Izumo…" Shima fears for the worse.

Now what…? What was out there for Bon, Shima, Miwa, Shiemi, and Izumo to know that they weren't alone at all. What was it? Trouble? As Rin was still in his cell lying down and upset, Shura and Yukio finally come down to check on him. Other than feeling weak a bit, he was happy if Kiyomi was doing fine for the time being and be back with her soon enough.

"Have you cooled off a little?" Shura asks Rin for him to see her. "How does your body feel?"

Rin had no trouble getting back up.

"I still feel wobbly…But I guess I can move."

"Well, you heard him." Shura said to Yukio.

Yep, Rin's little brother was here to not look happy to see Rin in isolation and knows of the look of feeling upset and get another lecture by him.

"You say you're going to make me eat your dust, and here you are in a jail cell." He said to his brother. "Is this what you meant when you said you'd make my jaw hit the floor?"

Rin knows of that already.

"Kiyomi…"

"Don't worry, she's fine." Said Shura. "Suguro and his friends are watching over her, she's resting right now."

"That's good. Guess she felt me being okay like I did for her too. (What a babe she is…)" said Rin. "Will I see her again?"

Yukio doesn't blame Rin there since his love does control his powers more and more and Kiyomi's as well.

"You will after we fix your problem first. So just be patient."

Rin believes in Yukio there no matter how much he acts tough around him, and then Shura gives him the note that Tatsuma has given to her to give to Rin.

"Any who, here" she shows it to Rin. "Suguro's dad slipped this to me earlier. I think he meant for me to give this to you."

It does say 'To: Rin Okumura' that's for sure.

"Why to me?" he asked.

"I haven't looked at it yet. Read it yourself."

So Shura hands the letter to Rin as he opens and reads it from Tatsuma, with just a small problem…

"Okay then."

"What did it say?" ask Shura.

"I can't read it." Said Rin.

I would imagine of Shura and Yukio falling down to this point when Rin said that.

"Seriously!?" upsetting Shura. "I knew you were barely literate, but this is unbelievable!" so she takes it to read it instead. "With kids these days, I fear for the future."

"I wouldn't look at it…" Rin was warning Shura not to, but she does. For Tatsuma's handwriting wasn't so well. Like he was writing in sweats for the ink to be all mess up like on the paper.

"No way! I can't read this either!" Shura said with her eyes popping out.

"You see!?" Rin told her so. "It looks like Zuku's handwriting!"

Ouch, the familiar got burned. So, Yukio looks at it to know what the handwriting was.

"Cursive script, huh?" he looks at it. "I can read enough to get by."

So Shura allows it for Rin to listen in.

"Then please translate for the class, Mr. Yukio." Said Shura. "Hurry up, read it. That letter probably says something about this mess. Let's hear what he wanted to say to this idiot so we can tell Kiyomi about it later."

With Yukio looking at Rin 'to still be upset from this mess', Shura wants to hear the whole thing right now.

"As you wish."

Alright, time to explain from the letter on what Tatsuma wrote on it 'as he was running in the woods to be in hurry to do something', while also explain everything about his past too that he wrote to Rin and Kiyomi…

(Greetings, Rin Okumura. And to you too, Kiyomi Saki, if you two are reading this too or just being told all about it on. Allow me to introduce myself. I am a priest who lives in Kyoto…and my name is Tatsuma Suguro. I'm sure you two are wondering why I wrote you this letter. I have an important favor to ask you and your girlfriend. But since I'm sure that you two are confused about getting a letter from a stranger, I'll begin by telling you a bit about my past. I'm a poor writer, so please forgive me if things are a bit jumbled. It all began a little bit before you, Kiyomi, and Ryuji were born.

I was still a young man at the time, and my pregnant wife Torako, who was gravely ill. I was powerless to do anything as she grew weaker by the day, and I was at my wits' end. This was all caused by the miasma given off by the Right Eye of the Impure King. Even though my father had lost my mother, and had fallen ill himself, he doggedly continued to perform his Myoda duties. Powerless as I was, I took his words to heart.

I was born the 17th in the line of Myoda head priests. Our followers carry out their duties every day to protect that bloodline. So, I must fulfill my own duties. Clearing my mind was how I could protect Myoda – No, protect Torako and the child she was carrying. I made myself believe that with all my heart. And then…from out of the sky…And that was my disastrous first encounter both Shiro Fujimoto and Kazu Saki, the two men for one being a Prince of the Shadow Demons from Gehenna to go against the Shadow King's orders and the man who raised you, Rin. And the prince was Kiyomi's father as well when he was alive.)

From the young Tatsuma to worry about his pregnant wife who was ill to soon be having Bon for Torako was lying in bed for him to worry about his condition on a winter day at the village, ouch. For Torako put on a brave face to being strong for her husband and keeping her baby within her healthy, Yaozo gets Tatsuma for his own father 'and Bon's grandfather from back then', tells him no to leave his post to be working. Rude!

Tatsuma feared that they're losing many lives instead of saving them all for the past 15 years, as his own father thinks from leaving the post will make him lost the power. He knows of it all, and at some point, have no other choice, though weak himself too like Torako was to be brave and kept on working – their job must be done no matter what 'and I can see the reason why Tatsuma didn't want to be head monk of the temple'. Still, he fears that if his wife didn't pull through 'but did in the end', that Tatsuma would have no choice but to find another woman to bear a child with, harsh.

Later, that same day…young members being Tatsuma, Uwabami, Yaozo, and Mr. Miwa 'Miwa's father who was alive from a long time ago' for all of them to gather within the snowy woods to set a fire as they had a sword 'surprisingly being the Kuma Sword itself that Rin had' to do something with it for a spell must be cast right away. Until…Shiro comes falling from the skies and kills a demon for them for the ritual to be ruined for the monks to do. Huh!? Along with Kazu joining him back then 'before the whole Satan thing with Erin giving birth to Yukio and Rin', seems that the sword belongs to Bon's family in the first place'; and of course, both Shiro and Kazu took it from them for Mephisto to have until they sealed away Rin's powers with it when he was a baby. No way! Not even those monks or Tatsuma couldn't stop them at all.

What a shocker that was! For Rin and Yukio sees that the Kuma Sword belong to Bon's family all along for Shiro and Kazu took it from them, even for Shura to be hearing it all.

"I don't believe it…" shock Yukio. "The Koma Sword is the Myoda sect's main object and worship, and he had a connection to our father and Kiyomi's father through it all?"

"It belonged to Suguro's family this whole time?" Rin was shock and confused.

Shura didn't like the sound of any of this at all to hear more about it.

"Hurry up, keep reading!"

"Right!" Yukio continues.

While Yukio finishes reading the next part for both Shura and Rin to listen in, and Tatsuma racing to somewhere in the woods late at night to do something for mentioning both Kazu and Shiro's name to do what needs to be done. But where to? And Kiyomi 'with the trapped Zuku' both go back to the room until she heard a noise to feel more bad Shadow Demons were around, also for Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo, and Shiemi were in danger because of it.

"(Oh, no…More of them!)" Kiyomi was freaking out. "(My friends are in danger…!) Zuku! We need to save Bon and the others first before we can see Rin again. Come on!"

Entering in a room for tons of Shadow Demon wolves appear to surround the five teenage kids, and Kiyomi soon appears to see their pack leader Mifo appearing before her, Zuku, and the others.

"Saki!?" surprised Bon. "Where the hell have you been!?"

Kiyomi brought her whip-like staff to defend herself.

"Everyone! Stay back!" she was ready. "(Don't let your powers out, Kiyomi…Remember what Shura has taught you to do until the curse has been removed…) Alright, demon! Show yourself! I know you're after Rin, Yukio, and me by the Shadow King's orders! Am I right!?"

It was, as Mifo appears to be ready to fight with Kiyomi to bring her back to her grandfather by force.

"Girl…" the wolf spoke a little. "By Master's orders…! You're coming with us…with two other boys…spawn of Satan sons!"

Lots of shadow demon-like wolves have got them all surrounded. Now what will happen? Can Kiyomi stop them alone to protect Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo, and Shiemi from the danger and see Rin afterwards to know the rest of Tatsuma's story?

"What do we do now…?" ask Shiemi

Yes. What can anyone do now…?


	6. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 6 - A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

 **Phase # 6 – Love**

 _ **It is her! The human woman that I fell in love with and capture my heart after saving my life from the battle Shiro, Mephisto, and I did years ago. I have found her as she has for me too – Kagome…Oh, how lovely she looks still from the first time we meant with each other a while back for her and me; for I am so happy that remembers me too, as Kagome was happy to be seeing me in person once again for I've told her everything on why I ran away from my father. No! Rather the Shadow King in Gehenna to now live peacefully and protect the human from any bad demons that sneak there was in Assiah. I swore on my life that will be doing that even more as I owe my friends so much and for Kagome to except me as a demon to love me on who I am, to also forget about my so call father to be no more but a selfish one that he really is compare to Satan himself. From here on out…This is my new life now with Kagome.**_

 **And…Scene!**

Talk about a crazy day so far, huh? Well, it's only getting worse. How bad? With many reasons, why…As Rin was in a jail type of cell to listen to the letter that Tatsuma left for him to read for Yukio to do that and Shura to listen in; as Bon's father was in a hurry to do something in the woods 'for Juzo was following him', leaving Todo and Mamushi with the Right Eye in making their escape with it as the Shadow Demons who aided them. Only for a type of wolf name Mifo and a pack of Shadow Demon Wolves surround Bon, Shima, Izumo, Miwa, Shiemi, and Kiyomi back at the village of the main Myoda Sect home...And who was the Shadow Queen person that the Shadow King wanted some of the powers to himself for?

Well, why don't worry on what happens on the other things until then for Kiyomi's survival against lots of Shadow Wolves and their pack leader. How will the other six get of this mess and keep everyone else safe from the danger?

"Master's half breed granddaughter…" Mifo spoke up to be showing his teeth.

The others stand clear as Bon kept his guard up for guarding Kiyomi always; as everyone else watch themselves.

"(These wolves are after Saki…?)" Bon said to try fighting back. "Saki! Get behind me!"

"What?" she was confused. He pulls Kiyomi to stand by Bon's side.

"I mean it! You guys! Watch yourselves! These are armies who work for the Shadow King!"

This shocks Izumo, Shima, Miwa, and Shiemi.

"No way…"

"Wolves are part of the Shadow King's team!?"

"This is really bad!"

Now the Shadow Wolves weren't going to let the five get in their way to try killing them to get to Kiyomi.

"Wait! You guys can't face these things alone!" Kiyomi said. "Rin, Shura, and I fought against three other ones! Don't do it!"

"Are you sure, Kiyomi?" ask Shiemi. "(She sounds very serious about all of this…)"

The Shadow Wolves were growling, showing their teeth, stayed as a group, bark, and Mifo howls to give his members an order for there was nowhere to run or hide at with many other lives in danger for Kiyomi, Bon, and the others must avoid them not to do to anyone – even to Rin and Yukio either. Stopping them 'somehow' comes first. Bon gives Miwa and Shima a sign to get near the floor carefully on different sides of it.

"Shima…Kohamaru…Get ready."

With Miwa wanting to help his friends and Shima too 'though he looked very scared', still he uses his staff for Miwa and Bon touch the floor to chant a spell and for Shima to use his weapon to create a shield to shock the wolves hard. Allowing Kiyomi to use her 'borrow' weapon to whip Mifo away from her and her friends in time to get hit, but gets back up in seconds on his four legs and was mad to try breaking the spell. Hurry up and escape now!

"Everyone! Get outside! We must leave them away from the other people!" she said. "Let's go!"

Son the six runs outside of the hotel building for Mifo frees his pack to go after Kiyomi and the others to make a run for it 'even Shima was running away like a silly person was'. While Bon was holding Kiyomi's hand to keep her safe and the others to follow them from behind to run fast.

"Bon! They're still chasing after us!" Miwa said while running. "How are we going to stop them!?"

"I don't want to become dog food!" Shima was screaming his head off.

"Less complaining and more running, thank you very much!" said Izumo to try running with the outfit that she was wearing was slowing her down.

Those three were right, they couldn't out run the Shadow Wolves for long or Kiyomi using her whip-like staff to push the other Shadow Demons aside to keep on coming back or slow down Mifo for long. So, Bon stops his friends from running for the girls stopped to for they were confused on what they had in mind, and not letting them die alone.

"Bon!?" Miwa and Shima were lost.

"What are you doing, Bon!?" Kiyomi demanded to know. "We need to keep moving!"

For Bon borrows Shima's staff to use to smack the Shadow Wolves away from them enough for Miwa to see the plan to start chanting a type of attack as Shima tries using paper spells too, leaving Izumo to get Kiyomi away from the fight.

"Hey, Kamiki! You know what to do, keep Saki safe from these ugly bastards!"

"Right!" Izumo gets out her two white foxes to create power fire to burn the rest away from the powerful light. "Hey, Moriyama!"

Looks like Izumo throws Kiyomi to go with Shiemi next.

"Hey! Izumo!" Kiyomi complains. "Watch it! I'm not a football here!"

Shiemi catches her in time.

"Yes?" answer Shiemi.

"Don't you just stand there to be eaten! Get Kiyomi out of danger right away! We got this." She said. "Alright, you two! I command that your fire protects these two!"

They understood as Shiemi had to be strong too to get her powers back and Nii real soon, she needs to help her friend. So, she keeps Kiyomi close to her to make another run for it as the other four fights back.

"But, you guys…!"

Bon stops Kiyomi from saying anything else.

"Just shut up and get out of here with Moriyama while we stop these things! I swore that I will protect you, Saki! Just take my word for it, quit playing the hero, and start running!"

Wow…Bon was serious to be showing his feelings towards Kiyomi 'without admitting it of course'. So Shiemi starts to run and keeps her best friend Kiyomi safe 'as she will prove to herself to be strong and hopes that Rin will be just fine too for her and Kiyomi's sakes', she wanted this to happen. Sort of…

"Come on, Kiyomi, you heard them. I'll save you." Shiemi said to be grabbing any weapon like a long flashlight. "This way!"

So Kiyomi goes along with it without losing control from the curse.

"(In that case… Zuku, keep an eye out. It's the least you can do.) Alright, Shiemi, but I'll cover you!"

"Just stay close!"

As the two started to run for more Shadow Wolves to go after them, leaving Izumo, Shima, and Miwa to stop the other ones in time…As Bon whacks Mifo hard to the hit to get weak from the staff's touch from the power of light against the darkness.

"Hold it, you!" said Bon. "You got to get through me first if you want anything to do with Saki, Okumura, and our teacher. So, bring it on!"

And so…the fight begins for Bon gives it his all against Mifo form his sharp fur, claws, and teeth to hurt Bon for he won't give up. While Miwa and Shima using so many spells while beating up the other Shadow Wolves as Izumo does the same too; leaving Shiemi to throw her weapon at them and Kiyomi whipping and pushing them aside with her staff to be reaching out so much…Not bad to be fighting while running away.

"Go away, you bad wolves! Go! Go! Kiyomi's my friend!"

Nice fighting back, Shiemi. While Kiyomi does the same to be pulled by one of them tries to gather her with their shadow powers…Not good.

"Hey! Let go!" Kiyomi couldn't fight back to stop the curse. "(Don't come out…Don't come out, please…!)"

Working so far…But who will save Kiyomi now since everyone else had their hands tied and Zuku couldn't do anything but to watch? Shiemi feared her friend to grab a long sheet of blanket 'that was being hug to dry', to cover the Shadow Demons to be trapped and flash her flashlight on them at point blank.

"No!" she fights back. "Stay away from my friend!"

Wow! They just turn into dust of wind to melt away in seconds in pain. Nice one! For Kiyomi was amazed by Shiemi's work.

"Wow, Shiemi…Did you…?" shock Kiyomi. "Not bad." So, she had an idea. "Do it again and I'll grab some sheets to cover the rest of them."

She likes that idea to get a few more sheets.

"Good idea, Kiyomi!"

Looks like the two fought back now against the rest of the wolves 'as well as Kiyomi's arm to heal back up to see some red flames around her', how so? Kiyomi whips, hits, covers, and Shiemi to flash away. Allowing Izumo, Miwa, and Shima to finish the rest of the pack in seconds for some to back up – leaving Mifo to face against Bon alone.

"You go, girls." He said to be smirking. "Now it just you and me."

Bon wasn't backing down from Mifo to still get the beating at him, though he won't go down. Before the others could do anything or Kiyomi to rush back to his side…

"Bon's in danger!"

Shiemi had to still protect her without leaving her sight.

"Ah! Kiyomi! Wait up!" she said to be in a hurry.

Bon couldn't fight back for long against Mifo 'being the powerful Shadow Demon Wolf and leader of the pack', only for some gun fire started shooting at the wolf to be in pain by the help from the…the mysterious old man!? Again!? Well, he does save Bon and the others in time for Shiemi and Kiyomi to see that everyone else was too…Leaving Mifo to howling to call his pack to retreat 'for the time being' for they will be back. It was only the beginning of that battle to be far from over just yet but good that Kiyomi was saved and without using her powers due to the curse. Close call!

"What the what-!?" Bon was confused.

Kiyomi sees the man again to be happy to save the others, but still look like he was sad to be showing himself in public.

"(Hey! It's him and…He saved us? Just who is this person?)" Kiyomi ask herself. "(I feel like I know him…)"

Soon he just walks off for Kiyomi to follow him.

"Kiyomi?" Shiemi sees her friend leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I'm fine now, Shiemi! The demons are gone; I feel it out so we're good. I need to check on something! So, watch over the others now and I'll be right back!"

"Okay…?"

As Shiemi watch Kiyomi taking off in a hurry 'but was happy that she did some good for Shiemi to be smiling', Bon got mad to go after her again.

"Saki? Oh, come on! Again, with this!?" he follows her. "Get back here!"

"Bon! Wait!" Shima tries calling out to his friend. "You're too hurt!"

Well, that didn't work. As Shima, Miwa, Izumo, and Shiemi headed back inside of the hotel to clean up – at least all was well to be more worry about more Shadow Demons on the loose to be more worry about Rin's situation too.

"Bon! Saki!" Miwa stops Shima from doing anything else.

"Don't Shima, they'll be fine. Knowing Bon, he does care for us to being his friends after all." He said. "They'll come back."

"That's not what I'm worry about…! He's hitting on my Saki!"

Really, Shima? Izumo hits him on the head a little.

"Oh, shut it." She said to be worried about Kiyomi too. "(God, this is getting bad. From Shadow Demons, their king, Kiyomi's curse, and now Rin in serious trouble from his powers…What else could go wrong this time?)"

You can say that again, Izumo…Again, this was only the beginning here that's for sure. As we get back to Yukio reading to Rin and Shura about Tatsuma writing about the sword, Shiro, his past, and so on. For there was a lot more to tell about.

"I don't believe it…" Yukio was shock. "The Koma Sword is the Myoda Sect's main object of worship, and he had a connection to Father through it?"

"Hurry up, keep reading!" Shura said to him.

"Oh, right!"

Yeah, Shura, you don't have to tell Yukio twice even though she was a bit worried about this whole mess…

"Man, I'm getting a bad feeling about this…"

At least she wasn't the only one, even Rin was surprise from this whole entire mess.

"I don't know what Suguro's dad wants to ask me to do, but… "

Seems that whatever Rin was saying and thinking about right now, it sure has both Yukio and Shura's attentions.

"Rin?" Yukio questions his brother.

"Yukio, keep reading that letter." He said.

And so, he does…And during the time deep within the woods – Todo and Mamushi make their way to some area to follow the Shadow Demons to take them there. The stronghold of the former area to the Myoda Sect place, the Goma Hall of the Fudobu-ji Temple. All this to bring the Right Eye and Left Eye to this area. Mamushi use to play around the area of the woods; with her friends to being the good to bad ties for Tatsuma to always cheer her up even her father Uwabami tells her not to play around the place at all to get upset about, she still wanted to do this to restore life in her hometown and Tatsuma to be the ruler.

Still, she goes along with all of this? Entering inside of the place 'with Tatsuma already being there with the lights being lid up'…Soon the Shadow Demon armies, Todo, and Mamushi look for the hidden entrance of the place. While Yukio reads to Rin 'and Shura listening in' on what Tatsuma wrote to him. Hope I can describe on the rest while writing down on what his letter said.

(The Koma Sword. A demonic sword passed down as the Myo-O Dharani sect's main object of worship. Also known as Kurikara. It is said that Fukaku, Myoda's founder, summoned a fire demon named Karura into this world, and used its flames, to defeat the Impure King. Ever since, the Myoda have passed down the sword as their main object of worship, kept the Right Eye sealed away, and have had a strict rule about remaining apart from the secular world. Then, as it to mock all of that, he appeared before me.

Here ends the tale of me and Father Fujimoto. As well as seeing one Shadow Demon on our side in person too. A few months later, the Blue Night Occurred, and my father passed on the true secret of the Myoda Sect with his dying breath. That secret was indeed a terrible thing.)

Wait…From the Kuma Sword being their flames back then defeated the Impure King from long ago? No way…Like a type of phoenix? With so many to learn about and Tatsuma, Yaozo, Miwa's father, and the other monks see Shiro trying to stop them to have the sword from doing their job, while Kazu make a run for it in time to leave his partner behind to be safe. As for our hero Shiro Fujimoto…yeah, he goes down for the count after fighting against a demon for them to treat him back up. Tatsuma heals Shiro back up to demand some answers, and you know what happens next? Saying that he won't leave the village until he gets the sword to also see lots of sick children affected by the miasma of the Impure King's curses doing all over the temple; but lucky for Shiro to tell the others on what to do right away for them, Tatsuma's father, and his wife Torako with their child were all safe. Yeah! Though the monks want to kill Shiro for knowing so much after all that he did for all of them to make his escape with Kazu to the rescue for Tatsuma sees them off, to also tell his father that he was only protecting the rules more than his own people. You tell him, dude!

But…thanks to Tatsuma's help to give the sword to both Shiro and Kazu 'that explains everything for Mephisto to hold on to from there on until through the rest of the story', the two escaped with it in time for Shiro sees that man as a friend now and the last time they meant in person. Looks like to seeing something from an empty sword was for nothing all this time. That's when the Blue Night happened for Tatsuma's father died from Satan's blue flames of his for his son to be very sad.

While back at the hidden temple for Todo and Mamushi found the place for the army of Shadow Demons go through first for them to follow them next. Going down stairs, unsealing the paper spells on the door, Mamushi giving Todo the Right Eye, and then the Shadow Demons all gather as Poka was there too – as Mamushi sees something was hidden within to look like a shell thing to have many spells all over it…The Impure King himself. Meaning that the Shadow King has arrived being his hide out.

Yep, where this demon was seal for 150 years down here, will be back to normal and restore once the two eyes are within it again with Todo no longer needing Mamushi anymore to get rid of her.

"Master!" Poka flies over to his boss. "Poka brought them with eyes!"

The Shadow King appears.

"Oh, good. Just in time."

Todo shows his demon form in front of Mamushi to his true colors as well as her greatest enemy too.

"No way…The Shadow King…?" she was shock in fear.

"Good, Poka." He said. "At long last we got the eyes for the Impure King to be reborn and the power I need. Todo, well done. Now finish this human trash off."

Todo goes over to Mamushi to do just that.

"With pleasure…"

But, a huge fire comes out of nowhere to stop the enemies in time to save Mamushi too.

"Well, well." Both Todo and the Shadow King said.

It was Tatsuma to the rescue!

"Master?" surprised Mamushi.

"Mamushi! Everything's going to be all right." Said Tatsuma. "I'll get you back to your father safe and sound, okay?"

The Shadow King wasn't pleased to see one of his enemy's trying to stop him and his goal 'other than take some power from the eyes'.

"Master!" Mamushi worries about Tatsuma.

"This thing has been around for so long, and it must be stopped. By my hands! I will protect everyone!"

Way a go, dude! Elsewhere, Kiyomi finally catches up with the strange old man back at the temple as Bon was trying to catch up to him.

"(Man! This guy runs fast for an old person!) Wait! Don't go, please!" Kiyomi stops him in time. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for saving me and the others from those Shadow Demons…Anyways, why are you not living with the other people? Do you have a home?" He couldn't answer that question to bowing his head down in shame, Kiyomi still thinks there was a lot more to this guy than he lets on. "What's wrong?" Kiyomi tries to help him out. "Well, I'm sure that the villagers will take you in being a hero. I'll take you to them. Take my hand."

As she lends the strange man a helping hand to follow her back to the village, only to see his reflection in the mirror to look scared, upset, and sad to even look at himself to stop. "(He hates himself? But why…?)"

The man stops to be let go and takes off to sounding sad for Kiyomi was a bit tired 'still she was able to catch up with him again to run within the woods'. Though kept an eye on her while heading back to her friends to losing sight of the person, as Bon finally caught up to Kiyomi to see what she was doing on her own 'for him to worry about her a lot lately'.

"Saki!" he calls out to her. "What gives!? Don't run off on me like that again! Your step sister told me to watch over you and Zuku from that freakin' curse of yours! Remember!?"

So Zuku will try to feel out the stranger again if he ever comes around for Kiyomi as they go back with Bon.

"Sorry about that, Bon." She said to be smiling. "I couldn't find someone to run off, but I'm here now. Let's get back with the others."

Bon stops Kiyomi to see a cut on her hand.

"What happened?" he asks her.

"This? Oh, it's nothing. Must have got it from moving away from the shadow wolf's claws from almost cutting me down, but they missed. I'm fine, really."

"Let me see it." Bon pulls Kiyomi's hand next to his to start licking the blood off her slowly to make her feel weird suddenly. As well as Zuku's reaction on her face to be freaking out right now…

"(What is he…? Bon?)" Kiyomi was lost.

"Saki…I was worried about you…" Bon was being serious right now, to then trip on the ground for moving the wrong way. "Damn it!" yelled Bon.

"(Ah…Okay? What was that all about just now?)" Kiyomi was really confused right now. "Say, Bon? We should probably head back now. Please?"

Bon gets back up to act cool and all like nothing happened and goes along with it 'still his was really red all over'.

"Huh? Oh, right! Sure! Whatever! Let's go!" he walks off to keep an eye on Kiyomi this time. "Stay close to me. (And hopefully to protect you at all times.)"

And so off they headed back together leaving Kiyomi speechless on what Bon was trying to do to her.

"Zuku, I had no idea what Bon was doing to me, but I'm confused as you are too. (Oh, Rin…I wish I can see you right now. Or at least feel you out to hear your voice, just to keep me going…)"

Somehow with Zuku trapped, there was one thing that Kiyomi could do without losing control from the curse of her inner demon self from the shadows stretches out to where Rin was at to do something. Back where he was at for him and Shura to listen to Yukio reading the rest on what happened to Tatsuma in the past next 'speaking of him', it also explains that from the Blue Night event for something sort of good to come around for him. Sad of losing his father by Satan and his deadly blue flames of his 'for controlling someone but couldn't' was very upset for Tatsuma cry out his father to die in his arms repeatedly.

(Surrounded by blue flames, I learned all the secrets passed down among the head priest of Myoda.)

Before all was lost, Tatsuma has a special gift that he got 'or a familiar appearing before him' calling itself Karura. Pass down through other priests being in higher ranks of the Myo-O Dharani will now follow Tatsuma's orders like it did with his father. A bird-like person? This was the Karura? From proof of his blood and related to Fukaku, it was follow this man for now on. Karura will aid Tatsuma to stop the Impure King if it was ever release one day if he learned about others lying and such as a secret in return to be use for these things one day…And today, this was his chance to use his familiar against Todo, the Shadow King, and his army right here and now.

"Karura!" Tatsuma calls it out. "The time has come for you to lend me your power!"

To Mamushi's surprise, it appears by Tatsuma's orders to serve him.

"Such is our pact. Ask, and I obey." Said Karura. Some of the Shadow Demons fear this demon for it was too powerful from its flames to destroy any of them from the light in seconds.

"Ah!" scared Poka. "Watch out, Master! That's a Karura! Poka sense powers within it from that human monk! Poka sense them being very strong! Danger! Danger!"

Todo was amazed into seeing it calling it a Vermillion too for another name, as the Shadow King wasn't scared of it at all.

"(I see…) Heh…" the villain laughs a little. "I'm impress, human. I never seen anyone having that Karura as their familiar and live to tell about it. You are a first."

Poka was surprise to hear his master say that.

"Oh! Such strong words, Master! Poka very pleased!"

"You're quite right, Master." Todo agrees. "That is quite an amazing familiar you have there!"

Tatsuma gets ready to attack them.

"None of you can't control the Impure King so easily once he's release, and I won't allow it to happen!" he uses his fire blast attacks with Karura's help. "Put down the two eyes at once!"

The two attacked as one for the Shadow King pushes the fire all aside 'while some of his army got burned up but Poka', for Todo stops the rest.

"Afraid I can't do that!" He was fast! Tatsuma and Karura give it their all to fighting back against Todo for every fire attack he couldn't stop for long and being fast and strong, the Shadow King had a plan.

"Poka! That girl! Attack!" he said.

"Right!" As the shadow bat fires many needles at the weak Mamushi being defenseless, Tatsuma saves her in time for this was Todo's chance.

"Mamushi!" he saves her in time. "(That dirty little…!)"

"Do it, you fool!"

Once the Shadow King said that to Todo, he grabs the eyes to go near the seal of the Impure King to complete the task.

"Yes, master." He was ready. "Now allow me to play my trump card."

Tatsuma and Karura try attacking Todo to stop him, but it was too late. He gets hit only for the Left and Right Eyes go within the Impure King's seal. No! He was starting to awake for the Shadow King's task was done on his end to suck some of the energy out of the eyes in time and so was Todo to reawakening the demon. It was growing!

"Yes!" Poka was flying with happiness. "Master! It has been done!"

With some of the Shadow Demon's cheering 'that were still alive', the Shadow King laughs.

"Excellent!" he said. "Good work, human. I have done my part, and in return the rest is yours to have."

Looks like Todo love the sound of that, their deal was set for power already. So, if Shadow King aided him in the first place, what was his goal to having some power of the Impure King's in the first place? With Tatsuma was aiding Mamushi, the two had to get out of the area right away.

"Master…! Look!" she was horrified.

"Let's go, Mamushi. I got you." Tatsuma carries her. "The Impure King is awakening!"

With Juzo arriving a bit too late, the whole ground started to shake up and crack all over the place. For Tatsuma and Mamushi escape in time to avoid the droplets of the Impure King to come down for one touch will the miasma affected anyone, or worse – you will die in seconds. This was bad. Still, Tatsuma tells the two to go back to village to warn everyone to bring backup and for Mamushi to get well and explain everything with Juzo's help.

"Juzo! Perfect timing!" he tells him what to do. "Go take Mamushi back to the village and tell Yaozo, Uwabami, and tell the others what's going on! She'll tell you all on everything on what this thing is! Now go!"

He understood to start carrying Mamushi on his back.

"Yes, Master. Let's go, Mamushi."

She sees her master quick while she was still weak.

"Master…"

"Mamushi." Tatsuma pats her on the head. "You're going to be okay. I'll hold off this demon from here and stop the Shadow King too. You and Yaozo get out of here safely."

They take off for Juzo had to leaving Mamushi to worry about Tatsuma fighting alone against the Impure King, Todo, the Shadow King, Poka, and the other Shadow Demon army. Will it be enough though? Mamushi hopes so…

"Master…" she was worried about him. "Master!"

So Tatsuma gives it his all with Karura's help to put the Impure King on fire for the time being to hold it off. It was working so far, until…He got stabbed in the throat from behind. No! The Shadow King did this for Todo stops the familiar demon from going anywhere.

"Direct hit, Master!" Poka was pleased.

"No…!" Tatsuma was down for the count. "(The Shadow King, he has got me…!)"

Talk about being stab deeply for poor Tatsuma for the Shadow King has done his part.

"Thank you, Master." Todo said. "I do feel bad for using poor Ms. Hojyo like that, but it had to be done."

"You don't get it, don't you human?" spoke the Shadow King. "Your familiar the Karura…you were using it to keep the Impure King seal away, weren't you? Well, that was a very foolish mistake on your end. Todo and I had a deal, absorbing power from the eyes from the Impure King himself…in return he gets your powers from your little friend since he was your main objective."

Todo then stabs Karura right before Tatsuma's eyes.

"Tatsuma-!" the demon was hit.

"That's right it was…" Todo begins eating the Familiar whole.

That is so gross! And mess up too! As Tatsuma was watching the horrors, Karura was no more for Todo ate it whole to have some fire power weakening his body but looked and sounded younger again because of it.

"I hope you're happy with this deal, human!" Poka spoke to Todo. "Take it and leave it! We're done here."

Looks like the deal is all set now for the Shadow King has some more things to do to complete with his task.

"Oh, my…Yes, I feel much younger than ever thank you." He said to feel a bit pain. "Hard to have this much power within me from the Karura, but I'll get use to it in no time. Only brings me closer to my own goal. Thank you again, Master."

The two shake on it for the Shadow King takes off and places the power of the Impure King's energy of the eyes to take off with Poka following his master.

"Like I care what happens with your goal, I have mine so far." Said the Shadow Demon. "Be gone with you before I change my mind."

"Sir." Todo takes off. "And thank you, Tatsuma Suguro."

As Todo walks away to follow the Impure King that was still growing, Tatsuma couldn't' get up to start fading.

"Wait…!" he said in pain. "Come back…! Please!"

I hope he wasn't dead! That leaves the Shadow King, Poka, and the other Shadow Demon armies to take off.

"Come, my people! We're leaving…" he turns to Poka next. "Deku, when we get back…we have to give out Mifo's punishment for failing us. Help me out, why don't you."

Poka was more than happy to do it.

"Like Baha does with her sisters for us? Of course, Master!"

For things had gotten from bad to worse for the Shadow King has more things to take care of and Todo with the Impure King's help, will Tatsuma live…? Rin, Shura, and Yuko finish up with the letter back at the prison cell.

(I beg of you, Okumura and Saki. I want you to use the Koma Sword and save Saki to use her Shadow powers again by getting rid of the curse to defeat bot the Shadow King and the Impure King. I'm all too aware that this is a reasonable and brazen request to make of you two. But if… If you Rin Okumura have even the tiniest sliver of charity in your heart and the love for Kiyomi Saki to be saved by the curse and from her grandfather's wickedness, as both of your fathers did, I would like to appeal it.)

And Yukio reads the last part out…

"Thank you for reading this far. Signed, Tatsuma Suguro."

That's it…? Seems so for Yukio and Shura were shock after hearing that whole entire story, and Rin looked shock, upset, and sad too. Now what will happen next? Hard to tell. But Rin felt his shadow being pulled by Zuku's bit of power 'on her own' to contact Rin to freeze time within his head for his thoughts can sense to hear and see Kiyomi only and no one else for her to feel him out too with hers to stop everything else too.

"What the hell!?" surprised Rin. "What's going on?"

"What's happening!?" and Kiyomi too. With the two freaking out, they see each other. Though invisible to touch each other 'like they were hologram-like images' Zuku tells them they had a few minutes or so to talk to each other. "Rin!?"

"Kiyomi!?"

They see on what was going on…

"(Zuku!?)" surprise them both. "(She did this!?)"

Zuku gives them a sign saying that hurry it up for you guys have only minutes. And so, they do to run up to each other for Rin and Kiyomi really love each other so much.

"Kiyomi!"

"Rin!"

But they go through each other.

"Ah! Are we dead!?" Rin was freaking out.

It didn't take long for Kiyomi to know what her powers was to tell Rin all about it.

"(Now I get it…Thanks, Zuku.)" so she tells him. "Rin, we're not dead. Zuku's only using her powers a bit from our shadows to contact each other. It's not much, but it's better than not talking to each other to say the least."

Rin gets it now 'kind of'.

"Oh, that makes sense…But the others-!"

"Seems that our time is slowing down with this power and nothing else, so it just us." She explains. "Oh, Rin. I was so worried about you."

"I was too." He smiles back to his girlfriend. "Guess we got to make this moment count, huh?"

"Yes." Said Kiyomi. "But it's fine as long as I'm with you."

The two stared at each other to be holding to one another feeling real to them even if they can't physically right now.

"Still feels weird…" Rin had something to tell Kiyomi first. "Oh, hey! I'm doing fine! Shura and Yukio are with me right now."

"Where are you at?" she asks him. "I want to see you again."

"And you will…things aren't going good on my end after freaking everyone else out from my powers. I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

Kiyomi understood Rin.

"I know you didn't, it's okay, Rin. We'll get through this mess together. I'll always be with you. You are my fiancé after all, right?"

So, true for those two, soon enough to be wed.

"So, true, you're right about that, babe." Rin laughs to get to the important part. "Always, Suguro's Dad left a letter about the Koma Sword you have to hear about."

"Same here." Said Kiyomi. "It's important so please listen to this."

As Rin tells Kiyomi all about the Koma Sword real history on what Shiro and Kazu did 'for she was surprise to hear about her father' taking it for a reason from the temple for Tatsuma to trust the two; as well as her telling her boyfriend all about the Shadow Queen on what the Shadow King's real task will be between this and the Impure King that must be stopped by Todo's doing to use the two eyes for it. More secrets to find for them and something they must stop a bad demon together.

"My Dad and Father Fujimoto took the sword that belong to Bon's family?" Kiyomi was shock. "No way…"

"And that creepy Mephisto just had to bring up your grandfather is bringing back some evil Shadow Queen of some kind by using two of the eyes powers, both Yukio and I are blood, and you too?" same thing with Rin. "What the hell gives!?"

Yes, what will or can they do first? After Rin gets out of his mess first and for Kiyomi to see her boyfriend to be with again. Besides hating Mephisto for hitting on his woman, will Kiyomi bring up about Bon might be doing the same on her too?

"I wish I knew more about the Shadow Queen part. But Mephisto might be right, we need to look up more around the place when we can to stop him."

"And the Impure King will soon be set free for all we care to stop it together."

Kiyomi knows what to do first that's the most important…

"Guess stopping Todo and the Impure King if he's release must come first, and then the Shadow King himself." She said. "I think it's for the best. Don't you agree, Rin?"

He sees her point.

"In that case, you're right, Kiyomi. The Impure King first." Said Rin.

"So where are you right now?" she asks him.

"In some cell, down below one of the buildings around this area…Sorry, I've been out cold."

Zuku knows where at.

"I think we got it. We'll be on our way soon." She felt the energy was fading. "Our time's almost up here. Rin."

"Damn it…! Kiyomi!"

The two hug each other 'feeling real to them to feel out' for they had to even though they'll meet again in person in just a bit'.

"I'm so sorry, this type of ability doesn't last for too long." She said. "But let just make it count for one more minute."

"Alright." Rin likes it. "I mean it does feel real when we're hugging to feel you up." Rin was doing that for Kiyomi to feel every touch of it.

"Oh, Rin…" she likes it too. "You and I should do something fun when this is all over with, okay?"

"I can do that…Damn I think I'm getting a hard on in this special power thing…!"

"Rin!" Kiyomi freaks out a little and then laughs. "Oh, you silly. I love you."

"I love you too." He said. "See you soon. Let just kiss for it by luck, please?" The two do have their moment kiss for Rin and Kiyomi's love was very strong to feel it out through themselves. To be such a beautiful thing to do for their love will keep them together no matter what and be back real soon. "That felt nice, Kiyomi." Said Rin.

"It sure did, Rin." And Kiyomi. "Zuku, we're good. Lead me to Rin right away. And I'll be seeing you soon."

The two hugged to hiding to look at each other too before disappearing, Rin and Kiyomi were smiling.

"Yeah, see you in a bit, Kiyomi." He waves to her. "I'll be waiting for you and be strong."

The power wares off for Kiyomi takes off to get back to the place with Bon 'as Zuku guides her to Rin' as Rin was thinking about that moment and getting back on the letter he just heard from his brother.

"Zuku, let's go. (Oh, Rin. I'm glad we had our moment at least, now I'm coming for you. Wait for me.)"

Bon was waiting for Kiyomi like nothing happened.

"Let's go, Saki." He said. "What's taking you so long?"

"Coming, Bon." She catches up. "We need to talk about something with the others and find Rin next, okay?"

Bon would go along with it.

"Ah, sure. What for…?"

Before Kiyomi could say anything…Someone comes out of nowhere to push Bon 'or shoves him aside' for Kiyomi and Zuku feel out to be Mephisto again.

"For something else of course. Excuse me."

There goes Bon to go back into the building like that. Ouch…!

"Hey!"

"(Mephisto!?)" Kiyomi did think she would be seeing him again. "What do you want with me now?"

He was always happy to be seeing his favorite woman/student of his.

"Kiyomi, you look better than you did from earlier." Moves up closer. "Any who…I've come here to bring some very sad new involving your dear Rin…He's in big trouble after what he did from showing his flames to be…well, put down really."

Not good to be hearing about this.

"You mean…Rin will be executed!?" shock Kiyomi. "That can't be!"

"I'm afraid so, my dear." He said. "And you know what that means too…Because of this mess, I get to have you to myself. As my bride. To move on and live happily with me of course. How does that sound to you?"

Awful, that's what! How can Kiyomi get out of this mess to be really shock and sad to hear to get to Rin in time? Can she?

"No! No! I won't-!" Mephisto stops her in time to feel weak again.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere this time." Said Mephisto. "You're mine now."

Bon heard of everything, what is him to do about it now to save Kiyomi from Mephisto and Rin too? Because this wasn't the real Mephisto right now, wasn't it?

"(Okumura…Will be-?)" he didn't like the sound of that. "(This is bad!)"

What will happen next…? Was is Mephisto or what? I guess we'll all soon to find out the rest, huh? Rin and Kiyomi need to be back together again! Also, to stop both Todo and Impure King first, and then the Shadow King's next. Hurry!


	7. Like a Fire Burning Bright

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 7 - Like a Fire Burning Bright

 **Phase # 7 – Memories**

 _ **So much to see from Assiah yet again after the war happened from long ago. Which is why I was coming back to my love Kagome, along with seeing both Shiro and Mephisto to be doing well; as I wanted to start a new life from long ago my own father being the Shadow King had to try ruling the human world for Gehenna to take over everything like Satan did for my mother was beautiful to die from a terrible disease and my father wanted to rule Assiah to blame on something for no reason to make me upset. Why taking on other beings that had nothing to do with my mother's death? Why…? As he had to have another queen by his side being a succubus to a have breed sister that must be born, but the problem with that is that she likes me a bit too much and being siblings. Not the same of my Shadow Demon family than it was back then, it changed for the worse. That's why I had enough of all of this. Nothing's the same another more for me to start a new life of a war that I'll never forget and explain to Kagome how it all happened to me after she saved my life…All of it.**_

 **And…Scene!**

Getting good in that someone's story, huh? Still want to know who it is? Guess. As Mephisto 'or so it really was him right now' comes up to Kiyomi, Zuku 'to be watching all of this and listen in', and Bon of taking her away since something bad was going to happen to Rin. Sentence to death! No! And Mephisto would do anything to get his hands on Kiyomi Saki to marry her but she loves Rin even more than him 'and Bon was having a crush on her too'. What's going to happen next? With Todo eating Karura to be younger and releasing the Impure King for the Shadow King has the powers of the two eyes to do his part next and continue' leaving Tatsuma stabbed and down 'hope he's not dead', for Juzo reports back to treat Mamushi after what she's been through and was fooled all along. This is too much to take with more Shadow Demons to be dealing with still, but first thing's first.

"Wait…Rin's going to be executed from one flicker from his powers….?" Kiyomi was horrified to hear. "Why, Mephisto!? Why won't you do anything to save your own brother!? Answer me!"

"Oh, do forgive me my sweet Kiyomi." He said. "I do care about Rin Okumura, he is our ultimate weapon after all to stop our father Satan. But he broke the rules, so my hands are tied…But I can take you off his hands. My chance for us to get married."

Zuku hated that idea for Kiyomi defends herself from Mephisto trying to have his moves on her again.

"Marry you!? Forget it!" she said in anger. "My heart only belongs to Rin! Not you! You're mad-!" Mephisto moves in so fast to hold Kiyomi close to him and had trouble escaping.

"Mad, you say?" Mephisto questions her. "I doubt it."

"(Ah! He's too fast and too strong! I…I can't break free!)"

Bon was upset to see Kiyomi in danger again, even if he were to get into trouble from the head master of True Cross Academy…he needed to defend his lover.

"(Sir Pheles? Head Master of True Cross…?)" he was confused. "Sir…? What are you doing to Saki? And what do you mean Okumura will be executed? Is this a joke!?"

Seems that it wasn't from the way Mephisto was reacting.

"No joke, Mr. Suguro." Answer Mephisto. "It is what it is I'm afraid. As Kiyomi needs to find a new man, like myself."

This made Bon mad.

"What!? (Something's wrong here.) But she already has a boyfriend being Okumura! (Though, I hate to admit this myself.) You can't just take Saki away just like that! She doesn't even like you in that way!"

"Or have you forgotten that I'm nothing like my Mom was!" said Kiyomi.

"Well, someone needs to protect you from the curse of your evil grandfather's doing…" said Mephisto. "I do love you very much."

Kiyomi tries fighting back against Mephisto touching her.

"No! Stop it!"

Bon got mad just watching this for him to use a spell against Mephisto to defend Kiyomi no matter what happens to him next.

"Enough!" angered Bon. "Leave Saki alone…!"

Mephisto just got shock a little to not be affected at all, only to shake it off.'

"Mr. Suguro…What the big idea? Hitting your headmaster of the school like that?" Mephisto plays along to see no point to it. "What a shocking turnabout…"

Yep, that wasn't the real Mephisto to have shadow powers, a shadow demon was behind this mess. And like hell for Bon to leave Kiyomi behind now.

"(I knew that wasn't the real head master!) Forget it, sir!"

"Bon? (What is he doing?)" Kiyomi was lost to sense something off about Mephisto. "(Since when did he get shadow powers like me?!)"

While Mephisto see no point to all of this.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, sir! I'm not leaving Saki to the likes of you! If anyone guy is going to take her hand, is neither Okumura or me!" Bon admits his feelings towards Kiyomi to fight for her. "Come at me! I'll protect her!"

Yep, he admits it to Kiyomi to be shocked to hear and Mephisto was too.

"Ah! (Bon's in…in…in love with me…!?)"

Zuku couldn't believe in it either.

"So, what!? I might have a crush on you since we first meant, okay!?" Bon hides his feelings towards Kiyomi. "(Let's face it, Saki, I love you. Even if I go up against Okumura to beat the living shit out of him to win you over, then so be it.)"

Mephisto didn't think that Bon would really like Kiyomi like Rin loved her 'as Yukio and Shima had a crush on her too'.

"You…In love with my Kiyomi…?" he questions Bon to laugh about it next. "You got to be kidding me! So funny!"

Bon wasn't too happy to be laugh at.

"It's not funny! I'm dead serious! So, let Saki go!"

Then Mephisto had his umbrella out as a sword to point at Bon to fight him. Not good…!

"I'm afraid I can't do that, good sir. She's mine…!" he was ready to go all out. "Engarde!"

Bon uses another spell being a shield to stop Mephisto but he chants his own spell to break it with one hit, as Bon uses a tree branch for another spell to fight back against Mephisto. For Kiyomi tries crawling away from the mess for Bon wants her to do that.

"Zuku! Get me to Rin right away! We have to warn him and get him out of here!" she said. "Hurry!"

Bon thought he had the upper hand against Mephisto.

"Run away, Saki!" he said. "Keep going!"

But Mephisto grabs him.

"I don' think so…"

Bon gets shock that was strong enough to knock him out, Mephisto has beaten his students.

"No! Bon!" Kiyomi panics.

For Bon reaches out to her to tells Kiyomi to keep on going.

"Go…! Saki…! Get out of here now! Save Okumura…Or…! I will!" he said in pain.

Kiyomi tries running away for Mephisto to catch up to her in seconds to carry her body closes to him.

"Bon! You're not Mephisto, aren't you?!"

"Now, now. He'll be fine. It's nothing personal…" he said. "Just want to teach him a lesson for you to being with me and not to the likes of this person. Sorry. At least I have you now, Kiyomi… My sweet."

Kiyomi thinks a lot about Rin to push Mephisto aside the best she could, but couldn't for Bon to watch the horror happening. Now they both know that this Mephisto was a big fake.

"Stop! Mephisto! Don't do this!"

He then kisses Kiyomi to be shock from the feeling and then passes out for him to carry her away.

"How lovely…" Mephisto loves it. "I love that kiss!" his voice changed to hide in the shadows next.

Kiyomi then was out for Zuku was toss aside for to be next to Bon and couldn't get out at all.

"(Saki!)" Bon couldn't do anything.

"(Rin!)" then Kiyomi was out cold.

As the fake Mephisto makes his leave to recover Bon to move again and for him to take off with Kiyomi.

"I feel bad for doing this to her, but she'll forgive me after we wed." he says this to on next. "And Mr. Suguro, a many apologizes to you…If you really care for Kiyomi that much, then you know what must be done. Time's running out, so plan things out carefully." Mephisto then bows down with his hat off and leaves. "Good day."

Not good! The Fake Mephisto takes Kiyomi for Zuku was upset for Bon to hold on to the necklace that she was in, and was more upset to see Kiyomi being taken away and Rin was about to meet his end real soon.

"No…! I failed!" Bon was upset. "Okumura…! Saki…! Saki!"

This was bad. What will happen now!? I mean, why would a Shadow Demon disguise as Mephisto be doing this to Kiyomi and Rin at a time like this? Or the real one? And what's with the surroundings of more Shadow Demons being around to attack again? Or worse…Okay, now I know that something's not right about this mess – I mean was that really Mephisto? Didn't look like it to me. From a creepy laugh from some random being in the background, it didn't look like it for Mephisto shows up again without, Kiyomi!? Huh!? As Shima, Miwa, Izumo, and Shiemi all went to find Bon laughing on the ground to help him but no sign of Kiyomi to be anywhere.

"Bon!" Miwa and Shima panic. "We got you!"

Luckily, those two use a counter spell to stop the shocking effect all over Bon's body for him to move again.

"What happen to you?" Izumo demanded to know. "Also, where did Kiyomi run off to in her condition?"

Bon started to cry to make the other four were worry about him.

"Bon? Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Shima asks his friend.

"Are you sick or something?" and Miwa too.

Nope, Bon wasn't feeling fine at all for he admits his feelings to Kiyomi to just get kidnapped on who wasn't Mephisto at all to feel out on his own, to be a bad sign to him without Kiyomi or Zuku feeling it out.

"No…" he said to sounding upset. "Another one got to her…! Looking, acting, and sounding a lot like the Sir Pheles, the head master of our school, it wasn't him! It was another Shadow Demon!"

Knew it! For Bon was very sad to try finding her and fast 'while holding on to the necklace of Zuku being trap in it' after washing his face off quick for the others to follow him.

"No…!" Shiemi was shock. "(Kiyomi! Rin! This is really bad!)"

As Yukio was done reading the letter to Rin to feel upset suddenly and Shura to be surprised to hear the whole thing just to laugh about it.

"Just like I figured, that letter was a real eye opener." She said.

"But with all due respect to Suguro's father, it's just conjecture that Rin's flames would affect the Impure King." Yukio explains. "Between his powers and Kiyomi if she or Zuku weren't curse. Still, I can't allow my brother to use the Koma Sword based on something so shaky."

But Shura thinks otherwise to grab the note out of Yukio's hands and ask of Rin to see what he thinks of this whole thing.

"Rin. This letter was written to both you and my sister. What do you want to do?"

Kiyomi wants to fight to stop the Shadow King as well to lift the curse, for Rin had something to say about this as well.

"I…" he tries saying it.

But this only made Yukio worry even more.

"Shura. What's the point of asking him that?" Yukio asks her.

"I…I want to help." Rin says it.

Looks like Shura was right and Yukio had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Rin! Do you have any idea how big of a mess both you and maybe Kiyomi are in?"

"The Old Man saved me, too." Said Rin and to feel his girlfriend's love for him. "And I saved Kiyomi to making friends and falling in love with me. Our love is strong. So, if he says there's a chance we can help, I want to fight! But in the end, I know that's just a request."

From Shiro ending his life to stopping Satan on that day to saving Rin and Kiyomi of the danger, that's one of them for them to do as a team and as lovers. But still Yukio can't allow either of them and of course of his older brother too in doing that at all.

"Then your request is den-!"

"Okay, fine."

Looks like Shura allows it for Rin first, for she pulls out the Koma Sword from her chest of the seal to give it to Rin again to use it against the Impure King. With Yukio trying to grab it away from Shura saying it's a very bad idea to do, she still wants to help to let Rin fight back. From them pulling the weapon back and forth, Shura proves a point for Rn and Kiyomi were their only hopes left to save the world now. No kidding! Those two acts like little children when they fight with each other a lot, don't they? So, then he allows her to do it.

"Alright, alright." Yukio understood a little. "Whatever works."

Shura hands Rin the Koma Sword from his cell room.

"Rin. Try to draw out your sword."

So, Rin gives it a shot, but…for some reason he couldn't open it at all. No matter how many times he tries pulling it out.

"Huh?" Rin was confused. "No…I don't get it! I can't draw it out!"

That wasn't good news to hear for Shura and Yukio at all.

"What's wrong? Really, what's going on?" worried Shura.

Rin kept on trying to tire himself out after all of that.

"I'm don't know! The damn thing won't budge for some reason!"

"Then I'll draw it for you. Give it here." Said Shura.

Though Rin wanted to keep on trying without anyone's help to prove that he can control his flames soon enough.

"I-I can do it myself!" he was lying. "It must be snagged somewhere! Yeah, that's gotta be it!"

Nope, it wasn't for Rin to still have trouble unleashing the sword.

"Rin?" Yukio was confused.

It didn't take long for Shura to figure it out on her own on why Rin couldn't draw out the sword, and it wasn't good news at all.

"Oh, I get it. Rin, you're scared, aren't you?" she asked.

"What?" surprise Rin. "(Kiyomi…Suguro…Konekomaru…Izumo…Shima…Shiemi…)"

Seems so because of him afraid of hurting his friends from the blue flames and not be with Kiyomi right now to confront her. Shura only blames herself to keep her little step sister away from her boyfriend because of this mess they were in.

"Hey, I can't say I blame you. I mean, just a while ago, you were psyched over finally being able to control your flames and Kiyomi trying to withstand her shadow powers because of the curse…but now you feel like you're suddenly back to square one, don't you? Your confidence is totally shot."

Not good for Rin to be hearing about that…As he did say something like to for Shura to remember it very well. 'The next time I draw this sword, what will happen to me? I might lose control again. I might actually hurt someone this time'. Not good…Soon Rin felt Kiyomi was missing in the area to make him panic even worse and why he couldn't draw out his sword right now.

"(No, Kiyomi…! I can't feel her out anymore…!)" he freaks out. "Kiyomi!"

Yukio and Shura heard Rin say Kiyomi's name.

"Kiyomi?" they both say together.

"I…I…I just felt her just now…! She's in grave danger to be taken away by a Shadow Demon!" he said.

"What!?"

What, indeed. Not good at all for Rin to start freaking out at a time like this too for Shura might be right as well and to Yukio's surprise wasn't good to hear at all.

"Rin, are you sure?" Yukio asks his brother. "Kiyomi's been kidnapped!?"

"Not my sister!" shock Shura the most.

"Yeah, we were talking through Zuku's own powers a while ago and now…Not good!" Rin then says something else. "H-Hey, just a minute! From my friends and Kiyomi to go missing, why would those things keep me from drawing the sword?"

Now things were getting way too serious for Yukio had to think best for his brother's safety now.

"Rin, give back the sword."

What will you do now, Rin? Soon someone comes in the cell rooms to sound someone familiar to the others through the small hole of the door. A dog?

"Goodness gracious…" he gets inside the place. "Guten Abend, you three." Mephisto himself has arrived, the real one.

"Lord Pheles?" surprised Yukio.

"Mephisto? What do you want?" Shura asks him.

Like he wasn't worried about them or Shura's attitude at all.

"What do I want? Such a rude tone. My first appearances in ages, and it's in a jail cell? How disappointing! And to think I came all this way to clean up your mess. Not to mention a sneaky Shadow Demon…Kidnapped my Kiyomi! Looking and acting like me too!?" he was really mad. "How dare he! We have to find her right away!"

So, it was true for the others to be hearing about this.

"Kiyomi's kidnapped!?" Yukio and Shura ask in shock.

"(So, I was right!)" Rin was shock and worried about his woman the most.

The Mephisto does something with his umbrella to deal with one thing for Rin.

"But first…" he says the spell in Germany. "Eins, zwei, drei! Das starkest Geffangis! My most impenetrable prison!" Appear from Mephisto's power, he makes a special cell hole type of machine. Not good…Out comes a huge metal claw to pull Rin inside for he couldn't get out as Mephisto gets the sword back.

"Hey! What are you…!? We must save Kiyomi! Stop it!"

One problem with that…

"I got a call from Vatican HQ. Because of the imprisonment spell being cast, by a majority vote of the Grigori Court of inquiry, and hate to do this to poor Kiyomi too…But might win over for me instead…" Mephisto says the bad news. "Afraid to say it but Rin Okumura has been sentenced to death."

Not good for Rin, Yukio, or Shura to hear at all and Rin goes inside of the thing.

"He-W-Wait!" Rin was lock up from inside. "Kiyomi!"

This was bad!

"They sure didn't waste any time! Is this for real?" ask Shura.

"Besides saving Kiyomi, I am serious to start questioning her next. I don't want that to happen to her." He answers. "Also, I'm not so bored that I'd come all this way to simply to lie." Mephisto hate to do this to her brother anyways to admit that Rin and Kiyomi's love was stronger together and worry about her too.

As was Shura, but what about Yukio?

"Yukio. You okay?" Shura asks him.

As Mephisto continues to say about the matter at hand right now.

"Now look here…We need to save Kiyomi for me to guard her until this mess is over and done with, fine the Shadow King too with his merry men, and put down the Impure King is our top priority now." Mephisto sneezes after that. "I do apologize. (More for you, Rin, Kiyomi's in that dimensional prison holder somewhere with the Shadow Demon. So, find her!)" he gives the sword to Shura. "Would you be a dear and hold this?"

Shura or Yukio don't get what Mephisto was up to.

"Wait, how did you know that? If you're that in the loop, help us out!"

I doubt that he would, but still…

"Who, me?" Mephisto points himself to getting a box of tissue out. "I couldn't possibly! I can't abide uncleanliness. Allergies, you see." then he blows his nose on one. "My nose is really running! If the Impure King has been revived, it will grow rapidly, and when it reaches maturity, Kyoto will become a city of death."

So much was going on in one night, huh? With Juzo running back to the village to warn everyone and carry Mamushi to a clinic and fast, not to mention seeing the mess of the Impure King coming down from the mountains…Mephisto tells the two to make a move quickly like Kiyomi was being tied up where Rin was held at. Who knew that some Shadow Demons will go in that dimension from Mephisto's magic? She wakes up to feel out from feeling so much pain that this Mephisto was a fake to feel another enemy was near and Rin was close to find him quickly, as she tries making her mistake.

"(What the…? Where am I…?)" Kiyomi felt something on her end a little. "(Rin? It is him! But how...? So Mephisto who took me away and hurt Bon was a fake! And we must be in some other dimension here. I must go find him, quickly! This Shadow Demon, whoever this one is working for the Shadow King won't get to me that easily!)" she goes off searching to still be tie up from hands while running. "Rin!? Rin!? Where are you!?"

I hope it wasn't too late to find each other in person this time, as the weird laugh was happening again for this Shadow Demon to change form from Mephisto's consider some woman, but who was it now? And what will Shura and Yukio do? Mephisto!?

"I suspect it will take a lot of manpower to defeat the Impure King. And then we deal with the Shadow King for good later." Mephisto explains. "It's nothing fancy, but allow me to give you some equipment as a present."

Mephisto uses another magic to give Shura some bunch of jacket-like items for they will be useful for some group of people to be using it real soon…

"What the-?" she was lost. "What are these things?"

"I do hope that they will prove…helpful to you in any way." He just said to be winking. "And with that, I shall pray for your success and finding Kiyomi too!"

And with that, Mephisto disappears within the colorful smoke.

"Hey, wait!" Shura didn't stop him in time. "That bastard."

Yukio gets down to business to already know of Mephisto's plans to keep aside and allow Shura to do the rest to already know about it too, she just found this part to be annoying and more worried about her step-sister's safety.

"In any event, let's focus on doing what we can. (And for them to save Kiyomi and Rin in anyway…)" he said to himself.

"Alrighty then… (I just hope it works out too.)"

With Shura sighing for Yukio goes off first and for her to take off next, Juzo and Mamushi return for the other monks won't like the news one bit. While Shima sees and hears what was going on back in the other room for Bon was trying to calm himself down to find Kiyomi next for him, Miwa, Izumo, and Shiemi learn what was happening as well.

"Man, it's really frantic out there for some reason."

"Do you think something's happened?" ask Miwa. "Was Mamushi really captured?"

"Yeah." Shima answers. "I heard Juzo brought her back."

This was news to Bon to be hearing about it.

"Mamushi?" he was surprised.

He leaves the room to see and hear for himself for the others to follow him.

"Bon?" Miwa was confused. "Wait up!"

With Juzo and Mamushi returning in the temple for the monks, Uwabami, and Yaozo hear and see what happened to them and more – and I do mean all of it. As Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Miwa, and Shima listen in for Mamushi admits of her mistakes to be a traitor for Todo use her to get the two eyes together and brought back the Impure King who was now growing that was hidden under the hidden temple within the woods; for the others were really upset to be hearing about this even though Mamushi blames only herself from her hurtful eye to try to do some good and beg for the others to save Tatsuma before it would be too late. No kidding! Well, at least for Yaozo forgives Mamushi's mistakes to still do their jobs for he gets the teams of two of Deep Keep and to getting to work and get everyone out of the area before the miasma spreads.

You tell them, dude! For he and Uwabami get the teams all set to go as Bon checks on Mamushi. She didn't care about her condition, but for her to save Tatsuma right away for he will; leaving Juzo to take Mamushi to the infirmary to join with team one later afterwards 'to get back at Todo for making her upset'. Do they like 'like' each other…? For this and for Shima's brother to tell him and Miwa to keep Bon safe – Shura finally arrives to see the five in time for something very important to do to save Rin and Kiyomi too.

"Oh, there you are!" she calls out to them. "Come here for a sec!"

"Ms. Kirigakure!" Shiemi was surprise to see her.

She tells them everything…

"I know about Kiyomi's disappearances. For Mephisto told me of his copy doing that of a Shadow Demon…And because of his little flare-up earlier, Rin's been sentenced to death."

"What!?" Bon was upset to hear.

Same with Shiemi, Izumo, Shima and Miwa feared of losing Rin and Kiyomi in grave danger.

"Are you serious here!? I mean, for real!?" Izumo demanded to know.

"I'm afraid it is for real. It's the Vatican's decision. It can't be overturned." Shura gives Bon the sword and the note from Tatsuma. "And so…Suguro. I'm giving this to you."

Bon takes it.

"The Kurikara!" he said.

"And this is a letter your father wrote to Rin and Kiyomi too." Shura hands it to Bon too. "It says that we need Rin and Kiyomi's powers to defeat the Impure King. Follow the Shadow Demon and his goons after that. Those lovers were on board with it. Rin was and for Kiyomi, she will join too for Zuku is more than ready to go from the looks of her. So, will you guys bust him out and rescue Kiyomi? The only way for Rin to avoid execution is to do something big and heroic." She then hands them something to wear. "Take these camo ponchos. They ought to keep you hidden. They should let you get into the cell block without being noticed."

Zuku was to be fighting back no matter what happens. Once Shura tells them that, one of the monks calls her to aid them right away.

"Commander Kirigakure! Hurry!" he said.

Shura tells him that she'll be right there…

"Coming!" she tells them to get a move on. "You heard him. The Order basically has me on a leash. I can't defy them openly. I'm counting on you. I'll let you decide how to handle it."

Once Shura takes off, the rest was up to the five to decide. For Shiemi wanted to save Rin and Kiyomi to be together in love, as Bon was the first to join in by grabbing the poncho. Then Miwa, follow by Izumo, Shiemi goes with them, and…Shima was nervous at first, for Kinzou pushes his brother aside to join the battle for him to finally go with the others. Go save Rin and Kiyomi, you guys! Those ponchos make them invisible to pass through the guards to get into the cells safely. Until that weird machine who had Rin tells them that try fighting it will only freeze them of time, all but Shiemi wasn't affected due to her powers goes missing. So, she goes inside while carrying Zuku as well' to find Rin and Kiyomi right away and fight off the Shadow Demon. Be careful! And wait…That machine of Mephisto's prison cell thing can talk?

I hope that she'll be okay, like Kiyomi was trying to fine Rin who was somewhere in the other dimension.

"Rin! Please answer me!" she kept on calling out to her boyfriend. "Rin! I need you! Another Shadow Demon's after us again! We have to get out of here!"

Looks like Rin was down in the dumps for all was lost. Not good…

"Where is this place?" Rin questions himself. "No way am I gonna die in a place like this!" he kicks something in anger. "Kiyomi…Where are you? I can't die…" He soon hears a voice to look and sound like Kiyomi Saki herself, or was it the real her.

"(Is that really true? Will you quietly allow yourself to be killed by the Order? Oh, wait, there's also another option of taking your own life. Or better yet, die!)"

Now Rin was doubting himself even worse because of it for his woman to be saying that and being surrounded by Shadow Demon powers as a very bad one.

"But, Kiyomi-!" Rin was worrying even more. "(I was saved for a reason, so I don't want that to go to waste. But, maybe…The next time I draw this sword, what will happen-? I might hurt someone this time. Like my friends, Yukio, or worse my Kiyomi…! I…I…Really should die? Do I die without being of use? I didn't even make up with everybody…Why was my life even spared?)" Rin was really upset. "Old Man, why'd you saved me? Tell me!"

A Shiemi race towards Rin to finding him, she bumps into Kiyomi looking weak and tired.

"Kiyomi?" she goes over to her. "Kiyomi!"

"Shiemi…? Is that you…?" She helps her out for Zuku felt weird around her master suddenly.

"I got you. Come on, Rin's here too! Has the Shadow Demon been after you?"

"Yes." Answer Kiyomi. "The Shadow King won't stop until my powers are his even because of this curse. I need Rin…! Where is he!?" Kiyomi sure was too emotional to be with Rin so crazy like for woman then what she always acts like her normal self today, so what was up with her now.

"He's here!" answer Shiemi. "We better go before that thing comes back-!" But Zuku glows up to try telling Shiemi something big. "Huh? (Zuku? What's up with her?) Is there something wrong, Zuku?" ask Shiemi.

She started hating the powers coming from Kiyomi here…

"What's wrong, Shiemi? We have to go!" Shiemi sees it now for Kiyomi was being a bit to dramatic, to be moving her clothes a lot to show all of her, and hugging Shiemi's boobs too closely. "Shiemi! Let's go! Can't you see that I need Rin right now?" Kiyomi demanded.

Soon Shiemi sees something that this Kiyomi wasn't the real one for she was running to Rin's side to find him as well, and seeing the truth thanks to Zuku's help from touching the necklace. Yep, it was a Shadow Demon again to be Kiyomi like it did with Mephisto from earlier.

"Wait a second…" she moves away. "You're not Kiyomi Saki!"

She tries acting like herself but it wasn't the real her.

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about, Shiemi. That's crazy."

Shiemi shows Zuku to Kiyomi to act differently.

"Oh, yeah? Well if you were Kiyomi, you would've taken your Zuku back with you from the curse to still feel weak and sad or Rin being trapped, right?" she said. "Also, you have feelings to show your love to Rin, not in a sick kind of entertainment kind of thing! Also, since when you allow yourself to touch my boobs that you hated me doing the same to you that one time? Huh!?"

She starts freaking out suddenly to get mad.

"What…? What are you saying Shiemi!? Stop this!" she said.

"Sorry, but not this time!" Shiemi fights back. "I'm going to fight back! And right now, so is the real Kiyomi Saki finding Rin as we speak. So…Go away!"

With Zuku's help a little, Shiemi pushes the fake Kiyomi down to the floor to go find Rin and Kiyomi to be shown the way. Only this other Shadow Demon comes back up looking angry in a Kiyomi appearances to get back at them.

"Oh, no…!" she makes a run for it. "Zuku? Let's find the two and fast! Run away!"

The chase starts for Shiemi does her best.

"Why you…!" the demon gives chase. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with my fun! You stupid human!"

Not good there, huh? As Rin was still upset, the real Kiyomi goes over to her boyfriend to be running and stopping the fake her from talking anymore. Though tired and weak from the curse, she needs to fight back to guide Zuku and Shiemi to them and fast.

"Rin! (At last, I found you!)" she finally finds her man.

Now he sees the real Kiyomi this time.

"Kiyomi?" he was really surprise.

"Rin! I'm here to rescue you!" she said while running to her boyfriend. "And Shiemi's here too with Zuku. I was capture but escaped from another Shadow Demon who's after us!" Kiyomi stops. "Shura or Yukio probably told her and the others everything! And we'll all help you fight! Me, Zuku, your brother, my step sister, Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo, and Kuro too! So, let's find the others and get out of here!"

Rin looks at his hand to turn it into a fist, he fears for Kiyomi's safety even more. Not good…! At least Shiemi and Zuku lose the fake Kiyomi to finally find the two lovers.

"(There they are.)" she calls out to them. "Rin! Kiyomi! Let's get going! Come on!"

"(Shiemi…Zuku…)" Rin thinks it was best to keep them away from him. "Stay away!"

This was the first of Kiyomi hearing Rin say that to her.

"(Shiemi and Zuku! They're here!)" Kiyomi had to save her man. "What's the matter?"

"I don't have the confidence to control my flames. All this time, I thought I could get by on grit alone. But that's not gonna cut it anymore." Rin sounded very sad. "So maybe I…Maybe I should just die. To keep you safe, Kiyomi…"

Not good for Kiyomi to be hearing about this coming from Rin suddenly.

"Wh…What are you saying!? Don't you ever say that again!"

But all that Rin did was to smile for his friend Shiemi and Kiyomi.

"Would it matter? You, Shiemi, or everyone else wouldn't understand. And you don't need to."

Kiyomi kept on trying to save Rin by talking some sense into him.

"Stop that!" she said. "Don't laugh it off and push me away!" Kiyomi started to cry. "I…I'm trying to support you! To get the others to like you! Why else would Shiemi and Zuku be here right now!?"

"Rin! Come on!" she calls out to him. "Come to your senses! Kiyomi said so!"

Still, Rin was still upset to try getting the sadness out of him to has flames all over the place.

"Just go away!" he said. "I'm a monster!" For the flames go to both Kiyomi and Shiemi.

"Shiemi!" she worries of her friend.

But Kiyomi was right form before, Rin's flames don't hurt his friends or her to only hurt very bad demons. It was feeling warm to the girls as Shiemi moves up closer to Kiyomi to hug her and give her back Zuku. Shiemi should have seen Rin's pain to worry more than herself from losing her powers by accident, she sees that now to worry of her friend and both Rin and Kiyomi's love more than anything now.

"Kiyomi! We're okay!"

Kiyomi hugs Zuku in the necklace to see that was the real her. As Shiemi hugs her next.

"Zuku! I miss you!" she said to tell Shiemi this. "Shiemi! The flames! I knew it! (It doesn't hurt any of us at all from him!)"

"I know! The flames are warm!" she sounded happy. "They're not burning us, they're helping! They are! Now hurry…Go to your Rin! Your love will keep you two alive even more! Go to him!"

Kiyomi does so to keep Zuku by her side with or without the curse in her, she will fight back.

"Right! I can do this…!"

With Shiemi cheering her friend on, Kiyomi does her best to walk up to Rin for his surprise to see her walking towards her boyfriend. She then hugs Rin to really love her man more and more, they are stronger that way.

"K-K-Kiyomi…?" Rin was speechless.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Rin was more worried of Kiyomi getting hurt right now…

"Don't! You'll-! It's not safe!"

She stops him right there to hug Rin close to her.

"Don't be silly. I'm perfectly safe. See?" she shows Rin. "See? Not a single burn on me! You did that because you still love me, right? As I do for you too. So, everything will be fine now."

Shiemi waves to Rin as well.

"And I am too! Look!"

With Rin seeing this, he was speechless that Kiyomi will always love him no matter what and had friends like Shiemi too by his side.

"Kiyomi…" he then sees Shiemi to be freaking out a little. "Shiemi? Ah! Wait! A-Aren't you afraid of me?"

Not to Shiemi she wasn't either, for both Kiyomi and Zuku look at that part to have an odd face of saying 'really?' at the same time.

"Nope. Not at all." She said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course, she's not either, Rin." Said Kiyomi. "And neither is Zuku or me are not on you at all."

Shiemi nodded a big yes to Rin for he was happy and before hugging his girlfriend again, another Kiyomi hugs Rin first.

"Oh, Rin! There you are, my love!"

Rin was shocked to see double to Kiyomi's next to him.

"What the!? Another me!?" she was shock.

"What…? Two Kiyomi's!?" so was Rin the most.

Shiemi and Zuku already know who the other one was.

"Rin! Get away from that one!" she said. "That's a Shadow Demon! Not the real Kiyomi!"

"Seriously!?"

Kiyomi goes up to the other one in anger to feel out 'just a little' of the fake her being the enemy.

"Hey!" Kiyomi was mad. "Get your hands off my man, you faker!"

"Faker? Me…?" the demon mocks her. "The only faker is you! Why else would Rin be attracted to all of this…?"

Rin doesn't get on what was going on anymore to be speechless, so Kiyomi 'the real one' does him a favor.

"Why you…!" Kiyomi attacks the fake one.

"Come at me!"

The two fight with each other to punching, kicking, rolling to wrestling all over the floor, tearing their hair off, scratching at each other and such, a real cat fight! Rin was liking this but Zuku and Shiemi.

"(Talk about a hot cat fight….They're fighting over me!)"

Zuku was a bit mad for Shiemi tries getting Rin to come to his senses.

"Rin! This isn't time to be fantasizing right now!"

As the two stop to have half of their clothes ripped off 'almost', for the two Kiyomi's stand one side to another to find the real one. But which one was the real one here?

"Oh, give me a break!" the two Kiyomi's said.

"Ah…" Rin was lost now. "Great! Which one's the real one!?"

Shiemi was feeling dizzy for she had trouble and Zuku was not feeling the real master out.

"I'm feeling weak…" she said. "What do we do now?"

The two girls argue to prove to Rin that she was the real one.

"Rin! I'm the real one! She's the fake one here!"

"No! I am! Me! Look at me, you know me…"

"Oh, please! I am, faker!"

"You are the faker, I'm the real one!"

"No! I am real!"

"Am I and only me!"

Not good here…Soon a laughter comes around to show Mephisto in the air to help them out for he wants the real Kiyomi, and the faker to beat up for hurting 'his' woman and becoming him from earlier.

"Now, now." He said. "I think we can all settle the score with a game to play. By finding the real sweet Kiyomi Saki and the other faker to be stopped from one of them out of the two here."

"Mephisto!?" Rin sees him again. "What gives you the right to say that she's your Kiyomi!? After trapping me in here!"

"Oh, shut it and let me at least help you out. In my special game…" Mephisto sets up the game. "The game I like to call – 'The Real and Not Real'! With your host, me! Mephisto Pheles! Welcome, everyone!"

Shiemi, Zuku, Rin, and the two Kiyomi's were confused from all of this to be going on.

"Ah, Rin….?"

"That what show!?"

The two clones look at each other for one Kiyomi to stand on one side and the other to the opposite.

"(Great, now we got no choice here…)" said Kiyomi.

"The game is simple…" said Mephisto. "You, Rin Okumura will ask these two Kiyomi's five out of ten questions on the things she does, like, and so on. So, choose wisely on what to ask your woman, or mine. As Shiemi and Zuku will keep watch on which is the real on little by little to listen in. Only for the final part, that's when you, Rin, will pick out to be the real Kiyomi. For if you're wrong, you will die here."

Not good if Rin gets it wrong.

"What!?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" said the first Kiyomi.

"No kidding!" and then the second one.

Mephisto laughs some more for this type of fun.

"Oh, quit complaining…For if you do get the right one, you are free to go but the enemy to face my wrath. Okay…?"

Rin goes along with it.

"Fine…" he said. "Kiyomi! I will figure you out! To find the real you that is! (This is like taking pop quiz…I hate that!)"

So was Shiemi and Zuku to give it a shot to work together.

"Zuku, let's do our best. To save our best friend!" she was ready.

As the two Kiyomi stare at each other, everything was all set to go.

"In that case…I'm in." said Kiyomi first one.

"Then you're ready to fight?" and the other one asks her. "Bring it on then!"

The game was set and match by Mephisto's doing was all set to go…To make all the place look weird looking all over like some game show, for real!

"In that case, let he games begin!" he gets everything set. "Now, Mr. Okumura…Begin asking these two Kiyomi's five questions that she knows of and such, so think carefully."

Rin thinks hard to ask only five questions to the two Kiyomi's very well, to give the first one a go.

"(Okay, Rin! You got this…)" he says one. "Tell me…What is your favorite sweet to bake and enjoy eating?"

From Kiyomi number one answers first and then the second one. Can any of you guess who the real one is…?

"Rice crispy treats hand made. So, good in your mouth from the taste."

"I say a special pudding mix of chocolate, with chocolate chips, brownies, and cool whip."

Not bad for the first question, on to the next one. Do it, Rin!

"Okay! What is your type of favorite Anime things?"

The two answer that differently at a time…

"I like the ones with action, Sci-fi, adventure, with comedy and love."

"The same…But with so much drama in between that almost make you want to cry."

On to the third one next…

"Your favorite type of clothing to wear?"

A good one to listen on what the Kiyomi's say about that part…

"Some nice, sexy, cute looking, and to make any guy go wild!"

"I say something nice for me as a girl to also wear some guy stuff maybe to make me feel more like myself."

On to the fourth one we go!

"What do you want to do when you become an exorcist?"

Oh, a good one for those two to answer…

"To be brave, and strong, and hot looking of a female super hero!"

"I like to use my powers for good to understanding my past as a half breed demon and to help out others."

And now for the last one we go, Rin has almost got this for doing so well.

"What would you say when you and I hang out on our dates?"

From so far and one to come for later…

"Think we're in a dream that would never wake up from, my point of view…"

"I say a nice theme park, to walk in a park, go out to eat, see a movie, and watch Anime together."

And now for Mephisto to speak up.

"That was all five questions you've asked of these Kiyomi's, dear Rin." He said. "Now…Pick which one's the real one. Who is it?"

Shiemi tells Rin while Zuku points it out to him the best she could while still a prisoner.

"Rin! Rin! It's the one on the right! That's the real Kiyomi!" she said out loud. "The right side one is the real her!"

Rin then goes up to one of the girls to make his choice.

"(Here's my chance!)" he was ready for it. "Kiyomi…"

The girls say their part next.

"Oh, Rin…" the first one spoke up. "It's me…"

"Rin! Please! I miss you." And the then second one. "I'm yours. Remember?"

Thinking hard here…And I mean really thinking here! Rin has decided to point out to one of the Kiyomi's.

"Alright, I know what to choose…And that is…Is you!" he points her out. "Kiyomi number two!"

"What!?" the two said at the same time.

Mephisto needed to make sure from Rin if he was for sure about this.

"Are you sure? Is that your final answer?"

"It is with reasons too!" he starts explaining. "This first one is a stuck-up whore! I like some woman who look good but not to come on to me! Not my thing! Is this Kiyomi Saki right here being the second one. From her being shy, admitting her problems and feeling to me, and helping me out just now when the going gets tough for the two of us…From us being put through so much, we're always together to really be there and understanding each other. Kiyomi, I know what you are and like for me to see it a lot, I love you so much. And being apart from you, I don't want that to happen ever again. We're married after to really be one like it real soon but to really be living with each other even closer now. You know?" he holds Kiyomi's hands. "You complete my world, babe."

"Oh, Rin…"

With this and Kiyomi was crying with tears a joy and the other one being speechless 'for Shiemi keep to herself on what their future were and Zuku as well' Mephisto sets the drum roll noises to see the answers for Rin. What will it be…?

"And that is…" he holds up for a few seconds to say it. "Correct! Number two is the real Kiyomi Saki, my sweet! And for that, Rin has won and he's free to go! Thank you for playing."

Alright, Rin! He did it! With lots of audiences cheering with joy in the background. Oh, boy Mephisto…Well, it was easy to guess who was who there, huh? Rin hugs Kiyomi to be kissing her.

"We did it, Rin!" she said.

"Alright! Come here, you…"

So, sweet of a moment for Zuku was happy to be with her right master and for Shiemi to be clapping as well.

"Hooray!" she was happy. "Way ago, you two!"

As for the other Kiyomi, she wasn't happy at all to sound different again.

"No! No! No!" she was upset. "Poka almost had her…! You all suck!"

Mephisto uses his other magic to show the real Shadow Demon being a bat of Poka himself, for his powers is to change into anyone.

"And that would be the faker among us." He said. "Time for me to get back at you for everything, a big mistake you just made!"

"Poka will complete Master's task-!"

Before Deku could attack, Mephisto uses his magic of a fire to burn the demon. I guess it was smart of using the powers than fighting back, it was very weak.

"These things are very weak to outsmart the humans, but never to fight back. Sad, isn't it?" Mephisto said to be laughing about it. "You people get going. An Impure King needs to be taken down."

This was their chance to escape.

"Let's get going." Said Shiemi.

"Right. Let's go, Kiyomi."

The two hold hands with each other.

"Alright. Thank you again, Mephisto. I knew that this thing was the fake you."

Mephisto blows a kiss at Kiyomi to make Rin mad, but lets it go for now since he did save them all.

"Anytime, my dear. Now get going." He said to be bowing down. "Both you and Rin's love keeps you strong to fight through almost anything, but I'll still win over your heart yet. Now, run along, children."

As Shiemi, Kiyomi 'with Zuku', and Rin take off the imprison thing for Mephisto had to deal with Poka first before making his retreat.

"Ah!" tries flying away. "Poka needs to get out! Quickly!" Mephisto wasn't done with the Shadow Demon yet to grab hold of him.

"Oh, no. I'm not done with you yet, you little bastard…"

With that bat screaming in terror, seems that Mephisto has gotten things taken care of on his end. Nice! Leaving Rin, Kiyomi, and Shiemi to return to the real world and destroying the thing yet from the blue flames. And before things could get unfrozen from time for the other four being trapped in there for Shiemi to aid them, the two lovers had one thing to do in an empty cell hole first…

"Yes! We made it!" Kiyomi was happy. "I knew you would find the real me from the fake one. That Shadow King can kiss it! Thank you so-!" Rin just hugs Kiyomi to be kissing her a lot. "Rin."

"Kiyomi, I knew it was you." He said. "God, I love you so much. I was so worried about you. But I knew that the Shadow Demon wouldn't get to you, so cool of a hot bad ass. Please…Make out with me!"

With Kiyomi holding on to Rin, they go into the other room to do it and puts Zuku on hold for Shiemi to hold on to as they turn around to give them some few minutes of private time.

"(Their love is very strong and sweetly.)" she said to herself. "(It's good to have friends like them to saving both of their lives in time. So, romantic…Yuki and me one day, I can't wait…)" The two were really holding each other a lot to be kissing with their tongues as well for Kiyomi was loving this type of feeling and Rin the most to be moaning on one of their ends to not stop at all. It was feeling right for Kiyomi's powers to start showing something for the curse sign was fading away from Rin's powers to burn it off 'but in a nice touch of warmth only' as Zuku was free from the curse to be release from the necklace again. "Ah! Zuku! You're free!" Shiemi was surprised. "That means Kiyomi's curse is fading…Her and Rin's love is fixing things! Yeah!"

For the two to dance with victory of joy, Rin and Kiyomi felt like they were doing it 'well not really having sex to love the make out kind of feeling'. For Rin was being blue all over to becoming the fire of Red suddenly.

"Rin…Oh, Rin!"

"Kiyomi…! You're so hot!"

With one touch to feeling right, Rin was on fire to be able to control it to scream out loud to shoot out to Kiyomi's surprised and feeling like herself again.

"Wow! Rin…Are you okay?" she asks him.

Rin was breathing heavy like to try to control his flames easily now, so far.

"(Red flames again…)" he gets back to Kiyomi. "I'm fine! I'm good! Sorry, I went way to fast."

Ha! Get it!? A sex joke there!

"It's fine. I liked it…" Kiyomi felt something to see Zuku. "Zuku? You're free. Then that means…" Kiyomi was happy for she sees a mirror from Zuku turning into one, to see for herself.

"Kiyomi!" Rin sees it. "The curse's been broken!"

"It is! Zuku, we did it! Our love saved us and Rin's flames to grow brighter!"

Zuku was happy with joy, with Shiemi happy to hug them both and Rin and Kiyomi to make out even more 'but a little this time'.

"Kiyomi, I knew that being around you would keep me strong."

Rin was rubbing both Kiyomi's big breasts and her butt again.

"Rin! Not now!" she moves away to be shy and sees something else from Rin. "Ah! Rin! Your pants!"

Something was poking out for Kiyomi to feel out. Oh, boy…

"Sorry." He laughs. "Being away from you a long time to only have you on your mind, makes my body do things…"

But right now, Kiyomi didn't mind keeping Rin happy by her side.

"Oh, Rin. You're something else for me to love you more." Said Kiyomi. "We'll stay together more and more no matter what happens to us."

The two hugged each other.

"You got it, babe. I can't wait for us to get married for real but still feel like one." Rin then sees the others were coming too. "Hey, look!"

Looks like time has unfrozen itself to freeing Shima, Miwa, Bon, and Izumo in time to see them and Shiemi with Zuku as well.

"Okumura? Saki? Moriyama?" surprised Shima. "And…Zuku!?"

"Hey…Isn't that Zuku?" ask Izumo. "She's free? Then that means…"

Shiemi and Zuku waves to them for they see that it was all true being good news.

"Saki and Zuku are free from the curse!" said Miwa.

"And Moriyama got Okumura out in time with Saki too from beating another Shadow Demon too!" and Bon says the rest.

Kiyomi was happy to see them again, for the other cheered too since the curse has been broken in the end so all was well.

"Miwa! Izumo! Bon! Shima! I'm so happy to see you turn out fine! And look at Zuku and me, we're free! We're okay now!" she said. "This is great! Rin! Look who came all the way to rescue us too!"

As Rin was surprise to see them too like was with Shiemi…

"You guys came to rescue me?" Rin asks the four.

"I-I wouldn't like it if you die." Said Miwa. "I know you're not a threat, so I want to make up with you."

This touches Rin so well since he was very emotional.

"Konekomaru…"

"Let's get one thing straight: I only came because Ms. Kirigakure said to." Izumo hide her true feelings again. "And the cool Kiyomi was put in danger. Nothing more."

Shima tries saying something as well to act all cool but he was really scared.

"And me? I didn't want to come but for aiding Saki, so you should thank me!"

Rin then started to cry for Zuku to act and mock like him 'for she was happy to be free and out of the shard piece'.

"Y-You guys…" Rin was crying. "Anyway, thanks!"

But Bon goes up behind Rin to hit him with his sword to fall and was very angry.

"(Okumura…? And Saki…!?)" he was mad.

"Suguro…Sir?" said Rin.

Kiyomi defends Rin from Bon's craziness again.

"Bon, stop it!" she said to him. "I can see on how you feel about me, but you're not my type to fall in love with you back…I'm sorry."

This comes to a big surprise from Shima and Rin.

"Bon has a crush on Saki!?"

"Suguro likes my Kiyomi a lot!?"

After she said that, Bon clams down just a little to say this to Kiyomi first and then another thing to Rin…

"I know…But still, I meant what I said." He was serious. "Saki. Both you and Okumura are fine being together. But if anyone's going to win you over no matter what to protect you besides him, is me! Not his brother, Amaimon, Shima, or Sir. Pheles! The real one!" Bon talks to Rin next. "There, I said it. You and I will protect and care for Saki differently…Also, my head wasn't on straight when we got into it over my Dad. You and Saki were right. At least as far as my Sad goes." He then gives the sword back to Rin. "If you're gonna fight, you'll need this. Take it." Bon hands over the sword to Rin's hands.

"But what about Shura's borrowed weapons?" ask Kiyomi.

So, Bon takes the sword one from Rin to use instead.

"Might as well use this one, your sister helped us out with the escape plan after all."

So, true to that and probably wants it when he and Kiyomi were done using it, they must need it for this one.

"I-I'm sorry for punching you." Rin said to Bon.

Bon turns around to lead the others to the location of where the Impure King was coming from to stop it and save Tatsuma.

"Whatever…I'll show you all the way to Kongo-Shinzan. Then do whatever the hell you want. I don't care. Cause I'll be fighting." Before Bon could lead the others to the area, Rin had something to say to him.

"Suguro!" Rin calls out to him. "Believe in me! I can't help that I'm the Satan's son, but I'll master my flames. So please…trust me!"

"Rin, please…" Kiyomi supports him. "(It's true…Our love makes the flames turn from blue to red from our love. That some use of his control so far.)"

Bon knew all along from Rin to be serious and still really worried about his friends, but again says something else without admitting it.

"I don't give a crap about that!" shouted Bon. "I reason I'm pissed at you and less on Saki is because you tried carry that burden all by yourself! Just seeing Saki worry about you and making her cry, it really gets on my nerves! Because you never said anything to us but to her! Even when Saki is put in danger!" he meant it 'for some'. "I should I trust a guy like that? Am I the only one who taught we were on the same side?"

Rin wasn't like that at all or to his Kiyomi or his friend either.

"W-Wait, I never meant it like that!" said Rin to try explaining.

Well, that was an odd reason for Bon to admit being a bit silly but mostly true.

"Wait…That's why?" Kiyomi was lost.

"Hang on, that's your reason?" shock Shima. "That's why you were mad? That's a new one. Seriously."

"Shima…" Miwa corrects him.

Soon enough Bon walks out first. For Rin, Kiyomi with Zuku, Shiemi, Izumo, and Miwa join with him for the battle to come. Also…Poka retreats from Mephisto's beat up to get more trouble from the shadow hole of the Shadow King's doing for he was mad.

"Poka…! You have fail me. Be happy as a female person and worse…Doing the same to Kiyomi Saki without getting her powers!? You pervert!"

Poka feared his boss.

"Ah! Master! Poka sorry! Please forgive Poka!" he begs for mercy.

"Beg out your words…Through your punishment!" A big hand grabs Poka to drag him away and back the hide out of Shadow Demon for he'll be whip badly because of his failure.

"Whipping punish!? Very well, master, just make it quick on Poka…Please!"

Well, they'll be back. As Rin understands now and Kiyomi too on what Bon met to know what he was saying to them in caring kind of thing.

"Rin, we should go now." Said Kiyomi. "He might need our help."

"Right. Stay close to me, Kiyomi." He said.

"Yes. Come now, Zuku. It's time, we fight back and our powers are back to normal." Zuku was more than ready for Kiyomi to give payback, as Rin knows on what to do next.

"(Suguro…Okay, I get it now. In that case, I'll…)"

As the Impure King and Todo was making their way down from the mountains and Mephisto just watching the show, Rin, Kiyomi and the others were all set to go on their end for battle.

"Alright, listen up." Bon speaks up. "We're headed to Kongo-Shinzan in Raku-Hoku…to defeat the Impure King!"

With Bon saying that for him, Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, and Miwa were all set to go to battle. So was Juzo and his members were good…Mamushi being treated, Kinzou with his members as well, along with Mamushi's two sister Ao and Nishiki, Uwabami, Yaozo and the other monks, Shura too, and Yukio was loaded his gun and ready to go. Let's hope for Kuro to catch up with them soon enough for the battle was about to start. Will Tatsuma be saved, the village as well, stop the Impure King for good along with Todo as well, and what is the Shadow King's next move as Poka was beating up well to still be working after that – turns into anyone to be a pervert or a whore to himself, so sad…Rin was ready to fight as well as Kiyomi and Zuku were back in action.

"(I have to prove myself with what I do from now on!)"

And away they go to save the world! Yeah, but with one thing on the Shadow King's mind for one of his members to take care of something.

"Trio of Darkness Sisters…I have another task for you three to do for me." He said. "(I still need a few more things to complete the other task in mind, to revive her.)"


	8. From Father to Son

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 8 – From Father to Son

 **Phase # 8 – War**

 _ **All of this back then that started it all from my own father going to war after my first mother was killed by a human. In self-defense was all. An accident! That's all it was for my mother meant no harm to anyone, for I wish I understood that myself if it wasn't for Satan himself brainwashing him, the Shadow King of the Shadow Demons to soon turn against any demon of different kinds or the innocent humans that I've seen. A horrifying scene that I was soon never forget to end it all from my father's rage to blame anyone from running it all; for I call it being selfish for both the young Shiro and Mephisto aided me for helping for us in different breed join forces to end all the battle for good and saving many lives for no one had to die, thought my Father was upset for me to tell him that I'll be like him. I guess that's when he started to hate me for not liking his wife of a Succubus to give birth to another daughter being my step sister and another I once love to turn evil to put done. A girl with a power to be raise in the Vatican as a true warrior she has become. My daughter. I hope she was doing well. For that is when I told Kagome on what really happened to me, and she believes in me. I hope that I can spend the rest of my life with this beautiful human female. That is my next step – seeing her family.**_

 **And…Scene!**

I guess now it was a showdown against both Todo with his new powers and stopping the Impure King, along with saving the injured Tatsuma to hopefully be alive in the woods somewhere. For Yaozo, Uwabami, Juzo, Kinzou, Ao, Nishiki, Shura, and Yukio take care of the members joining in the fight…So, will Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, Bon, Shima, Miwa, Shiemi, and Izumo too for they race to the mountain where the two enemies are at.

As Mephisto watched and Kuro follows his friend right away, the Shadow King had something in mind for the familiar Trio of Darkness Sisters to do something for him again. Yep, Baha, Meme, and Vivi were at it again. By setting up invisible mine field spells of papers all over the village to trap the humans inside with the miasma when it comes closing for Baha plans it all out for Meme to set the rest of it up, and Vivi gets the paper spells good to work on her end. Not good for these troublemakers again, well for the older two sisters probably.

"Alright, my sisters." Baha spoke up. "Now do you remember our plan to carry out for our Master?"

Meme raises her hand up to try answering that question.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"What is it, Meme?" Baha answers.

"Ah…we have to make shield to trap humans in for Impure King?" ask Meme.

Baha just laughs for her sister there was dumb and ugly looking, but strong to do some of the things 'without saying it to her'.

"Very good." She turns to Vivi next. "And Vivi, what do we have to do about the set up for the shield to work?"

"Oh, I know!" she was pleased to say it. "We have to place all these papers spell the monks use once it's all set up."

Baha acted like she could care less from her cute sister.

"Yeah, yeah, correct. And I'll check on it too." And so, she does. "And…It's done! Good!"

Seems that the trap that was supposed to be made has been complete for the papers to set the spells of blocking the people and trapping them in was next.

"All set!" said Vivi.

"Good to go…" and Meme.

"And now to turn the spell on. My job." Baha does so only that she had trouble setting it up. "What the-? The hell!? Why isn't this working!?"

Not even Meme shaking it around didn't do so good either. Only to find all the papers 'for some of them' were all wet.

"Ah…" Meme shows it to Baha.

"The writings have been wet and smudge off!" Vivi worried.

"Ah! How did this happen!?" angered Baha. "Vivi…!"

Blaming on the sweet sister again, not good.

"No! No! Not me, Baha! Meme!" she was telling the truth. "You told me that I couldn't hold on to the papers until we get the area and we did, I just place them all one by one without getting any of it wet. I mean it! We weren't near a lake!" Baha hits poor Vivi on the head again.

"Enough of your lies, Vivi! Can't you do anything right!?"

"Ha!" Meme laughs.

"But I'm telling you the truth…Meme swam in the lake and got you wet when you had the papers! I try to tell you that, but you never listen to me…"

Like Baha and Meme will listen to Vivi now.

"Stop lying to me, you stupid dumb ass you!" yelled Baha. "Now go find the papers that aren't wet where we left it right away, Vivi!"

Meme points to Vivi as well to get going to not know where those were at all.

"What?" Vivi was confused. "But Sis, you told me that we all have to stay here to complete our task without fail from our Master."

"No buts!" Baha yells at her again. "Now go and don't come crawling back to us until you have them all on you!"

And for harsh words, Vivi takes off for Meme and Baha can do the job without her help this time after their last task was a mess.

"Bye, bye!" said Meme.

"Yes, Baha… (This is not fair...)" Once Vivi goes into a shadow, she leaves to looking very upset to wish to know why she was doing all of this for her sister for since she was a Shadow Demon, for this one wasn't bad at all. Maybe to Baha and Meme were.

"Can you believe in that loser, Meme?" Baha asks her dumb sister.

"Loser! Loser!" she said back.

"I know, right!? Let just work on something better since Vivi will mess us up again. Come on."

Geeze, those girls of Shadow Demon sisters have no right to live for those two. Picking on their sister who was nicer and prettier than they were, jealous can be ugly to hate your own family even more. Sucks! I hope Vivi will be okay…You know what I mean there?

With the miasma heading near the village for others to breath in the spores of the Impure King to get ill 'and Torako to worry about Bon and her husband Tatsuma's safety'; their son, Shima, Miwa, Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, Shiemi, and Izumo all stayed together to walk into the woods to fight off the demon by any means and finding Tatsuma first by Shura's orders. At least Kiyomi had a new look on her to wear – being another girl's school uniform with a long black coat to wear over it, and her hair up in a ponytail. Also, Rin wears the same hidden clothing too. Looks like all was set to go and from the flashback as well before they all headed out.

"Good job getting Rin out and freeing Kiyomi and Zuku from the curse too." Shura said on the phone. "For now, can you kids look for Head Priest Tatsuma?"

"Has something happen to Dad?" Bon asks her.

We all hope that he'll be fine too!

"We're not sure if he's still alive. He's probably still up on the mountain."

End of flashback…Even Shura doesn't know of about Tatsuma's condition while she and the others were working really hard, Bon hopes that his father will doing well for him and the others race to the mountain side right away. For Kiyomi feels his pain to help him out since he did try saving her and Zuku's life, just not in love with him back…

"(I know, Zuku, I know. We will help Bon out since he helped us out a lot.)" she said. "(And now that we're free from the curse, we're all set to go to battle once again with my powers under control! Yeah!) Let's go, Zuku!"

Zuku was all set to go too. As Shura was all set and so was Yukio locked and loaded; Shura gets a call from Yaozo to do something for him by chanting a spell to summon a special demon known as Ucchusma 'being an Agni and another Myo-Dharani thing', a Vajra that purifies the unclean for it must be summon by high ranking seniors of the Tamers – for you see the Impure King is kin to the King of Rot. In other words, it is weak by fire. So, she, Yaozo, Uwabami, and a few other higher monks summon the Ucchusma. Looks different compare to the Karura thing, but bigger!

It allows the five to have some fire power to fight back but not ten of them…With fire magic, flamethrower weapons, chanting fire type of spells, staff in flames, and summon familiars of lizard-like demons of fire type of Salamanders to take out the Impure King's white things that was spread bigger and bigger as a team. It was fire power time! While Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Miwa, and Shima kept on looking around for Tatsuma to be somewhere in the woods of the mountains, Izumo found him.

"Wait!" Izumo stops.

"Izumo? What's wrong?" Kiyomi asks her.

Izumo points Tatsuma out to them.

"I think I found the head priest! Over there!"

They all spotted Tatsuma lying on the ground and look really hurt to still be covered in blood, to make Bon worry about his own father.

"Dad!"

Zuku goes up to Tatsuma in the shadows to check on him being weak but he was still breathing. Kiyomi goes over to him first to stop the rest of the bleeding for him in time, with quick thinking skills of her shadow powers.

"This is bad…! He's been stabbed through the neck, you guys!" she said.

"N-No." shock Bon.

Miwa gets his cell phone out to call out Shura to tell her that they found Tatsuma.

"I-I'll call Ms. Kirigakure!"

Just then, Zuku moves away from the fire power to almost weaken the demon of the fire coming from Tatsuma's body. It was Karura! But much smaller to still be alive, to save Tatsuma from bleeding the death in time, and still be art of this man who got lucky for half of his powers were stolen by Todo's doing. Amazing for the others to be seeing this. The power of the fire almost made Zuku blinded and complain a lot to this familiar.

"What…?" Kiyomi was surprised and speechless. "What are you…?"

So Karura introduce himself to the others…

"I am called Karura," he said. "and I serve the head priest of Myo-O Dharani."

"Karura?" confused Bon. "Y-You're my Dad's Familiar?"

"I was, but when my secret was revealed, it voided our pact. Now, a personal pact with Tatsuma Suguro is in effect."

I guess Karura was right, and since this is a type of phoenix that can come back from its own ashes to life that he's a lucky one at that. Soon Tatsuma coughs up badly to still be alive and kicking.

"I…" he tries to speak.

"D-Dad!" shock Bon to see his father was alive.

Tatsuma sees his son to not know that he would come to his rescue.

"Ryuji. What are you doing here?"

"To save you!" he said.

Tatsuma tries to slowly get up from a tree, he's one brave person for a monk.

"What a foolish thing to do."

Still weak, I guess that Tatsuma won't be able to fight back for Karura to worry about his master's conditions.

"I healed your wounds, but you shouldn't move yet, Tatsuma."

"Karura?" Tatsuma was surprise to see him still alive. "You got tiny. I thought you and I were both dead."

True, but remember Karura was a type of phoenix…For both Kiyomi and Zuku sees that now to study about those types of demon-like familiars themselves.

"Oh, I see…Karura is a type of phoenix, correct?" she asks.

Zuku smiles in a funny look to be like 'duah' in her reaction.

"Quite right." Answer the demon. "I am also known as the Phoenix. I am reborn again and again. Besides, my pact with you for the Gouha-en is still in effect. I won't let you die."

Then Tatsuma sees both Kiyomi with Zuku looking better and free now and Rin too for they were here to help him out, thanks to him explaining everything to them 'and Kiyomi learning about the Shadow King's scheme thanks to Mephisto tells her all about it'. She had to tell the others real soon about that part next.

"A shadow demon…?" he sees Zuku dancing with joy. "You are Kiyomi's familiar? You and she are both free from the curse. That's wonderful. And you, Rin! Are you and your girlfriend here because you read my letter?"

Rin nodded a big yes to Tatsuma that he did.

"I told Kiyomi all about it."

"I read it too." Bon said as well.

"What?" shock Tatsuma.

"And Mephisto told me about the Shadow King's true plan as well…"

Kiyomi tells them on what Mephisto told her…Here we go with another flashback here.

" _The Shadow King wants both Yukio and Rin for their powers of Satan to give his army of other bad Shadow Demons tons of energy in this war, besides the whole Impure King's eyes; and your powers to harness with the powers of the curse that'll show your most inner demon energy to be unlocked by the traitor Todo's dirty doings is only the main course. For a half breed like yourself, your grandfather didn't like your mother Kagome, to despite his only son Kazu even more because of this to hate you, but…Not anymore to think you're a really cutey. With the powers of Rin and Yukio's blue flames with or without blood, yours too, and the two eyes giving out powerful miasma it'll create and unleash a powerful demon compare to the Shadow King himself who once rule this world before time began centuries ago, one of the first powerful Shadow Demons who almost destroyed Assiah to rule Gehenna to be release again after sealing the deal! I'm talking about…The Shadow Queen! Nothing related to your grandfather to be his great, great ancestor. Go within this village buried in deeper, somewhere here to know all about the Shadow Demons' history. All of it. Learn it's background to know what you seek right in front of you two, and by the power of love changing within the flames…Well, only within the heart can tell you the answers."_

And that was the scoop for Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, and Miwa to hear about too 'since Rin and Zuku already did'. Tatsuma knew that it would happen one day as well, being the worse timings too of all the times to learn about that.

"No way…!" shock Izumo in fear.

"Is that why your own grandfather tried having your powers sealed up for evil?" same with Shiemi.

Both Zuku and Kiyomi nodded a yes there.

"For real!?" Miwa was well.

"Anything but that!" Shima was freaking out.

But for Bon to understand that the entire mess has gotten from bad to worse, he had to tell the others and Kiyomi not to worry about that part until the Impure King is stopped first, so they had time to stop the Shadow King next once this part was all over with.

"Look, Saki, I get it." He said. "But let's worry about your mess up grandfather's admissions next after we deal with this. Please…"

Seeing on how close the Impure King was coming and growing too, they had to as Kiyomi tells her boyfriend that Bon was right about all of this.

"Kiyomi?" he asks her.

"It's fine, Rin, Bon's right." Said Kiyomi. "Impure King is first, and then the Shadow King's next. Zuku and I already talked it over together and agree to help Bon, Miwa, Shima, and the others out on this mess until the very mess. They help me out while waiting for you in prison. Now we must to do this."

As the two hold each other, Rin agrees with his woman.

"Alright then, Kiyomi. You're right."

With that part taken care of 'for now' to be hold off, Bon was sure that he and his friends were ready to help his father no matter what happens next. They wanted to.

"Everybody here came because they all understand the basic situation." Bon was being serious right now. "So, you're gonna tell us everything, secrets and all."

And so Tatsuma will finally tell Bon, Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, Shiemi, Shima, Miwa, and Izumo on everything that he knows of to be telling them right away.

"Very well. I'll tell you how to defeat the Impure King." He says something to Kiyomi quick on something. "Kiyomi? Good choice both you and Rin made together. With Zuku too. We will stop the Shadow King next and soon enough, for he is very dangerous but very easy goer when planning on his goals. Lucky to be a pathetic type of demon who doesn't mind waiting, but still…"

Zuku knew that from her own kind and enemy as well on her end.

"Understood, Tatsuma." She said. "We will stop the Shadow King and who's not my grandfather for good sooner or later. That's a promise. Now please tell us everything we have to know about."

And so, Tatsuma does so on everything to beat the Impure King and how with their help.

"According to the true 'On the Impure King', known only to the head priests, the Impure King will steadily grow larger. Eventually, it will reach the size of a castle, and before long, a sporangium will form at its core."

I guess he means the white thing that the Impure King form of the miasma was to be coming down.

"Sporangium?" Shima asked to see for himself. "You mean that thing? That curly thing at the top?" he points it out.

The one and only, pal! This makes Zuku to freak out to be hating the smell of it already but it won't kill the likes of her kind at all the say the least which was good.

"I except so." Tatsuma answered. "That sporangium will burst when it matures, releasing a dense cloud of toxic spores. This is the miasma it gets off. It was this mature sporangium that killed 40,000 people 150 years ago. In modern-day Kyoto, the death toll would be much worse! We must prevent that, no matter what."

So that's what they needed to do right away, for Bon to see that now.

"So, you're saying we need to beat him before the sporangium can burst?"

Lots more to tell as the drawing details of a map of the Impure King saying these things on it: Impure King Internal Organ Diagram Pericardium/Toxin/Cyst.

"It's not that simple." Tatsuma had more to say. "The Impure King's only apparent weak spot, his heart, is located inside the sporangium. When Fukaku fought the Impure King, after a tough battle with the unknown creature, all he could do was cleave its heart in two and seal it away."

So that's how that monk did to seal away the Left and Right Eyes belonging to the Impure King, to use to free the demon can also remove it to destroying the demon for good.

"Oh, so those must be the Impure King's left and right eyes." Said Izumo to get the whole thing.

"S-So if we don't split the sporangium first, we can't get at his heart?" ask Miwa.

Tatsuma hates to answer that part to them, but sadly it was all true.

"That's right."

Zuku was having her head hurting her just thinking about it too much.

"That makes things tricky." Said Shima.

Karura flies up closer to Tatsuma to finish healing his master a little bit more…

"I made a promise with Karura 15 years ago to borrow his Gouha-en. The Gouha-en is a spell that converts a person's lifespan into flame. It's triggered at the end of the person's life, setting off an all-consuming conflagration. My intent was to keep that as my trump card to defeat the Impure King." Tatsuma said to fail on that part. "However, I sued the flame I had stored up to halt the Impure King's advanced. I don't have much flame left. I'll use my remaining Gouha-en to create a barrier. Some of the Shadow Demons will try making a spell trapping everyone else but this one will protect them all instead! That will prevent the miasma from getting out even if the sporangium bursts."

True, but the two did try to stop that demon and Todo too, but failed. For Tatsuma had little fire power left within his body to show within his hand to showing it to everyone else.

"Then we must make sure that this barrier will protect everyone and save stop the other one being made, and fast!" said Kiyomi. "I got my powers back so both Zuku and I are in full control of our Shadow Powers once again."

Tatsuma had something to say to Rin next…

"Please do, Kiyomi. Both you and Zuku have the power to do so." He then says this to Rin. "Rin, besides having Kiyomi by your side, I also want you to use that Koma Sword to obliterate the Impure King's heart!"

A shocker there for everyone knows that Rin's sword can stop the Impure King, but he still couldn't get it open on his end.

"Rin?" Kiyomi was worried about him.

"I'm sorry, I…" he tries saying it.

Tatsuma takes that part the wrong way though to say this instead.

"That's all right, I don't blame you." He said to understanding Rin. "After all, I'm asking both you and your girlfriend to risk your lives. You two are in love with each other after all."

But Rin meant was this…

"No, I meant…I can't draw the sword right now." Still had trouble pulling his sword out. "I've been trying and trying, but I can't the damn thing out!"

Even Zuku tries it out but couldn't for Kiyomi did try too for this was news to them.

"Now you tell us!" she said.

Even Bon wasn't too happy about this at all.

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know; I think it's mental block!" Rin kept on trying and trying repeatedly.

"Can that happen?" ask Bon.

No kidding! Why won't Rin get the Koma Sword to being release? Or Kiyomi and Zuku couldn't get it out for him either, what gives?

"Even I get worried sometimes, too! But it means I can't be of any use to any of you now." He looked and sounded upset. "I'm sorry, Suguro's dad!"

Kiyomi hugs Rin to make his feel better.

"Oh, Rin. It's okay. We'll figure something out to release the Koma Sword soon enough. (And hopefully soon enough before it's too late!)"

Tatsuma gets it now, and again he doesn't blame Rin one bit to keep on trying to get the sword out until then.

"Oh, I see. But if that's the case, I have to at least cast the barrier myself." He gets up on his feet to still feel weak to do anything right now, for Karura to be saying so too.

"You mustn't, Tatsuma." Said the demon. "You lost too much blood."

"I'm fine!"

But Tatsuma wasn't fine…he falls back down for Bon and Miwa to catch him in time from hurting himself again.

"Master!" Miwa panics.

"Dad!"

"I healed your wounds," so says Karura. "but you nearly bled to death. If you attempt to cast a barrier spell in your condition, you will surely die."

Looks like Tatsuma couldn't do a thing to feel weak now for Bon sees that now and not wanting to lose his only father from doing that.

"It only has to last for a little it." Said the weak Tatsuma. "This is more important than my life!"

Not good…

"Konekomaru, have you gotten through to Ms. Kirigakure yet?" Bon asks his friend.

But sadly, Miwa couldn't get through to Shura at all on her cell phone for neither of them wouldn't work at all.

"I keep trying, but I only get static! The miasma might be too thick."

So…Now what? Bon knows that there must be another way to ask his father right away before it was too late.

"Dad! Isn't there anything we can do?"

Well, there was one thing for Karura to say something to Bon to notice something from him.

"Oh? You're Tatsuma's child. Perfect." Said Karura. "The Gouha-en can be transferred to another of the same bloodline."

However, that was the one thing that Tatsuma won't allow Bon to do at all to try stopping him.

"I forbid it!" he said in a serious tone to worry for his son. "Anything but that! You're still a child! I won't let you drag Ryuji into this, Karura! I swore that this would end with me, even if it costs me my life! Anything but that."

And because of that, Bon finally gets why Tatsuma wouldn't say anything to his own wife and son about all of this at all – only to protect them and to give his life up to stop the Impure King one day for today was one of them.

"All this time, you've push me away to bear this by yourself." Bon said.

Though half of that part was true, just to Tatsuma to choose this path on his decision only.

"No, I did this by choice."

Bon won't allow his father to die on him.

"To hell with that! I'll bear it with you! And you're in no shape to tell me otherwise!"

Surprising Tatsuma from all of this to hear that his son wants to help him out, Karura must go with Bon on this one too.

"Tatsuma. Your son is being more rational than you are."

"Maybe so, but Ryuji was the last person I wanted to get involved in this." Said Tatsuma.

So Karura has an idea for Bon to still help his father out 'since he has no choice now'.

"In that case, I shall commence the Gouha-en transference. Prove that you are of the blood of Tatsuma Suguro, the current owner."

With Karura's body turning into a bright red color of fire all over his body, Bon then bites on his thumb to feel out the fire to prove that he was worthy to be his borrow familiar now as it lids up on his finger tip.

"Wow!" surprised Kiyomi. "Looks at that, you guys! Bon, looks like Karura's yours now."

That he was…Bon was having red flames with his hands after all.

"You are indeed of Tatsuma Suguro's blood." Said Karura. "Ryuji Suguro. You now possess the Gouha-en.

This surprises Rin, Miwa, Shima, Izumo, Shiemi, Kiyomi, and Zuku to be seeing this for Bon to really be doing all of this for Tatsuma.

"Red flames!" shock Miwa.

"Ryuji, I'll show you our strongest barriers spell, known only to the head priest. Come closer." Said Tatsuma. "It involves mudra gestures that will be unfamiliar to you. Pay close attention to how they're formed, too." He gets in a sitting phase on the floor to show Bon. "I can only do this once, so watch, listen, and memorize. First, we form the mudra for earth binding." The way that Tatsuma was sitting for Bon to be seeing all of this, like Bon saw it all when he was a kid back then, now this was for real.

"And then?" Bon asked.

Tatsuma puts his finger on the grass to point out on what to do next.

"And finally, we touch the ground while making the Earth-touching mudra. That will complete the barrier-!" But before Tatsuma could finish saying and doing the rest, he falls for the others to worry and Bon the most.

"Dad!"

He will be fine but he needed to rest and heal for now.

"Will he be okay?" Kiyomi asks Bon.

Zuku gave an okay sign to Kiyomi meaning that Tatsuma will be fine, but still they needed to do something quickly while there was still time.

"Moriyama! Kamiki! Would you two stayed here and look after my dad?" Bon asks the two girls.

"O-Okay!" Shiemi said.

"Sure." And Izumo too.

Bon tells the same to his other two friends next on what to do.

"Shima! Konekomaru! You two go tell Ms. Kirigakure and the Myoda teams everything we learned."

"What about you?" Miwa asks Bon.

"I'm gonna put up the barrier." He said to them. "It radiates out from the earth-touching mudra. So, it has to be set up as close as possible to the sporangium."

With Zuku in shock, both Shima and Miwa think that taking out the Impure King was too much for him to handle.

"Are you saying you're going there?" shock Miwa. "That's crazy!"

Even Shima had a bad feeling about all of this…

"Bon, I've kept quiet and obeyed you like my parents pestered me to, but this is a special situation, so I'll speak my mind just this once." Shima was being serious right now. "I mean it, you're gonna die."

With Bon knowing about that part – at least he'll have both Rin and Kiyomi 'along with Zuku too' to helping him out.

"Not unless we help out Bon." Kiyomi said for Zuku was ready to go all out again. "Leave it to Zuku and me."

Bon didn't mind them, for Rin will help him out as well with other things he can do.

"It'll be okay; I'll keep him safe too." Said Rin.

Bon was like 'what!?' on his face when Rin said that.

"Well, of course he's coming with me too you know!" said Kiyomi. "Our love is strong to do anything…"

"C'mon, she's right! I might not be able to draw my sword, but I can kinda-sorta use my flames now! Plus, I'm super strong!" he sounds serious now about the rest. "Both Kiyomi and I can handle it as a team. Will you guys leave it to us, Konekomaru?"

And for those two in doing that part for Miwa allows it, and Shima was almost left out on his end.

"What about me?" he asks Rin and Kiyomi.

Soon Miwa started to run for Shima to follow him.

"Let's go!"

"Koneko!" Shima follows Miwa from behind. "You guys are all nuts! Don't come crying to me later, you hear?"

With that taken care of...From Shima and Miwa moving out to find Shura and the team, while Izumo and Shiemi helps Tatsuma' Rin, Bon, Kiyomi, Zuku, and Karura move out next.

"Let's get moving, too." Said Bon to get going.

They follow them.

"Sure." Said Rin to hold Kiyomi's hand and kisses her cheek. "Let's get going, babe. Stay lose to me."

"I will. Come on, Zuku."

Zuku was all in fighting spirit to get a move on, for Tatsuma had one thing to say to Bon and the others before taking off.

"Be careful!" he said in pain. "I'm so sorry. "Ryuji, forgive this worthless father of yours."

Bon forgave Tatsuma since he had a fight with him if Rin or Kiyomi didn't help him out in the end…

"I always loved listening to you chant the sutras. So, you better not die one me."

Once Bon said that, Tatsuma was left speechless as Rin and Kiyomi were happy that a father and son relationship worked out in the end for them. So, off Bon, Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, and Karura headed out as Tatsuma was left crying to be happy to have his son back in his life – for Izumo and Shiemi help him out for Shiemi wishes that Nii was with her right now, well soon enough he will be back. Good luck, you two! They might have to take him to the hospital. And Miwa and Shima try finding their way through without touching the part of Impure King that was spreading all over the place. While deep within the woods, Vivi sees the other paper spells all wash up in the lake to be ruined and she turns off the spell trapping the humans on her own to leave her sisters and was upset about it, looks like she did the right thing there…

"(I'm done. I don't want this anymore, or for my own two sisters to treat me like crap anymore! They're on their own! I quit…No more working for the Shadow King.)"

Wow, she sounds and looks serious here. While back with Shura and Yukio 'along with Yaozo, Uwabami, Jiyzou, Kinzou, and the other monks' were fighting off the Impure King with so much fire power without stopping until the demon was long gone. As Yukio was doing well – only to spy on Todo looking young and burning up all over to fight him after being spied on. Why does he like him so much…? And ask about Rin a lot? What was his game…? This new younger form of Todo being a demon looks to having fire power of Karura within him, this was bad here. As Rin, Kiyomi, Bon, Zuku, and Karura have finally arrive to where the Impure King was growing at to see it looking like a form of a castle.

"Ah…What the hell?" this surprises Kiyomi.

"What is that?" ask Rin. "It's starting to look like a regular building."

"Crap," Bon was upset. "this might get ugly if we don't work fast! We have to hurry!"

Soon the five heard a noise coming from the bushes to catch them all by surprise. It was Kuro to finding Rin and Kiyomi for Zuku pulls him out.

"Rin!" said the demon cat.

"Kuro?" surprised Rin.

"There you are!" and Kiyomi.

Seems that Kuro was freaking out from the Impure King that was growing fast.

"Rin! Kiyomi! Run! It's dangerous here! These mountains possessed by a mountain demon monster! And it smells so bad!"

Zuku felt Kuro's pain too in not liking the smell either and Kuro saying it all to be freaking out.

"Mountain demon?" Rin was confused. "You mean the Impure King? We know about him, but we can't run. We have to climb up to the top of this thing if we're gonna defeat it."

Zuku moves her arms and shoulders to be all true.

"I'm afraid we have to, Kuro, for us to save the world." Said Kiyomi.

This freaks Kuro out for them to be saying that and were really going to be doing it.

"What? That's crazy!" he said with his eyes growing big. "This thing isn't gonna listen to reason!" Kuro also smells something from Kiyomi and Zuku to be happy on one thing. "Hey! Kiyomi! Zuku! You're both curse free now! That's wonderful!"

"Oh, thanks for noticing, Kuro." She said.

Still, Kiyomi and Rin had to save the world from the dangerous demon or everyone might die.

"Somebody has to, or we're all in trouble!" said Rin.

"You're being stupid, Rin!" Kuro said to then transforms. "It's not safe, so I'll take you and Kiyomi too!"

Guess they were good to go.

"Really?" Rin was happy to hear that. "Kuro, you're the best! Suguro, let's climb on!"

Bon didn't think that he'll ride on Kuro until now.

"Climb on?" he was surprised.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kiyomi stops in time before someone could look at her skirt. "Ah! Don't look!"

Bon and Rin didn't see anything at all for Zuku covers Kiyomi in time.

"Ah…! I didn't see anything!" Rin said.

"Same with me, Saki!" and Bon too look upset. "Give me a break!" With Kiyomi checking on Kura with Zuku's help as well, Rin and Bon's faces turn red to be laughing together to say this secretly. "You two really love each other, huh?" Bon asks him.

"You bet…!" Rin laughs. "I tap that. Also, I love when I grab them in my hands. Besides seeing her hot panties!"

Bon acted like he didn't care, but he did for Kiyomi.

"You're such a pervert! And what of it? I might've seen her panties too…Just so you know, I'll still protect Saki to might be liking her more than friends! But I will face you and only you to win her over so treat her well. Besides your brother and head master Mephisto, forget it!"

Ouch! I think Rin was admire of Bon saying that to him for he was beating his brother to win Kiyomi over and out best Mephisto.

"Tell me about it…"

Looks like Bon was cool with things for Rin and Kiyomi were meant to be together in love. Soon Zuku felt something out of her kind to follow that feeling within the woods for Kiyomi to follow her familiar.

"Zuku? Hey, wait up!" she goes after her.

Rin, Bon, Karura, and Kuro follow her.

"Kiyomi?" both Rin and Kuro were confused.

"Where are you going now, Saki?" and Bon too.

As the battle was still going on between Yukio against the younger version and powerful Todo, it was getting hot around here. Leaving Mephisto to still watch the show from above to see the other monks and exorcists were fighting back…Yukio was shooting Todo to get hurt a little to spit the bullets right out of him to not go down that easily; saying about that he hates Rin more than care about his brother to be treated different by Shiro to work for his step father 'but none of that wasn't true at all', Todo was fooling with his poor mind! It also shows a flashback of Todo as a younger self to be with his brothers. Fight back, Yukio! Don't listen to him!

Back with Rin and the others…Kiyomi follows Zuku to lead her to Vivi was lying on the ground and looked upset to be crying, for them to bump into each other without fighting this time.

"Zuku…?" Kiyomi remembers Vivi. "Ah! It's you! Fire member of the Trio of Darkness Sisters! Vivi!"

Bon, Karura, Rin, and Kuro sees them to know of the enemy to Rin 'who feels bad for this one' and Bon not happy seeing another Shadow Demon.

"Rin! Look!" Kuro pointed out.

"It's you again-!"

Zuku gives Rin a big hand to stop him in time.

"Rin! Don't!"

"Ouch…!" he was in pain. "Zuku! What gives, Kiyomi?"

Vivi looked upset than fighting back or afraid to do anything anymore.

"Oh, it's you guys." She sounded upset. "Don't worry about me. I'm done working with my own sisters. I mess up everything again to throw me out just like that…So, there's no use being enemies anymore."

Bon didn't think so.

"Are you nuts!?" he got mad. "What should we trust you!? You work for the Shadow King-!"

"I don't anymore!" Vivi shows them some proof. "The spell papers were supposed to trap everyone to the Impure King, until Meme ruined it for Baha to yelled at me…I stopped it for you guys to stop that demon since I quit. So, I'm an enemy to them. I'm serious."

Seems that the others believe in Vivi now.

"Is that so?" Karura asks her.

"What happened?" same with Kuro.

So Vivi told them everything on she was born differently to be friendly in the Shadow Demon group but her sisters hated her to be better than her 'but both Meme and Baha weren't too smart', so she was fighting and such to paying on what she stolen by accident in the end to complete the task to report back and train hard. Sounding upset to burn the rest of the paper spells – this made Kiyomi and Zuku feel sorry for her, same with both Karura and Kuro, Bon might take a bit to except this Shadow Demon being friendly than the rest but his friend that he really likes. Rin however, was sad and upset to think otherwise.

"Is that so? Vivi, are you telling the truth to us?" Rin had to know.

"Ah, yes…" With her answering back, Rin really felt bad for her and Kiyomi too.

"My God. How awful." Kiyomi was upset. "Sisters like Baha and Meme don't have any right to treat you like that. Not at all!"

Zuku was mad to cut down some bad trees going rotten by the Impure King's doing, for she felt Kiyomi's pain too. As Rin was burning up on his end to control his blue flames so far as well.

"Damn them…Damn that Shadow King! Why is he doing all of this and treat his people like garbage!? Tell me…Why!"

To show Rin's emotions for Kiyomi understood Vivi's pain to say this without being afraid. As she hugs Rin to know how he felt and hers too, so much of it.

"Rin…It's okay." She said. "I think we can trust this Shadow Demon, Vivi's a good one. From the very beginning."

"Really?" Rin asks her.

"Yes." She turns to Vivi next. "Listen, Vivi, what Rin just did there…He showed on how much you were in pain. You see, we were in the same mess too until we fell in love and made friends too and kept on living. You know? And what you felt, you're different than the rest of the Shadow Demons. Knowing that he is my Grandfather and pure evil compare to Satan himself, we need to stick together to learn from each other and control our powers to fight back even if it's against that Impure King. All for Bon's father sake and his hometown too. You know? You don't have to listen to your mean sisters anymore. They're nothing anymore or your so call sisters. If you did quit and never wanted to hurt anyone in the first place, you chosen this path making you a good demon."

This was the first time that any living being said that to Vivi, ever. Even Rin admits it too in feeling shy about it.

"(Kiyomi…)" he was still in love with her. "Yeah, yeah! What she said, so listen to her!"

Kuro, Zuku, and Karura understood Vivi's pain too to know that she wasn't alone anymore.

"What…? Really?" she was lost. "Why are you saying that to me? We fought, remember?"

"In every word." Answer Kiyomi.

Bon got mad to be saying this to Vivi next since he did trust her, and again he was feeling embarrassed about all of this to still care.

"Oh my God! Take a hint, will ya!?"

Before Rin could say anything to Bon, he didn't sound mean to Vivi but to talk some good sense into her for Kiyomi to stop him in time.

"Rin, wait! Just watch and listen." She said.

So, he trusts her to listen in and Vivi was a bit shaken up by Bon's words.

"Excuse me?" ask Vivi.

"You heard what both Saki and Okumura just said! You decided to quit leaving the villain's lair and those sisters too, so that's good! Who cares about any of them or the Shadow King! They're nothing but shit themselves! You were good to begin with, so be yourself without telling those who are an idiot to you as their slave because you're not! Understood!? I do what I need to get done because I care, and so should you!"

Once Bon said that to Vivi, she was moved by his words to understand it now. And to see that Kiyomi, Zuku, Rin, Karura, and Kuro will accept her as a new friend on the team to fight back again her kind, her mean sisters, the Shadow King, and the Impure King too. She then looked happy suddenly to be her cheerful self again.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much!" she said with joy. "Thank you, Rin! Kiyomi! You too, Zuku! And demon friend!" Vivi then hugs Bon to his surprise.

"Ah! What the hell!?"

"And you…Bon's your name?" she asks him.

"It's Ryuji Suguro!" answer Bon. "I mean Bon's just a nickname! You got it!?"

Vivi's face turns red to show her shadows were turning into hearts all over the place.

"Oh…I do, Bon!" She then kisses Bon to be hugging him too, to being really shock about all of this. Looks like Vivi was in love with a human like him.

"No way…!" surprise Kiyomi and Zuku.

"Suguro's got a demon girlfriend!" Rin pointed out.

"Nice…" said Karura.

"And another good Shadow Demon has join with our team." And Kuro too.

Bon tells them that they got the wrong idea here.

"Hey! This isn't what it looks like! We just met!" he said to try pushing Vivi off him. "Get off me!"

Not likely going to happen.

"But you're a very sweet to me, Bon…I think I might be in love with you." Said the happy Vivi.

With Bon trying to pull Vivi off him and running all over the woods for Kuro and Karura to wait for him to be ready for battle, as Rin and Kiyomi were laughing to see this scene and Zuku to enjoy the show as much as she could since she was happy to be free.

"Well, that was something out of the blue. Huh, Rin?" Kiyomi asks her boyfriend.

"Tell me about it." He said. "At least he won't be hitting on you as much anymore."

Vivi looking happy and all says this part next for the three heroes ride on Kuro's back for Karura was next to Bon and Zuku was all set to go, she says this part to be ready to get on the Impure King's weird building shape of his deadly body to put a stop to him once and for all.

"In that case…I'm not longer a member of the Trio of Darkness Sister no more. I am just me Vivi the Fire of Darkness of the Shadow Demon member of Kiyomi and friends. And my new beloved Bon…" she said. "And because of your kindness to be more open minded, I will help you all out to stop the Impure King in return with the Shadow Demons and the king himself later. So, let's do this!"

"Alright!" Rin and Kuro said together.

"Welcome to the team, Vivi." Kiyomi was happy. "(Another member of the Shadow Demons being on our side, this is awesome.)"

Looks like they were all set to go as was Vivi too, even for good old Bon to use his powers well for Karura was now within his body to do what needs to be done for Tatsuma's sake. He also has Vivi as their new member of the team and his new girlfriend too.

Bon: She's not my girlfriend!

Sure, she isn't…So, what will happen next time? Can they stop the Impure King? Izumo and Shiemi get Tatsuma to the hospital in time? How will Shima and Miwa get to Shura and the others now? Also, how will Yukio stop Todo from confusing him in his mess up words? Huh!? Well, more of this next time for the showdown continues. Also…The strange old man was watching from afar to think of doing something, but he was afraid to. What was that I wonder…?


	9. Through Thick and Thin

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 9 – Through Thick and Thin

 **Phase # 9 – Destiny**

 _ **This is just wonderful. To start a new life and all with Kagome by my side to go out on dates and such, none of this war to be happening anymore and stopping the bad demons now and then…As I see a new life, and her only sister being married on her end to have a good life and home for themselves for us to do the same too for me to do one thing to bring a ring given to my mother to find the right woman to marry – and I have with her and she said yes for us to do so real soon without my father saying anything else this time, along with Shiro and Mephisto to be invited too. For he loved her a while back for Kagome to knock some sense into that demon to say no that she loves me for being myself and no one else to tell him otherwise. I felt bad for him getting hurt like that, but it kind of serves Mephisto right at the same time too. And once Kagome and I are married to get out of the world to see new things, a job, a home, and start our own family one day. To look forward to it. I am free now and away from my past to leave behind from my father and my so call sister, being my step-sister. Why won't she leave me alone? Including her threatening the human woman that I love so much…?**_

 **And…Scene!**

As the war against the Impure King continues to grow for Uwabami, Yaozo, Jiyzou, Kinzou, Yaozo, the other monks, exorcists, and Shura, and lots of fire-like familiars burn the white parts away and Baha and Meme to watch the show 'as Mephisto does the same'; leaving Yukio to be mined confused by Todo's twisted words during their fight while Izumo and Shiemi carry Tatsuma to the hospital. And both Shima and Miwa find another way to get to Shura and the others in the forest to get out of the Impure King to be growing – leaving Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, Bon, Karura, Kuro, and now Vivi to stop the main part of the Impure King to win this battle. And then deal with the Shadow King next…For a new and good Shadow Demon was free and joins with the good team now.

"In that case…I'm not longer a member of the Trio of Darkness Sister no more. I am just me Vivi the Fire of Darkness of the Shadow Demon member of Kiyomi and friends. And my new beloved Bon…" she said. "And because of your kindness to be more open minded, I will help you all out to stop the Impure King in return with the Shadow Demons and the king himself later. So, let's do this!"

Good news for the others to hear about it.

"Awesome! Another member like you are, Zuku!" Kiyomi said with joy.

She didn't mind at all since Vivi was and has been a good guy to hang around with.

"Welcome to the team then, Vivi." Said Rin. "This is Kuro and Karura of the two familiars on our team too."

Kuro and Karura bow to Vivi.

"Hello there!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi, other demons!" she said with a smile on her face. "Anyways…" Vivi then uses her shadow powers to get Rin, Kiyomi, and Bon to ride on Kuro. "Shall we get started by stopping the Impure King once and for all? I'll help in any way I can, with the power of my fire skills."

No kidding since Vivi can do that.

"You got it!" both Rin and Kiyomi said together.

"Aw…You two make such a wonderful couple, like Bon and me do."

Vivi really loves Bon that much huh? For he didn't think so while Rin was laughing from all of this.

"Hey! Quit doing that!" he said to feel shy about it all.

"Come on, Bon…I know that you love me back."

Rin couldn't stop laughing as Zuku couldn't either.

"Ah, man! This is too much!" said Rin.

Bon wasn't too happy…

"This isn't funny, Okumura!"

So Kiyomi gets back to business for them.

"He's right, Vivi. Love will guide us to stay by their side. While we fight the Impure King, okay?'

"Oh, right!' she gets it. "Then let's get to it! And whatever you guys do, don't touch the white stuff coming from the Impure King. We demons won't have any affect to it, but you three might. So…Put these on. Zuku, please help me out."

Looks like Vivi has an idea. As Zuku came prepare to use gas mask of shadow powers to place on Rin, Kiyomi, and Bon's mouths for protection.

"Oh, sweet!" Rin likes it.

"Good thinking, Vivi and Zuku. This will work out nicely." And Kiyomi did too.

Bon says this much to Vivi.

"Well, anyway we can beat this thing, then so be it. Thanks…"

"Aw, you're welcome, Bon!" said Vivi. "Alright! Zuku! Let's go! Karura, help out my Bon!"

Bon didn't like being called that.

"And I'm not your Bon!'

"I shall." Said Karura.

"Rin! Kiyomi! Get ready to fight in any way! And Kuro, follow me to help you find a way to beat the Impure King once and for all. I never like this weapon to begin with, so let's give it everything we got!"

With Zuku and Vivi racing to the Impure King's weird body and Karura too, Kuro carries Bon, Rin, and Kiyomi to get going.

"Here we go then, I guess…" Kuro takes flight. "Up, up, and away!'

Wow, Rin was laughing to be flying on Kuro in the air so high to get where he, Kiyomi, Zuku, Vivi Bon, Karura, and Kuro need to be.

"Wow! So, cool we're riding on Kuro!" Kiyomi said.

"This is really fun!" and Vivi as well to be smiling.

Kiyomi was laughing too while holding on to Rin from behind to feel her soft huge breasts pressing against his back again.

"(Super soft!) Ah, man! We're so high up!" he said.

And here comes the landing for Kuro to be doing, as Bon wasn't enjoying the ride at all.

"W-We're gonna die!"

"We'll be fine, Bon!" Kiyomi and Zuku were ready for anything. "We can do this!"

Vivi was holding on to Bon too for she was loving it. So here come the heroes to land to stop the Impure King's spores to be growing while there was still some time left. Hurry…!

As Yukio was still fighting with Todo to see that he might hate his brother Rin a lot for Shiro pay more attention of his older brother more than him over the years, but not true! Though Rin does drive him nuts, Yukio still loves him to become stronger to protect his only family member in return to fighting back. You tell that demon, dude! From saving a puppy to give it a good home, being saved by bullies, taking care of Shiro, and sharing their meals and such over the years growing up. Even helped Kuro and Shiemi became an exorcist too…So, in more ways than one to show and say that Yukio will always love Shiro and Rin to get mad and prove himself no matter what. Also, he traps Todo in a type of his own water spirit spell to be trapping Todo up, nice one!

As back with Rin, Kiyomi, Bon, Karura, Vivi, Zuku, and Kuro try climbing to the top of the growing spore as much as fast as they could go 'without getting caught by those gooey things' to get where they need to be. With both Vivi, Zuku, and Kiyomi using their shadow powers to punch it all away at a time. It just keeps on coming unstop!

"Nice moves, Vivi!"

"Thanks, Kiyomi! So, sweet of you to say that!" she said. "And not bad on your end either, Zuku. Keep it up!"

Zuku does a victory dance a little to continue defending their friends still.

"Not good!" Kuro said while running fast. "They attack whenever I touch down! It might look like a building, but this thing is a mountain demon alright!"

Yeah, not only that because that gross stuff was moving in faster!

"There's nowhere to set the earth-touching mudra, the barrier's center." Karura said.

"And even if there was, I wouldn't have time to chant the spell!" said Bon to see the danger from behind.

Kuro kept on running away from the goo before it could get to anyone and for the three girls to use their shadow demon powers to stop it all, but for how long?

"Kuro!" Rin tells his familiar. "Is there anywhere we can land near the sporangium?"

"I'll look!" Kuro kept on running.

With any luck for them to find a good spot that Impure King's powers haven't touch yet, will be a bit tricky for Kuro to find but he will try to as Bon sees on how much the power of the miasma was growing bigger and bigger to soon pop. That is if the heroes don't do anything to stop it in time!

"That sporangium is huge."

Bon hopes that all will be good to cast the spell that he learned on how to do it, for Rin and Kiyomi would try cheering their friend up for they will win this battle.

"Bon! You listen to me; we're going to do fine." Said Kiyomi. "Isn't that right, Zuku? Rin?

Zuku knows of it without giving up.

"She's right…I mean look at this thing!" Rin sees it from behind. "It looks like a huge meat bun!"

"Meat bun!?" Bon and Kiyomi were confused.

"I missed dinner, so I'm starving!"

Can't say I blame Rin for being hungry since late in the afternoon today, he only ate breakfast. Kiyomi and Zuku then get it, still Bon didn't.

"Hey! How can you be so calm?" Bon asks Rin. "I gotta tell you and Saki about this, but…I'm freaking out!"

"Aren't we all?" both Vivi and Kiyomi said that part together.

"Hey, that's…"

Yeah, remember before Kuro took the boys and Kiyomi flying while Vivi and Zuku guarded them from behind – here's a flashback on who would sit on Kuro in the front end.

(Flashback…

Rin: Winner gets front! One, two, shoot!

Yeah, looks like Bon lost to Rin in rock, paper scissors because of it.

End of flashback…)

"…because you lost fair and square!" Rin said to Bon.

"Ah…Rin…"

Before Kiyomi could 'kindly' correct on what was Bon was really saying to Rin, he says it instead for Zuku knew for that subject wasn't the point right now.

"That's not what I'm talking about, dumbass! Besides Saki and Zuku having their powers back and with Vivi on our side now…There's you, Okumura. If you can't draw that sword, you're just a strong guy with a stick! Or more with your girlfriend giving you this power of love thing. Aren't you two at least bit scared?"

Once Bon asks both Rin and Kiyomi that question…

"Of course not, Bon sweetie!" Vivi spoke up. "Knowing those two can win with the power of love too, that should be an enough to beat the Impure King! Scared or not! Right, Kiyomi?"

With Zuku agreeing with Vivi on that part, Rin and Kiyomi already know of the danger ahead of them to be aware of. This fight won't be so easy to win.

"Rin…" Rn hugs Kiyomi knowing that he was a bit nervous in this fight as well, he or his woman won't go down at all.

"I know, Kiyomi." He said.

Soon Kuro spotted a rock to stand on.

"Rin! Kiyomi! There's a rocky spot below!" he jumps down for it. "Hold on tight!" Kuro makes it. "This outcropping is the only place the mountain demon hasn't taken!"

Now the rest need to fight on for both Zuku and Vivi's shadow powers have got the others cover as their shield.

"Okay!" Rin said. "We'll make our stand here!"

"Vivi! Zuku! Got us covered!" Kiyomi asks them. "I got some power to use to fight, but that's all, for I need to aid Rin and Kuro to stop the Impure King's goop of evil from touching us. I need for you two to protect us in making a shadow-like shield until Bo and Karura make a powerful one."

Zuku gets started for Vivi to join in too.

"Whatever it takes for us, I'll do my best." She uses her fire power mix in. "Come on, Zuku!"

Rin carries Kiyomi off or Kuro's back 'as he was hissing at the Impure King's powers spreading around them' and in his arms for Bon to say this to them next…

"I got you, hot stuff." Rin was rubbing his hands on Kiyomi's butt again.

"Ah! Rin! Not now!"

In public too for Bon's face was completely red to tell Rin to stop.

"CUT IT OUT!" calms down after that. "Saki, are you ready to fight?" Bon asks her first.

Seems like it for Kiyomi feels great with her powers cursed free to be making so moves, and for him to be liking it.

"I'm good to go, Bon." She answers. "Just do your best on your end, for Tatsuma's sake. (Thanks for asking me.)"

"If you say so…" he was bushing. "And you, Okumura, aren't you wallowing in despair again?"

"Nah, I'm fine for now." Said Rin. "You heard Kiyomi, if she's fine, then I will be too. More to the point, aren't you the one who's freaking out? I mean, I bet everyone else is doing everything they can right now. So, let's do what we can, too!" he tells it like it is to Bon. "You just focus on making that barrier, Princess Suguro!"

From Shima and Miwa finding a way out, Izumo and Shiemi helping the injured Tatsuma, Shura, monks, and exorcists fought on; and of course, Yukio battling alone again Todo…What do they got to lose? As for Rin calling Bon a princess…

"Princess!?" Kiyomi was lost.

For Vivi didn't like that at all leaving Zuku to be laughing while they were still fighting hard.

"Bon's a man, Rin! My man! Show some respect!"

"Wh-Who are you calling Princess!" Bon was mad at Rin. "I'll beat you to a pulp!"

Rin saw Bon being a bit emotional to be teasing him now at a time like this.

"You were practically in tears." He said. "Besides having Kiyomi as my hot sexy princess that we're both fighting for her love…I sure don't wanna play knight to an unladylike princess like you!"

Bon still got mad to get Rin's point already without rubbing in his face.

"Dammit! I was gonna do that anyway!" said Bon. "And yeah, I do care for Saki, but she loves you more! That doesn't mean I would still care, I swore to protect her too!"

Soon Rin grabs Kiyomi on broad on top of Kuro's back again to make their move next.

"Ready, Rin?" she asks him.

"Ready, babe." Rin answers. "Okay! Then we'll leave you to it!"

With Rin's hands still shaking while holding the sword for Bon to see that, along with Zuku and Vivi too, Kiyomi kisses his cheek to know that they will win by teaming up together.

"Rin, we can win."

"I know, Kiyomi, and we will with our love." He then says this to Bon. "We're gonna win, Suguro! Charge, Kuro, my noble steed!"

Kuro gets it to correct Rin on one part only…

"I'm not a horse!" said the cat demon.

Looks like Vivi and Zuku use their powers as shields to fight off the goo, for Rin uses his strength and sword to smack away, Kiyomi with her own shadow power skills, and Kuro clawing them off. Leaving Bon to know that he can do anything to not be an idiot a lot to really care during a fight going on to know that deep down from his father too. He begins the spell to make the other strong barrier to hit the ground, and for Karura to aid him next.

"Ryuji Suguro!" spoke the familiar phoenix. "Your barrier incantation has reached my ears."

He soon becomes a bigger form of a phoenix to release the power within the skies to go flying and for everyone to see during their battle too. Looks awesome! Only to send Baha and Meme flying from that energy to destroy theirs. Ha!

"Heh…" Meme tries warning her sister.

"What? What is it, Meme…?" she freaks out. "Oh, no!"

Looks like those two went flying for their job has failed. Shura, the exorcists, monks, Mephisto, Izumo, Shiemi, Shima, and Miwa see it as well. Alright! And with that and Vivi uses her spell to give it more fire power type of boost, as well was good for the rest to see that happen too.

"All good to go! Well done, Bon!" Vivi was happy.

Zuku was dancing in victory of her end.

"Nicely done!" said Kiyomi.

"Whoa! Suguro!" same with Rin. "You're awesome, dude!"

"That was cool, Suguro!" and Kuro too.

Seems all was good so far…Well, besides Meme and Baha reporting back to their Shadow King on some bad news, he soon sends them reinforcements to aid them for stopping the others by splitting up 'and after giving Poka his punishment already' to still be ready to work for his lord. For the sister, the doppelganger bat, Mifo, his pack, and the rest of the Shadow Demon army go froth. Not good…!

As well as Yukio use that spell on Todo for the first time, but it was too powerful to handle allowing Todo to break free with his mix of fire and shadow demon-like powers to send Yukio flying to try burning him to death. No! He calls out to Rin to hear and sense his brother from afar.

"Rin!"

Rin and Kiyomi both felt him just now.

"Rin. Wasn't that…?" she was worried. "(Yukio!)"

"Yukio?" Rin wonder if his little brother was all right too.

Still, they need to be more worried about stopping the Impure King's goo that was coming at the two than worry about the others right now.

"Okumura! Saki! Eyes forward!" Bon tells them in time.

The two lovers push it off in time.

"Get off!" Rin and Kiyomi said together.

Things were getting from bad to worse now, for the goo was getting bigger to pop at any time now.

"Oh, no. Look!" Vivi points it out.

Zuku was not liking this at all either.

"Ah! Gross!" Kiyomi hated it.

"Looks like a monster like zit taking a poop! And not in a good way…!" said Rin. "In other words, it doesn't look good at all!"

Bon was starting to worry too.

"That thing might burst any second!"

Incoming more of the small goo moving around and such, that explains a lot!

"That explains why these little guys are moving faster!" said Rin.

Rin, Kiyomi, and Kuro kept on fighting them off of their bodies; and the same thing with Zuku and Vivi too.

"No matter how many we beat, more keep coming!" said Kuro while fighting.

"Then we must keep on fighting until there's none left!" same with Vivi. "(Come on, Bon, you can do it.)"

Seems that Vivi still have hope in 'her' man yet. Bon begins to worry, for Karura tells him to keep on holding up his barrier no matter what happens next.

"Ryuji. Don't break the earth-touching mudra. If the mudra is broken, the barrier breaks with it."

So, Bon keeps on going…

"I know that, don't nag me!" he said. "I'll die before I let it break!"

You tell that familiar, Bon! Keep on fighting! As Rin cheers, him on as well while still fighting and Zuku being a cheerleader too.

"Lighten up, Highness!" Rin calls Bon that again for Vivi and him were mad.

"Shut up!" said Vivi in anger.

"Cut that out, dammit!" Bon said it too the same.

Zuku was still laughing for Kiyomi laughs a little just for the heck of it…

"Oh, Rin…"

"Come on, Kiyomi, you get when I'm joking." He then says this next. "Listen, Suguro, if you keep freaking out, you're gonna pass out!"

And Bon will keep on working hard with Karura at his side. While Rin, Kiyomi, Kuro, Zuku, and Vivi fought on without stopping…While Shima almost left Miwa behind to be a coward and fail member in his family than his older brother Takezo was before he was killed to be a nothing – but comes back to help his friend out 'and his staff to be on fire like the other monks' were', the fire kept the goo away for the time being. Until more Shadow Demon Wolves and Mifo makes an appearance to stop them. They were surrounded at the worse time like this one!

"Humans…enemies of our Shadow King…must die!" said Mifo.

Miwa and Shima must defend themselves now while trap on top of a tree.

"Ah, Koneko…? What do we do now?" Shima asks him in fear.

"Fight back, I guess…? How should I know!?"

Be brave, you two! While back with Izumo and Shiemi trying to carry Tatsuma back at the village by using the two spirit foxes – Uke and Mike to make mini foxes to be so many to carry one man, to hurry…Until they were stopped for the goop traps Izumo to destroy her familiars to disappear to make Shiemi to not leave her friend behind; for it was Poka's doing being another Izumo to be liking the girls a little pervert to keep the real one trapped and Shiemi alone to try summoning Nii again with all her heart.

"Ha!" Poka was "You can't stop Poka! Poka has won!"

Shiemi was crying to really be serious to summon Nii to be stronger with protect her friends.

"Come out! Nii! Please come out!"

And from there, Nii was back! That explains everything! Welcome back, Nii. For Poka was in trouble now.

"What!?"

With this, Shiemi knows what she needs to do first.

"Nii, let's save Ms. Kamiki first." She said. "Then we will stop you! So, make a new plant as twice as you can!"

Hey, Nii was growing bigger to make it happen for Shiemi to save Izumo.

"That's amazing…!" Izumo was speechless.

Before Poka could try attacking 'in the fake Izumo's body', only to be trapped in a vine to try breaking free from Nii's plant powers.

"Oh, no!" angered the little perverted demon. "Poka won't lose like this!"

With that going on for the goo was still growing within the barrier for Bon and Karura to still hang in there – more blow up for Zuku, Vivi, Kiyomi, Rin, and Kuro to keep on fighting all of them off.

"Not yet!" Rin hits away.

But one comes up in front of Bon to touch him.

"O-Okumura! Saki!" he begs for their help.

Rin hits it in time for Vivi did the same with her fire power.

"Nice save there." Said the Shadow Demon.

Soon Kuro was caught in the goo for Rin and Kiyomi run over to save him.

"Oh, no! Kuro!" Kiyomi rushes to Kuro.

"Kuro!" same with Rin.

With no luck to get the sword out for Rin, for Bon begins to worry even more and Zuku to be flipping out while she was still fighting on. Lucky for Kuro to shake the rest of the cat. But things were getting worse this time when this happens…

"Okumura! Saki!" Bon calls out to them.

Rin and Kiyomi 'using a baseball bat' hits and blocks the rest of the oncoming goo in time.

"Got it!"

"Same here!"

Rin and Kiyomi try to hold on if they could.

"Crap." Worried Rin. "Kiyomi!"

"Not good, Rin…" same with Kiyomi. "It's about to…"

For the other monks, Jiyzou, Kinzou, Shura, exorcists, Uwabami, and Yaozo see the horror from afar for the goo will burst from within the barrier. Being a really bad thing…It blows up. No!

"Bon! Kiyomi! Zuku! Kuro! Rin! Look out!" Vivi warns them to see her two sisters. "(Oh, no. Baha! Meme!)"

The two sisters let out their powers of ice and lighting to hit the goo.

"Now, Meme! Kill our traitor sister! Attack!" Baha goes first.

"Ha!" and then Meme.

And boom! It goes all over the barrier to the other monks and exorcists to get hit from the exploded goo to spread – for Zuku and Vivi try making their own shield next to save the others, Kuro ducking to guard Bon and Karura, as Rin shields Kiyomi too.

"Kiyomi! Get down!" Rin will protect his girlfriend from this huge blast no matter what happens next.

"Ah! Rin! Bon! Watch out!"

Oh, boy…What will happen next? Even as the Shadow King watches the whole thing go down…While back with Yukio about to be killed by Todo's fire, his eyes turn blue to show blue flames to stop that man in time to send him flying. For he didn't know what was going on with him 'seems that Yukio's demon powers were awakening during that time' and again that makes sense there. However, Todo gets back up to stop Yukio before doing it again. Until…He was hit again by a staff? It was Jiyzou to the rescue! With six other monks joining in the battle to get back at Todo, stop him, saving Yukio's life, and getting back for hurting Mamushi once and for all! Yeah! All of this, will everyone stay alive from that blast and such to save the village yet. Next time.

"Well, well." The Shadow King spoke to watch the whole show back at his lair. "It would seem that this war has just got started. Let's see how the rest of this goes, and soon I will make my move on my own goals soon enough."

That didn't sound good at all, not even in the slightest!


	10. Unbowed and Unbroken

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 10 - Unbowed and Unbroken

 **Phase # 10 – Child**

 _ **And so, after the past five years for Kagome and me to get married and another one to live our lives working for the both of us to work hard and get a new life. Besides Shiro and Mephisto are living off on their own since we last saw each other along with caring for her sister and husband to be out only family left with me being humans; and not so much from my so call father or sister in law since she lost her mother from being used and heartbroken as well as having another older daughter. I half breed snake and shadow demon from another mess up female-like demon that Shiro saved and raise as part of the higher rankings of the exorcist team name Shura Kirigakure…At least with this being as my older daughter to have and know that she was fighting for good, I hope to meet with her one day and to be raised well by Shiro and Mephisto's help. Yes, I know I can put my faith into them. Speaking of child…Kagome just told me that she was pregnant to a half breed child of mine. A half human and shadow demon, a baby girl. I was so happy to be hearing that from my loving wife of mine. As the months were being set for us slowly, our daughter will soon be born to have a real child and family that I've always dream of with a new life too. To know love to sometimes show it in making a new life both her and him, I see that now.**_

 **And…Scene!**

Oh, boy…Besides seeing the strange old man to witness the whole thing that was going down, why was he still showing up in the first place. Well, whatever it was, it must be important to act for himself right away. As the goo of the Impure King miasma goes off in Bon and Karura's barrier 'to hit the others too'; like them, Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, Vivi, and Kuro getting hit too by Baha and Meme's doing too, were they still alive? And how will Shiemi and Nii saving Izumo to stop Poka being her friend and rescue Tatsuma? As well as Miwa and Shima fighting off Mifo and his Shadow Demon Wolves, and Shura, the other monks, and exorcists to stay alive from the blast be fighting off an army of Shadow Demons too. Oh, man! So much! And what about Yukio being saved by Jiyzou and the other monks to try to stop Todo? This made Shura and Mephisto worry about Kiyomi doing with Rin and such…

"(Kiyomi…! Zuku…! You two better not die on me!)" said Shura.

With Mephisto still watch to see the whole thing to look around into finding Kiyomi to worry about her, from being covered in the Impure King's miasma goo.

"Oh, no! Where's my dear Kiyomi?" he looks around. "Kiyomi!? Kiyomi, my love!? Rin Okumura…! If she dies, I will sentence you to death myself!"

As for Rin, Kuro, Kiyomi, and Zuku were all right from the blast to smell something bad from the Impure King himself, they seem to be.

"Ugh, that reeks!" said Rin. "Kiyomi!?"

"I'm already, Rin!" she said.

For Zuku pointed out for Baha and Meme were causing trouble again for her and Vivi to see at a time like this.

"(Oh, no!) Not you two!"

Meme pointed out to their traitor sister for they've done one task for the Impure King…

"Hah!" Meme laughed.

"Vivi! You traitor!" angered Baha.

"Me a traitor!? What we're doing is wrong for so long, but no more!" Vivi stayed strong. "I have people like Kiyomi and Zuku with other living beings who care about me! You two never loved me, ever! But Bon here does! So, I'm fighting back at my own sisters and stop the Shadow King once we destroy the Impure King as well!"

Easier said than done if it was that simple.

"Really now?" Baha questioned Vivi. "I don't think that it'll approve…"

Zuku was freaking out from seeing this horror in front of them for Vivi to warn her so call boyfriend about it.

"Bon! We got trouble!"

For Bon 'while holding up the barrier still with Karura's help', he sees the Impure King himself, fully back, reborn, and huge to be ugly looking. Like a giant fat centipede. Gross! But still, this wasn't good at all.

"I don't believe it, is that…" shock Bon. "…the Impure King's heart?"

With Rin and Kiyomi holding on to each other and Kuro hanging in there, they make sure to see how Bon was doing.

"Bon! Are you over over there!?" Kiyomi asks him.

"Suguro! Suguro!" Rin calls out to his friend. "Hey! Are you okay? Suguro!"

Bon was still hanging in there to try not to get affect by the Impure King at all to stay strong.

"Bon! My love!" Vivi cheers him on. "I know you can do it!"

The wind was so strong for Zuku and Kiyomi to make a shadow type of shield to walk forward from it.

"We go this, Rin! And…Move it!"

Nice hit 'for the time being'.

"Crap!" Rin walks with his woman. "Thanks, Kiyomi! You too, Zuku! Stay close to me!"

"Same here." She said back.

Another huge wind-like explosion happened for Baha and Meme laugh in insanity to see that the full version of the Impure King was reborn and was ready to attack our heroes. Like a giant monster movie, being real and a bad thing…Vivi had to do something at her own sisters won't hurt Bon to keep the barrier up with a little help from another good Shadow Demon.

"Zuku! Join with me! Time to teach Baha and Meme a lesson!" she said.

Zuku joins in to her true woman-like appearances again to go into battle.

"Zuku?" Kiyomi was lost. "Vivi?"

Vivi gets her fire powers all ready to go.

"Kiyomi! Rin! Kuro! Listen to me! Zuku and I can handle with my-! No! These two ugly bitches while you two stop the Impure King from hurting my Bon to keep the barrier up! Do it! We'll be fine!"

Meme was shock and Baha to get mad on what Vivi just called them, she felt wonderful saying that to them for a very long time now.

"Ah?" upset Meme to charge herself up with more power.

"Ugly…Bitches…!?" Baha gets her ice powers ready. "Vivi…! We'll kill you!"

Zuku laughs for she wants around two with Meme and Baha to stop them this time, with some help from another good one.

"We got this, Zuku." Said Vivi to be happy to fight her two sisters to be no more. "In the name of love, we will stop you! I am Vivi, a Shadow Demon with friends and Bon! Let's go!"

And with that and Kiyomi's powers were good to use for combat, how can she, Rin, and Kuro stop the Impure King before he tries getting to Bon?

"Suguro!" Rin calls out to him again.

"Vivi's right, Rin!" said Kiyomi. "We need to protect Bon from this sick demon. Vivi and Zuku has gotten those other Shadow Demons, we can do this one! I'm with you all the way to the very end!"

Rin and Kiyomi make a run for it to aid Bon now, also Mephisto was happy to see that Kiyomi was doing well and seeing the whole battle until the very end.

"(Oh, thank goodness! My Kiyomi's saved by Rin and Bon…Though I have two rivals and Yukio too in winning Kiyomi over.)" he said. "If any case, what a dramatic turn of event here! The enemy's complete restoration! The love of his life and mine, along with another life of a human dearest to them is in peril! So, what will you two do, my sweet Kiyomi? And my small youngest brother?"

Good question there, Mephisto. What can Rin and Kiyomi do against the Impure King together to saving Bon's life? With that and the other monks and exorcists trying to fight against the deadly winds of their enemy 'to also be seeing the Impure King himself at a far distance', Shura thinks they must get outside of the barrier to think of a plan to do a full retreat for now; as Yazoo, Uwabami, Kinzou, and the others do just that in time and fighting off with some Shadow Demons in their way 'as Shura took out the remaining ones in seconds'.

While Yukio was saved by Jinzhou and the other monks to stop Todo 'who was fuse with the Shadow Demons and the Karura too', it'll be harder to beat him even with the power of the Ucchusma within the monk members' staff with more fire power. But that'll only make Todo stronger that he would absorb those elements within his body! However, thanks to Yukio's quick thinking to do just that to make so much heat within Todo's body to go overboard to explode…Boom! Also, because it was raining out now, Todo was having trouble healing back up for the ashes will be mushy and such from the water ruining the sand. Nice one, Yukio! Though it did work to try scooping the enemy up, he attacks them with his own remains to still be working for this madman. Not good! The power of the Shadow Demon was helping Todo! Yukio! Jinzhou! Everyone, get out of there!

As Shura, Uwabami, Yaozo, the others got out to some be fighting off with some Shadow Demons to know that the barrier was up someone how that wasn't Tatsuma, but his son's doing to all be Bon who was still in there. For Shima and Miwa said so themselves to be fighting off against lots of Shadow Demon-like Wolves while running away for Shima was bitten, but will be all right for Miwa to use some spells to stop some, and Shima burning the rest by using his staff. All but Mifo was left standing to try stopping them for they blinded him for a bit to try seeing again to warn the others in time.

"No…!" angered the wolf. "Get…Back here!"

"Come on, Miwa!" Shima said in pain. "That fire won't last very long!"

"And we got lucky to destroy the rest of his pack!" said Miwa. "Hang on…there's your dad, Uwabami, and Ms. Kirigakure! We found them!"

Miwa and Shima found Shura, Uwabami, and Yaozo in time.

"I don't get it." Uwabami said.

"Did the Master put the barrier up?" questioned Yaozo.

"It wasn't him!" Miwa spoke up.

Looks like the two have made it for the other three to be seeing them.

"Kohamaru! Renzo!" Yaozo was surprise to be seeing them.

"It wasn't him, Yaozo!" Miwa told him. "It was Bon who created that barrier! Bon, Okumura, Saki, and her Shadow Demon Familiar Zuku are still inside of it!"

But that's not all…

"With Saki and her friend curse free now thanks to Rin…A bunch of Shadow Wolf-like Demons and their leader were chasing us again!" said the freaked out Shima. "Koneko and I stopped them all, to only slow him down but we don't know for how long! He'll be hunting us again in any second now! We need to do something! And the mess that's happening!"

Not good for Shura 'who was happy to hear that Kiyomi and Zuku got rid of the curse', Yaozo, and Uwabami to be hearing about this mess.

"Shadow Demon member Mifo?" ask Uwabami. "Not that thing!"

"And the others are what?" shock Yaozo.

And one more thing for Shima to add as well.

"Also…Kamiki and Moriyama are tending to the master on the eastern slope."

They needed some help to save Tatsuma, their friends, stop the Impure king, and the other Shadow Demons right away.

"Please!" Miwa begged of them. "You've got to help them!"

And with that, Shura smirks to know that it was her turn to help Rin, Bon, and Kiyomi out while outrunning and stopping Mifo next to be closing in real soon…

"Alright." She said. "I'll go on ahead and assist my sister Kiyomi, her partner Zuku, Suguro, and Okumura."

With Shura walking off to be ready to fight – Uwabami and Yaozo put their trust in her.

"Very well." Said Yaozo. "Once we hear what these two must say, I'll assemble a crack team to go help!"

"I'll count on you!" she said to the two men to say this to Miwa and Shima before leaving. "Shima. Miwa. You both did good. Leave the rest and stopping that doggie to me now, watch on the others for me."

And with that – Miwa, Shima 'who wanted to be hugged by Shura than patted on the head', Uwabami, and Yaozo take care of other things for Shura uses her sword to push Mifo aside to get inside the barrier. Looks like she needed to fight her way through to save Rin, Kiyomi, and Bon to stop the Impure King and run fast without stopping.

"Grr…You!" angered Mifo. "In the name of my Shadow King…Prepare to die!"

"Then let's get it, your big bad wolf." Shura gives it her all. "(Rin! Kiyomi! Hang in there, you two! Once I finish this beast off, I'm coming to help you two out.)"

Go get Mifo for good, Shura! From the chase and fighting with each other and racing with one another from claws and bites, against Shura with her sword and snake attacks that she was giving Mifo. With the race against time continues…Izumo was still trapped by Poka's doing 'to be another her' to use Impure King's goo to trap her as Shiemi gets Nii powered up to fighting back, no matter what it takes for them!

"So, you made Familiar get bigger, big deal!" said the bat demon. "Poka won't go down by your little flower girl thing, Poka will win to kill friend with you!"

Shiemi wasn't scare of Poka at all…

"No! I won't let me friend down!" she charges at Poka to hold him down to the wet ground. "Let go of Ms. Kamiki!"

Looks like Shiemi was fighting physically at Poka to try to keep her off, while trying to grab hold of her butt and breasts to freak her out. To keep on scratching, biting, and such all over the wet grass.

"So, funny touching…But Poka will still beat you!"

Nii tries holding Poka down with some vines popping out of the ground for Shiemi tells her familiar on what to do next…

"Now, Nii. Use Mr. Fungi all over with some Skelton-Twig to hold over." She said. "Let's get going while I stop the bat! I know his trick to not fall for any of his disguise anymore!"

Looks like Nii get right to it for the goo was being covered with lots of fungus and sticks all over it, and Shiemi was still wrestling against the Poka many times for Izumo was amazed to see that she was giving it her all.

"Be careful!" she said. "Don't die on me or else…!"

I hope that they'll do well for one to another…As Rin, Kiyomi, and Kuro stayed close to race to Bon and Karura's side before the Impure King tries to kill him; as Vivi and Zuku take on Baha and Meme with an ice and electricity vs. fire and more shadow power.

"Bon!" Kiyomi calls out to him. "Are you all right!?"

"Suguro!" Rin does the same but falls for being covered to the legs. "Suguro…"

"Rin!"

The two lovers kept her boyfriend protected to get rid of the other goo off him with her shadow powers.

"I'm fine, Kiyomi." He said. "I'm more worried about Suguro."

"Me too…"

Bon was hanging in there to not go down from the Impure King's miasma to do another stronger barrier and other skills to upgrade in his aid, with the help of Karura's powers.

"Karura!" he calls out to the familiar. "Protect me!" From a powerful glare of fire, Karura does that to fire another shot in protecting Bon in time.

"As you wish." Said Karura.

Seems that powerful blast was worth doing so to hit the Impure King a little from a fire attack, for Bon was still hanging in there. For Vivi had the power of her love for him to keep her going against Baha and Meme – from ice powers, making Meme bigger to be upgrading again too, and some power of lighting…The two were ready to fight.

"Ready, Meme?" Baha asks her sister. "It's payback time. Kill that no longer of a ugly sister of ours!"

"Attack…" she said. "Gah!"

For the two gives it their all as a team. Though they would be strong, but somehow Zuku absorbed all the attacks at once with her powers to try controlling their bodies to start hitting each other many times. Nice one! Which leaves Vivi to snap her fingers to burn Meme and Baha up in seconds to hurt them.

"Ah! They hit us!?" confused Baha.

"Gah!" and Meme too.

Zuku ties their bodies up next.

"Sorry, sisters, you two were saying about kill me?" Vivi mocks them. "Not this time you won't. Right, Zuku? (I can do this…)"

Seems that they'll be fine with Bon being strong still to keep on holding up the barrier with two fingers down the ground and still burning with passion. But for how long?

"(Vivi…! Please give the strength to win this, Saki.)" Bon keeps at it. "I've somehow driven off the Impure King."

But there was some bad news about it on Karura's end.

"But Ryuji, this double spell will drain you quickly. Beware of this."

Hang in there, Bon was getting weaker and weaker. Rin and Kiyomi hold each other's hand to stay close to run to their friend's side.

"Bon!" Kiyomi calls out to her friend.

"Suguro! Are you okay?" same with Rin.

Fighting off against the other goop of the Impure King, Rin and Kiyomi got through Bon to check on his duties of a barrier holding up and Kuro was shaking off the rest from his fur.

"What did you do?" Kiyomi asks Bon.

"I merely siphoned off a portion of the barrier and used it for Ryuji's defense." Said Karura. "For if the caster loses consciousness, all will be lost. The Impure King is drawn to the life energy of the living, but is vulnerable to the fire's properties. This should keep him at bay for the time being."

That's good, right? Is it…?

"I see, well Kiyomi and I see that, but-!"

"But now…" Bon says the bad news. "This barrier might not even last 15 minutes."

Yep, it was bad news for Bon was will give out, although he's trying not to.

"Fifteen minutes? Why?" shock Rin.

Kiyomi points out to look at Bon carefully, for he was a mess too.

"Rin, look at Bon. He's doing so well." She said. "This looks bad. Is that why?"

"Yes." He answers. "My body is at its limit. To be honest, I don't know if I'll last fifteen minutes."

Not good for Bon to worry about that part with Rin and Kiyomi thinking of the same thing too.

"With Zuku and Vivi fighting off against those now two Sirens Sister beings…Along with Shiemi and Izumo helping out Tatsuma, I hope everyone will be okay." Said Kiyomi.

Same thing with Rin thinking of the others as well…

"Knowing from Yukio is fighting off and Shura with the others, I guess Koneko and Shima didn't get to the others in time." Rin said on the rest. "I mean, I hope they did."

Bon hopes so too as he was smiling about it.

"I hope that everyone's okay too."

"Of course, they are!" Rin tells him that.

Not good, the Impure King was behind Kiyomi and Rin to grab hold of them.

"Move, Rin!" Kiyomi warns him.

But the demon grabs hold of her for Rin to try saving his girl to get grab too.

"Kiyomi!"

Bon and Kuro were worried about them now.

"Rin!" said Kuro.

"Saki!" same with Bon.

Kuro jumps in to try biting the Impure King to save his two friends, but it was so much to get caught to have trouble.

"Kuro!" worried Rin. "Stop! Leave it alone!"

"Run away!" same with Kiyomi.

Kuro save the two for Rin to grab Kiyomi to become wings to land back down safely, until the Impure King covers their friend a lot to push him off. No!

"Kuro!" both Rin and Kiyomi said together.

Now the two lovers were mad to get back at the demon, for Kiyomi could but Rin still have trouble opening his sword.

"Dammit!" angered Rin. "You son of a…" he tries opening his sword again with no luck still. "(No way. After all this, I still can't draw it?) Why can't I do it?"

"(Rin, you have to get that sword to be release, or else we'll…!)" worried Kiyomi.

As the Impure King tries grabbing hold of Rin again for him to whack the stuff off him and Kiyomi using her shadow blade to cut the rest down too, Bon sees that there will be no point of winning if this keeps up…

"I guess…this is it." he then says this to the two. "While my barrier's still up…get out of here. Saki, you stay alive for me to stay happy with Okumura, okay? For me…? I… (I love you so much.) You two run away. Just run, and evacuate as many people as you two can. Hurry up and go. Every second counts." Bon said to them. "Go!"

Well, he did admit his feelings towards Kiyomi to still love her no matter what that she loves Rin more for Bon to still protect her and his friends. Rin didn't want to leave Bon behind unprotected, nor did Kiyomi.

"Bon…You can't be serious! We won't leave you!"

Rin was upset too to try saying something to Bon as well.

"Hey! What's…" Rin tries to remember something to keep Kiyomi close to his side. "Hang on, what was it called again?"

"What are you thinking about now, Rin? At a time like this?" Kiyomi questions him.

Rin then remembers on what he was thinking about now to say this to Bon and Kiyomi to listen in, also she makes a shadow like shield to protect them and Kuro on her end as much as possible.

"Oh, right! Kyoto Tower!" said Rin. "I wanna go to the top of Kyoto Tower with my babe! Take us there tomorrow, okay?" he was happy about it.

Kiyomi remembers too…

"Oh, yeah. I want to go there too." She tells Bon that. "We will get out of this mess alive, Bon! Just remember Rin's promise to take us there!"

Bon was still lost for Rin knows of Bon can take him and Kiyomi to that area.

"Ah, come on! You're a local, so you're familiar with it, right? It's a tower, but it's got a bathhouse in it! (Enough to see my hot Kiyomi get naked…!) Now that I've gotta see? If I invite everyone, will they come?"

"I want to get a gift from there to seeing a nice view with a cool pool too, and lots of Anime!" said Kiyomi. "Zuku and I wish to go!"

Looks like Rin and Kiyomi were serious about this.

"I know, right?" Rin said to Kiyomi. "So, it would really suck if Kyoto doesn't make it. It would suck if everyone wasn't okay, or Kiyomi either. For you, me, Shima, Yukio, and stupid Mephisto to fight over her, you know? Of course, that she chose me over the rest of you four. So, let's win this…and head home!"

"What he said!" and Kiyomi too. "This is the man that I love!"

The two hugged and kiss each other to have red type of flames surrounded them only. Bon was surprise to say this to Rin only…

"Why…? I get it on Saki's end but…Why the hell are you interested in Kyoto Tower of all things?" he asks Rin to look angry at him.

Rin didn't know what was up with Bon this time…

"Huh?"

"(Oh, no…Here we go again.)" Kiyomi laughs a little.

"I've never gone up that thing in my life! As someone from Kyoto, I'm ashamed to admit it!" Bon tells Rin that.

"Seriously?" surprised Rin.

Even breaking the fourth wall, for Bon goes up closes 'of a comic book scene' to say it closer to Rin and Kiyomi. Funny, huh?

"Kyoto's full of famous places!"

Rin then calms Bon down to push the fourth wall aside from his side…

"C'mon, what do I know about temples and stuff?"

"Hey! I like to see other things with the tower too!" Kiyomi said in the middle.

"Besides me taking to Kiyomi to those things, I'm more into trendy places." He said to feel shy about it.

This surprises Bon about hearing all of this, and then laughs to make Kiyomi smile and Rin to be confused about his friend here. Good to have friends like them, huh? It sure is…

"(Oh, man…He's actually terrified, but…)" Bon was smiling from this all of this.

"Well, that's our Bon for you." Kiyomi said. "He is something else, huh Rin?"

"Er, Suguro…sir? Are you okay?" Rin asks his friend.

Bon tries getting up on his feet while still holding up the barrier to be strong in order to win this fight.

"Yeah." Answer Bon. "Fine, whatever. To hell with this. I'll but into that false bravado of yours and Saki's. Since we're friends and all." He was serious to them. "Okumura! Saki! Like Vivi and Zuku, our friends, and my family, I believe in you two!"

And Bon had to do the suicidal, by letting go of one power of the barrier for the Impure King to attack at him for Rin and Kiyomi had to do something to save him since Kuro was out; with Vivi and Zuku still fighting off against Meme and Baha. Not good! He was going to crush Bon to death his deadly goo for Karura had to keep the barrier up but couldn't save him at all. Rin! Kiyomi! Do something! Anything!

"No! Bon!" she said. "Don't do it!"

Rin kept on trying to open the sword with no luck without giving up on it. Thinking about Shiro saving him once, he needed to know more on why he needed saving in the first place. All of this for Kiyomi kept the shield up too and fights off the goo.

"(Old man…why did you save me? And Kiyomi too for me to have markings to care and love each other? What was it about me? I get it with Kiyomi for me to love her only, but what was I even saved for? What was I…saved to do?)" Rin tries to get his sword out more and more.

"Rin!" Kiyomi hugs Rin to give her more strength.

"Kiyomi!" he does the same thing too.

The two embraces with each other with their love, of Kiyomi and Rin kissing and hugging a lot to finally getting the Kuma Sword to open finally from the red flames of their love for they finally did it.

"Rin? Kiyomi was amazed. "We did it! You got the Kuma Sword out!"

Kuro, Zuku, Vivi, and Bon were amazed to see that the sword was back in tact.

"They did it!" Kuro and Vivi said.

"Oh, no!" upset Baha and Meme from seeing this.

"(Okumura! Saki!)" surprise Bon too.

Rin holds Kiyomi's hand to give it their all against the Impure King now.

"Alright! Kiyomi, let's do this!"

"Okay then!"

With Kiyomi flying for Rin to go running too with is sword out to give the Impure King a powerful slash attack to finish it off 'along with Zuku and Vivi about to finish both Baha and Meme as well', as Shura was still fighting off Mifo to see the whole thing herself too.

"Rin! Kiyomi! (He drew the sword?)" she calls out to them. "Do it!"

"No!" angered Mifo.

With a quick move, Rin uses his sword to cut right through the Impure King's body and Kiyomi to fire many laser-like shadow attacks at the cut point of view…a direct hit! That attack hurts and burns the demon painfully for a good hit that Rin and Kiyomi did and their love too to do a good job for Bon to see all of that. But will it be enough to finally beat the entire Impure King for spreading his miasma thing in time?

"Okumura! Saki!" Bon calls out to them.

Let just hope so, for Rin and Kiyomi were the everyone in the Kyoto area's only hope now.


	11. Shrine Bright as the Sun

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 11 – Shrine Bright as the Sun

 **Phase # 11 – Trouble**

 _ **A new life for a new family, for me to have with Kagome Saki as my bride and a new wife, we had a baby half human and demon girl to live a wonderful life for the two of us. A good mother that she was caring for her name is Kiyomi Saki, and myself too as her father. Our love will keep her safe, like her sister and her husband will do the same too, as well as Shiro Fujimoto too as her guardian…For Kagome and I are always prepared for anything; along with the other people from the exorcist group, Shura, and…probably Mephisto as well just in case to try not to hit on Kagome or my daughter Kiyomi at all. You know? So, all was good...But, what's this? No! Father and my step-sister…? No, she just attacks at my own father being the Shadow King, and she looks upset to come after us! This is very bad, for Kagome knows about the mess that I told her about, for we and our child need to make a run for it! For my father goes out cold and back to Gehenna, leaving Xiamon Kai to try to get back at me. Does she know about us being as brother and sister only to care, and not as lovers? Even if we're not related at all? She has gone mad to try to murder my wife and my child. I won't let that happen! Father, though I never liked you, I will fight back once more at the family that you have used to fix on your mistakes, and for good this time. So, run away, Kagome! Forget about me, for I will join you and Kiyomi soon. Just get out of here! Two of you! And with those two making their escape, this was my chance to not hold back!**_

 **And…Scene!**

Now we know where's this next part was coming from, right…? Yeah. And such for Rin got the Kuma Sword to finally open for him and Kiyomi strike at the Impure King hard for Kuro, Bon, and Shura while fighting with Mifo to witness the whole thing. As Yukio tries fighting off Todo in goop of the wet ashes and the other people. To also stop the other Shadow Demons, with Miwa and Shima stopping the Shadow Wolves, Vivi and Zuku stopping Baha and Meme; and let's not forget of Nii saving Izumo from the goop of the Impure King as Shiemi takes on the Poka being the fake Izumo. Who will win? And how will the old man come to the rescue once he steps inside the barrier? While the Shadow King continues to watch on everything, to Bon using everything to hold up the shield with Karura's help if possible. So much! And I wish Mephisto did something besides sitting around all night!

Mephisto: Don't look at me. This is Rin and Kiyomi's story here, not mine. Only that I can't win my sweetheart at all no matter what I try to do! And such, this battle is just getting better at a time for the heroes to soon save the day.

Whatever… Or so he says. The battle against the Impure King continues. For Rin finally releases the Koma Sword to set the demon on fire to be burn up well, speaking of fire…Vivi was all fire up to use against Meme's lighting to be turn to aches once fired at each other; and Baha's ice to turn into water too.

"Not going to get hurt by any of you two…! Not this time!"

That left with Zuku to become a giant fist to punch some sense into Meme, and then a whip to whip Baha many more times over. Now they were mad to try attacking together from powering up and growing bigger.

"That does it…" angered Baha. "I'll kill you, Vivi! Meme!"

"Gah!" she joins with her sister.

From firing another lighting attack and ice blast too, Vivi soon disappears with Zuku too. Thought that they got them, they didn't…It was one of Vivi's abilities to teleport in time for Zuku joined with her. As Kiyomi's familiar turns into a huge rope to be trapping and controlling of both Meme and Baha to attack on each other, Vivi gets the fire started on them with the snap of her fingers.

"No…No! This can't be happening!"

"But it is. (Good-bye for good this time, Baha and Meme.)" Vivi was ready. "Now, Zuku!"

Zuku moves away in time for Vivi releases a powerful fire to put the burn on to her former older sisters to get hurt badly. The two got weak to have smoke all over their bodies, and fall to the ground. Meme lands right on top of Baha. Ha!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Meme! You fat ass! Get off me…!"

With Vivi and Zuku high fiving each other 'to then getting Kuro to safety', the Impure King fires another goo at Rin to try avoiding and with Kiyomi being a shield as well. Bon was still be covered while still holding up the barrier for Karura, he was more worried about his friends' safety.

"Okumura! Saki!" he calls out to them.

Kiyomi powers of shadow stops the goo in time, and Rin was amazed on him drawing the sword.

"Rin! We did it!" she was happy so far. "Well, we're getting there."

Rin looks at his body being burned up in blue flames to be seeing once again.

"(I drew it!)" surprised Rin.

Bon was getting covered only worse for Shura finally comes to the rescue to freeing him with the fire spell in time, and cuts down Mifo too in seconds from the fight they had for finally she has won her fight so far.

"Take that, you freaky wolf bastard!" she said.

Mifo was down for the count to be very weak now, angry to lose and failing his master again.

"No…Impossible! Forgive me, Master…!"

With Bon saved and Mifo down as well, Rin and Kiyomi fight off the Impure King and his goo to see her again.

"It's my sister!" Kiyomi was happy to see Shura. "Rin! Look!"

"Shura!" same with him too.

Seems that Shura will take care of Bon on her end.

"Kiyomi! Rin! You two leave Suguro to me! No ordinary human can take out that monster now! Only your love and combine powers from both of you are our only hope!" she reminded them of something at a time. "Kiyomi, use your powers with Zuku's help, you two are now curse free so use it well! Prove your love of you and your Rin in some good use. And Rin, you promised me, remember? You said you've prove that Shiro was right to save you! So, put up, or shut up!"

With Rin and Kiyomi looking at them, and then each other, and holding their hands and such...they know what they must do.

"Yeah!" Rin said to Shura and then asks Kiyomi this question. "Ready, Kiyomi?"

"I am, Rin." She was ready.

Bon puts all his hopes for Rin and Kiyomi to do their best to finish things off.

"Go for it."

And off the two lovers go off, as Shura hopes for them to save the world and such to be powerful enough to stop the Impure King. With Rin's powers, and Kiyomi's Shadow Powers can stop this demon. With Zuku and Vivi were seeing the fight and Bon too, this battle will determine it all. And I do mean it all.

"Rin…" Shura said to herself. "All you lack is confidence. Win a place for yourself in this world! Just like your girlfriend is too, Kiyomi Saki!"

Kiyomi and Rin jump from one big goop of the Impure King to another at a time while staying close together – as Rin uses his sword to cut and burn the demon, and Kiyomi to create claws from her shadows to cut the Impure King many more times. From many arms trying to grab hold of the two to keep on attacking the monster so much more and more. This thing was fast, even when it's on fire!

"Where's this thing's weakness!?" Kiyomi asks Rin.

Even Rin had to agree with his girlfriend there.

"S-So…You're right about that, Kiyomi." He said while trying to think. "How do we beat this thing?"

Shura wish that she knew too while using her own shield to hold up to help Bon, Zuku, Vivi, and Kuro. For Vivi to be worried about Bon getting hurt, she won't leave his side at all.

"Not gonna be easy, huh?" she said to the two.

With Bon panting a lot and feel both weak and tired, he passes out for letting go of the Karura's powers for the shield to go down. Oh, no! For the strange old man sees it too on his end far away.

"No! Bon!" Vivi holds on to him to be worried.

Not good for Rin and Kiyomi either.

"Bon's out! (This really bad!)"

"Suguro!" Rin panics.

What's going to happen next? With the old man to be using something on his mind to create his own spell to make some rain to fall and pour from the clouds, it'll slow down the spores that was growing. So, that was a good thing so far. And Vivi had to do something next…With the Shadow King watches, everything else back, he knows what was happening.

"(I see that my scheme has been playing out well, but it all comes down to the final fight.)" he said. "(Soon enough, it'll be my turn to strike. This Impure King business is only the beginning to see how my enemies and targets go out, all of it for some will be mine…Kiyomi Saki…)"

That didn't sound good…For the old man's spell, does work out, he isn't normal, isn't he? As back with Yaozo, Uwabami, the other monks, exorcists, Miwa, and Shima see the barrier was down to be worried about Bon too even more; for Mephisto watches the rest of the fight too and Rin and Kiyomi still didn't give up on their fight from stopping and avoiding the Impure King.

"(This ain't good!)" Rin said to himself. "(They said it'd be bad if the miasma got out, right?)"

Still cutting and beating a lot for Rin and Kiyomi to stop mire of the Impure King's many arms and goo to burn and cut down more and more, Mephisto ask himself on what will become of Rin more and worry about Kiyomi…Vivi creates another fire spell to keep the demon from moving any further all for her new friends and Bon with everything she has within the fire.

"You monster…!" she gives it her all. "You maybe powerful today, but you'll be dead tomorrow!" She has done it in time for Rin and Kiyomi can still stop the Impure King long enough to last and the rain helping too as Kiyomi knows what the water spell was coming from.

"(The old man!)" Kiyomi then sees Vivi's fine work. "Vivi?"

"It's all up to you two now! Finish this thing off!" Vivi then rests by Bon's side. "(Bon, did you see that? I did it all for you.)"

Just then…The Impure King grabs hold of Kiyomi to be trap within the demon itself to have trouble breaking free, for her shadow powers were worthless from the goop blocking her from doing anything.

"Kiyomi!" Shura and Rin were panicking.

Even fore Zuku too in seeing her master was in danger to try to do something by charging in, but gets hit to go flying to the ground.

"Zuku! No!" Kiyomi struggles. "Let me out of here! This is nasty!"

Rin had to pull Kiyomi out.

"Hold on, Kiyomi! I'll get you out of there!"

Running on top of the Impure King's huge body, he runs and dodges as many as he could to try saving Kiyomi as she reaches out to him more using her shadow powers of a hand to grab hold of his.

"Rin! Help me!" she said.

"Grab my hand!"

The two try to pull out of the mess the best Rin could do for Kiyomi. As back in the forest for Yukio was being attacked by Todo as in ashes for and wet too 'from the Karura's powers' to still be fighting. He was too fast and hard to stop him 'with the others and Jiyzou down too', his gun must stop this madman. Now a demon and no longer human anymore. Todo was still mocking Yukio but saying about his true demon powers like Rin's were awakening within him too little by little, trying to deny it over and over to say he's not a demon but a human being. I doubt it…With Jiyzou using his staff to throw at Todo, gave Yukio to the chance to shoot at him again. Nice shot! It gives those two and the other monks enough time to escape to join with the others since they see the barrier going down. Yukio was still mad on what Todo was saying to him, we still don't even know what his own goals were.

As the other exorcists and monks stopped the wolf type of Shadow Demons and the other ones to be defeated, seems that Mephisto was worried about Kiyomi's safety from the Impure King was holding her hostage, but lucky for Rin to try to climb up to her and cut his way through that his flames won't hurt her at all. Zuku had to do something to get to her master and fast…At least Vivi also moved the curse from working with the Shadow King from her last spell to be no more, good for her. But, Rin, how will you save Kiyomi?

"Zuku! Come on! We need to join in to fight back!" she calls out to her familiar. "Please! I want to help out everyone and Rin too!"

While she was trying to do that, Rin kept on fighting to save his woman that he was thinking about something else at the same time too.

"(What was I…Old man! Kiyomi! Please, give me strength!)" Rin kept on going and going. "Kiyomi! I'll save you!"

Hopefully in time too, Zuku had to reach out to Kiyomi and then Rin hears a voice to show up out of nowhere.

"How pathetic! I cannot bear to watch!"

It's the other version of the Karura that Yaozo, Shura, and the other monks summon to give fire power within their staffs! It has come to Rin suddenly. And Kiyomi sees and hears the whole thing as well.

"What's that?" confused Rin. "A-A demon?"

"Demon, angel, Myo-O, such things are names that humans give us for their own confidence. The question is, what are you, you human, wreathed in divine flames? I am the Impurity-cleansing Vajra! Ucchusma!" said the demon. "The Impure King is my age-old foe! And that blade originally our lord's personal weapon. If you would defeat him, I shall show you how to harness and channel flame! You want to save that woman, correct? You want to stop that demon to save the ones that you love?"

Rin sees on what Ucchusma was saying about the mess and all, so he'll listen in to the rest to try saving Kiyomi by any means.

"I don't really understand, but go ahead, Ucchusma!" said Rin. "(Anything to save my Kiyomi and stop this thing.)"

"Oh, very well."

Soon Ucchusma becomes fuse within Rin's Koma Sword to be a more powerful fire from within. To Kiyomi, Zuku, and Mephisto eyes to be amazed by it. As the other shadow demon reaches out to Kiyomi more and more, Zuku slowly goes within the shadows to be fused with her master little by little.

"(Come on, Zuku…Come on! Just a little more…You're doing great. Keep at it!)" she kept on going. "(I won't give up, Rin! We will save everyone! Zuku and I will be joining you real soon!)"

Looks like Rin has some backup that might beat the Impure King for good this time. Whatever it takes, this one should work!

"Repeat the mantra and sutra that I will now chant!" Ucchusma then turns into blue flames on Rin's sword to power up even more.

"Wh-What are you trying to do?" Rin asks Ucchusma on his plan.

"We shall call forth a Fire burst Samadhi!" the demon explains. "The Fire burst Samadhi incinerates anything in the material world. If I were to use your demon flames, I shall be able to cleanse the Impure King from the face of this entire mountain and save your girl too."

Because of Rin's flames don't hurt anyone else but very bad demons combined with Ucchusma's powers, they can beat the Impure King, hoping on Rin's end the most to give it his all into this.

"W-Wait just one minute! What do you mean, the entire mountain? There's a lot of people up here!" Well, just because of Rin feared hurting the others, that he doesn't know about his limits just yet even the demon himself wasn't worried about or didn't care.

"What of it?" questioned Ucchusma. "That's of no consequence. Those who set foot in the Impure King's castle, those touched by his underlings, they have all been contaminated! Everything must be cleansed without exception! The Impure King will regenerate again from the small remnant." Then the demon pulls Rin to the battlefield. "Let's go!"

But that means, they must use the powers for Rin to clear his mind to know that it doesn't hurt anyone else but bad demons as he holds on to the sword to stop Ucchusma from doing anything just yet. Using the powers will stop the Impure King, his goo, and save many lives, and if they miss one then all will be doomed. For this demon, can recover from one small remain all over again, if Rin doesn't stop this monster in time!

"W-Wait!" said Rin to jump away from Impure King's strikes again. "(There's no time to doubt. I'll take out the Impure King without burning any people! Can I do it and save Kiyomi too?) Then I just have to!" Rin jumps across to be ready to do his part to save many lives and stop the Impure King.

As Zuku finally gets to Kiyomi's shadow to become a snake and move her way up to her, soon the two have fuse into one again to be ready to fight. From the weird feeling, the morphing, and then Kiyomi's appearance changing to break from the capture Impure King to punch and kick her way out that mess, she was good to go.

"We did it!" Kiyomi said to be fighting back. "(Now it's payback time, you sick bastard!) Let's go, Zuku!"

"Way a go, Kiyomi!" Rin was happy to have his sword out as well to aid her. "Ready whatever you are!"

Ucchusma prepares on his end to aid Rin.

"Good, she's safe. She'll back us up and will join her in a second." He said. "Now there's no time to dawdle! Let us begin!" Ucchusma powers up the Koma Sword. "Good!"

Rin felt so much power from within the sword…

"(The words are popping into my head as clear as day!)"

Soon with Kiyomi beating a lot from the Impure King so many times to start falling apart, Rin jumps in to slash his sword at the demon.

"Rin!" Kiyomi joins with Rin.

"Kiyomi!" he does too for her.

He was on fire to hurt the demon for him to cut away with the shadow powers of Kiyomi's combined into one…

"Now release it as you chant the sutra!" said Ucchusma.

Ready, aim…fire, Rin!

"Fire burst Samadhi!" With Rin firing off a powerful-like fire blast at the Impure King to be burning it away 'to Mephisto's surprise', and Kiyomi firing a powerful staff at its heart, it was a direct hit. So much power was flowing through Rin's entire body to be so strong.

"Rin! Just hang in there!" Kiyomi said.

"What's happening?" questioned Rin.

I still don't think that Rin doesn't know about him able to control the flames of his so far for Ucchusma to tell him so. More power on this one! It won't hurt anyone else but the Impure King!

"Why do you hesitate? Pour more power into it!"

But was afraid to do that.

"I-If I put any more into it-! (I feel like the person I am will be burned away!)"

But, Rin! Kiyomi, say something to him! With the other Shadow Demon being stopped by monks, exorcists, along with Shima and Miwa too – same with Shiemi to use the fungus-like plants to stop the goo to protect Izumo in time and stop Deku too in a fist fight, for Shiemi was getting tired and Nii goes away; still she saves her friend by climbing and pulling her out in time to kick some sense out of the bat to go back to his normal form. She did it! And even if Izumo doesn't like Shiemi 'to not admit it', Shiemi doesn't care to still like her as a friend. As for the sneaking Shadow Demon, himself…

"No! Not again! Poka can't fail-!"

Izumo throws a rock at him to finish the job for Shiemi.

"Get loss, you!" she said.

"Nice shot, Ms. Kamiki!" said the happy Shiemi. "I did it! I stopped a Shadow Demon by myself and saved your life! I also got Nii back."

That had to hurt the little shadow demon, seems that Izumo was happy that Shiemi was a good friend to her and stronger than she looks. With Poka beaten and ashamed to try something else, his boss the Shadow King contacts him through telepathy type of powers.

"Poka! Enough!" he said. "Get everyone back who is still alive and return to base, we're done for now."

Poka understood to use his shadow powers to retreat Meme, Baha, Mifo, the wolf shadow demons, and the other army of the Shadow Demons to return back to headquarters right away.

"AH! Right away, Master! Poka gets it. Poka bring back those who are alive and working, but those who betray us?"

"Worry about that later, we'll come back for them."

Poka does so right away to retreat for now.

"Yes!" he takes off with grabbing everyone else in time. "Human haven't seen the last of Poka! Be back! With payback!"

Guess we haven't seen the last of the Shadow King and his armies at all for Izumo and Shiemi had to get Tatsuma to a hospital back at the village and fast. For Meme, Baha, Mifo, and all the strange looking Shadow Demons returned to the Shadow King and Poka…

"Master…" Mifo sounded upset.

The two mean sisters make a run 'or hidden within the shadows type of run' for it.

"Gah?" Meme tells Baha to get a move on. "Gah! Gah!"

Baha leaves to look at Vivi once more.

"Vivi, you ugly bitch of sister you! Well no more!" she said to be sneaking away. "You may had beaten the Impure King and all with that stupid human Todo too, but we will be back to kill you next time! Just you wait! You and your friends will all be sorry…!"

Well, there those two go…Also Yukio sees the flames to rush over to Rin's side to worry about him; as everyone else does too for Izumo and Shiemi as well. As Rin was giving it his all to 'or tries to' put all his powers into it with Kiyomi and Zuku aiding him, can he pull it off with Ucchusma's help? Hurry! Or the Impure King's powers will kill us all!

"Rin! What are you waiting for!?" Kiyomi panics.

He was trying to by remembering that his blue flames won't hurt anyone but the bad demon at all. From remembering the good times and the bad he had growing up to not knowing on who or what he was this whole time until Shiro was killed. And the rest of his secret coming out almost losing his friends, his brother, and the love of his life up to this point, all this to be thinking about right now.

"(I'm being…swallowed up by the flames!)" he said. "(I…My whole life, my powers were suppressed! And I've had to tolerate it!)" then Rin got scared. "Stop…doing this! (Well, I'm sick of it! I'm free! I'm gonna smash everything! The beast that burns the world to cinders, that's me! That's the real me!)"

Just then, he remembers of Kiyomi saving him while she was still cursed to let him know that his blue flames don't burn her at all and Shiemi to say so herself too. And that was true for Kiyomi looks at her boyfriend.

"Rin, you'll be okay. Remember what we talked about?" she reminds him.

"K…K…Kiyomi…" Rin starts to remember. Once he does, Rin clears his mind now to finally get it.

"That's right! Remember Rin! We can still win this together if you clear your mind, we have to!"

With Zuku saving so too in dancing within the shadows, Rin now knows of who and what he was fighting for to control his flames for the better.

"(Oh, right. She's right. Everybody believed in me this whole time.)" Rin thinks about his friends. "(Konekomaru. Shima. Suguro. Kamiki. Shiemi. Shura. Yukio. Kuro. Old Man. Zuku. And…the woman that I'm in love with, Kiyomi. My Kiyomi. I can't let them down.)" he then says this to Kiyomi. "Listen, I'm going to sing to you!)"

"Huh!? At a time like this!?" said Kiyomi.

"Just let me do it!" Rin calms himself to release and powerful attack. "I fire and you finish the rest from my song, think of the music in the background. I need you."

And with all of that to think about, Rin will use his powers to clearly understand now that he was fighting for all of him and Kiyomi to give him the strength to win. Kiyomi and Zuku were in for Zuku fights as Kiyomi thinks within her heart to be herself again and to dance with Rin while still using his sword.

"(Rin…)" she does it. "Alright, I'm in. Zuku, back us up, while Rin and I finish this with our power with love too, and by singing and dancing!"

Zuku does to into her other true form again to fight the Impure King off as a giant. Rin and Kiyomi give it their all to sing and dance together of their love and the blue flames protecting everyone in it, and stopping the miasma goo and the demon too.

"You ready?" Rin asks his girlfriend.

"I am. Let's go for it."

Rin sings the song from you know what, just with some changes. I just had to do it! You know? With Rin fighting of the dance as Kiyomi helps him out for the flames were like from blue and red so many times to hurt the demon from this type of feeling, the power of love. Making Kiyomi happy and Rin to be liking this to impress his girl. Anyways, Steven Universe – Stronger than You 'but Rin's version to sing for Kiyomi'. Like a fan cover of a male doing a rock version, it sounds cool. Go check it out.

Rin (singing): This is Rin Okumura.

Back together.

And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better.

And every part of me is saying "Go get her".

The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.

Come at me without any of your fancy tools.

Let's go, just me and you.

Let's go, just one on two.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.

Can't you see that my relationship is stable?

I can see you hate the way we intermingle.

But I think you're just mad cause you're single.

And you're not gonna stop what we made together.

We are gonna stay like this forever.

If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer.

And we'll always be twice the gem that you are.

I am made

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

This is who we are.

This is who I am.

And if you think you can stop me,

Then you need to think again.

Cause I am a feeling,

And I will never end,

And I won't let you hurt my planet,

And I won't let you hurt my friends.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.

Can't you see that my relationship is stable?

I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,

Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

But I am even more than the two of them.

Everything they care about is what I am.

I am their fury. I am their patience.

I am a conversation.

I am made O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

And it's stronger than you.

L-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

L-o-o-o-ove.

And it's stronger than you.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

And it's stronger than you.

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

With the fire moving for Shura, Bon, Kuro, and Vivi to be find to pass them by like it was nothing…The monks, exorcists, Yaozo, Jiyzou, Uwabami, Kinzou, Shima and Miwa were find. Same with Tatsuma, Izumo, and Shiemi 'for she knew' as well. Also, Yukio too but hey! With Yaozo's condition to not be covered anymore to be free, leaving Shima and Miwa to run to their friend's side. Mephisto was pleased on what he just witnesses. Still, what did happen to Todo…?

With the mountains clearing up from the Impure King and his goo, it was gone and everyone was saved, for Rin has done it! Same with Kiyomi too! Zuku was tired like Kuro was just sleeping away…Rin has done it with Kiyomi was amazed on his hard work for the sun to rise on a new day, for victory was theirs.

"Rin! We did it!" she said with joy. "And that song and dance that we did…You sing it for me?"

"I made it up…" he said to feel shy about it. "I knew it would work out, all because we did it together in the end. Thank you, Kiyomi, I love you so much."

"I love you too. It was so beautiful! (So that's how you also beat the Impure King, was love within the blue flames of the Koma Sword.)"

That it does alright. The two hugged and kiss each other, for the thing holding the sword to close falls out and Ucchusma's job was done.

"The cleansing is complete." Said the demon. "I shall depart. The woman is right, for love was the answer of winning in the end to save many lives. And which are you, I wonder?" Ucchusma asks Rin. "Human? Demon? The day will come when you'll have to choose."

And so, the demon leaves after that for Rin to wonder about it himself but if Kiyomi was with him, I think he'll find the answer soon enough. Zuku was fine to be hugging Kiyomi and her boyfriend again.

"We did it, Zuku! We saved the world!"

Soon, Bon wakes up just in time for Shura to check on him and Vivi too without leaving his side.

"Hey, look!"

"Suguro? You still with us?" Shura asks him.

Looks like Bon will be just fine, but tired after what he did today.

"Yes…" he gets back up. "What the heck happened?"

Shura pointed out of Rin and Kiyomi for him.

"See for yourself. (Well done, Kiyomi. Love can conquer all.)"

Vivi hugs Bon to be shy and weird about it for her liking him a lot.

"Bon!" said the happy Vivi. "Oh, I'm so happy that you're okay! You did just wonderful! So, proud of you! I did good too! You saw me and Zuku fight!?"

"Get off me!" he tries pulling Vivi away again. "I'm weak you know!"

With Rin putting his sword away and Kiyomi standing by his side, Bon was sad of not keeping the shield up, but he was happy to have friends like those two saving the day for him and his village in the end. So, he goes over there to say his thanks and with Vivi joining with him by holding his arm too much.

"Okumura. Saki." He calls out to them.

"Suguro, Shura…Vivi." Rin says something. "I…I did it! I controlled my flames!"

Zuku cheered with joy on her end.

"And I helped out!" said Kiyomi. "Well, Zuku and I did with Rin."

"That was great, you two!" Vivi was pleased.

"Thanks for the help as well, Vivi."

With Shura and Bon had odd looking faces on what Rin just said to them and Kiyomi getting along with her kind being Vivi to help them out, Rin still had a long way to go and train more for his fire control just in case. As Zuku and Vivi high-five each other to Kiyomi shaking hands with her too…

"I mean, my fire control isn't quite there yet, but I'm confident I can decide what gets burned now!"

That sure made Bon smile a bit. Soon, Shima and Miwa calls out to Rin and the others with the monks and exorcists all joined in as well.

"Okumura! Bon! Saki! Zuku!"

Rin, Bon, Kiyomi, Shura, Vivi, and Zuku see them. For Vivi was scared on what the people will thank of her as a new friend now to show herself for the time being.

"It'll be fine, Vivi, we'll help you out." Bon said to her.

She looked happy…

"(Bon, thank you.)"

But for now, we say hi to everyone else.

"Konekomaru! Shima!" Bon calls out to them.

"You guys made it!" same with Kiyomi. "Nice job!"

Shura hugs Kiyomi and Zuku with her.

"Sister! I was so worried about you!" Shura was crying. "I didn't mean to make you upset! I'm so sorry!"

Kiyomi allows her to be this way for today.

"Yeah, I know, Shura, I'm fine." She said. "(Oh, brother…)"

Rin also tells Miwa the good news about him.

"Konekomaru! I can finally control my powers now!" Rin smiled to be waving his sword in the air. "I made sure it didn't anything but the Impure King! With my love for Kiyomi's love! (My sexy bride!)"

Kiyomi felt shy there to have her butt rubbed by his hands again.

"Oh, Rin…Ah! Rin!"

Bon hits him on the head to like her too.

"Cut the crap already!"

But Vivi got mad at him.

"Bon…! You're my boyfriend, not Kiyomi! She's taken by that pervert!"

"We're just friends!" said Kiyomi.

"And I'm not a perverted!" Rin got mad.

"I'm watching you the most, Rin…" Vivi just sticks her tongue out at Rin to make fun of him now, and Bon was stuck with another friendly type of Shadow Demon on their side. Shima and Miwa were laughing to see that Rin can control his flames after all, no duah!

"Oh, I see." Said Shima. "Man, that was a really strange experience. We were engulfed in flames, but it didn't even tingle."

That's true, but the Impure King and his goo were burned away even Yaozo says so himself to Rin and Kiyomi.

"Everyone afflicted by the miasma, myself including, was cleansed. Within your blue flames. With some shadow powers, too, for a half breed shadow demon on our side. Not bad!" he said. "What amazing powers! We can't thank you two enough!"

I guess no one in the village weren't afraid of Rin anymore, or Kiyomi and Zuku either.

"No need to than us, just doing our jobs." Kiyomi said to be bowing to everyone else with Zuku too.

Rin was shy to admit the thankfulness.

"Gosh, if you guys go on like that, you're gonna make me blush!"

Miwa then begins to cry, for all the bad things he said to Rin to still care about him as his true friend.

"Okumura…Saki…thank you." He said in tears. "Both of you! I mean it. Please forgive me!"

Kiyomi hugs Miwa and Zuku pats him on the head.

"Ah, we forgive you, Miwa. No worries."

Rin forget sometimes to be worried about Miwa suddenly.

"Wh-Why are you crying?" he asked. "I forget, did something happen?"

Zuku hits herself in the face for she knew that Rin will forget and Kiyomi to be laughing a little.

"Oh, Rin…" she said to him.

Seeing that Shima knows that Miwa was worried all along to see that Bon will be fine too, Rin just pats Miwa on the head a lot.

"O-Okumura?" Miwa tries telling Rin to stop. "Hey! Cut it out!"

I guess…All's well that ends well to say the least, until Yukio shows up. Oh, no!

"Rin!" He was running in a hurry, but does he know that Rin just save the world from controlling his flames so far too?

"Yukio!" Kiyomi was surprise to see him. "You're okay! That's good! Also, both Zuku and I are curse free now. Isn't that wonderful?"

Rin was happy to see his brother was unharmed too.

"Oh, it's Yukio!" he sees him. "So, you're okay, too!"

But Yukio wasn't too happy in seeing Rin out of his jail cell…

"Shura, what is my brother doing here? Who let him out of his cell?"

Not good…

"Rin's younger brother?" Vivi looks at him. "What a bully."

"And what's a shadow demon wondering around!?" Yukio demanded to know.

Shura acted friendly 'or too friendly' to say that she was sorry to Yukio.

"First of all, Four-Eye Chicken, this shadow demon has been good all along to join and helped us out. And second, don't you remember? I already apologize for that."

Looks like Vivi was being supported for the other to like her and Kiyomi, with Zuku too already to not be afraid anymore. Still, Yukio was still mad at his brother.

"Did you see, Yukio?" Rin said to him. "I saved everybody here! I bet you're so surprised your jaw hit the floor!" he was being a smarty pants. "It ain't gonna be long before I make you eat my dust!" Yukio then punches Rin in the face to be mad and upset with him on the other problem and his powers too right now.

"Rin!" Kiyomi stood by Rin's side to defend him. "Yukio! What was that for!?"

He was mad…

"Get serious! Do you understand the mess you're in!?" Yukio said in anger.

Shocking to Shura, Vivi, Zuku, Shima, Miwa, Bon, Yaozo, Uwabami, and the rest to see that happened. Kiyomi says something to Yukio next as Rin stood there without worrying this time.

"Yukio! Stop it, you idiot!" she was mad. "Rin use his powers for good to save all of us to burn the whole Impure King, not to hurt us thanks to Zuku and me! Our love proves it and saved us from the curse too! And you just had to go punch your own older brother like that!? How could you!? Just be happy that we're alive to save the entire village with everything to go back to normal too! Besides stopping the Shadow King later, we have won this battle today!"

Yukio was shock and knows that Kiyomi was right for Zuku to nodded a big yes too, he was upset but he gets it.

"Kiyomi…" he was speechless. "(Her yelling does pull through somehow.)"

Then Rin says this part next…

"Kiyomi, it's cool. I know what Yukio meant."

"But, Rin." She was lost.

But she understood her boyfriend to just show and tell instead.

"Yeah, I understand." He said to be spitting out blood from his mouth. "I finally get it now. I'm…the Spawn of Satan, and I can't escape my powers. I've always been afraid of facing, or even acknowledging them. But that was wrong…" he releases his sword again. "This is me. And Kiyomi loves me for who I am. (Because you'll become her brother-in-law in the future…) So, this is who I am, Yukio." Rin was starting to get weak suddenly.

"Rin, no!" Kiyomi panics.

But he lies next to Kiyomi to catch him as he says this to Yukio next before passing out, he'll be fine after some sleep.

"I'm fine, Kiyomi, I am…" he says the rest. "Until I accept my powers, I'll never be able to make any headway. So, Yukio, please also accept…my powers, okay?"

Then Rin passes out for Kiyomi and Zuku to catch him in time and Yukio calling out to him and Bon too.

"Rin!"

"Okumura!"

As Rin was thinking about Shiro in his dreams 'and as his child look' he knows what he must do next…Somehow. For Rin tries finding those answers, Kiyomi holds him closes to her side to be lying on her lap to stay with him until he wakes up. What will happen next? Tune in next time for the half of the final thing to happen, so far…

"(Oh, Rin, you're so cool and cute too. I love you so much.)" she said. "(You are my hero. You are all of our hero.)"

Love is a strong thing to keep anyone going…You know?


	12. Candid and Open

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 12 - Candid and Open

 **Final Phase – Phase # 12 – Sacrifice**

 _ **So, she has come for me…Xiamon Kai, my step-sister of a half succubus and shadow demon that my father married her evil mother just for power to then break her heart in the end, loving me now to be twisted and cruel to who I should love is none of her business just to try loving me, it feels so wrong. Still, she's after Kagome and my daughter Kiyomi…Run away, you two! Go over your sister's place and stay there, I'll try to catch up to you when I'm through with her! Run! Now! Good. As I hugged and kissed both my wife good-bye and my daughter too, was the last time I saw them running away to safety as I leave my trust to Shiro and Mephisto to watch over them for me; while I face my step-sister Kai alone in battle and with no father of ours around to stop us this time was all up to me now. It was a hard battle for us to be facing off like this, but she strikes me down in a very deadly way. No! I've been hit! I don't think I can go on living to lose this much blood…! And Kagome is…No! She's gone! Maybe not dead, but she went missing. And my daughter, at least she's safe with her sister's place and her husband to keep her safe and to raise her to live a wonderful life. Good…Maybe then she'll find Kagome again. So now, I can lay to rest knowing that Kiyomi's safe, and wherever Kagome is now, please be okay. For me…Kai. Father. Though you've killed me, I will not stop until I know that my family are safe even if I come back from the dead. I will stop you somehow, father. Or Kai…Kagome, forgive me if I'm dead. And Kiyomi, I wish I could see your face one more time again…Good-bye…**_

 **And…Final Scene! The End.**

And so, after the crazy battle that last all night until morning, the next day came for the sun to shine at the Suguro Inn building. Well, to get a lot of helicopters have finally come to the rescue 'while Vivi was being questioned since she wasn't the bad one from her two sisters as she does so', leaving the strange old man to take off in a hurry to know that the others would be just fine for lots of Knights of the True Cross to come to the rescue! For all the exorcists and monks were going to be just fine with their familiars too and Shiemi and Izumo sees them for Tatsuma gets treated right away on his flight back home. As for Kiyomi and Zuku not sensing out the old man anymore, Vivi says this to them. As she hugs Bon and pats Kuro 'also to be looking at the sleeping Rin to rest on his Kiyomi's lap', she says this to her new friend.

"Please come with us, Ms. Shadow Demon." Said one of the knight members.

Vivi follows them, for Kiyomi to fear the worse to let her join with the others…

"Wait-!"

But Zuku stops her in time knowing that Vivi will be fine, listen what she needed to say…

"It's fine, Kiyomi, listen to Zuku." She said with a smile. "I'll come back. These people just want me to talk so I can clear my rights to start a brand-new life afterwards to be friends and Bon's new girlfriend. So, wait for me. Both of you. And I'll see Rin feeling better first thing. I'll be back, Mephisto said that he'll get me back to you in a while. Later!"

Vivi was brave to do all of this and with Mephisto's help 'doing it all for Kiyomi', she was happy to hear that on some good things he can do.

"(Mephisto's doing this for Vivi?)" surprised Kiyomi. "(Not bad for a weirdo. Rin, we're going to be fine now.) Zuku, let's carry Rin back home together."

Shura was tired out but kept Kiyomi company.

"All in a day's work, huh Kiyomi? Zuku?" she said to them. "We did it!"

And they do just that. Everyone was getting treated to do well, leaving one Shadow Demon to run away and report back to the Shadow King 'as order' from spying on them within the shadows…The next day – Bon and Torako were happy to see Tatsuma being treated right away to let his family know that all will be okay, but his wife being all worried and angry at him too to get his ear pulled by her 'ouch', he'll be back on his feet first thing tomorrow. Alright! But with Bon worried about his dad there and cares for Vivi deep down, he still has feelings to Kiyomi.

"(Saki…! I wish you knew how much I really felt about you more than friends…)" he said to himself.

Oh, boy…Well, for Mamushi losing one eye from the thing to she did 'but later writes the many apology notes as her punishment to be let off easily' and for Jiyzou to tell her some good news and such to be happy about, those two seem close from the looks of it. Who knew! And Rin finally wakes up to be sleeping in a nice bed to heal up and with Kuro by his side too. Cute!

"Kuro?" Rin was half asleep. "(Is this the Suguro's family inn?) Man, it's hot" Too hot to feel like this during the summer time, huh? With him moving around the bed, there was Kiyomi sleeping in it too just holding him. Freaking out at first… "(K-K-Kiyomi!? Sleeping with me in a sexy kimono!?)" Rin liked it to have his body shiver. "(Oh, God…! This feels amazing! Never mind, babe, stay in bed with me.)" With Zuku sleeping too and Shiemi as well across from them, Rin had to keep it down to hold Kiyomi, touch her, and kiss her everywhere to have his tail do some few things to her body, but not too much to be liking this moment of his with the girl of his dreams to fall in love with.

"Rin…" Kiyomi was talking in her sleep. "Don't, Rin…So much."

But Kiyomi liked it deep down in her sleep for Rin to be gentle with her, but no sex. Just a lot of using his tail around her big breasts and butt too.

"(Hey, I know you like when I do this to you with my tail, Kiyomi, don't try to hide it. I always wanted to do something like this by filling you up from your hot breasts and your sexy ass.)" Rin breaths in Kiyomi's ear. "(Just a little while longer, okay? With you, Kiyomi, and only you. I know that one day when we get marry for real to still be a marry type of couple now, I will go all the way to have awesome kids of our own someday. So, make this moment count for me.)" he talks quietly next. "You are my everything, Kiyomi, I love you."

From that kiss on the lips to wake up to Rin's bed side.

"I love you too, Rin." She said. "We did it."

Rin almost freaked out again to think that he did something bad to Kiyomi, but he didn't.

"Kiyomi-!"

Kiyomi stops Rin from talking too loud in time.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. I liked it."

"Really?" ask Rin to sound happy about it and his tail wagging. "I mean, I'm glad it turns you on."

"Yes, let's do it next time when we're alone."

Because of Shiemi was in the room with them right now and not so loud either.

"Good idea." He said.

She then wakes up for Rin and Kiyomi move around to look normal as a couple for Rin was resting his head on Kiyomi's lap, to make it appear on what they were doing so Shiemi didn't find out on their make out fun. Also, Zuku wakes up too.

"Hi, Zuku. You slept well?" ask Kiyomi.

Seems that it did since she was freed as Shiemi looked at the two lovers.

"Oh, Rin…Kiyomi…Hi." She said. "You both are awake, huh? I'm glad."

"Thanks for saying that, Shiemi." Kiyomi smiled.

With Rin trying to act cool to Shiemi on his end…

"Anyways…! Why were you sleeping in here for? Were you hurt?"

Zuku checks on Shiemi for she looked like she was hurt since she has gotten her powers and Nii back too. So, the Shadow Demon gives Kiyomi an okay sign.

"She looks fine to me."

Even Shiemi smiles to say so herself.

"No, I'm fine. I only came here to get an IV drip, but I nodded off as I was looking at you two love birds." She then smiles. "Kiyomi, I'm glad you and Zuku are free from the curse now and to stop the Shadow King later and with a new friend too. Vivi, was it? And Rin, you did great. Both you and she have the power of love that saved the day. Suguro and the others said so themselves too."

That is so true on that part for even Rin and Kiyomi thought they couldn't do it, but they did it all in the end.

"Bon said that Vivi joined us, huh?" Kiyomi was surprised. "I guess you can say that. She's the only family member who's innocent. Zuku and I knew all along."

Rin had to admit that it was crazy too.

"Yeah…To be honest, things got kinda dicey. But thanks to everyone, it all worked out."

"He means that he had Yukio, me, and you guys as our friends that helped us win the fight against that Impure King." Kiyomi tells Shiemi back.

"(That does make sense.)"

She gets it now, for then Rin grabs Kiyomi hand to hold up to say this to her…

"Kiyomi, besides the dance that we did and my flames stopping that Impure King thing but not hurting anyone else…" he tries to say it. "I also remember what you told me. It encouraged me. T-Thanks…"

Kiyomi remembers that gave Rin hope again to prove that his blue flames don't hurt the ones he loves.

"Oh, Rin. I'm so glad I could help. You mean a lot to me after all." Said Kiyomi. "But really, it was Shiemi who really helped me and Zuku out get to you. Thanks again, Shiemi, you're the best. If it wasn't for you, we would still be weak and cursed by Poka's copying into the fake us."

Aw…This made Shiemi happy.

"Really?" she asked. "I was helpful to both of you?"

Of course, Shiemi was to them and the others for Kiyomi admits it and so does Rin.

"What are you talking about? Yeah, of course you were." Said Rin.

"You were a huge help!"

This made Shiemi cry with tears of joy that is.

"I'm so happy!" she then grabs Kiyomi's hand and Rin's too. "Rin!"

He was confused on what Shiemi was doing.

"H-Hey!" Kiyomi was lost too.

"Shiemi!"

She tells the two in her words.

"Hey, listen!" she said to have their attention. "I…From now on, no matter what happens, I'll be your friend. Both of you! Rin, you're my best friend ever! And Kiyomi too as a girlfriend like a sister kind of way! Forever and ever! Okay!?"

Well, this comes to a surprise to Kiyomi to feel silly to see and hear Shiemi just saying that to her out of the blue.

"Wait…" Rin was lost again. "Forever as friends? Us with Shiemi? Kiyomi…"

Shiemi then was rolling around on the bed to feel very shy on what she just said, and thinking about Yukio again.

"(Oh, Yuki…!) You see, Kiyomi?" said Shiemi. "I said it on my own. I actually said it!"

Kiyomi gets it now.

"Ah…Sure we can be friends, Shiemi, best friends forever." She said for Kiyomi cares. "(Why did she had to work up on that? Feels silly if you ask me…)"

Just then, Shiemi asks the two this odd question out of nowhere.

"So…Does that mean you two are getting married now?"

Rin and Kiyomi's faces were freaking out for Shiemi took a very wild guess here, to come up with something to say to her.

"What!? Shiemi!?" Kiyomi freaks out. "Rin and I are moving in together, but that's it!"

"And besides touching her and living together as a couple, we're not doing it-!"

Zuku hits Rin in the head in time to keep his mouth shut but too late it would seem.

"Rin!"

"Shit! Did I just say that out loud!?" Rin mess up.

This made Shiemi happy to hear and Zuku to feel a shame for not being fast enough to stop Rin n time, now he and Kiyomi's faces were completely red.

"And now…I have you two as husband and wife, by the power within me-!" Looks like someone was laughing when he said that, it was Shima! Oh, that jerk he can be!

"(Oh, no…!)" Kiyomi wasn't happy nor was Zuku. "Shima!"

"Shima?" surprised Rin.

"Sorry! I couldn't hold it in any longer!" Shima was laughing.

Rin wasn't happy with Shima overhearing everything.

"Wh-What are you doing here!?"

"No kidding!" ask Kiyomi to be mad about it.

Yeah, Shima had his reasons here and then some…

"Well, I didn't want to head back to my folk's place. They said there was no room for us students, so they put us in here in the manager's room." Said Shima. "So, you and Saki, huh? I'm so jealous! It does show you as a marry couple just living together now and when we get back home, huh?"

Wait, there was more than just Shiemi and Shima in the room too?

"Huh? Shima, what did you mean by…?" Kiyomi was lost. "Ah! Rin, help me and Zuku out here, will you!? We're both lost!"

So, he asks Shima this next question.

"How long?" ask Rin.

"I heard every word." Said Nemu's puppet.

Zuku was happy to see him again.

"Oh, hi Nemu. Long time no see." Said Kiyomi. "(Still a strange person if you ask me.)"

Well, besides Nemu 'for he was an undercover exorcist working for Mephisto to keep reports' and Izumo too in her corner space from the others to hear everything.

"I'm here too, you know."

Zuku was happy to have everyone feeling better again, for Kiyomi and Zuku were as well.

"Izumo? And the ventriloquist?" shock Rin. "You guys were here, too?"

Seems so, and for Shima to say this part next…

"Bon and Koneko have their own rooms, so they're resting there. You both have my sympathies, I mean it." He said to both Rin and Kiyomi. "Thanks for saving us, and…Good job, Okumura! When's the wedding…?" Shima laughs again.

Zuku uses a hammer-like shadow shape to hit Shima on the head hard. Ouch!

"Shut up!" yelled Kiyomi. "We're a couple to live together and still be in love! We're not married! (Just not for the time being…)"

"No kidding!" Rin got mad too.

After that, Shima gets serious again to say this part to them.

"Oh, right! We're heading back to Tokyo in two days, so Ms. Kirigakure says we can have tomorrow off! So, if you two want…"

Looks like Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku know what that means…touring tomorrow all day in Kyoto and the tower too! Sweet! For everyone was going Kiyomi, Zuku, Kuro, Rin, Yukio, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, Miwa, Bon, and Nemu.

"Did you hear that, Zuku?" Kiyomi said to her familiar. "We get to go tomorrow! Finally! (Soon enough, my so call grandfather is next to be stopped from all this mess we've been through. Not to mention not allow him to release the Shadow Queen either. And the old man, who is he really?)"

No kidding! Who's the strange and mysterious old man!? Soon turning into night time, for Yaozo talks to Mephisto on a fine job in saving the village with Rin and Kiyomi's help to not fear from any of their powers no more and such for him to play his plans well; for Shura couldn't get an answer out of him even when drunk but at least his lies of Rin being executed was made up to be fine now as Shura will protect him 'and Mephisto too deep down whatever he was planning to do with his brother' and her sister Kiyomi yet from his weird doings. Also for Yuki to overhear and to be happy about the news. Man, he looks tired. As Yukio was getting something to drink to be sleeping in the hallways, Kiyomi and Zuku were just passing by the other part of the inn to get ready for bed. For Zuku pointed out that old man was nearby to see him outside of the building.

"(Ah! It's him!)" she runs over to the old man. "It's you!" He tries running away for Kiyomi to try talking some sense into this person. "Hey! Wait!" said Kiyomi. "Let's talk. Well, you don't have to come in or come out of hiding just hear me out." She started talking to the old man. "Listen, I don't know who you are but however that you did to make the rain to slow down the Impure King's goo and such from spreading so much…I knew it was you. Zuku did the most, she told me and saw everything. It's hard to tell who you are so if you ever need anything at True Cross Academy, then please come with us in two days after to leave in Kyoto soon. There. I said it. Let's go, Zuku, and we hope to see you again. Thank you." Looks like he heard every word that Kiyomi said to smile a little, for he looks at her as she did too in having a strange feeling that she has seen him before. But where…? With Zuku sensing something odd from him, he then takes off in a hurry. Looks like we won't see the last of this person. "Bye then. (Strange, I feel like I know of him. Like he was a family member I never knew, or the feeling is like my Dad's…)"

Could it be…? Well, from the looks and acts from the old man moving fast with reflex skill to be no ordinary old person. No. But rather something who was against the Shadow King. Wait…He removes the hood to show his face looking like…

"Kiyomi, I'm so happy that you're doing well with your familiar too. My daughter." He said. "And now, to deal with the Shadow King, my father."

Wait, he looks, sounds, and acts like Kazu? How was this possible? As for Mephisto comes out of his room to bump into Kiyomi and Zuku to be happy to see her again and makes his moves on her again. Oh, brother…

"Well, well, well…Hi, my cute Kiyomi." Mephisto was acting a smooth operator again. "Did you miss me? Because I sure miss you." Tries hugging Kiyomi for Zuku places a shield around her in time.

"Yeah, yeah, weirdo." She said. "Just wanted to say thanks for letting Vivi join in our team is all."

"Ah, don't be like that…" he then asks like himself. "Oh, and you're welcome. Vivi's not so bad one you get use to her. It was the least I can do to make you happy."

"And the location of the Shadow King to stop him and the power from releasing the Shadow Queen."

Good question, was it in the area or not?

"Hmm…About that, looks like it's not in Kyoto, just the Shadow King aiding a traitor to cause some trouble. The real battle will be somewhere nearby sooner than you think. I'll keep on checking."

Kiyomi or Zuku wasn't happy to hear.

"Really…?" she asked.

"Also, before saving Rin before battle for Poka to be me…I did want you as my bride to lie about the whole your so call boyfriend Rin being executed. I did save you in the end, right?" Oh, great, now Mephisto has done it to get Kiyomi all worked up and for Zuku to punch some sense into him in the face.

"Wait…So before you were and then while trying to stop Poka and escaped…You sick bastard!" Kiyomi yells at Mephisto. "All of this just to get into my pants!? When will you ever learn!?"

"Ouch. I thought I told you after the battle, which I did." Mephisto holds Kiyomi close to him to push Zuku aside. "Don't be that way, I really love you. Maybe not to have your hand in marriage, but I want to prove that I can better than your other boyfriend, Rin or Yukio, or maybe Amaimon's."

Now Zuku see that difference for Mephisto was the older brother to then being Amaimon, then Rin, and Yukio's the youngest one in the family.

"No way! He's your other younger brother!?" shock Kiyomi. "No wonder you two are alike! I can talk some sense into Yukio and Bon for hitting on me, but you two…! You guys are the worse! Rin at least gets me more! So, let go-!" Seems that Kiyomi was stuck with Mephisto again for making his moves on her…

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kiyomi, you mean a lot to me." He kisses her on the lips a little to then laugh. "A lot to keep you happy with Rin by your side. But I will always love you deep down."

Huh? Guess Mephisto wasn't lying about that part.

"You mean…?" she was lost.

"Dear sweet, Kiyomi, I stopped when Poka was trying to take you away. Though I still have feeling for you, what my brother did was unforgivable. So, sad. He'll learn his lesson." He said. "Though your half older sister, Shura Kirigakure…I might be falling for her now. Well, just a little. Want to take our relationship slow."

Mephisto and Shura? Oh, boy. Didn't see that part coming. Well, she may not know about it for the time being.

"(Shura and him? Gross!)" she said to herself. "I take it that Rin and I can be together then?"

"If you're happy, Kiyomi, I made a promise to your father that I would protect you and your mother too." Said Mephisto. "But if he gives you trouble, I'm here for you always to still had feeling for you. As for Mr. Okumura's, Rin's little brother, Renzo Shima, and Renji Suguro, not happening. Still, you guys are going to need my help stopping the Shadow King, so we must work together soon enough and stop the power of the Shadow Queen too. So be ready for that part real soon." Mephisto just laughs for fun, leaving Kiyomi to smile to see that he was caring and still weird of a demon.

"In that case, we'll be ready when you say so. Mephisto, thank you." She said. "Guess he can be an odd but a good demon deep down, huh Zuku?"

Zuku must agree with Kiyomi on that part. Soon Rin comes in to get freaked out from Mephisto was hitting on his girl again to run in anger up to his half older brother.

"What hell…? Again!?" Rin goes up to Mephisto. "Hey, weirdo! Quit hitting on Kiyomi-!"

"Rin! Wait!" Kiyomi tries talking some sense into her boyfriend.

Mephisto uses his umbrella to push Rin aside to hit his forehead to keep him calm.

"There, there, she's all yours. For now…" he then leaves. "Rin Okumura, you take good care of Kiyomi by any means or I will. Prove your love to her and such, and be ready to stop the Shadow King real soon. I'll keep you posted for more news as I find anything new."

Rin was confused on what Mephisto just did just now, but Kiyomi tells him that everything alright.

"He didn't do anything, Rin, we just talked. Remember? I can defend myself if I need to."

He believes in his girlfriend.

"Oh, alright." He then says this to Mephisto. "I love Kiyomi more than you, Yukio, or Suguro could! I will always protect her from her bastard grandfather and other Shadow Demon powers! Just you watch, you clown! We will be ready!"

Mephisto smirks at Rin to believe in that, for more of his plans to come by later.

"Very well, have a good night you two." He goes back into his room. "(Though Shura might be a sweet taste, Kiyomi will always be in my heart forever. Just like Kagome and I use to have, or tried to.)"

After that, Rin holds Kiyomi's hand to get something to drink together before going to bed, for Kiyomi needs some water.

"Come on, Kiyomi, I'm thirsty."

"Me too, Rin, wait up." She said. "Let's get some water before heading to bed, Zuku." For the two were getting some drinks 'where Yukio was lying down on a coach', Rin sees him and Kiyomi and Zuku just happen to as well. Zuku sees that how tired he was for working so hard and reporting back, lots of it! "Look at that. It's Yukio." Kiyomi pointed out.

Rin sees him too.

"Did we wake you?" he asks his little brother. "Your clothes…Have you not slept since yesterday?"

"Yeah." Answered Yukio.

As Rin and Kiyomi 'with Zuku too' getting their drinks, Rin was worried about Yukio to get some sleep from a long battle and working too, also to change some clothes to get some new ones to wear for now to be washed. Zuku smells Yukio's clothes to not be so fresh and very bad to cover up her nose, well in making her own.

"Yukio, please wash your clothes." Said Kiyomi.

"Sleep in a real bed! I swear, you're a slob in the weirdest ways." Said Rin to be drinking. "You're exhausted because you worry all the time. Get some rest."

"It'll do you some good." Kiyomi agrees with Rin, for Yukio sees her point.

"If you say so, Kiyomi." He said to still feel tired.

Rin then had something to say to him next…

"Brother, I have something to tell you, so don't run away."

With Rin saying that and leaving the room with Kiyomi and Zuku to say good night to Yukio to have a brother talk tomorrow.

"Ah…Yeah, Rin will talk to you tomorrow." She said. "So, good night, Yukio."

He couldn't wait on what Rin had to say to him in the morning, or anywhere tomorrow.

"What now?"

With Miwa praying to his family that he did well, and Bon had trouble sleeping…The next morning for Bon to talk to Tatsuma that he knows that his son can do anything he wants to know that not doing it alone or feel left out will never happen in his family 'he could even tell from him being a housekeeper' since he needed a place to live for now. At his wife's inn. Aw, a father and son related for those two again. How nice…

Also, Jiyzou asks Uwabami to have Mamushi's hand in marriage. Knew it! Though she was against it, she was blushing to like him and her father approved. Making Yaozo happy, Kinzou shock, Shima surprised, same with both Miwa, Bon, and Tatsuma too; and Ao and Nishiki to be against it all knowing that those two will be a couple from once being childhood friends/rivalry. As for Bon, Miwa, and Shima – guess what they'll be doing…? For those three, Kiyomi, Rin, Kuro, Zuku, Yukio, Nemu, Shiemi, and Izumo are all going to be touring together in Kyoto all day for they were ready to go!

"Alright!" Kiyomi was cheering. "Zuku! We get to tour around Kyoto today! All of us!"

Zuku looked happy to be dancing around. Just then, someone with pink hair and purple witches costume to come running to the others who almost sounded familiar to Kiyomi, Rin, and Bon.

"Hi, you guys! Wait up!" With cute long pink hair, a cute face, wearing a red and white stripe hat, with a red bow on her shirt, and a long purple hood around with pink shoes to look happy and all and to be hugging Bon to know who it was right away.

"It's the fire friendly Shadow Demon who helped us!" Kuro said.

This shocks everyone else for Nemu's puppet to say it too.

"It is her!"

"It is!?" shock Shima, Miwa, Shiemi, Izumo, and Yukio.

Rin and Kiyomi feel out for it was none other than Vivi in her human form, she can do that now?

"Vivi!" both Rin and Kiyomi said together in shock.

"Yep! It's me!" she said with joy and hugs Bon. "Look, Bon, I can turn human, and it's all for you. We can go out now."

He was still feeling shy around her to try pulling Vivi away.

"Go out with me!?" he was shy. "Cut it out already!"

Zuku was happy to hi-five her new friend that was like another friendly Shadow Demon too, but still Kiyomi needed to know.

"Vivi! You look so cute! How did this happen?"

"Well, after I told the True Cross and Mr. Pheles everything on my story and why I was born to the Shadow King's plans to also get beaten up by my own mean sisters…he felt sorry for me to payback the few that I've taken by going to True Cross with you guys and become a spell caster. Isn't that great? Up until we stop the other bad Shadow Demons in no time, I'm on the team. And I've been training to become a human with a spell that I worked on, it works!" she said. "So, Mr. Pheles said that to go into my true form only for emergencies only."

That's something! Good for Vivi.

"So, it's a going to school thing to become someone else to pay someone back for your crimes?" Rin took a guess.

"You can say that, yes. It's good to be part of the gang!"

Shima tries making his moves on to Vivi.

"The more, the merrier I say…" Vivi punches Shima away.

"Back off, pervert! I'm with Bon!" she hugs him.

"Suguro and Vivi…?" Shiemi was lost.

"Sitting in a tree!" Izumo now teases him.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and then Miwa and Nemu's puppet too.

Bon wasn't so happy at all but Vivi didn't mind one bit.

"I said, stop that!"

"Afraid we can't do that, Bon, so sorry." Miwa said to be laughing too. "It's kind of cute seeing a demon liking you a lot like this."

It is, isn't it? For Vivi to be happy to be with Bon. And for Yukio to ask this question next.

"Are we going to go or not?" asked Yukio. "I don't mind a new member as a shadow demon, but to make up for some trouble that she accidentally did, I just…want to get out and such."

"Me too!" Rin raises his hand up. "I so want to check out everything!"

Yeah, so Vivi will tag along too. Soon Shima was excited to get going.

"Alright! You guys want the tourist traps, right? Do we start with Kinkakuji Temple, then?"

"What are you talking about, Shima?" Miwa corrects his friend. "We should start with Toji Temple, since it's the closest! We'll never squeeze everything in unless we plan out our routes."

That sounded understandable.

"Fine." Shima agreed.

Miwa wants to make sure that everyone will each see everything that they want today, they have all day long!

"If there's anything else you guys want to see, let me know now!"

"I-I'd like to try some local sweets! Things like anmitsu and kuzukiri!" said Shiemi.

"I've always wanted to visit the Fushimi Inari shrine." And Izumo.

"Anime store on my end please!" Kiyomi raises her hand. "Zuku and I go to every one of them big or a small store."

"Introduce me to some maiko girls!" Nemu's puppet said.

"I just want to get out in a whole new world." Vivi said.

Then Rin raises his hands to know where he, Kiyomi, and Zuku want to go to as well as promised.

"Oh! Oh! Kiyomi and I want to go to Kyoto Tower!"

Bon saw this part coming from Rin to feel bad for him.

"Here we go…" he said.

"Why is that, Bon?" Vivi asks him.

Well, here is why…

"Kyoto Tower?" questioned Miwa. "But Kyoto has lots of other sights to see."

Ouch…Poor Rin. Even Bon said so himself for Vivi to finally get it now.

"Told you so."

Kiyomi and Zuku feel bad for Rin to beg to Miwa to going there.

"Aw, please!" Rin begged. "I've had my heart set on it even before we got here! I want to take my Kiyomi there so badly too!"

"Please, Miwa?" Kiyomi asks him. "Rin really wants to go and to take me to that area."

With this and Zuku begging as well, Bon says something to allow it.

"Besides Saki saying so, this is an earnest request of the Son of Satan, so humor him. He'll burn you to a crisp."

"Oh, burn!" Vivi was playing around for fun.

Again, poor Rin.

"You still think I'm like that?" upset Rin.

With some of the other laughing but Yukio, Kiyomi, Kuro, and Shiemi, Miwa plays along to pray upon Rin being the half breed of Satan's son. Oh, brother!

"Very well. As the Son of Satan and Saki's boyfriend wishes, so shall it be done."

"(They're going to tease Rin all day, aren't they?)" said Kiyomi. "(Though, I'll be there for him.) There, there, Rin, they still care about you." Kiyomi hugs her Rin to keep him from being teased all day.

"You too, Konekomaru?"

Oh, boy. Anyways, the tour begins all day in Kyoto. So, cool! Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, Vivi, Kuro, Shiemi, Izumo, Nemu, and Yukio were enjoying their tour thanks to Bon, Shima, and Miwa showing them around. It was cool looking.

From seeing a cool statue all over the room, a huge temple to be touring 'with Izumo's familiars seeing it too', Seeing a nice-looking lake view for Rin acts like he was picking it up by hand, clothes shopping for Vivi; as well as Anime store shopping for Kiyomi and Zuku to be doing together with Rin, going out to eat, seeing a beautiful view of the forest from afar, trying out Kyoto Pickles for Shiemi, and finally…Rin, Kiyomi, Kuro, and Zuku see it. The view tower of Kyoto Tower itself, for they have finally made to go inside to have some more fun buying things while exploring too. Kuro had to stay hidden and Zuku too within the shadows 'for Vivi had no trouble', nice view up top and Rin buying a key chain as well, it was a good day so far 'and Kuro in a bag to look around'.

Well, what else would end it so good without some photo shots? Rin wants to.

"Rin, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kiyomi asks him.

"I do, Kiyomi." He then asks the others about it. "Guys. Look, I've got a favor to ask. I know I don't have any right to ask you all…but would you mind taking a picture with me here? Kiyomi will be with me in it too."

Kiyomi wants to as well along with Kuro and Zuku.

"I want in!" Kuro said.

"Anything to be with the man that I love." Kiyomi hugs Rin. "Please? Join us in the photo group?"

Like they had no choice, but still they care about Rin a lot and Kiyomi too.

"Curd." Bon said it first. "But I don't wanna get torched by the Son of Satan because we said no."

"Really?" Vivi plays along with it. "(This is fun.)"

The others go along with it too.

"If it's an order from the Son of Satan, we don't have a choice." Said Izumo. "And he's dating with Kiyomi after all."

"You tried to make it sound polite, but it sure came off as a threat to me." Said Shima.

Miwa prays to Rin again.

"As the Son of Satan wishes, so shall it be done."

Rin got mad again from his friends were teasing him again…Kiyomi felt sorry for him.

"You're all still running with that gag!?" angered Rin.

"Well, Kiyomi hasn't!" said Vivi.

That's true Kiyomi hasn't but Zuku has.

"You're all mean!"

"You guys, really?" Kiyomi tells them to stop now.

Shima just smiles to be finding this whole thing to be very funny.

"Sorry, Saki, but no way. He must run with it! It's too good a gag to pass up!"

So, Bon and Vivi join in with Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, and Kuro to get their picture taken.

"We know, Saki." He said. "Look, Okumura, you don't gotta beg us for permission to take one little picture."

This made Rin happy when Bon said that.

"I want in too!" Vivi joins in to be hugging Bon. "Anything you do, Bon, I want in as well!"

And as they all got their picture taken…With Rin holding Kiyomi, Zuku, Kuro, Shiemi, and Vivi staying close and the others – from behind Rin they made the word to spelling Satan together. Ha! From Bon, Izumo, Miwa, Shima, Nemu, and Yukio tease Rin there again.

"Oh, God!" Kiyomi laughs. "Rin, look behind you."

He was shock on what they were doing.

"Hey, wait a minute! Is that 'SATAN'?"

"Funny, isn't it, Kiyomi?" Shiemi said.

It sure was! And what a day this turn out to be for everyone in Kyoto for the sun to soon be setting. As Zuku was swimming like from shadow to shadow, Rin and Kiyomi stayed close together to look at the nice view of a cool looking river band near the town and all.

"That was fun today, huh Rin?" ask Kiyomi. "I hope the others didn't over do the teasing you and all. They still care as your friend. And I do as your girlfriend."

He knows about that…

"Yeah, I get it, Kiyomi, they were." He said. "Just a lot to be going on for us even when we're back to school for the Summer will soon end."

"Not to mention finding the Shadow King to be stopped soon enough. So Be ready for that. Zuku will be too."

No kidding, it will soon come during the time or at any time to be ready.

"I hear ya. Babe, you're amazing. Hope we get to go on vacations more to less saving the world at times." Rin said to his girl. "You know what I mean?"

"I do, Rin. You're the best."

The two then soon make out together on a nice sunset view for Rin and Kiyomi will keep on training and working together from their power of love will always save the day. Then Yukio arrives in the area for the two to stop making a make out scene in time, for Rin wants to talk to his brother for this to be the right time to do it.

"Hey, Yukio! Over here!" Rin waves to him.

"Hi, Yukio!" same with Kiyomi and Zuku.

Yukio walks up to them for he still finds an odd spot to talk to his older brother at.

"Hi, Kiyomi. Zuku." He then says this to Rin. "Rin? Why here of all places?"

"Why not? I just wanted some brother quality time." He says something to Kiyomi. "Look, babe, I got this. I know what to say to him."

With Zuku knowing that Rin will be fine, Kiyomi of course trusts him to talk to Yukio his way.

"If you say so. Go right ahead."

And so, the two talk together for Kiyomi and Zuku to listen and sit down next to them. I hope all will go well, and then episode 19 happens too after this!

"Thanks, Kiyomi." So, Rin says it. "Yukio. I'm gonna become an exorcist. As Satan's son. Both me and Kiyomi are. For we're in love…And decide to live together closer in our drome rooms."

Yukio let out a big sigh to say this to Rin next.

"You and Kiyomi being closer, I guess so. But no sex unless using protection, please…Other than that, the other thing…I don't approve." He gets serious now. "How many lives have been upended over the years because of your powers, Rin? You're feeling full of yourself because you and Kiyomi defeated the Impure King. I regret what I did. From getting Kiyomi hurt to holding the curse in, and that I force you into using Satan's powers to do it. You're becoming Satan son more and more each day. What will come of that? Or do if Kiyomi was accidentally killed by you losing control one day?"

Though Yukio was a bit jealous for Kiyomi to love Rin more, he wanted her to be happy at least and still care about his brother's safety too and to still be human from his half breed like he was 'or tries to be'.

"But, Yukio…" Kiyomi worries.

Zuku knows that one day that she and Kiyomi will save Rin if they must, as if it would happen to him.

"Until I'm certain it doesn't pose a threat, I won't be able to relax. I can't approve of it." Yukio looked upset. "I gave my word to our father that I would keep you safe! And that goes double for Kiyomi too because of her mess up grandfather being the Shadow King that has to be stopped and also find her mother!"

With Rin and Kiyomi were shock to hear that Shiro said that and for Yukio to do the same for him since he was gone, it makes sense. Rin gets back up on his feet to keep that promise in mind for his little brother to do.

"Father Fujimoto said that?" Surprised Kiyomi and Zuku. "No way…"

"(Old Man…)" Rin says this to Yukio. "Fine, then. You do that. I'm not saying to change how you view things. I bet we're both wrong and we're both right. And…We both love to same two girls. But I love my Kiyomi the most, and Shiemi really likes you!" he laughs. "And no matter what, we'll always have each other's backs. Come on, we're brothers, right?"

Seeing that Yukio was confused for Rin to be this happy while still be in a tight spot to pass at True Cross a little bit more, they spotted two cranes fly away together for Zuku to point out.

"Wow! Look at those cranes! They're so beautiful." Kiyomi takes a picture of it in time on her cell phone. "Got it."

It sure was for the brothers to see it too like those birds were like them, and then Rin says this next part to Yukio…

"Say, Yukio…You and the old man fought side by side, right? I'm jealous of you." He said. "I wish I could've fought alongside him. I wish I could've had him teach me stuff. Tell Kiyomi and I some war stories about the old man sometimes, okay?"

Zuku uses a gun that she made to look like she was fighting.

"Me too, Yukio! Please say you will." Said Kiyomi.

Looks like Yukio will do that for them one day.

"Sure, I will." Yukio gets back up too and then says this to Rin next. "Kiyomi, keep on training to control your powers. We will stop the Shadow King next and rescue your mother too. And Rin, when you become an exorcist, only then will I understand your powers better even more."

And…Yukio just got Rin all worked up again to get mad.

"Oh, yeah!? When are you gonna stop being such a hard ass? Man, you and I are like oil and water!"

Zuku kinds of gets it to understand those two brothers.

"I suppose we are." He said back.

"But if I ever do become an exorcist, us busting some demons as a brother team might be cool! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Kiyomi hugs Rin from behind to like her soft big breasts pressing against his back, again.

"Count me in too!" she said.

"(So, soft…)" Rin was loving this feeling. "What do you say to that, Yukio?"

Yukio sees that he does care about Rin a lot and he always will to keep on trying his very best in doing so, all for Shiro's sake.

"Yes…I guess."

"I know, right?" ask Rin.

"If you become an exorcist." Yukio does it again.

Poor Rin, for Kiyomi and Zuku feel his pain a little.

"T-Twice with that line…You jerk, you're always treating me like an idiot!" he turns to his girlfriend for help. "Kiyomi! Help me out here!"

"Sorry, Rin, but Yukio does care for a brother to know what's best deep down." Said Kiyomi. "Right, Zuku?" The shadow demon agrees with her master.

"I'm gonna make you eat my dust, you hear?"

Yukio sees Rin was using the same line on him again from the beginning.

"You, make me?" he was lost but then he smiles. "I doubt that. Those jokes must sound funnier in your head."

Okay, now Rin was lost on what Yukio just said to him.

"Come again…?" so were Kiyomi and Zuku too.

"Huh? Hang on, I feel like we already had this conversation a long time ago." Rin drops the subject for now. "Oh, well. I'm glad we had this little chat! If you ever need anything, my door's open! Seeing how I'm your big brother and all!"

From that and Yukio's powers to be awaken during Todo's fight, to hopefully to turn to Rin if he needs to.

"I won't."

"Really?" Rin asked.

Kiyomi hugs Yukio, Zuku, and a lot on Rin to be kissing him too.

"Ah, no need to worry, Rin." She said. "Yukio does care about you and always will. Isn't that, right?"

"Of course." Said Yukio. "Glad to have an older brother like Rin."

"You see? It's all good."

Rin hugs and kisses Kiyomi back too as she laughs from it.

"You're the best as always, Kiyomi. Glad to have Yukio as my little brother too." Said Rin to then seeing Kuro. "Hey, Kuro! Where have you been?"

"Just hanging around. Today was fun!" said the demon cat.

For Kuro rides on Rin's shoulders to look happy and holding Kiyomi's arm to walk together and Zuku to follow…Yukio knows that Rin wants to prove to his brother that he'll make him one day eat his words, but he already took the words right out of his mouth. Boy! You can say that again.

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin calls out to his brother. "Time to get moving!"

With him, Kiyomi, Zuku, Kuro, Vivi, Bon, Nemu, Miwa, Shima, Izumo, and Shiemi were ready to leave to go back to their school tomorrow morning. For it was fun in Kyoto and touring in the end along with saving the day too. And for Yukio to join them with a smile, it's good enough to know that he's still himself no matter what he is.

"Come on, Rin. Everyone. Zuku. Yukio. You too, Vivi." Said Kiyomi. "Let's all head back to go on home tomorrow."

"You said it!" said Rin.

"Yes, she sure did." And Yukio too.

Zuku and Vivi celebrate in the air with joy to have a good life together.

"To a better tomorrow!"

Only for the Shadow King to be laughing as he, Todo 'who was still recovering', Baha, Meme, Poka, Mifo, and all the Shadow Demons 'or Wolves' were watching our heroes for who knows when he'll attack again besides releasing the Impure King for fun…And to gather lots of data on all their fighting skills. Not good! Soon to come, on my made-up thing to end it all that takes place after the series itself and from the movie too when the rest from the last four episodes in the other one makes sense, you know? Though everything was well, the Shadow King will soon be ready for his real soon.

"(Soon, Kiyomi…Soon you and the Okumura brothers will be mine. And so, will Assiah…)"

Not good at all…Other than that, what a good side story of the Blue Exorcist that was, huh? I promise, more to do later…Once I caught up with the other ones that I'm doing at a time and all. So please, enjoy the rest and I hope you all liked this one and the other too and more to come, and so on…I loved it.

To be continued, for now… :D


	13. The Snake and The Poison

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

'This takes place after all of the 12 episodes of the Kyoto Saga.'

OVA # 2 - The Snake and The Poison

'Nothing too big on this one of the OVA from the Kyoto Saga on what happened in the past and after the short series of 12 episodes was over 'before getting back to episode 19…a tale of love for True Cross Academy had two students of once rivals to becoming lovers Juzo Shima and Mamushi Hojo working a lot during their school years; at the same time being tricked by the Impure King set up from Saburota Todo's doing for it tells everything on how it was all done, for some parts to get in between. So, enjoy this one to see the ending of the Kyoto field trip'

Tayla: Here goes! From the temple of Mamushi helping Tatsuma Suguro to think that he was up to something bad…From Juzo becoming the monk and Mamushi having a strange feeling of Tatsuma not wanting to be a high priest of the temple to question herself from hatred of a snake near her body filled with poison. Oh, boy…Running the Myoda Temple was hard work, wasn't it?

Well, the two also went to True Cross Academy together at some point. From Juzo being popular guy for the girls to go out with him and Mamushi didn't seem to care to feel left out in her family but her two sisters to care for her and being selfish a lot. All but her favorite teacher she 'once' looked up to Todo understood her problems to give her and Juzo some homework to do together. What kind you ask? Picking up and finding some heavy but weak demons of Bariyon. Those things again, huh?

Tayla: Well, for Juzo helps Mamushi out too 'as he really cared for her without admitting it' for she was the same around him too calling him monkey. With Tatsuma asking Juzo to watch over her besides her father, she still wonders why Tatsuma won't do his job to become higher priest person in charge to leave Mamushi to be confused. Very! From fighting, all to having love in the air for those two-odd couple. For they got all the demons in time as the sun was about to set…

But remember that some demons are dangerous and stronger after nightfall? Mamushi tries to be better than Juzo to find one more to go all evil to hurting her. Being fast and strong, Juzo uses his staff to destroy it in time. Nice one! I think he was worried about Mamushi's safety to almost getting killed there and yells at her without admitting his true feelings, you know? Mamushi was hurt for Juzo to carry her to the nurse's office so Todo wouldn't worry. Funny way to be hiding and showing their feelings, Mamushi allows Juzo to carry her.

Tayla: And from a flashback being shown of Mamushi always looked up for Tatsuma to support her on his hard work for Uwabami told her not to go near the shrine whiling playing with the Shimas when they were kids back then. Yeah, hard time for most. With Juzo sees that Mamushi trusts Todo a lot 'as he sees that she was happy to have his students feeling all right', for Todo has found someone he was spying on the two to use for his goal to aid the Shadow Demon to get the Impure King to release…

That's when it happened…the next day he tells the recovering Mamushi of Todo's lies about Mephisto was going after the Left and Right Eyes of re-releasing the Impure King that Tatsuma was working for him, and you know what happens next? Mamushi was played for a fool to believe in his lies; and since then is where the two did their part to take over the Myoda Sect to take over from the Shadow Demons and, I guess we all know the rest of the story afterwards of the snake taking over Mamushi from the snake of twisted lies. And that's how it all happened.

And we know the part of year later after the Impure King and Todo were stop for the Shadow King and his minions to retreat for now…And Juzo asks Uwabami to ask for his daughter Mamushi's hand in marriage. Yeah! Surprising to him to be fine with it. Just not for - Ao Hojo, Kinzou Shima, Yaozo Shima, Nishiki Hojo, and the same for Tatsuma, Bon, Vivi, Miwa, and Shima to hear the news too.

"Married?!" shock Ao, Nishiki, Kinzou, Yaozo, and Kinzou.

"Then I'll allow it." Said Uwabami. "Please take good care of my little girl for me."

Juzo will do just that, for we all could tell that Mamushi was happy deep down.

"I will, sir. Thank you!"

Mamushi was bad hiding her feelings towards him.

"Hey, shut up, Monkey!" she said. "Oh, Juzo you…"

"Love you too." Said Juzo.

With the two sisters arguing saying things like 'no way' repeatedly, and Kinzou saying this.

"This sucks!"

Tatsuma was smiling…

"Good for them, I knew along." He said. "Yep."

As the two were happy being together and all…Bon, Shima, and Miwa tell the others the news during the Kyoto tour they were still doing. As Nemu, Shiemi, Kiyomi, Zuku, Rin, Kuro, Yukio, Vivi, and Izumo to have fun as well to hear what they must say about it next.

"Married?! Juzo and Mamushi?!" surprised Vivi while hugging Bon. "That would be us like that one day, Bon…I can't wait." Bon still hated for Vivi to be clinging to him.

"Stop being so clingy to me!"

"But I don't want to…" she said. "Once I come back from training with Mr. Pheles, I'll be back to help you guys out beat Shadow King and Satan, isn't that great Kiyomi."

Right because Vivi was a good Shadow Demon to fight back from her two mean sisters treating her badly.

"Good to know alright." Zuku was happy to be a math parade and all.

"Wow, that's great!" said Rin. "One day, Kiyomi, you and me…"

Rin and Kiyomi were holding each other to be together and married one day, for Bon sees this happening and Yukio, jealousy…

"Oh, Rin." Said the happy Kiyomi. "So, happy to see someone being married and in love."

"No kidding, Shima, your brother's getting married here Aren't you psyched?" Rin asks Shima.

Well, not his other brother in the family either, but still…who cares?

"But they're practically related. It creeps me out."

Then Izumo says this to Shima…

"Love isn't dictated by logic or reason." She said.

"Hey, Izumo…" then Shima was happy to talk to her. "I didn't know you were an expert on love!"

Well, he got that girl to blush.

"Shut up!"

Miwa had something to say next about it for Nemu to be listening it for his puppet to be a big chatter box.

"Love is love!" he said. "Deal with it!"

"I wonder who their kid will take after." Question Miwa. "I can't wait to see!"

Shiemi smiles on that part and for her and Yukio to be close together in love someday on their end next, along with Bon to show so love towards Vivi too.

"Me neither! I'm sure they'll have a cute baby!"

"Why are we already talking about their kid?" ask Shima to be freaking out about the whole thing. "Stop! I don't want to imagine that!"

Then Bon says something silly to his friend.

"Imagine a kid with Juzo's eyes and Mamushi's nose. Now that I'd love to see."

They all laughs even for Vivi too leaving poor Shima to be horrified now.

"Good one, Bon." She said.

As for Rin and Kiyomi, they didn't seem to care.

"Alright, you guys, please go easy on him." Kiyomi said to her friends. "One thing at a time."

"(I'm not feeling any symphony.)" Rin said to himself on that part. "(But maybe one day Kiyomi and I…! A family of our own!)"

Now that's a different story 'for Zuku keeps that part to herself', as Yukio had something to say to Shima next.

"Did their parents really agree to it that easily?"

Rin was lost on what Yukio was saying…

"Wait, why would they say no?"

"Well…" Shima explains to the others.

Yeah, before the whole thing was settle…it showed from earlier that Uwabami kept everyone calk down in anger. For Mamushi's two sisters think that Juzo was no good, but really, he was serious to fall in love with her to have her own father day yes and all to work things out in every end for all was good. Even though Mamushi made a mistake to stop the Impure King and Todo too, Juzo will still love her either way. And that's what Shima told his friends.

"That's great!' said Rin.

"Good news to me." And Kuro too.

"A fitting end." Yukio said.

"You said it, Yukio. Love is a greater power to beat anyone or anything." Kiyomi hugs Rin to kissing his cheek. "Like Rin and me it's worth it."

With Kiyomi around her boyfriend Rin, his day will always get better every day for him.

"You said it, babe!"

And more to come with other couples too, and hopefully for Shima as well to still be horrified for his brother to marry Mamushi of all other girls. Bummer…

"You guys are killing me here!" Shima sound upset to leave it be. "I give up."

"I'm glad that they got and we got a happy ending." Said Rin. "Right, Suguro?"

With Rin asking Bon that question for Vivi to loving him, but for Bon to liking Kiyomi, for her to love Rin more, as he, sometimes Yukio, and Mephisto fighting over her…! I think he's happy if Kiyomi's happy with her true love. And maybe a lot more for him and Vivi to happen yet.

"I agree!" Vivi said. "I'm sure you do too, Bon."

And so, he does…

"Whatever you say, Lord Satan. Saki. And…you too, Vivi."

Rin stops there with Vivi was still happy and hugging Bon too much, he asks his friend this question next…

"Huh?" Rin was lost. "Wh-When did I become Satan himself? Come on! Can't you give that joke a rest already?!"

Everyone laughs about that for Shima to say so himself.

"Nope, everyone but Saki and Vivi will probably just switch to calling you Satan."

"What?!" confused Rin even more.

"Come on, Rin! You have to admit, it is funny." Said Kiyomi. "But I will call you Rin and only that, not Satan."

With them kissing, Rin knows that his friends, brother, Kuro, and Kiyomi will always care for him on who he really was to them.

"Kiyomi, you can call me whatever you like. I love you."

And love is one powerful thing as one girl faces her fears of a snake to come out of the shadows to make a new life for Mamushi and Juzo live happily together and married months later…Another fine way there to end Summer break, saving the world, the temple, many lives, stopping a demon, stop some bad ones, making new friends, and seeing Kyoto at long last up close in person 'with goodies to bring home', you know? For Rin, Kiyomi, Yukio, Zuku, Kuro, Nemu, Mephisto, Shura, Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Shima, and Nemu will never forget their fun time and saving the entire town as well with more training to do once another school year starts again. Yep. A good OVA to ending the rest on what happened then, later, and afterwards. Cool, huh?

Tayla: Now that the two OVA's are covered a little differently but it was worth doing…everything at least has some happy endings so far. And the rest to finish as well. Love this Anime series so much!


	14. Spy Game

Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga

By Tayla Drago

'This takes place after all of the 12 episodes of the Kyoto Saga and the 2nd OVA.'

OVA # 3 – Spy Game

Tayla: Hi! Tayla Marie Drago/Hester – Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors to love Anime to do fan fiction stories, and Blue Exorcist too. :) Anyways, here's another OVA that takes place after the Kyoto Saga to the other half of the last Anime series too, taking place at True Cross Academy. I thought I narrate on what goes down on one day for Mephisto himself to call up Renzo Shima to do him a special task to prove to a pervert type of monk of an exorcist fighter to become a spy, a spy? Really? Ah, well that's what's going on for Vivi to be seeing that while getting use to the place to be spying to be in her true demon form. Like Zuku, she can sneak around within the shadows.

Mephisto chitchats with Shima on how well he was doing at True Cross.

"So, my good sir, how have you've been at True Cross Academy?"

"Me?" Shima was thinking. "It's a nice place. Good friends, good food, and lots of hot girls too."

"Good. Good." Mephisto gets to the point at hand. "Besides that, answer me this, Mr. Shima, how would you like it if you were a spy to work just for me?"

OK, what's with Mephisto wanted to hire Shima to become his spy just out of the blue.

"Ah, something to do for someone as order?"

Really, Shima? Taking a guess there, Mephisto tries to explain it to him in his own words.

"Spies work in secrets to carry out jobs while gathering information to his or hers right away to report back, no matter what the cause. From anyone's skills when doing that must put that work on the line to get it done. Even if he or she betrays their love ones, friends, family, and even yourself. Doing so will make you not to fail the mission, not even once. You get it now?"

Seems like it for Shima to slowly understanding the rest.

"That I do." he answers back.

"And for that, you'll become my spy by completing with three tasks that I shall give you for today." Mephisto shows his three fingers up. "Three of them to complete for me secretly only. Because if you do complete with all three of them, you'll get a reward." he shows it to Shima. "Right here will be yours."

Shima was shock to see it was a rare and sexy type of magazine that he likes.

"Aah! You have this?!"

"That I do!" the head master of True Cross introduces the magazine to Shima. "The super rare compilation of the Ecstasy Emperor's unpublished drawing! (Only looking at this thing, I always imagine Kiyomi on the cover...)"

For this guy to be daydreaming, Shima still couldn't believe in this.

"The rarest magazine to have hard trouble getting from anywhere else?!" he was still left speechless.

"Yes." Mephisto answers back. "And did forget to mention that's also uncensored?"

Now Shima really wants it.

"Uncensored...?" Shima started to think about this idea very carefully. "Are you really sure about this? You are the principle."

"But I'm also a demon too." he said back.

So now he was in.

"I'll follow you until the ends of the Earth! I'm in!"

"So you'll accept the mission?"

Once more for Mephisto to ask Shima the question, he was in.

"Yes, sir!" he answers back.

Looks like Mephisto tests out Shima to see how he does things, for Vivi needed to see how the whole thing goes to some spying of her own.

"(The Head Master wants Mr. Shima to carry out a spy mission for him? For some dirty magazine? Why does Bon put up with this friend of his...?!)" she calms down. "(No matter, I better be watch over this boy to see how this whole thing goes down no matter what it takes.)"

And off she goes to follow Shima all day for the three tasks he'll be doing. As he goes into the woods on the first ones, to see Yukio to help him purified a building being hunting not by ghosts, or not just your regular Coal Tars in an abandon building to once be a toy store to go out of business afterwards to lose money on rumors to have ghosts haunting the place; it's something to be called by Koak type of demons to fuse within other books like cockroaches or Chuchi ones. Ah, those things again?! For Shima to see that the weapon to use on them, he was still afraid of bus.

"Are you going to help me, Shima, or what?" Yukio asks his student.

Ah, I don't think so for Vivi to be seeing that too.

"No way...! Shouldn't you get someone else to do it?"

Trying to run away, Yukio stops Shima from leaving because Mephisto told him so and would give him a 90% payment for them to take care of things right away. Love to get paid to take care of the bills than protecting his own students.

"Sorry, I have to do this." he said.

"Mr. Okumura! You demon! I'll curse you to know that you're a sick pervert to like women in so many ways in your room-!" Shima was being pull to the area for Yukio to drag his body to the scene. "No! I'm sorry! Don't do this to me! I'm afraid of bugs! HELP!"

Too bad, so sad to be afraid of bugs to take care of it in the end for Vivi to see all of it before her very eyes.

"(I can see that Mr. Shima can take care of things in the end...But not in a good way. Ouch.)"

Back at the True Cross building for Shima 'to really be scared for life after that type of mission', told Mephisto that it was taken care of. Not in a good way though. Also, a lesson was learn today to never piss off Yukio 'since he push Shima down into the hole with lots of bugs to deal with in the end'. For that, Mephisto passes him on the first one, the second he uses the key to take him to another area to be in.

"After you." he opens the door for Shima.

Looks like Mephisto wants Shima to eat the food from Rin at his own drome room 'since Yukio was out working right now' to do just that and leave the place to report back again later. Really? That's it? Looks like Kiyomi with Zuku were also with her boyfriend right now for Shima didn't mind Kiyomi to be with, Rin however could be in trouble; not wanting to do it for Mephisto thinks that Shima will back down to lose his chance of getting the magazine. Either he does it, or he'll place a newspaper of Shima saying those things from earlier about Yukio to sell right away. Now he was just being blackmailed! So he does it.

"Fine...I'll do it..."

"Good call, my fine friend." Mephisto smirks.

Now Vivi felt bad for Shima there even more.

"(Now that's gotta burn.)" she said to herself.

And going into the kitchen room he goes to 'with Vivi following him' to find Rin and Kiyomi to be anywhere.

"Okumura? Saki? Good evening. It's me, Shima." he tries to find them.

They were in the kitchen for Kiyomi to be helping Rin be cooking to see Shima to be passing by.

"Shima?" she sees her friend. "Surprise to see you here. Hey Rin, its Shima.

He comes out of the kitchen to see him too 'for Zuku doesn't see Shima's other two friends Bon and Miwa to be anywhere'.

"Hey there, Shima, what's the occasion?" he asked. "Is it just you? Where are Suguro and Konekomaru?"

"Just you?"

Seems like it for Shima tries playing it cool.

"Koneko went to some meeting and Bon's training." Shima tells the two to then seeing the food on the table.

Rin explains about a fish being on sale to buy and make by hand with Kiyomi and Zuku to aid him too, enough for Shima to try eating it up as his mission must be carried out.

"With Yukio working a lot lately to coming back late, he can get cranky to not have any food for me to make for. Well..." Rin holds Kiyomi around his arm. "As long as my girl helps me out, I've nothing to worry about."

"Oh, you..." she kisses Rin. "Either way, we hope that this will be enough for Yukio to have by the time he comes back as his late lunch."

Now they tell Shima about to eat the food that Rin and Kiyomi made for Yukio only. Trying to sit down to eat it for the two to tell Shima not to for Zuku to see that Vivi had to watch on him 'she goes along with it'. Saying how good Rin's cooking skills was to see how nice Kiyomi was looking to try seeing her more up close, she keeps her distances next to her boyfriend's side only, men these days, you know? As Shima talks to Rin about having his own food to be popular to make it big and such, he eats all of Yukio's food and drink in seconds.

"Man, Shima, you're right. I hope that does happen to me one day." Rin said while blushing and smiling. "Hang on, I'll get you some tea."

Wow, I can't believe that Shima did it...even to both Zuku and Vivi too to see all of that happen.

"No need, I'm done."

"Done...?" ask Kiyomi.

Only to be unaware of Shima to stare at Kiyomi's breasts to be close to his face.

"Done with what?"

"I'm done eat-!" Shima stops to hear Yukio's voice to be behind him and didn't sound to happy at all.

Oh, boy. He was in trouble now, again!

"Why are you, Shima, sitting in my sit and eating my food?" he asks to not sound happy. "Is this payback."

Kiyomi sees Shima staring at her breasts to slap the sense into the boy.

"Ah!" she freaks out. "You pervert! Rin! Yukio! Shima's being a creep again!"

"Hey!" Rin stops to gently pull Kiyomi and Zuku away to see his brother looking mad. "Ah, it's a long story. Let's go, Kiyomi, I got you."

Yep, Yukio beats him up silly to save Kiyomi the trouble. So much for Shima making up a story to say to ask for forgiveness from the other day, nope. Not happening. For Zuku and Vivi looked at each other to feel Shima's pain from every hit he just took.

"(Kind of serves him right.)"

She got that right. Anyways, Shima reports back to Mephisto 'as promised' to tell him what happened to not be good for him again, but the second mission has been completed. For what causes though? All for a dirty magazine? From being scolded, train harder, and such from Yukio himself to be punished; as the last task for Mephisto to give to Shima and then gives the magazine will be disguising himself to going somewhere he's not suppose to go into.

"Last one...I want you look around the girl's drone room, while dressing up as a girl. And then the magazine here will be all yours, good sir." he said.

Really?! Something for Shima didn't mind doing to have the girl's clothing on and a wig 'to have trouble getting the skirt on him'.

"So worth it...!"

For Vivi was being gross out, to hear the voice of Bon coming back to help Yukio get a book for him to borrow from Bon and Miwa, since they were monks to have one left in Shima's room to be entering there at the wrong time.

"Oh, Bon!" Vivi comes running back to hug him. "I miss you!" she says hi to her other friends. "Hello, Mr. Miwa and Mr. Okumura."

"Ah, hi Vivi." Miwa said.

As Bon again pulls Vivi away from him.

"Hey, let go!" he said. "I see you too, what do you want now."

Shima sees the door being opened.

"Vivi? Bon? Koneko?"

Yep, the four sees Shima dress as girl to their shocking look on their faces for Vivi to point out Shima's silly games to come to an end. No kidding!

"I'm here because of that!" she points out.

Shima was caught now.

"Shima, you're into that...?" Miwa was shock.

"No, Koneko!" he sees Bon getting mad too. "Wait, Bon! Not you too!"

"Then explain...!"

Oh, boy. Bon was really mad for Yukio to hear more about it to catch Shima with his pants down. Literally...Well, with the skirt down instead on his end.

"Please, Shima, explain." Yukio asks him calmly. "Were you doing something very bad for Vivi here to alert us like a good demon she is?"

Well, what now, Shima/ I think your cover will be blow if you told them the truth or lie about it either way.

"I was...Mr. Okumura...! You all got it all wrong! I was disguising myself to go int other girl's drone-!" Shima stops himself from talking a bit too late now.

Yep, now Bon was going to beat the crap out of Shima and for Miwa to call the calls by Yukio's order. As he tries to beg for forgiveness, he sees the magazine to fall on the ground to finally having it. At the worse time now! Ha!

"Is this what you also do alone while dressing up as a girl?" Yukio questions Shima.

Even Miwa to give his friend the look on his face.

"You are sick, Shima."

"So nasty of you!" angered Vivi. "Bon, knock some sense into Mr. Shima...!"

And Bon was about to do just that to tear the magazine too with his bare hands to be ripped in seconds.

"You're so mess up, Shima, I'm going to knock some sense into you...! Vivi, you're right about my friend to get what's coming to him."

"My magazine!" Shima was upset to beg for forgiveness. "Please don't do this to me, Bon! I would never do anything bad!"

It was too late for that now.

"Yeah...right!"

And with the painful screams of Shima getting beaten up for Bon to be doing as Vivi did the right thing for Yukio to punish him later even more; and Miwa to say that the Shadow Demon made the right call, I guess that Shima's mission was finally completed now to finish the last third one, huh? Mephisto, you can be twisted, can you? Even though Shima got his reward the hard way, at night for Amaimon to be hanging out with Mephisto in his office to be doing something on his computer to get something done, for Vivi was aware that it was a real test of spying on something far more than playing foolish games today.

"Well, you sure look happy, Brother." he said while eating his candy.

"Do I?" Mephisto asked.

"Yes."

A lot of work to be done while playing some video games too for Mephisto Pheles.

"I just found a perfect human today after going through so much trouble just for me." he said. "I couldn't be any happier to see the many things to get hurt by Yukio himself, three times now."

Amaimon knows that Mephisto was talking about Shima.

"You mean that Renzo Shima guy?" he asks his brother. "I thought he failed all three of missions you gave him."

Well, there was a lot more that Mephisto had in mind to use Shima again in the future if he must.

"There was no real task that I gave him. I just wanted to find a perfect spy to have. As it turns out, that foolish boy is perfect for it."

Really? For Renzo Shima to be Mephisto's spy? After all of that mess he been through? Surprising...For Amaimon to say this part to his brother next.

"He looks like an idiot to me."

Well, for Mephisto to get things done for Shima to carry out for him to do some greedy things in return without being questioned to get the half ripped up magazine to be reading in his room in the end, to look all beaten up too. So, it was a win type of win for the head master himself. Or so he tells Amaimon that part.

"You naive, little brother." Mephisto didn't think so. "That man is truly a good asset that I picked out very well. I'm looking for a person who'll put his life on the line to give me the information by any means, a spy to report to me as many times as he can. Do you understand that now, Amaimon?"

Does he now...

"Not really...but whatever floats your boat, then that's fine."

For Amaimon to eat his lollipop for Mephisto to drop the subject for now, he has what he needed for a new spy to work for him and to go under cover on what might happen in the future. Something that 'while seeing from his TV screen being a computer', and a picture showing another Shima looking like Renzo Shima's older brother to once work for the True Cross academy to work for the head master next.

"I'll make sure to raise you well, my boy." he said to look at Shima and his older brother's picture. "All in good time."

What did Mephisto mean by that? Even for Vivi to remember something to question herself late that night.

"Huh?" she was lost. "Hmm... (Okay, I'm lost. Did I miss something just now? I hope I didn't.)"

Oh, boy...Something tells me that there will be more next time in the future on what's to come for Shima to be Mephisto's spy.

Tayla: And that's our story. At least I think so...I'm still lost to know that Mephisto wanted to hire someone like Renzo Shima himself to be his own personal spy. But for what? Is there something coming to be life threatening or something in the future. Well, something tells me that maybe so. But only way to find out way later. I'm surprise that the second OVA and this one haven't been dubbed yet after Kyoto Saga was of 12 episodes only. Weird, huh? Anyways, more stories of Blue Exorcist way later to end this one. You liked it? It was something else to learn more way later. So, I call that a 'sort of' cliff hanger if you ask me. Ha! Maybe...See ya next time.


End file.
